Corazón de Dragón
by MariSeverus
Summary: Snape, ha pescado la extaña enfermedad "Fiebre de Dragón" y es Hermione quien tiene que cuidar de él; Debido a que quiere hacer una pasantía como medimaga para sus TIMOS. Grinmauld Place resultará ser la enfermería y ambos deberán pasar un tiempo juntos.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Le juré por todo a mi musa que no lo haría, que no seguiría escribiendo idioteces (¿apesto escribiendo?). Sin embargo dos individuos me han solapado. Va dedicado a muchísimas personas a las que aprecio:

Mi mamá, Emily, Deyanireé, Stefania, Daniela, Marialen, Francis, Jesee, Imalay, Arimi san (te extraño muchísimo), Arna, Frances (también te extraño), Severus's Lady, Snape's GreasyNose (gracias por el beteo), Alejandra (me olvidaste) Monzy Rozen, Lady Saraphan. La mayoría ni sabe que escribo, y no lo van a leer; pero quiero dedicárselos.

_Acotación:_ Los pensamientos de el personaje "Van en comillas" y en cursiva

- Para diálogos.

Sin más que decir, espero que le guste el fan fic. Está basado en un momento de locura.

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra de JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Prólogo:

Prólogo:

Las cortinas en la enfermería, estaban corridas totalmente. La poca luz que había dentro de la habitación; provenía de una varita que se mantenía encendida. La tenía una mujer, que miraba con un rostro de desagrado a otro.

- Es el peor caso de fiebre de Dragón que he visto- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. Una tos fuerte fue su única respuesta- Ni sé como fue que la pescaste Snape.

El segundo no dijo nada, se mantuvo en la cama tratando de detener una sucesión de estornudos. Aunque, no perdía su gesto amenazante. Promfey continuó su análisis para diagnosticar.

La fiebre de Dragón, era muy común en eso animales y quienes trabajaban con ellos. Pero se figuró, que un brote debió alcanzar al castillo en cuanto los dragones fueron traídos para la prueba de los campeones.

¿Qué sintomatología presentaban los afectados? una fiebre terrible, una tos de vez en cuando incontrolable, estornudos y malestar general. Algunas veces, las personas echaban humo por las orejas. Pero no era su caso.

La cura constaba en reposo, recibir mucha luz del sol y algunas pociones con ingredientes complicados que, intuyó, ella que a Snape no le costaría encontrar.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Con tantos estornudos el hombre apenas podía mantenerse de pie. La fiebre amenazaba con aumentar y de vez en cuando, le sangraba la nariz.

¿Qué podía hacer? La sola mención de cuidados diarios, lo hacía gruñir y soltar palabrotas que no se entendían entre los síntomas. No podía mantenerlo de por vida dentro de la enfermería y ella tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí!- espetó, luego de que por fin pudo hablar. Promfey apenas lo miró.

Recordaba con exactitud un suceso, algo que podía servir perfectamente. Pero, no sabía si estaba calificada o siquiera si aceptaría tal ofrecimiento.

_- ¿Entonces quieres hacer tu pasantía como enfermera, Hermione? _

_- ¡Oh sí! En el día de la profesión mágica; he escogido la enfermería._

_- Creo que ciertamente tienes aptitudes. Además una chica como tú, no estaría bien reorganizando libros en una biblioteca. Una lástima para madame Prince._

_- Bueno, sé algunas cosas. No mucho._

_- No es tan difícil como parece querida. Están la mayor parte de las cosas, en los libros._

_Hermione se mantuvo sonriente. Desde hacía algún tiempo; las pociones y la medimagia era lo que mejor se le daba. Sus amigos vivían diciéndole que debía incurrir en esas carreras, siempre y cuando, fuera lo que ella deseara.  
_  
Podía servir. Total, ella hacía la pasantía que tanto deseaba y ella, se liberaba de ese "ligero" inconveniente. Se giró hacia Snape, quien mantenía las manos sobre su regazo y la observaba con una mirada desafiante.

- ¡No puede decirle a nadie de esto!- se quejó. La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

- Nadie tiene que enterarse. Bueno, en realidad usted no puede pasar el tiempo acá. No sabemos si la enfermedad es contagiosa y es mejor que descanse en un lugar tranquilo.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio mientras la enfermera meditaba el reciente descubrimiento que había hecho. ¿Hermione desperdiciaría acaso una oportunidad, de servir? No estaba malinterpretándola, siquiera buscando colocarla en una situación incómoda. Tan sólo, podía prestar un servicio y solventar el problema del profesor, que se podía poner serio.

- Espéreme sentado, no se mueva por favor.

Iría por Hermione. ¿Quién más que ella? Sus aptitudes eran increíbles.

- ¡Destrúyelo!- gritaba Ron en la sala común- ¡Vamos, es sólo un pequeño peón!

- ¡Oh no, has vuelto a ganarme!- suspiró Neville con apatía. Ya era su quinta derrota.

- ¿Por qué rayos sigues jugando si sabes que eso pasará, Neville?- preguntó Hermione en el suelo, corrigiendo su trabajo sobre como duplicar los objetos- Y Ron, no pienso corregir tu trabajo. Si hasta escribiste mal tu nombre.

- Estaba ocupado- le contestó, sin siquiera despegar su vista del juego- No tuve tiempo de prestar atención.

- ¿En qué, en mirar como se agachaba Lavander?

Ron se disponía a contestar, rojo como un nabo, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana. Entraba por el retrato y parecía cansada. Se llevó las manos hasta las piernas y respiraba con dificultad.

- Hermione, Promfey te está buscando. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que comunicarte.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí- contestó Ron fastidiado- ¿qué otra Hermione hay?

La chica lo ignoró y se levantó para salir por el retrato. Su amiga Ginny hizo lo mismo. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, preguntándose que era eso tan importante.

Se detuvieron frente a la enfermería y escucharon voces suaves que discutían, luego otra que se escuchaba extraña y cansada; quejarse. Llamó suavemente y esperó, mientras Ginny se alejaba.

- ¡Ah Hermione!- sonrió Albus muy jovial, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta.

- Buenos días señor director- observó el lugar que se mantenía a oscuras- ¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas?

- Verás...- se acercó Promfey- te he llamado por que, necesito tu ayuda Hermione.

La chica asintió levemente, admirando a los reunidos que la observaban atentamente.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle señora Promfey?

- Bueno. Verás... hace un tiempo me dijiste que estabas muy interesada en practicar la medimagia ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, lo hice.

- Bien. Resulta querida, que tenemos en este instante un caso muy importante que atender y pensé, que tú serías la indicada.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella, algo que se movía y se tambaleaba. Volvió a intentarlo y al lograrlo, se dejó ver por la poca luz que se colaba por una ventana mal cerrada.

- Yo no soy ningún caso- era el profesor de pociones Severus Snape, tan pálido como ella jamás lo había visto. Se le veía bastante enfermo.

- ¿Pro...? ¿Profesor?

- Severus ha pescado la llamada "Fiebre de Dragón", Hermione. Y necesita de tus cuidados urgentemente.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Ella?

Dumbledore los observó a ambos con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse o siquiera, a decirse algo. Promfey juntó sus manos y habló con un tono gentil, como tratando de convencerlos a ambos.

- Necesita descansar por unos días y sabemos que en Hogwarths le será imposible, puesto que no querrá alejarse de los deberes académicos.

- ¡No voy a ningún lado!- espetó el hombre, colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

- Así que sugerimos- continuó Mcgonagall detrás de Dumbledore- que Sirius lo acogiera en Grinmauld Place.

- ¿Qué?

Observó como apenas el hombre se mantenía en pie y por un momento; quiso serle de utilidad. Aunque sabía que él no aceptaría su ayuda y la maltrataría.

- Pues, no sé que decir. A mí me encantaría hacerlo y ayudar al profesor, pero ¿Y mis estudios?

El director pareció reflexionar acerca del asunto. Snape se mantuvo impávido sin poder creer lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué demonios le sucedían esas cosas a él?

- No tiene importancia, Minerva te dará los tópicos a evaluar y tú podrás estudiarlos. Luego, puedes presentar un examen.

Mcgonagall asintió y Hermione pareció más relajada, aunque no del todo. Snape sin embargo, trató de opinar pero un súbito estornudo se lo evitó. Promfey lo miró con gravedad y le indicó que se recostara nuevamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos? ¿Acaso pasaría el curso con el simple hecho de estudiar en casa y presentar pruebas? ¿Dónde quedaba la práctica?

- Lo pensaré- resolvió la joven, con la mirada puesta sobre el suelo.

- Pues no te tomes mucho tiempo querida.

Corrió rápidamente hacia su sala común. Apenas y logró indicarle al retrato la contraseña. Al entrar se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró buscando aire. Sus amigos leones le observaron con cierta confusión.

Ron fue el primero en aparecer en el umbral. Llevaba consigo el tablero de ajedrez y hacía un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, como si intentara descifrar lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

- ¿Qué te dijeron, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

La chica meditó la mejor forma de decirlo, ¿Qué podrían pensar ellos, luego de que les dijera semejante cosa? Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, meditando y ordenando los sucesos en su cabeza.

Ante su silencio prolongado, los chicos creyeron que se trataba de algo grave. Urgidos en respuestas, se acercaron a la joven para intentar obtener la información.

- Dinos Hermione, que pasó.

- Verán, el profesor Snape está muy enfermo y...

Ron se iluminó de alegría, parecía que no cabía en él. Dio un brinco y soltó el ajedrez. Las piezas cayeron por todos lados y comenzaron a moverse; como si se quejaran.

- ¡Snape enfermo!- exclamó- ¡eso tiene que ser un milagro!

Harry asintió, coincidiendo con su amigo. Sin embargo, Ginny pareció entender lo que su amiga trataba de decirle y continuó haciendo el interrogatorio.

- Déjame adivinar, te han pedido que le ayudes en algo.

- Sí, pero...- se detuvo de nuevo, e inspiró con incomodidad- no aquí.

- ¿Cómo que no aquí?- refirió Harry con confusión.

- Quieren que yo lo cuide, en Grinmauld Place, mientras se mejora.

* * *

- ¡De ninguna manera!- espetaba un miembro de la orden, el más alto y descuidado de ellos- ¡No Snape!

- Por favor Sirius, se razonable. Dumbledore acaba de decir que sólo será hasta que se recupere- refirió Remus Lupin.

- ¿Pero debe ser aquí?- criticó observando los azules ojos de Dumbledore- ¿Y por qué Hermione tiene que cuidarlo?

- Se ha ofrecido luego de que se lo pidiéramos amablemente.

Sirius miró de mala gana hacia Dumbledore, que se mantenía con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego giró la cabeza hacia su amigo Remus, quien asentía con vehemencia. Soltó luego un gruñido de frustración, a modo de respuesta. El director asintió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Muy bien Sirius, has tomado una buena decisión.

- Ya lo dije y lo repetiré- exclamaba Snape entrando en la enorme casa- ¡No me quedaré aquí y menos con Black!

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Snape.

Ambos hombres se miraron con odio a través de un sillón que se interponía entre ellos. Era bien sabido por medio mundo mágico, o al menos los que lo conocían, la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sirius alzó el cabeza con diversión, admirando a su contraparte que lucía terrible. El segundo en cambio le mantenía la vista con odio mientras trataba de quemarlo con la misma.

En el medio de ambos, estaba Lupin con una sonrisa suave, como si eso bastara para calmarlos. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo y luego, Sirius habló sonriente.

- Vaya Snape, hasta que te ha tocado.

El segundo soltó una especie de gruñido en respuesta, aunque prefirió ignorarlo.

- Siempre supe que tenías la sangre de un dragón- se mofó, con sorna.

TBC.

Bueno hasta acá los traigo. No sé en realidad qué rayos es esto. Espero que mis amigas estén felices, por el papelón que me están haciendo pasar. Si lo detestan, quieren degollarme o mandarme patadas por DHL, déjenme el rew. Besos.

M'S


	2. 01

Bien, yo continúo la historia. Parece que al público cuerdo le atrae y a mis amigas (aunque no me han dejado el comentario que tanto; hablaban) pero en fin, de eso no se vive. Saludos.  


* * *

Capítulo 01: El Dragón, Canuto y la Leona.

Lupin seguía manteniéndose en medio de ambos hombres para evitar un, quizás; inminente duelo. Sirius continuó riendo aunque estuviera en la mismísima presencia de Snape y de Albus. Una mueca de desagrado se ensanchaba cada vez más en el rostro del afectado aunque; no lucía nada bien con la atenuante enfermedad.

La tensión podía cortarse con la varita, lo único que rompía el silencio era; los estornudos del profesor de pociones. Ante ello, la sonrisa socarrona de Sirius creció a tal magnitud que el profesor no pudo contenerse de lanzar improperios.

- ¡De ninguna manera me quedaré alrededor de este pulgoso!- espetó, luego de varios intentos fallidos.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡"El Dragón Snape"!

Lupin los miró a ambos con lo que esperaba fuera, una mirada tajante. Sin embargo, Sirius parecía renuente a detenerse. Snape trató de volver a hablar pero se ahogó así que; tan sólo se quedó con la vista fija sobre Dumbledore y se cruzó de brazos.

Sirius dio muestras de querer soltar una burla, pero Lupin alzó una mano para pedirle a su viejo amigo que se mantuviera en silencio. Sin embargo, al merodeador no se le escapaba que, Sirius había cerrado su mano sobre su varita.

¡Siquiera Dumbledore parecía asustarlos a ambos! ¡Podrían batirse en duelo y eso no importaba para ninguno! Daba gracias de que Snape estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para inventarse un truco como ese.

Pero no lo sabía, a ciencia cierta temía que, cuando apenas se volviera; ellos dos se mataran el uno al otro. Par de idiotas.

- ¡Él no va a quedarse!- dijo Sirius, cambiando de parecer a último minuto- ¡Siquiera puede pasarse dos segundos sin quejarse o sin soltar algún insulto sobre la casa! ¡Se cree algo que no es!

- Si al menos vivieras- tosió un poco- en un lugar decente, quizás. Aunque vivir en casa de tu madre, es mucho más rentable.

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó iracundo- ¡Yo mismo voy a quitarte esa enfermedad!

- ¡Dejen de pelearse como niños!- se quejó Lupin.

Dumbledore que hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio, pareció de acuerdo con Remus. Los miró a ambos con severidad mientras; seguían lanzándose dagas invisibles con a vista.

- Ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse, no les hará mal un tiempo de caridad.

- No quiero tu caridad Dumbledore- susurró Snape, con la voz más mortífera que, de seguro; hubiese hecho correr a cualquier alumno- Gracias.

El director pareció no escucharlo, de hecho sonrió y comenzó a meditar. Luego de ello, continuó hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Hermione también vendrá, ella seguramente hará un trabajo magnífico.

- ¿Por qué rayos Hermione tiene que cuidar de él?- lo señaló- Hermione tiene estudios que cursar, y no tiene por que soportar sus idioteces.

Snape iba a responder, sin embargo Dumbledore se adelantó.

- Se le ha designado el cuidado de Snape, por que ella es; la medimaga más hábil que se ha visto. Y no descuidará sus estudios, tan sólo tendrá que practicar por su cuenta para luego, ser evaluada.

Sirius pareció no encontrar punto para quejarse y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Aunque la discusión había cesado y Dumbledore parecía querer marcharse, Lupin no se atrevió a abandonar su posición. Snape lo observó rodear el salón y compuso un extraño rostro. Parecía como si le hubiesen informado que Voldemort venía a asesinarlo.

- No pretenderás que me quedé aquí.

- Pues, en Hogwarths no te recibiré enfermo Severus.

- ¡No lo necesito!- se quejó el hombre, sacando la varita- ¡Apareceré en otra parte, Hogwarths no es único!

- Espero que no reaparezcas con algunas partes faltantes- comentó Sirius, fálsamente nervioso.

Colocó la varita frente a él, con las manos firmemente cerradas sobre la misma. Los demás se mantuvieron expectantes ante lo que podía suceder. Aunque, la mayoría se imaginaba que el conjuro; no iba a funcionar.

Una luz blanca iluminó el salón y por un momento no se vio nada en absoluto, sólo humo. El humo comenzó a dispersarse densamente sobre el ambiente. Para cuando pudieron ver, no le sorprendió en absoluto.

No había tenido éxito, su magia parecía haberse reducido considerablemente. No dijo nada, siquiera levantó la vista de la varita.

- Eres un idiota.

- Ya está arreglado, Hermione debería de estar tomando una desición en estos momentos.

* * *

- ¿Te vas a ir, con él?

- No voy a estar "a solas con él" también estará Sirius.

- ¡Pero, aún así!- se quejó Ron- ¡Vas a cuidar de Snape!

La chica también lo había estado pensando. Lucía lo bastante grave como para necesitar su ayuda urgentemente, pero sabía perfectamente que; él no iba a aceptarlo. Si antes, era difícil conllevar una relación "alumna-profesor" en el aula, seguramente igual lo sería siendo; "medimaga-profesor"

- Tienes que pensarlo bien Hermione- susurró Ginny con cierto temor- ¿Y si te va mal?

- ¿Peor que en las clases? No creo. ¿Qué insulto nuevo puede decirme que ya, yo no me sepa?

- ¿Entonces pi? ¿piensas ir?- preguntó Neville con nerviosismo.

- Sí- suspiró la chica, cerrando su equipaje- Pienso ir.

* * *

En la cocina, Snape y Sirius estaban sentados en polos opuestos y no sé miraban el uno al otro. Remus estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y como siempre; vigilaba que ninguno tratase de atacar al otro.

Sirius batía con fuerza las patas de su silla mientras se mecía, Snape parecía haber encontrado algo muy atractivo en una de las paredes ya que; no le despegaba la vista.

¿Podía ese tiempo "de caridad" empeorar aquel asunto? ¿o podía mejorarlo? No esperaba que salieran tomados del brazo como grandes amigos, pero al menos esperaba que finiquitaran algunas heridas del pasado. Pensó en Hermione y creyó que eso podía servir, ella siempre parecía solucionar ese tipo de problemas. Creyó que pedía demasiado, que le pedía demasiado.

Sirius alzó la cabeza cuando pasaron minutos interminables, en silencio. Luego volvió a bajarla y habló con mucha lentitud, como si de fondo; esperase oír a Snape hablar.

- ¿Cuando llegará Hermione?

- Debería de estar por venir, si es que ya tomó una desición- le respondió Remus con un tono gentil.

- No necesito a Granger para que me cuide- habló Snape, su voz se hizo débil y lenta.

- Claro que no, tú necesitas desaparecer.

Las miradas incómodas no se hicieron esperar. De no haber sido por un sonido en la sala, hubieran comenzado. Nuevamente.

Esta vez era Mcgonagall, traía consigo a Hermione quien; cargaba una maleta consigo. Se preguntó si Hermione había aceptado por lo que aprendería, o por ayudar al profesor. Ni lo había pensado dos veces.

- Bienvenida Hermione- le dijo, con un cálido apretón de manos.

- Dumbledore me ha informado que Black está de acuerdo con que Severus permanezca aquí.

- Sí, más o menos.

Mcgonagall se giró hacia Hermione con una suave sonrisa, algo poco visto en ella. Se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo unos cuatro rollos de pergaminos que mínimo debían ser de cinco mil palabras.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa evidente, pero sin esconder su gusto por el aprendizaje de nuevas técnicas. Avanzaría mucho más en el curso y para cuando volviera, tendría una gran cantidad de conocimientos adquiridos.

- Quiero que sepas que por tus servicios prestados, el colegio te premiará y le otorgará a tu casa una cierta cantidad de puntos.

Hermione sonrió, Mcgonagall continuó hablando.

- Estos temas serán evaluados en unas semanas. Ya que has presentado tus TIMOS te será muy útil para los exámenes específicos. Ya hablaremos de eso luego.

Hermione asintió y Mcgonagall se arregló la capa de viaje. Snape quien hasta hora no había salido de la cocina, apareció detrás de ellos. Si su expresión antes, había dado miedo; no tenía punto de comparación con la que adoptaba justamente ahora.

Miró en dirección a Mcgonagall, como si quisiera picarla en millones de pedacitos. Ella lo observó por unos instantes, luego de ello se dirigió a él con mucha calma.

- Espero te recuperes pronto Severus. Slughorn ocupará tu puesto por el momento.

- No les es difícil deshacerse de mí ¿no es así?

- No lo veas de ese modo- suspiró Mcgonagall- necesitas recuperarse.

- Sí Snape- continuó Sirius desde la cocina- ¿Quién querría deshacerse de ti?

Ante aquellas últimas palabras, Mcgonagall se giró y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Snape solo e imposibilitado de toda acción. Hermione que, había estado manteniendo la vista en el suelo; la levantó para observarlo.

- ¿Qué tanto me ve?- espetó- Si piensa que voy a agradecérselo, está muy equivocada. Supongo que estará ávida de demostrarle al mundo lo sabionda que es, es una lástima que eso no valga.

- Te enseñaré tu habitación- habló Lupin, admirando el rostro de Hermione que; comenzaba a encogerse de tristeza.

Snape le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de obedecerle, Sirius salió de la cocina y se detuvo frente a Hermione quien; se mantenía pensativa.

- No lo escuches, un tipo como él, si no vale ni un centavo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y sonrió, un poco mejor. Sin duda que, tener a Sirius dentro de la casa; mejoraba mucho aquella tarea. Escucharon un portazo y pasos lentos que bajaban por la escalera. Observaron a Lupin.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Sirius, Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Me ha dejado afuera, apenas llegamos a la habitación. Me giré para permitirle entrar y me ha trancado la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Ah, ya va a ver esa inmunda rata de!

- Sirius- pidió Hermione con tranquilidad- ¿Podrías enseñarme mi habitación por favor?

* * *

- ¿Crees que funcione Albus?- preguntaba Mcgonagall, nerviosa. Sprout negó con la cabeza.

- Pues no sé, será interesante- sonrió.

- ¿Te es interesante que tengas que internarlos en San Mungo por atacarse el uno al otro?- preguntó Promfey con cierto asombro- Me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que asumes esto. Jamás vi a dos personas odiarse tanto, era casi como James odiaba a Snape.

- No llegarán a ese extremo, lo sé. Si algo tienen muy en cuenta ambos, es su sentido común. Aunque muchas veces se vean tentados a perderlo.

- ¿Dónde tiene Sirius su sentido común?- se atrevió a discutir Minerva- Dí Snape y la palabra duelo y enseguida estará brincando de la silla.

- Te sorprenderás Minerva, todos nos sorprenderemos al final supongo.

- Pobre Hermione- continuó Flitwick- Severus no es, digamos del tipo de personas agradecidas. ¿Crees que la tratará bien?

- Sí, por supuesto.

* * *

La habitación de Hermione era amplia, con unas enormes ventanas enfundadas en cortinas de color blanco que ondeaban ante la fría brisa. La cama estaba al final en una esquina, habían gavetas para guardar sus cosas y; un espejo frente a ella.

- El baño está afuera, al final del pasillo- le sonrió- Espero te sientas a gusto, no es un palacio; pero es cómodo.

- Descuida Sirius, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

- Ni lo menciones, todo amigo de Harry es mi amigo.

La dejó sola, mientras ella suspiraba en la puerta. Sin duda esos iban a ser unos días o quizás; meses muy largos. Se preguntó si pasaría las vacaciones dentro de aquella casa y; por un momento se sintió mal de no poder, compartir con sus amigos.

Se introdujo dentro de la habitación para comenzar a desempacar. Promfey le había otorgado un libro de récipes mágicos en los cuales; podía encontrar la cura que necesitaba. Lo extrajo y comenzó a hojearlo mientras desempacaba el resto de sus cosas, mágicamente.

- "El paciente debe recibir mucho sol, debido a que los dragones son de sangre caliente y deben mantener la temperatura" "nada de exposiciones al frío"

Hermione no pudo evitar reprimir una risilla tonta imaginándose a Snape como un Dragón. Si bien su carácter era ligeramente parecido al de un reptil, se reprimió a sí misma por burlarse de su condición.

- " Muchas veces las fiebres aumentan por que los dragones deben regular su tensión corporal con el medio en el que viven" "mantenerse abrigado es la mejor forma de evitarlo ya que, siendo tan diferentes de los dragones; puede sangrarnos la nariz o tener convulciones por las altas temperaturas"

Eso sí le preocupó, una cosa era verle el lado divertido; pero otra era ver morir a alguien por una convulsión. Tenía mucho trabajo.

- "La cura debe aplicarse a temperaturas bajo cero. El paciente debe beberse la pócima a punto de congelación" "no se admiten excepciones"

¿A punto de congelación? ¿bajo cero? Sin duda, eso mortificaría a cualquiera.

Mientras leía escuchó un suave murmullo, como si alguien estuviera maldiciendo en un idioma que no existía. Se figuró que se trataba de Snape.

Abandonó la habitación y se lo encontró, le sangraba la nariz y trataba de; restañarlo con un pañuelo. Al verla, se detuvo y arrugó el pañuelo entre sus manos. Hermione entendió el gesto, como si le tratara de decir que no había nada que ver.

Pero, ella siguió allí; observándolo. Al segundo, aquello le pareció irritante y despegó los labios para hablar.

- ¿Qué, tanto me mira?- dijo, y un estornudo violento la hizo brincar un poco.

- Profesor, tengo que curarlo. Si tan sólo usted.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues mire, no necesita tomarse la molestia; no soy inútil.

- Lo sé señor pero.

No le permitió continuar, de hecho la dejó hablando sola. Lo siguió hasta la habitación y admiró su interior. Mucho más abierta que la suya, y bastante cómoda. se figuró que Lupin la había seleccionado.

- No necesito ser su caso de caridad- sabía que lo seguía, ya la conocía.

- ¡Pero si sólo quiero ayudar!-exclamó ella, tensa. Él se giró con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

- Por supuesto Granger, ¿por qué cree que dudo de ello?

La observó como si le pidiese que saliera. No tuvo un momento para replicar, puesto que Snape le trancaba la puerta en la cara. En un último minuto le informó que no pensaba salir de allí y que; no le abriría la puerta a nadie.

¿Por qué era tan infantil?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió terminar de desempacar. Ya tendría que salir en algún momento, se figuró.

Mucho más tarde, se encontró en la sala estudiando. Había decidido comenzar a ojear lo que Mcgonagall le había dado como deberes. La profesora sabía que cualquier hechizo primario ella lo dominaría con facilidad, así que se esforzó por encontrar hechizos complejos que requiriésen su total concentración.

- "Hechizo de la duplicación"- volvió a leer, sinónimo de que no había podido aprenderlo correctamente.

Llevaba horas practicándolo, pero sólo conseguía duplicar el objeto a la mitad o este; terminaba en pedacitos sobre el suelo.

- ¡Demonios!- masculló en su décimo intento ¿en qué fallaba?

- Veo que no sabe usar su ingenio- escuchó una voz detrás de ella y se giró rápidamente. Snape la observaba a lo lejos ¿Qué lo habría hecho salir?

- En realidad, yo sólo quería practicar por que.

Rodeó la habitación con calma, ignorándola y se detuvo a su lado con la mano extendida para que; le brindara su varita.

Hermione dudó por unos instantes, como si aquello fuese a hacer algún tipo de daño. Lentamente estiró su brazo del sofá para otorgarle la varita.

- Está pronunciándolo mal, además hace movimientos inecesarios.

El hombre pronunció el conjuro lentamente y enseguida el objeto se duplicó púlcramente sobre el mesón. Luego de ello se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano, Hermione supo que le hacía mal practicar hechizos.

- Es más simple de lo que dicen sus amados libros- habló, luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí que.

Se mantuvo en silencio ¿Qué le había hecho salir de la habitación? Sí, su marca claro. La observó por unos instantes y luego desvió su mirada. Sirius se acercaba y al observarlo con la varita apuntando hacia Hermione se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede acá? ¡Snape si vas a!

Snape sonrió con ironía, enojando más a su contraparte que pretendía caminar hacia él y arrancarle la varita.

- No me divierto hiriendo a jovenes indefensas, eso es seguro.

¿Indefensas? se preguntó Hermione, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Siriurs se disponía a replicar, pero se silenció cuando el primero perdió levemente el equilibrio y se sostuvo fuertemente del mesón. Hermione se levantó violentamente.

- ¿Profesor se siente bien?

TBC.

Bueno, aquí me quedo yo. Unos besos, espero les haya gustado.


	3. 02

Personitas, aquí más del fic. Trato siempre de conservar a los personajes en IC (Ídem Character) sin embargo, no sé si Snape está en OoC (Out of Character) si alguien lo ve de esa forma, háganmelo saber; se los ruego.

* * *

Capítulo 02: Récipes mágicos

Con la ayuda de Sirius que no dejaba de proferir quejas; Hermione llevó a Snape escaleras arriba para que se recostara; con una altísima fiebre. Hacía una fuerte ventisca y, el hombre, no dejaba de temblar como si; recibiese choques eléctricos.

Lo ayudó a acostarse y colocó sobre él todo lo que pudiera encontrar que, lo abrigase. Por alguna singular razón, se sostenía la manga izquierda de su túnica con su otra mano. Sirius soltó una especie de gruñido al ver aquello, ¿Acaso, él sabía algo que ella no?

Las pobres mantas, sin embargo; no parecían ser suficiente para mantenerlo caliente. Hermione, bajo la mirada atenta de Sirius, sacó la varita y conjuró un hechizo de calor sobre el perímetro de la habitación. Increíblemente caliente, por supuesto.

Eso pareció calmarlo segundos después y fue entonces cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La fiebre comenzó a descender y sus enrojecidos ojos, vibraron lentamente, sinónimo de que despertaba de su ligero desmayo.

Ante el evidente calor que desprendía la habitación, Hermione tuvo que retirarse el suéter y doblar las mangas de su camisa hasta un poco más de; sus codos. Snape los observó por un momento, como si tratase de hablar; pero luego desistió de ello.

- Esto está muy mal- suspiró a chica, colocando compresas con agua caliente sobre su cabeza. Recordaba con exactitud que, debía calentarlo para que regulara su temperatura interna. Nunca había visto a una persona soportar los treinta y nueve grados; y era por que todos morían al llegar allí o más allá.

Sirius se mantuvo con la vista fija en el hombre, no había hecho más que quejarse y, por unos instantes; Hermione agradeció que éste respetara la condición del segundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó el auror con cierta curiosidad. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, meditando.

- Los dragones son de sangre caliente. El fío en sí, no les hace bien así que, ellos regulan su temperatura interna para acostumbrarse al medio. Por eso, el profesor tiene fiebre, por que allá afuera hace un frío terrible.

Sirius no pareció entender correctamente la información que Hermione le brindaba. La observó salir rápidamente de la habitación y regresar, tiempo después; para mostrarle el recetario de medimagia.

Los ojos del hombre viajaron a través de cada línea con rapidez. Hermione se colocó de puntillas para indicarle lo que necesitaba adquirir para la poción.

- Necesito esta flor de acá, esto de acá y ese líquido que está dibujado allá- musitó, mientras el padrino de su mejor amigo sacaba sus conclusiones.

- Son extremadamente raros- leyó- se encuentran en determinadas épocas del año.

- Estoy segura de que en Hosgmade puedo encontrar, si no todos; la mayoría.

Un estruendo se escuchó dentro de la habitación y observaron un denso humo dentro de la misma. Snape borboteaba grandes cantidades de humo gris por su boca y sus oídos.

En otro momento seguramente eso hubiese sido lo suficientemente gracioso como para que, Ron se hubiera reído todo el año. Incluso Sirius no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La sangre brotando de su nariz, precedió al humo.

Hermione tomó de una mesa, un pañuelo y se sentó a su lado; dedicándose a limpiarle la sangre que caía por su rostro. Al tocarlo, el hombre profirió un quejido. Enfrentaba la peor jaqueca de su vida.

- ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua Sirius?- pidió Hermione, si Snape no bebía algo; podía deshidratarse a causa de la fiebre.

No se movió de inmediato, pero tampoco desobedeció a la chica. Al salir Sirius, Hermione apuntó a la puerta con su varita; cerrándola para mantener el calor dentro.

Un grueso sonido provino de sus labios, pero ella le pidió que no dijera nada. Aún así, el siguió intentándolo.

Iba a pedirle algo frío, pero no pudo manejarse para decirlo. Una sola palabra pareció brotar de sus labios.

- Frío.

- Lo sé- resopló ella, ligeramente tensa- Sólo falta un poco más.

Sirius regresó inmediatamente con un poco de agua. Lo depositó en las manos de Hermione, que sin volverse; demandó que se lo entregara. Ayudó a Snape hasta que éste, consiguiera sentarse y; le entregó el vaso con agua que él bebió con cierta prisa.

Hubo un silencio repentino mientras; él bebía. Cerró los ojos luego de hacerlo y, por su expresión; Hermione denotó que comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Hermione tomó de sus manos y, bajo su mirada calculadora; el vaso vacío. Al tocarlo, denotó cuan caliente estaba el hombre y se preguntó si; era posible alcanzar tales temperaturas.

Snape le mantuvo la vista un rato, sin atreverse a mirar a Sirius. Hermione fue la única que se encontró a sí misma hablando.

- ¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó, el profesor lo único que hizo fue asentir en respuesta.

Obviamente el tener que ser cuidado y socorrido cual niño; no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia. Sirius soltó una especie de gruñido que captó, la atención del hombre, haciendo que éste elevara la vista hacia él; aún con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos.

- Vaya que te ha ido mal Snape- barbotó las palabras de golpe- Considéralo el karma acumulado.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Hermione a su vez.

- No, me interesa lo que opines- le contestó Snape lentamente, parecía sentirse mucho mejor.

- Necesito encontrar los ingredientes para las pociones cuanto antes- suspiró Hermione- pero, no podría dejarlo; no sabría si tendría otra recaída.

Snape hizo un gesto extraño con el brazo izquierdo, como si algo muy caliente se hubiese derramado sobre él. Luego, observó a Hermione con una mueca de ironía conjugada en su rostro.

- No soy ningún crío- espetó- no necesito que una alumna cuide de mí.

- Será mejor que te calles- suspiró Sirius con hastío- Eres más difícil de cuidar que cualquier crío en el universo.

Los dos hombres se miraron intensamente. Para cuando Snape iba a replicar, Hermione se levantó y haló suavemente un brazo de Sirius.

- El profesor Snape tiene que descansar Sirius.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró sacarlo de la habitación. Éste la observó con cierto resentimiento.

- Debería agradecerte lo que haces por él ¡Es un maldito hijo de! ¡Es increíble!

- Cálmate, yo ya lo conosco perfectamente y; no necesito sus agradecimientos. Haré lo que tenga que hacer y será suficiente para mí.

Durante el almuerzo, Lupin pareció bastante preocupado mientras; escuchaba de Hermione lo que había sucedido. Había tenido que ausentarse debido a los oficios como auror y, al volver; simplemente no podía creer lo acaecido.

- ¿Ya se encuentra bien?- musitó, sirviéndose un poco de col en su plato.

- Afortunadamente- suspiró Hermione- afortunadamente pude bajarle la fiebre.

- No sé por que se preocupan tanto- exclamó Sirius masticando un pedazo de pavo con violencia- todo lo que padece, él mismo se lo ha buscado.

- Sirius- se quejó Lupin preparando un plato, el plato que Snape debía probar- Creo que se lo llevaré ahora, yo.

Hermione se levantó amablemente, esa era su tarea al fin de cuentas. Se detuvo frente a Lupin y pensó; la mejor manera de decirlo.

- Yo lo llevaré- pidió, pero el hombre negó amablemente.

- Descuida Hermione, continúa almorzando; ya has hecho demasiado.

Sirius volvió a gruñir mientras Lupin desaparecía por la puerta con los alimentos. Hermione se preguntó, por que Remus había afirmado semejante cosa. Siquiera había empezado a curarlo.

Lo observaron bajar minutos después y se imaginaron; que Snape no había salido. No estaban muy lejos de sus predicciones.

- Lo he dejado frente a la puerta, lo tomará si lo desea- sonrió llanamente y volvió a sus asuntos.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Hermione se encargó amablemente de retirarla mesa. Sirius se dirigió hasta su propa habitación y no volvió a verle. Remus se quedó en el salón, contemplando el profeta.

Luego de asear la cocina, Hermione creyó prudente continuar su investigación sobre la enfermedad del profesor. La enfermera Promfey le había empacado un nutrido y selecto grupo de libros que; podían serle de mucha ayuda.

Al caminar hacia la habitación, no dejó pasar desapercibido; que la bandeja con comida; ya no estaba frente a la puerta donde residía Snape. Al principio creyó que, Sirius se la había llevado. Sin embargo, lo creyó al menos, un poco razonable como para; andar en esas.

Feliz de saber que al menos había recibido la comida, se adentró en la habitación y sustrajo de su valija; la mayor parte de los libros.

_"La guía para el dragón" "Enfermedades y cuidados que deben tener en cuenta los cuidadores" "Los efectos y los revés de tener como mascota un dragón" " Los dragones y los magos"_

No sabía a ciencia cierta por cual comenzar, y si alguno de ellos sería efectivo en su trabajo. Decidió hojear el primero y; prestar atención hasta al más mínimo detalle.

Lo poco que había en él, estaba en las anotaciones de la enfermera. Frustrada, desechó el libro tirándolo en su mochila. Seguramente, hubiese funcionado si, Snape fuese un dragón verdadero, pero no; no lo era.

- ¡Demonios!- susurró, luego de su cuarto intento en el segundo libro. No había nada específico. Debido a su naturaleza salvaje, los dragones, eran muy complicados de investigar y se tenían; pocos conocimientos sobre ellos.

Un suave sonido como un golpeteo en su puerta, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Pidió que pasaran y, observó a Lupin que se asomaba a través de ella.

- Hermione, ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, pasa Remus.

Eso hizo el segundo, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Hermione apartó los libros de la cama para que éste pudiera sentarse a su lado.

- He estado pensando, quizás deberímos de hacer un pequeño viaje a Hosgmade. Sirius me ha contado que necesitas; muchos ingredientes.

- Sí, los necesito. Pero, no puedo dejar al profesor; yo no podría.

- Pero, no estará solo. Estará con Sirius.

Sin quererlo, Hermione compuso un rostro de incredulidad que; hizo sonreir al hombre. Él también pensaba que era una idea idiota, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Siguió sonriendo entonces, ante el rostro de gravedad que componía Hermione. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos mientras, se ausentaban un par de horas? ¿Matarse? Posiblemente.

- Bueno, es una sugerencia.

Ella lo meditó cn calma. ¿De qué otra forma entonces, conseguiría los ingredientes? Por que, pensándolo bien; Remus tenía razón al afirmar que necesitaría darse un paseo por Hosgmade para poder elaborar las pociones. No iban a caerle del cielo ¿o sí?

Afirmó levemente aunque la preocupación la carcomía. Ya los conocía, ante la primera oportunidad; ellos tratarían de bastirse en duelo.

- Creo que se lo comunicaré a Sirius antes de que le tome por sorpresa.

Se levantó luego de colocar una mano sobre su hombro en un gentil gesto de apoyo. Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione pudo imaginarse los gritos que iba a proferir Sirius al; tener que quedarse solo junto con Snape.

Y no se equivocó, Sirius bajaba las escaleras a prisa detrás de Remus. Parecía pálido y disconforme, como siempre.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- replicó- ¡De ninguna manera me quedaré aquí, solo con Snape!

- Será por unos minutos, Hermione y yo; trataremos de conseguir los ingredientes lo más rápid que podamos- observó a Hermione que, introducía el libro dentro de un bolso tejido.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haré yo mientras?

- Pues, podrías empezar por cerciorarte de que él esté bien. Luego podrás.

- ¡Eso no! ¡no voy a ser la enfermera de ese, de ese!

TBC.

Me fui a dormir, es super tardísimo. Unos besos y se cuidan.


	4. 03

¡Buenas! espero que les vaya fenomenal. Aprovechando las vacaciones (pequeñas) que nos brinda la semana mayor, escribiré un poco más en mis fics. Leyendo los reviews (algunos) he notado que ciertas personitas quieren; yaoi. Yo no soy muy buena en ese tipo de relaciones, sin embargo he de admitir que lo había pensado también. En cuanto lo decida, de seguro les aviso ¡je!

Besos y cariños.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 3: Te declaro la guerra.

Lupin se mantuvo en calma mientras, el rostro enrojecido de ira de su compañero; mostraba los colmillos. Hermione en cambio, pareció bastante preocupada. ¿Y si Snape empeoraba mientras ella se ausentaba? ¿Si Sirius y él decidían batirse en duelo?

Eso era más que obvio. A no ser que, Snape no saliese nunca de la habitación y, no supiese que ellos saldrían; el duelo sería inevitable. Sin embargo, se inclinó al pensamiento de que, Sirius era quizás lo suficientemente inteligente y maduro como para tener un arranque infantil.

El silencio continuó por unos instantes más. Lupin se acercó lentamente hasta Sirius y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, gentilmente. Su sonrisa le precedió segundos después, a la chica le dio la impresión de que, Remus, siempre tenía una sonrisa que brindar en las situaciones atenuantes.

Aún así, a Sirius, el gesto no le hizo gracia. Apartó a Lupin de sí violentamente y se quedó observándolo con la misma ira con la que había empezado. No iba a cuidar de Snape, jamás ni nunca.

- Creo que, tú podrías quedarte Remus- musitó lentamente la chica- así Sirius no tendría que quedarse solo y yo, podría.

- Pero no puedes Hermione. No puedes andar sola por Hosgmade- se giró hacia ella, su bigote se curveó mientras hablaba- Estoy seguro de que Sirius hará un buen trabajo y se comportará. ¿No es así? Además, Sirius no puede acompañarnos; sería muy peligroso para él.

Volvió a girarse para observarlo y, Sirius, rehuyó de sus brillantes ojos. Si algo sabía hacer muy bien su compañero, era lograr que se sintiera abochornado de sí mismo o; incluso que le diese remordimiento de conciencia.

¡Endemoniado Lupin! Como se estaba imaginando, seguramente terminaría como una inútil enfermera; cuidando del imbécil de Snape. Justo en ese momento, hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas; estar en Azkaban antes que hacer eso.

- ¡Está bien!- espetó, con un grito- ¡Me quedaré! ¡Pero ni piensen que estaré cuidando de Snape!

- Es suficiente para mí- respondió Lupin acercándose a Hermione- ¿Ya estás lista?

- _Sí._

Hermione sostuvo con fuerza su bolsa, mientras Lupin le sostenía una mano. Alzó la varita y así, desaparecieron frente a los frustrados ojos de Sirius que; comenzó a subir las escaleras lanzando improperios cada dos por tres.

Si se iba a quedar con Snape, al menos tenía que sacarle provecho. Por que ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras ellos salían y disfrutaban en Hosgmade? por ello, no iba a perder el tiempo; mucho menos una oportunidad.

De seguro, James lo hubiese disfrutado; por supuesto. Ambos eran muy cercanos, y una de las, herencias que éste le había dejado; era el jamás desperdiciar una oportunidad a solas con Quejicus.

Si él no le agradecía a Hermione por su ayuda, él le iba hacer desear tenerla en ese momento. Rió estridentemente y se detuvo en la puerta donde el segundo residía. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Qué podía hacer? No importaba mucho que, Lupin luego tuviera un ataque de sobreprotección y se pusiese como una anciana quejosa; hacía tiempo que no se divertía.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia la puerta, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral que no le gustaba. ¿Y si el cobarde se había escapado? Juraba que el motivo por el cual, se apretaba la manga de su túnica era; por su marca tenebrosa. ¿Y si les había dado información acerca del cuartel? ¿Y si preparaba una invasión masiva? Su sangre hirvió más que nunca. No importaba que Dumbledore creyera que él se había reformado, él seguía pensado que era un asqueroso mortífago.

_Y lo iba a demostrar._

Sustrajo la varita de su bolsillo y sonrió con malicia. ¿Hermione no había dicho que, debido a su enfermedad; no podía tolerar el frío? Pues, entonces haría que la habitación, se volviese tan fría como los glaciares.

Pronunció el conjuro en silencio y se arrodilló para transmitirlo por las juntas de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió suavemente sobre sus pasos, para evitar ser escuchado. Las sombras que, creaban las cortinas mohosas al estar cerradas; le servían perfectamente de escondite.

No escuchó nada por un instante y se preguntó, si todo lo que antes había sucedido; había sido fingido por Snape. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue otra al escuchar, violentos estornudos desde adentro. Era como si, los dragones fuesen alérgicos al frío. Lo escuchó decir algo, como una especie de maldición y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar, soltar una carcajada.

Escuchó pasos dentro de la habitación segundos después, y decidió regresar hasta el salón y actuar como si no supiese nada. Si se disponía a salir, se escondería y lo capturaría in fraganti.

Se mantuvo en el salón, escuchando como retumbaban suavemente los pasos de Snape en, la escalera. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para bajar? ¿Si siquiera lo había hecho para comer? Era un idiota si, creía que no iba a enterarse de lo que planificaba.

Los pasos se detuvieron cuando, tocaron el último escalón. Sirius levantó la vista del sofá y se lo encontró frente a él. Estaba lo suficientemente pálido como para, creer que se trataba de un inferi. Su cabello grasoso le hacía parecer un grotesco muñeco. Tenía las manos en su cadera y observaba atentamente el lugar. En su rostro había vestigios de que, había sangrado.

Se imaginó que lo sucedido tenía que ver con él. ¿Un ventisca repentina dentro de la habitación? ¿Sin razón aparente? Si tenía que decapitarlo, no se arrepentiría; ciertamente.

Sirius se levantó su rostro denotaba victoria, aunque no había sucedido nada aún. Ambos hombre se observaron distanciados por un sofá. Snape hizo una mueca, algo parecido a un sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué has salido?- preguntó, incapaz de contenerse. El segundo esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Me temo que, la respuesta es muy obvia. He oído tu alboroto, y francamente.

- Me alegro que lo hayas oído, ya que así; no tendré que repetirlo. ¡No te me vas a escapar! ¿Pensabas que íbamos a dejarte solo? Pues fíjate que no.

Snape no le respondió, no respondería a falsas acusaciones ciertamente. Sus motivos para salir eran otros, eran mucho más graves que lo que él comentaba y, no iba a, sentarse a escuchar a un pulgoso hablar y hablar. Su marca había estado ardiendo suavemente y, estimaba que pronto; el señor oscuro estaría solicitando una reunión.

Pero, ¿Cómo aparecerse en esas condiciones? ¿Cuanto podía retrasar aquel llamado? Ya habían sido dos, dos avisos intermitentes que, cada vez se hacían más intensos. No olvidaba por supuesto, la pequeña "broma" a la que había sido sometido.

Como siempre, Dumbledore no lo escuchaba cuando afirmaba que; era peligroso estar rodeado de personas. Y, mucho más de ese animal.

- ¿Y bien Snape? ¿Ibas a alguna parte? ¿Quizás a reunirte con Lucius, no es así?

Volvió a sonreírle y el segundo pareció que se enojaba cada vez más. Le mantuvo la vista por un rato, como si sus palabras; fueran para él un chiste. Sirius en silencio, dentro de su túnica; mantenía su varita entre sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué me reuniría con Lucius, con Dumbledore sobre mí por sobre todas las cosas? Creo que te hace falta una pizca de seso Black.

- ¡Nada de eso!- masculló- ¡Vi tu brazo, estoy seguro de que Quien tú Sabes te estaba llamando! ¡Siempre has sido su sirviente, capaz de lamer el piso por tu amo!

- Creí que eso lo hacías tú al, comerte las sobras Black. ¿O es que Lupin olvidó darte un abrazo esta mañana?

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Hermione podrá creer que eres un santo, que estás realmente enfermo; pero yo sé que estás mintiendo!

- ¿Granger?- repitió, con una voz sedosa y fría- es sólo una pobre niña que se cree, mejor que todos.

Sirius sacó la varita violentamente y le pareció que Snape ya estaba preparado para batirse; puesto que también hizo lo mismo. Si algo no iba a tolerar, era que, insultara a Hermione. Amablemente, ella había decidido ayudarle, a sacrificar sus estudios y su comodidad para servirle.

- ¡Ya vas a ver Snape!

Brincó el sofá hasta estar frente al Slytherin quien, retrocedió un poco. Sirius era mucho más alto, y quizás mucho más ágil. Se mantuvieron sin moverse, tan sólo analizándose el uno al otro con fiereza.

- ¿Te ha parecido muy divertido no?- espetó Snape, Sirius rió estridentemente.

- ¿Qué me ha parecido divertido? Ahora que lo pienso, tú y el hijo de Lucius tienen mucho en común. Ambos son tan detestables como un dragón.

Lanzó un conjuro rápidamente y Snape lo esquivó con un poco de suerte, debido a la enfermedad; sus habilidades de duelo se reducían considerablemente. Sirius volvió a reír, alzando una vez más la varita.

- Eres como Potter, no desaprovechaba un momento de debilidad. Pero era imposible que pudiera batirse a duelo, con un enemigo más poderoso que él. Que irónico.

- ¡Tú no eres poderoso! ¡Eres un asqueroso cúmulo de grasa!

- Es curioso como, la inutilidad llega a niveles insospechados. Potter perdió a Evans, y tú, no pudiste hacer algo más que; pudrirte en la cárcel. Una vez más, estás afuera para ser inútil y ser cuidado por Dumbledore.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?- espetó el segundo, ligeramente turbado. La sonrisa triunfante de Snape no se hizo esperar- ¿Quién es más débil? Creo que eres tú, creo que eres tú quien está todo el santo día tras la falda de Dumbledore; rogándole para que te deje vivir. O más bien, haciendo de pelota cual cobarde.

Snape levantó la varita, su rostro se tiñó de un rubor desagradable, Sirius bajó la suya sin preocuparse. Ante ese gesto, la ira del segundo sólo consiguió aumentar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Eres capaz de conjurar algo tu solito? ¿O tengo que buscar a Hermione?

* * *

Hermione se mantenía junto a Lupin mientras éste, caminaba de tienda en tienda. Estaban bastante alejados, del centro de Hosgmade. Él parecía saber a donde ir, pero la información que había brindado Promfey, era muy poca y les estaba costando encontrar ingredientes; en demasía.

Algunos, como había leído Sirius; sólo se encontraban en determinado momento del año o del mes.

Lo poco que pudieron adquirir, debía prepararse de inmediato antes de que; se derritieran.

"La flor de fuego" sólo tenía un corto tiempo de vida, debía derretirse en la poción; la cual debía tener agua a punto de congelación. Sonaba lo bastante ilógico como para, dudar de sí misma.

Jamás había visto una poción tan complicada. Los ingredientes calientes, no debían ser enfriados por los otros; las vueltas eran rigurosas y; el producto final debía ser fácil de destilar. Por lo que entendía, no debía mezclar ningún ingrediente con otro; sólo en apariencia.

- Creo que hasta ahora, solo llevaremos la flor y la poción congelada- musitó Lupin saliendo de la última tienda- me pregunto, como estarán Sirius y Severus.

Hermione, había estado tratando de suprimir esa inquietud también. Ya daba por sentado, que estaban peleándose o que; al menos estaban por hacerlo. ¿Por qué Lupin, aún seguía creyendo en Sirius? Siquiera ella que le apreciaba, a veces podía deja de pensar que era un tonto.

Bueno, no podía inferir la razón de su increíble fe en él, pero al menos sentía que; era el mejor amigo que Sirius pudiera tener. O el único que le quedaba, el único cercano.

- Han de estar bien- musitó el hombre tiempo después- ¿Ya tienes todo Hermione?

- Sí, lo tengo todo en mi bolso.

- Entonces partamos.

* * *

Sirius continuó riendo ante, los intentos de Snape para hacer magia. Al principio, no había creído que Snape estaba enfermo; pero ahora agradecía que así fuese. Lo tenía justo donde siempre había querido.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Lucius y le pides que, venga a rescatarte?

- Lo haré si tú, llamas a Lupin para que venga a cuidarte. No quiero herirte demasiado y luego; ver su rostro de preocupación.

- ¡Remus no está cuidándome!

- ¿Qué razón tienen para vivir juntos?- se burló.

- ¡Voy a matarte!

Otro conjuro salió despedido de la varita de Sirius y rebotó en Snape que cayó sobre el sofá, y luego en el suelo bocarriba. Pareció haberse golpeado la frente, ya que salía un poco de sangre. Se levantó con lentitud y trastabilló un poco con la base del sofá.

Lo que sucedió luego, Sirius no pudo predecirlo. Un resplandor blanco y brillante provino de la varita de Snape, luego éste cayó al suelo sin poderse sostener. El hechizo rebotó sobre Sirius, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo. Observó al otro hombre, recostado en una esquina de la pared; respiraba con dificultad y trataba de hallarse. Su varita rodó hasta un poco más allá de Sirius mismo.

Comenzó a acercarse para detallarlo mejor, hacía una fuerte brisa e intuyó que por eso no se sentía bien, aunque más lo creyó por el; uso de su magia. Al detallarlo notó que mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza y, los ojos cerrados.

Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ayudarlo? Hermione y Remus de seguro regresaban muy ponto ¿Qué pensarían ellos de todo eso?

Se arrodilló lentamente frente al hombre y se mantuvo inmóvil mientras pensaba. Parecía estar frente a una aguda fiebre debido al intenso color rojizo sobre su rostro. Pero, ¿cómo lo comprobaba?

La única forma que conocía era poner su mano sobre su frente. Reprimió un escalofrío al pensarlo, ¿Qué otra forma podía improvisar? Pues, a no ser que inventase un nuevo método; eso era lo único a lo que podía optar.

Se cubrió la mano con la túnica y con parsimonia, comenzó a mover su mano hasta su cabeza. Sentía que Snape iba a erguirse en cualquier momento, a maldecirlo y a decirle que todo; era un cruel chiste.

Al tocarlo notó que estaba hirviendo, Hermione no bromeaba cuando afirmaba que los dragones calentaban su sangre para regular su temperatura. Se llevó las manos violentamente al cuello de la camisa, tratando de desatarlo.

Ante aquello comprendió un aspecto de esa enfermedad. Snape se estaba comportando como un Dragón de tierras cálidas, ya que; existían también los dragones de Pensilvania. Ellos, podían resistir nevadas largas, hibernando; el frío no les afectaba.

Luego de separar su mano de su frente, observó como abría los ojos. Era víctima de un fuerte mareo. Soltando un gruñido, se detuvo a su lado y; pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro.

- No creerás que haré esto de nuevo, o que me place- espetó, apoyando todo su peso sobre él para poder subir las escaleras.

Luego de un tiempo que pareció interminable, logró hacerlo. A rastras, empujó la puerta de la habitación y lo tendió sobre la cama. ¿Qué había hecho Hermione antes?

Cierto, el hechizo de calor; eso seguramente ayudaría. Sacó su varita y la apuntó al techo, calentando la habitación en instantes. Lo suficiente como para sentirse mal él mismo.

Le sangraban los oídos, pero parecía que; el conjuro gradualmente surtía efecto. Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y buscó agua, se la entregó sin mirarlo. Volvió éste a beberla y se mantuvo sin hablar, tan sólo tratando de regular su cuerpo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no podían creerse que se hubiesen ayudado el uno al otro; o al menos Sirius. Era lo suficientemente embarazoso como para jamás hablar de ello. Jamás.

Sirius volvió a salir y tomó la varita de Snape. Dudó por un segundo si debía entregársela, y al final de cuentas; eso hizo.

- Te has acobardado, tal como Potter- masculló, aún con los últimos vestigios de la jaqueca- se acobardó en el sauce boxeador. Admirable.

- Confórmate con eso, de seguro te habría matado.

Escucharon un ruidillo en el salón y Sirius supuso que Hermione y Lupin habían regresado. Sirius se giró hacia Snape que le observaba.

- Yo no hablaré, si tú te callas- le espetó, apretando las palabras.

TBC.

Me fui, espero les guste y; nos estaremos leyendo. Un beso.


	5. 04

¡Hello! Aquí vengo a dejarles más de la historia. Aún no he pensado si habrá Slash o; quienes lo ejecutarán. Pienso, me tomará un tiempo decidirlo. Espero este capítulo les guste.

Besos y cariños.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 4: Exámenes específicos.

Habían regresado de su pequeño viaje y, Hermione pensaba que todo estaba en un orden sospechoso. ¿Realmente, no se habían agredido ambos? Eso sin duda era un milagro que merecía ser inmortalizado en la historia.

Lupin pareció feliz de ello y sonrió como siempre. Admiró el salón que, lucía tan "pulcro" como lo habían dejado. Sin duda, tenía razón acerca de su amigo; el lobo.

Sirius comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, con una expresión de ligero cansancio. Se detuvo frente a ellos y sonrió suavemente ¿Era idea suya o, en algunos momentos se mostraba tenso?

- ¿Cómo les ha ido?- preguntó, aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Pues, más o menos- comentó Lupin un tanto decepcionado- aún tenemos que encontrar una gran cantidad de ingredientes.

Observó que Hermione comenzaba a sacarlos de su bolso y, se acercó hasta ella con curiosidad. O, tal vez una curiosidad fingida.

- Será mejor, que practiques en ellos tu hechizo de duplicación. Así, si se te daña alguno o, lo pierdes; tendrás otro de repuesto.

- No estoy segura- razonó Hermione- no sé duplicar muy bien aún y, no creo que se aplique a todos los objetos.

Lupin colgó su abrigo y el de Hermione en un perchero, luego de ello se giró hacia el hombre con un gesto amable.

- Sabía que podrías cuidar de Snape. Dime Sirius, ¿Cómo está él?

Sirius alzó la vista hacia el techo, por un momento encontrándose sin palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Si decía que se había enfermado, ellos querrían saber el motivo. Aunque, era mucho más bochornoso decir que le había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

Y conociéndolo como lo hacía, esa rata asquerosa de alcantarilla; no iba a humillarse a sí misma diciendo eso. Quizás podía decir que, se había mantenido encerrado todo ese lapso de tiempo y; no había presentado mayores inconvenientes.

- Está bien, no ha salido en toda la tarde.

- Estoy seguro que tanto encierro va a hacerle daño- musitó Lupin, mirando hacia las escaleras. Hermione no pudo evitar un gesto sarcástico.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga aquí?- le preguntó a Lupin con ironía- No es que, haya un laboratorio de pociones.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón en ello- contestó el segundo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- Tonks ha hecho un pastel ¿Quieren probarlo?

* * *

Snape daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Sin duda quería despellejar a Black hasta el último centímetro de piel y luego; hacerse una túnica con ello. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente.

Pero, lo que más le preocupaba era; su gran boca. Si llegaba a afirmar que, había sido socorrido por él; iba a estrangularlo hasta que no quedase aire en sus pulmones. También si hablaba, sobre su marca.

Su marca, ¿Qué rayos podía hacer si era convocado? Seguramente el señor oscuro encontraría divertido que, tuviera esa enfermedad y, hasta; ¡Podría torturarlo mucho más por ello! Nada atractivo.

No soportaría otro ador como ese. La marca comenzaba a disminuir su umbral de dolor generalmente alto; hasta convertirlo en un débil idiota. Bueno, estaba ya atenuado con la enfermedad, pero seguramente iba a empeorar.

Contaba también, las inconsistencias en sus hechizos. ¿Qué diantres le había hecho al destino para que; le hiciese una cosa semejante? ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Si hasta Longbottom que, era generalmente un imbécil con piernas; hacía mejores hechizos! Sin duda deprimente.

Emitió un suspiro y decidió alejar eso de su mente antes de que; terminase con otra jaqueca en curso. Había escuchado en el salón, las voces de Hermione y de Lupin. Deseaba que ella terminara de, estudiarlo de una buena vez. Quizás encontraría la cura y, podría volver a su vida normal antes de; morir de aburrimiento dentro de esa habitación.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta con mucha suavidad e intuyó que se trataba del molesto Lupin. Se detuvo frente a la misma y, preguntó qien era. Hermione contestó, le indicaba que; tenía algo importante que comunicarle.

¡Por el amor a cristo! esperaba que así fuera y le dejase en paz. Aunque eso, eso era imposible tratándose de ella. Le sonrió nerviosa, pero él apenas prestó atención. En cambio, hizo una mueca de desdén y le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

- Profesor, quiero saber- se detuvo, como siempre balbuceando- quiero saber como se ha sentido.

- Perfecto, adiós.

- ¿Está seguro? Es decir, ¿no ha tenido síntoma alguno?

- Oh Granger, olvidaba que, me ha dolido la cabeza pero; no sé por qué- Hermione le miró con incredulidad- ¡Ah ya sé por qué! ¡Porque usted no deja de hacer preguntas sin sentido!

El rostro de Hermione se tiñó de un rubor desagradable, así como su voz que; se volvió sarcástica. Snape sonrió suavemente, divirtiéndose con su expresión.

- Puede burlarse lo que desee- indicó con rudeza- pero, eso no me hará abandonar mi trabajo.

Snape hizo un gesto desagradable con la boca, Hermione continuó hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- Quiero que sepa, que he encontrado algunos ingredientes para la poción. Aún me falta la mayoría, pero los encontraré.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin siquiera permitirle al hombre opinar. Snape se acercó hasta la puerta y la trancó con cierta violencia. Odiaba a esa sabelotodo insufrible, hasta la muerte.

Sirius observó a Hermione bajar las escaleras, con cierta preocupación ¿Y si ese imbécil relleno de grasa, había decidido hablar? Más le valía que, usase su "cerebro" correctamente.

Hermione se detuvo en el salón y se lanzó al sillón, frustrada. Sirius se acercó hacia ella, un tanto encorvado; sentándose a su lado.

- ¡El profesor es tan infantil!- se quejó la chica con hastío-¡No me extraña que esté en estas condiciones!

- Creo que a Quejicus, le ha caído el castigo divino- espetó Sirius con sorna- Los idiotas, tienen el castigo que se merecen.

- Y los que hablan demasiado también- suspiró Lupin, nuevamente con el profeta en manos- De verdad Sirius, ya sería un buen tiempo para; dejar esas diferencias infantiles en el pasado.

- ¡Yo no me haré amigo de él! ¡No lo haré!- gritó Sirius, como siempre; disconforme.

- Es una gran oportunidad para que, se limen las asperezas. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ya olvidaste cuando, estuvo a punto de delatarte? ¡Dos veces! ¡ese canalla lo hizo dos veces!

- Tenía mucha razón, era un peligro para los estudiantes.

- ¡Eres un idiota Remus, sin duda lo eres! ¿Qué me dices de todas, las atrocidades que ha sufrido Harry; gracias a él?

- No lo niego- respondió Lupin con calma- Aún así, creo que tu comportamiento es injustificado, como el suyo.

Sirius emitió otro gruñido de exasperación y alzó las manos, sinónimo de que no podía ya discutir con Lupin. Por unos instantes, Hermione le dio la razón a Sirius. Snape era sin duda el ser, más pedante sobre la tierra, el único capaz de sacar lo peor de; hasta de la persona con más temple.

No entendía como Dumbledore le soportaba, de hecho; no sabía por qué demonios seguía siendo profesor. Con su carácter, era imposible entablar; una conversación coherente.

Mientras Hermione pensaba, una especie de explosión se escuchó frente a ella y, ésta; brincó por la sorpresa. Sobre ella, había un sobre blanco.

Lupin apenas estiró su mano perezosamente para tomarlo. Leyó el remitente y, lo estiró hacia Hermione que, sorprendida aún; no lo tomó de inmediato.

Al hacerlo leyó que estaba dirigido hacia ella, obviamente. Parecía provenir de Hogwarths y, se preguntó de qué se trataba ¿Sería de sus amigos?

Lo abrió con parsimonia pero con emoción que, no supo ocultar. La carta era larga y, parecía una especie de memorándum. Tenía el sello de la institución y, estaba escrito por Mcgonagall.

Hablaba sobre los exámenes específicos que debía cursar. Tenía unos cuatro meses para prepararse, si deseaba optar a futuro por una carrera. Pero, en ella se indicaba que, debía recibir asesoría de un "tutor" para prepararse correctamente. Eran súper difíciles.

Mcgonagall no especificaba, pero debido a la situación en la que estaba; dudaba de encontrar un tutor. Quizás Lupin podría ayudarle; le encantaría. O quizás Sirius. Eso sin duda sería increíble.

Ante la sonrisa que danzaba sobre los labios, Remus hizo un gesto como si, desease conocer el por qué de; tanta felicidad. Hermione levantó la vista y suspiró aún con la sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

Le extendió la carta a Lupin y éste, leyó atentamente. Alzó la vista y abrazó gentilmente a Hermione, en señal de felicitación. Lo mismo hizo Sirius, orgulloso.

- Siempre creí que, eras una bruja magnífica Hermione.

- Ahora, debemos encontrar el tutor adecuado- admiró las materias que debía practicar- Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, magia curativo de grado uno y dos y; análisis y diagnóstico.

- Bueno, yo podría enseñarte sobre Defensa si, te interesa Hermione- suspiró Sirius- No hago mucho, seguramente podemos practicar.

Hermione asintió enseguida, Lupin siguió leyendo.

- Aquí dice, que Mcgongall vendrá a verte para; ajustar contigo esos asuntos. Pero creo, que necesitaremos un tutor en las demás materias.

- ¿Por qué no tú?- razonó Sirius.

- No sé mucho sobre pociones, y sé hechizos básicos de curación. Además, como miembro de la orden; no tendría el tiempo disponible.

- Yo también pertenezco a la orden- recalcó Sirius.

- Sí Sirius lo sé.

* * *

Hermione, apenas podía mantenerse sentada. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mordisqueándose las uñas. No podía con la emoción, ¡pronto podría ser una profesional! Bueno, cuando tuviese más edad.

Lupin se mantuvo en el salón, leyendo aún el profeta con una calma imperturbable. Sirius se había alejado por un pasillo y ella; no lo había vuelto a ver.

Entonces sucedió, llamaron a la puerta y; Lupin se encaminó a abrir. Allí estaba Mcgonagall, junto a una mujer que no conocía.

- Hola Hermione- le saludó Minerva- ¿Cómo la has pasado querida?

- Bien, supongo.

La otra mujer se introdujo a sí misma, como "reguladora de pruebas ministeriales, para la obtención de cargos públicos" Antes de que Hermione, pudiese digerir el tan largo nombre; la jefa de su casa se dirigió hacia ella.

- Supongo que, recibiste mi carta.

- Sí profesora, la recibí.

- Y supongo también, que has analizado lo que he expuesto en ella. Dime, aún no has cambiado de parecer ¿o sí?

- No, aún quiero ser medimaga.

- Muy bien querida- le indicó la otra mujer- nos encantará tenerte. ¿Ya has encontrado a tus preparadores?

- Tenemos uno- indicó Lupin trayendo un poco de té y galletas- Sirius Black podrá educar a Hermione respecto a; Defensa.

- Muy bien, ¿y lo demás?

- Bueno, verá- Habló Lupin, tomando un sorbo de té- me encantaría ayudar a Hermione, pero debido a mis implicaciones con el ministerio; me es imposible servirle.

- Y también por "otros" inconvenientes- suspiró la mujer. ¿Sabía ella, que él era un licántropo?

- Pero Hermione no va a regresar a Hogwarths, no aún- continuó Sirius, meditando.

- Sólo queda Pociones, hechizos curativos niveles uno y dos y; análisis y diagnóstico- indicó Mcgonagall colocándose sus gafas y leyendo un pedazo de pergamino- ¿Quién podría ayudarte con todo eso?

El rostro de Mcgonagall se mostró pensativo, Hermione temió por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Estaba pensando en ese nombre, lo sabía.

- Severus.

* * *

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación de el mismo, Sirius no había dejado de reprochar y de indicar que; el muy idiota seguro iba a negarse. Pero, para Mcgonagall; él se lo debía a Hermione.

Llamaron a la puerta, y apenas se identificaron. El segundo abrió con hastío y observó a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué rayos?- barbotó- ¿Qué haces aquí Minerva?

Mcgonagall entró sin siquiera, pedir permiso para ello. Luego, se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su compañero de labores.

- He venido a hacerte una propuesta Snape- indicó. Los ojos del hombre viajaban desde Lupin, Sirius, Hermione y ella.

- ¿Propuesta? Si el director cree que, está muy equivocado.

- No Severus, no se trata de Dumbledore. Se trata de Hermione.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó, observándola- ¿Y para eso has venido?

- Sí. Verás, Hermione desea cursar los exámenes específicos para medimagia. Sin embargo, el ministerio estipula que, ella debe tener un tutor para así aprender; todo lo que necesita saber.

Intuyó lo que se avecinaba. Despegó los labios para responder, pero Minerva continuó su charla.

- Amablemente Sirius se ha ofrecido, para ayudarle con Defensa contra las artes oscuras- Snape hizo un gesto, una especie de burla- Pero, sé que; tú dominas la mayoría de los campos.

- ¿Él?- se quejó Sirius- por supuesto, yo también pudiera si; hubiese sido un mortífago.

Snape ladeó la cabeza y observó a Sirius con profundo resentimiento. Mcgonagall pidió que ambos no discutiesen.

- Por eso, creí que tú podrías instruír a Hermione.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso? ¿Qué gano con usar un valioso tiempo, dictaminando lecciones?

Hermione lo sabía, sabía que él diría una cosa como esa. La odiaba, ¿por qué demonios iba a querer enseñarle?

- Bueno, ella te está cuidado a tí- espetó Sirius- tú deberías hacerlo sin chistar demasiado.

- Yo no le rogué para que me cuidara. La enfermera, ella tiene la culpa.

- Considéralo Snape, creo que tener reciprocidad; no te hará mal.

TBC.

Este, ha sido un capítulo ligth. Pero descuíden, será el comienzo de una poderosa batalla entre Sirius y Snape ¡ja!, unos besos y se cuidan.

M'S


	6. 05

¡Bien! Acá les tengo más, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, un saludo.

Besos y cariños.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 5: Clases obligadas

Snape había decido aceptar, pero bajo una gran cantidad de condiciones que; esperaba ella poderlas recordar. Él dictaminaba qué iban a estudiar, como y el tiempo necesario. Pero, le indicó que ella; tendría que practicar por su cuenta. Gran novedad.

No sabía si él deseaba comenzar en esa mañana. Había estado dándole pociones, para que parara de sangrarle la nariz. Dos de los ingredientes, se encontraban justo en el mes de vacaciones y; para eso faltaba un tiempo considerable.

Sirius había, pasado la mitad del tiempo; dándole instrucciones sobre Defensa. Le había estado mostrando hechizos de segundo grado y, casi se golpea la muñeca cuando; un pesado libro cayó de la estantera. Sin duda, le hacía falta práctica para dominar, esos hechizos.

Lupin parecía alegre de verlos practicar. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, observándolos y; le indicaba a Hermione como pararse y moverse. Había preferido empezar, con los hechizos no verbales; pero Hermione ya era diestra en ello.

Aprendió fácilmente un hechizo oscuro que consistía en levitar los objetos. Era similar al Wingardium Leviosa, pero era mucho más potente. En cuanto le preguntó a Sirius de dónde provenía, éste hizo un gesto desagradable con la boca.

- Lo usaría sobre Quejicus y, lo haría volar unos cuantos metros- masculló, mientras alzaban un taburete sobre sus cabezas.

- Sirius- le reprochó Lupin- Para eso, no fueron inventados.

La clase terminó una hora después, necesitaban descanzar; llevaban practicando desde muy temprano. Hermione decidió que, era hora de ir por una rebanada de pastel que; Tonks había traído amablemente. Se detuvo a beber un poco de agua y, terminó de probar el pastel. Sin duda, entrenar con Sirius; tenía toda la acción que ella deseaba. Era tan aplicado, tan ágil. Aún así.

Pasó por el salón y se decidió a subir las escaleras. Al hacerlo, observó que Snape estaba mirando hacia abajo, apoyado en el barandal de la escalera. Tenía un sonrisa desagradable sobre sus labios.

Hermione terminó de subir las escaleras y, se detuvo frente a él. ¿Qué hacía fuera de la habitación? Según creía, él no saldría de allí.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí señor?- preguntó, él hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Observando la patética clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Black; intentaba darle.

- Yo he aprendido bastante- musitó Hermione, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Ah sí? A ver, demuéstremelo. Si logra hacer algo sin que, parezca una simple feria; entonces le creeré.

Tuvo el impulso de sacar la varita y que, lo viviese en carne propia. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que, no podía atacar a un profesor y menos; con la enfermedad que le afectaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo observándolo; tratando de no inmutarse.

- ¿Tengo razón?- indicó, triunfante- Si espera que con esa magia mediocre, pueda pasar el exámen, me temo que; deberá buscarse otras ilusiones.

- Pues sería mejor si, tal vez usted me enseñase- masculló Hermione, apretando las palabras.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Granger?

- Que apreciaría, que usted me enseñase. Señor- dijo con la voz más estable que pudo; sin denotar ningún sentimiento.

- Muy bien, pero deberá hacer todo lo que se le indique. Y, solamente podrá dirigirse a mí como profesor o señor ¿entendido?

- Sí profesor.

Snape se giró, indicándole que le acompañase y; eso hizo Hermione. Esperó a que la chica entrase primero para, luego cerrar la puerta. No supo por qué, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que; la estaban encarcelando. snape pasó a su lado y se ubicó al final de la habitación, cerrando las ventanas y las cortinas.

La chica apenas pudo ver lo que, sucedía dentro. Le pareció que él, buscaba algo entre un montón de cosas que; no pudo vislumbrar por la falta de luz. Mientras lo hacía, una idea vino a su mente ¿Cómo iba a hacer magia si estaba tan débil para ello? ¿Acaso era eso lo que iban a hacer? ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad?

No necesitó pensarlo más, una débil luz rodeó la habitación. Eran velas. Quizás él pareció recordar que, no podía estar expuesto al frío y necesitaba calor. ¿O se trataba de otra cosa?

Se giró hacia Hermione y le arrojó un libro que ella, apenas pudo retener con sus manos. Mientras él sacaba otro, ella le dió la vuelta y admiró la portada. Indicaba que era un libro de teoría sobre la magia curativa y; se imaginó lo que iban a hacer. Seguramente, repasar la teoría era; mucho más importante que la práctica.

Le indicó que abriese el libro en el capítulo uno y lo leyese con atención. Eso hizo, mientras él se sentaba y hacía lo mismo o; eso parecía. Le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes mientras; ella se sentaba en el suelo. Como siempre que estudiaba, Hermione llegaba a niveles de concentración tales que; casi nada podía perturbarla.

Snape demandó que ella, leyese en voz alta el capítulo. Impasible, la escuchaba mientras ella leía y, algunas veces la detenía para que ella; respondiera a sus preguntas. Sin duda, jamás hubiese visto tal modalidad de clases; no viniendo de él porsupuesto.

El capítulo, como se imaginó; era extenso y tedioso. De vez en cuando, para no perder el interés; Hermione divagaba dentro de la habitación mientras leía. Pasaron unas horas, tan sólo haciendo eso y ya Hermione; comenzaba a preguntarse sobre la utilidad de ello. ¿Y si sólo la ponía a leer para cansarla y divertirse? Por que, quizás era eso.

Cuando llegaba a las últimas líneas, Snape le pidió que se detuviera y que cerrara el libro. Hermione lo hizo y, sin dejar de observarlo se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de ello, Snape volvió a hablarle, preguntándole si había captado algo del capítulo y si; aquello le parecía relevante.

Por ser su primera vez, apenas pudo responder medianamente bien las preguntas. Snape indicó que, eso era lo que siempre le sucedía y que; lo único que sabía era memorizar las cosas. Por supuesto, sus preguntas no eran exactamente el texto que leía.

Le indicó que se levantara y sacara su varita. Hermione lo hizo con rapidez mientras él, hacía lo mismo y sacaba la suya. Ella iba a decirle que, no podía hacer magia pero; él se le adelantó.

- Ya sé que no puedo- le dijo, con tedio- sólo voy a demostrarle como se hace. No me gustan los hechizos y los estúpidos movimientos de la varita- dijo ladeando la cabeza- pero, no aprenderá de otra forma.

Hermione se preparó para lo que venía, pese a que eran hechizos curativos, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa bajo la; mirada de su profesor. Lo primero que éste le indicó, era como sostener la varita frente a un herido por la circunstancia que; estudiaban. Como observación, acotó que no debía hacer las cosas con apremio, sino que debía pensar correctamente qué clase de, hechizo, debía usar.

- Para las quemaduras simples, no es necesario usar mucho la magia- indicó- con un hechizo suave bastará.

Hermione meditó la situación. No había con qué practicar, y no iba a quemarse la mano para ensayar. Sin duda, las clases serían como, hacer ademanes con las varitas. Le pareció que Snape también lo pensaba, por que hizo un chasquido con la lengua y; compuso un rostro de desdén.

- ¿Sabe como generar un pequeño fuego? ¿cierto?

- ¿Fuego señor? ¿No sería muy peligroso?

- Si quiere practicar, necesita fuego real para hacerlo. Dudo que, con uno imaginario; obtenga los mismos resultados.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Snape volvió a abrir las cortinas y las ventanas. Hurgó entre las cosas y extrajo unos papeles ya amarillentos, los apiló y conformó una especie de fogata.

- Hágalo- le indicó.

Hermione asintió, igual estaba ante su presencia. Murmuró el encantamiento y, unas suaves chispas se posaron sobre el papel; mientras este comenzaba a arder suavemente.

- Ahora, haga lo que le he enseñado. No necesita ser muy violenta con el hechizo, y; ¿no necesito decir que, no debe acercarse demasiado al lugar no es así? A no ser que, quiera quemarse realmente.

Hermione no respondió, se acercó lentamente al fuego y; con nerviosismo. Ciertamente, el ser evaluada por Snape le ponía nerviosa; bueno casi siempre. Se detuvo frente al pequeño cúmulo de hojas y apuntó con la varita.

- Apague el fuego, y si el hechizo curativo funciona; no debería quedar marca en el papel. Bueno, solo un vestigio.

La chica asintió, con un hechizo lograría apagar el fuego y luego; sobre lo chamuscado podría probar el hechizo curativo. Se suponía entonces, que el papel debería regenerarse.

- No, lo está haciendo mal- indicó el hombre, luego de que la llama no se extinguiera totalmente- si se sigue moviendo, seguirá generando aire y; la llama se avivará.

Hermione volvió a intentarlo, volvió a empuñar su varita y; a decir el conjuro. Sin embargo, una suave brisa entró por la ventana, la llama se engrandeció y ésta; se quemó la mano.

- ¡Ay!- chilló, soltando la varita. Snape sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, apagó el montículo de hojas y; se giró para observarla.

- Se demoró demasiado, no estaba prestando atención.

Observó como la chica se sobaba la mano donde, tenía una quemadura no muy seria. sin avisar y con un gruñido, Snape tomó su mano y apenas la tocó con la varita. La herida comenzó a cicatrizarse ante sus ojos.

- Qué irónico, necesitaba practicar con algo y; se quemó usted misma- indicó, recubriéndole la mano con un trozo de tela- Le dolerá menos, luego de un rato. Ahora, quiero que vuelva a leer el capítulo.

- ¿Qué?

- Como castigo.

* * *

  
Hermione salió, pasada la hora de almuerzo. Los párpados le pesaban y, si tenía que leer una línea más sobre quemaduras; iba a explotar. Bajó las escaleras con cansancio y, se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina.

Lupin la observó mientras, preparaba los platos. No la había visto en todo el día, y se estaba preguntando si, se había sentido mal o si; habría estado estudiando.

La miró sentarse en un extremo de la mesa, abatida. Minutos después, colocó en la mesa un poco de jugo para que; ella lo bebiese. Hermione sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, y bebió con cierto apremio.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione? luces cansada- indicó Lupin sentándose junto a ella.

- Estaba con el profesor Snape, estaba.

- Sí, estaba enseñándote. ¿Qué estudiaban?

- Magia curativa.

Lupin asintió sonriente y, por un momento su atención se concentró en el bendaje que Hermione traía en su mano derecha. Alarmado, preguntó qué había sucedido.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucedió con tu mano?

- Fue un accidente. El profesor me enseñaba, a extinguir un fuego y; a curar a una posible "herida por quemadura" pero; la llama se extendió y me quemé.

- Ah, pero al menos te ha curado. Que amable.

- Agradezco el cumplido Lupin- una voz suave y ponzoñosa se escuchó detrás de ellos y; ambos giraron la cabeza. Era Snape, entraba en la cocina y observaba a Hermione.

- Sólo he venido a informarle señorita Granger que, esta noche leerá sobre Pociones.

Comenzaba a girarse para retirarse cuando, Sirius le interceptó. Lo observó con el odio desmesurado de siempre y, luego en dirección hacia Hermione. Lastimosamente, también vislumbró su herida.

- Hermione ¿Qué te sucedió?- observó a Snape quien, le mantenía la vista fija, con el mismo odio- ¡oh! ¡no me lo digas, éste imbécil te ha herido!

Hermione observó como el auror se disponía a lanzársele encima, pero rápidamente ella se levantó y se interpuso entre ellos. Los separó estirando un brazo hacia cada uno.

- ¡No Sirius! ¡Sólo fue un accidente, fue mi culpa!

- ¿Qué te hizo éste idiota?

- Ya lo has oído Black, fue su culpa. La chica no sabe siquiera apagar un débil fuego, no con los hechizos que tú intentas enseñarle. Tan débiles y simples.

- Dí eso más cerca- exclamó Sirius, tratandod e apartar a Hermione- ¡Apártate Hermione, no dejaré que se siga burlando!

- Es tan pésima como tú en los hechizos, te recomendaría; que tan sólo te avocaras a practicar con ella. Es mejor que yo, me encargue del resto.

- ¡Eres un!

Lupin alzó su varita y, un conjuro dio con el techo; dejando tras de sí un zumbido molesto. Fue suficiente como, para que ambos pararan de discutir.

- Ya basta, ambos. Sirius, lamentablemente Severus tiene razón. Él tiene un conocimiento mayor sobre la materia y, él debería enseñarle a Hermione.

Snape sonrió triunfante, apartándose y pasando entre ellos para subir; por las escaleras. Hermione miró el rostro de su compañero, quien pareció decepcionado. Su vista descendió hacia Hermione.

- Lo siento Hermione.

- A mí me gusta practicar contigo Sirius- sonrió ella, pero sabía que el orgullo del padrino de Harry; estaba herido.

* * *

  
Mucho más tarde, Hermione leía sobre Pociones en su cama. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la noche, y para su última clase del día con Snape. Había alcanzado a cenar un poco, con la tensión de verlo; no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Emitió un suspiro cuando, el reloj del salón marcó las nueve en punto. Tomó su libro y lo introdujo en su bolso antes; de salir de la habitación. Snape no había hablado sobre lo que estudiarían, pero como lo conocía muy bien, podía intuir que sería; complejo y tedioso.

En cuanto estuvo frente a su habitación, llamó y esperó hasta que éste le pidiese que pasase. Eso le hizo evocar muchos recuerdos de, lo que significaba su vida escolar. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, con un sombrío aspecto; ella comenzó a adentrarse.

Estaba pobremente iluminado, apesar de que la noche era joven. Pero, ya sabía que eso le gustaba, de hecho podría estarle recordando; a su despacho en Hogwarths. Muy típico.

Le indicó que se sentara, él hizo lo mismo. La dinámica no pareció cambiar mucho. Primero leyó sobre la poción encogedora, sus usos y sus consecuencias; de que estaba hecha y su preparación. Parecía que, esa vez; también hablarían de la teoría.

Se equivocó un par de veces, parecía que Snape quería que; lo aprendiese de memoria. Indicaba que, un medimago mediocre era aquel; que tuviese que recurrir todo el tiempo a los libros.

No supo cuantas veces, se vio obligada a leer el capítulo. Snape se mantenía en silencio, jugando con la varita en sus dedos mientras; ella releía el capítulo sentada en el suelo.

Se hacía ya la madrugada y ella; trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos sobre los renglones. Por un momento, sintió el ambiente denso y dejó de escucharse a sí misma leyendo. No supo más de sí.

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, estaba en el suelo de la habitación con; la cabeza apoyada en el mismo. Sus dedos estaban rojos, recordó un peso sobre ellos y; algo que lo retiraba con mucho cuidado. Se había quedado dormida, pensó con gravedad. ¿Pero y Snape?

No estaba dentro de la habitación, así que; como pudo se levantó y decidió salir. Seguramente, creyó que ella; se despertaría tiempo después y se iría. Pero ¿por qué la había dejado sola?

Su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, escuchó un leve ruido y salió lentamente de la habitación. Se encontró con él, que estaba recargado de la escalera, con la cabeza en alto y, parecía atravesar un fuerte dolor.

Entonces, súbitamente resbaló hasta el suelo. Hermione chilló nerviosa y corrió a alertar a Sirius. Llamó con violencia en su puerta y, éste adormilado y confundido la observó.

- Hermione, ¿no es muy tarde para una clase?

- Sirius, ¡Snape se ha desmayado, cerca de la escalera!

- ¿Qué dices?

TBC.

Espero les guste, unos mega besos para todos/as.


	7. 06

¡Ay! Perdonen que me hay tardado tanto. He tenido algunas tareas, y he estado pendiente; de mis otros fics. Pero, al final he vuelto; espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hiciron mucha ilusión.

Cani HP: Ha sido, un honor que mi historia; haya sido digna de llevar impresa. Sin duda, me siento muy halagada y se los agradezco. Trato de hacer siempre, mi mejor esfuerzo. Saludos.

Y a los demás, también les aprecio mucho. ¡Son mis insanos lectores, de este insano fic! Se les adora.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¡Alucinaciones!

Con la ayuda de Sirius y de Lupin, Hermione pudo tender a Snape sobre la cama. Estaba increíblemente caliente, y parecía no ser; por la enfermedad en sí. Lupin, se había mantenido hermético sobre el asunto y había demandado, en la mañana; la presencia urgente de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pasó largo rato, dentro de la habitación ese día. Parecía ser, lo que intuía Sirius y lo que; lo mantenía tan iracundo. A Hermione, no querían develarle ese detalle. Aunque, ella tenía fuertes razones para creer que; se trataba de su marca.

Le indicaron que siguiera cuidando de él. Pese, a no tener los ingredientes en su totalidad; ella había decidido comenzar a practicar la poción. No iba a utilizar los recursos que había encontrado, así que utilizó otros objetos en su práctica. Como intuyó, era muy complicado y terminó haciendo un desastre del cual; Neville estaría orgulloso.

Se mantuvo sentada al lado del hombre, por largo rato. No había recuperado la conciencia, pero parecía que la fiebre; empezaría a ceder muy pronto. Sin dejar de reposar su vista sobre, la teoría de sus exámenes; Hermione continuaba colocando compresas tibias sobre su cabeza.

Había tratado de hacerlo comer y beber agua, pero era inútil debido a su estado. Temía que hubiese, una deshidratación general y; empeorase. Así que, en un último intento desesperado; se dedicó a humedecer sus labios a cada tanto. Ella tampoco había comido, de hecho; siquiera había llegado a salir de la habitación. Todo eso, a Sirius seguía incomodándole terriblemente.

- ¡Hermione no debe estar atada a él! ¡Él fue el imbécil que, decidió volverse mortífago, que sufra su propio dilema!- espetó, dentro de la habitación de Lupin.

Lupin hizo un gesto apaciguador con la mano. Como siempre, mediaba entre ambas partes aunque; sabía que con Sirius era imposible. Tenía la cabeza tan dura y, convencida que; costaba sacarle un poco de razocíneo.

- Por favor Sirius, no es su culpa. El hecho de que, tenga un pasado accidentado; no tiene nada que ver con su presente. Ni con Hermione.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Hermione debería estar durmiendo, está levantada desde las dos de la madrugada!

En ello, sí pareció coincidir Lupin. Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se levantó de la, silla que había estado ocupando. Él relevaría a Hermione, mientras ésta; descansaba un rato.

Entró dentro de la habitación, y la observó ahogar un bostezo y; colocar agua en los labios de Snape. En cuanto Lupin cerró la puerta; ella se giró para verle. Quiso sonreírle, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para lograrlo.

- Deberías descansar Hermione. Dormir un poco.

- No puedo Remus- musitó la chica, con otro bostezo- ¿Y si Snape empeora?

- Bueno, de eso nos encargaremos Sirius y yo. Ahora, ve a dormir un poco.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Snape. ¿Qué tanto podría cambiar su estado; mientras ella dormía? Terminó por asentir suavemente, y se apartó de él para salir de la habitación.

Al trancar la puerta, se estiró con parsimonia. Estaba desvelada, desde el día anterior pero; no le haría mal intentar dormir un poco. Deseaba, que se suscitaran las vacaciones para; encontrar todo lo requerido. Snape sin duda, empeoraba.

_¿Empeoraba más? ¿Era eso posible? _

Al llegar a la habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama inmediatamente. Siquiera, pudo manejarse para retirarse; la ropa y ponerse una pijama. Se mantuvo pensativa, aún entendiendo los sucesos de la noche anterior; tratando de dormirse.

_- ¿Señor? ¡Profesor!- exclamó ella, pero él no reaccionaba. _

_- No tiene sentido que trates de hablarle, lo mejor será que lo acostemos. _

_- Pero, ¿Qué será lo que le sucedió? _

_Sirius meditó por unos cortos segundos. Bajó su vista hacia el suelo, y pareció detallar algo que; se movía bajo su manga. Al verlo, desvió la mirada y volvió a hablar; con un desdén fingido. _

_- Ha de ser su enfermedad Hermione, busca a Remus. _

_- Pero, ¿No debemos revisarlo?- preguntó ella, disponiéndose a tomar ese brazo en cuestión. _

_- ¡No! Eso sería perder el tiempo- le previno Sirius- Ve por Remus. _

¿Por qué Sirius no había querido que ella; lo revisase? ¿Acaso se trataba de su marca tenebrosa? No estaba descuidando, que el hombre era un mortífago. No estaba, ciertamente al tanto de ello; pero Harry y Ron parecían afirmarlo con vehemencia. Quizás ya estaba retirado, como si; se pudiera una persona retirar de eso.

Mientras lo meditaba, el sueño la sobrecogió. Soñaba que, entraba en la habitación de Snape y éste, se había convertido en un enorme dragón verde que; echaba fuego de una tonalidad verde esmeralda.

Estaba atrapada, Snape la tenía entre sus garras y no la dejaba escapar. Sus enormes garras, estaban cerradas fuertemente sobre ella mientras; trataba de pedir auxilio. Una gran cantidad de vapor negro, empañaba su visión y, apenas observaba como los enormes dientes de Snape se acercaban hacia ella. Se la comería, no tenía escapatoria.

Un golpe fuerte sobre su rostro precedió la mordida. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró; que se había caído de la cama. Se sobó la frente con somnolencia, y sonrió como una tonta. ¿Por qué había estado soñando eso? Sin duda, le hacía falta dormir más.

Iba a volver a la cama, pero, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de saber; como estaba el profesor. Ya se había fijado tanto, mentalmente la idea de que debía ayudarlo que; solo pensaba en ello. Debía impartir; el mejor tratamiento medimago. Al final de cuentas, ella se formaría; para ser la mejor en su oficio.

Abandonó la habitación y, se encaminó hacia la de Snape. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se imaginó que; Lupin había salido para buscar algo. La habitación, como siempre estaba a atas temperaturas y; tuvo que deshacerse del suéter largo que usaba. Cerró la puerta y volvió a ocupar su puesto junto al profesor.

Emitió un suspiro y, midió su temperatura. Mucho mejor que antes, seguro. Acomodó las frazadas que se había corrido un poco y, le mantuvo la vista fija; a la espera de algún cambio significativo.

Le pareció, que había llevado horas sentada pero; tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos. Oyó un débil murmullo y, miró a su alrededor para; descubrir su procedencia.

Pero no había nada, y aún así seguía escuchándolo. Siguió el sonido, y notó que provenía del hombre. Decidió inclinarse un poco más para, escuchar mejor de qué estaba hablando.

- Lily, ¡no estás muerta!

Hermione hizo un gesto nervioso, cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par. Su vista, recorrió la habitación antes de; posarse sobre ella. Hizo él también, un curioso gesto con los labios; pareció feliz.

Se acomodó dificultosamente hasta sentarse. Hermione se mantuvo impávida, en silencio. No sabía si era lo que pensaba, pero suponía que; la fiebre lo tenía en un estado de confusión.

- Lily- volvió a repetir, mirándola con una expresión cándida.

Hermione, trató de levantarse; pero él retuvo su brazo. Posicionó su mano sobre la suya para retirarla, pero él imprimió más fuerza y la acercó hasta él. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo.

Intentó besarla, pero Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama para evitarlo. Volvió a intentarlo, pero ella forcejeó con él hasta; que ambos resbalaron hasta el suelo. Ella estaba abajo de él.

Había acertado, estaba alucinando por la fiebre. El punto era, que lo estaba haciendo con la única "Lily" que conocía. La madre de Harry Potter. No sabía como, la confundía con ella; pero seguía intentando besarla.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Pare!- exclamaba Hermione, pero él no parecía escucharla.

Hermione siguió moviendo la cabeza, para evitar que la tocara. En un último intento, pareció que iba a lograrlo; pero entonces. Remus entró y pasmado, observó la escena.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Severus, quítatele de encima!

- ¡Está alucinando Remus! ¡Ayúdame!

No fue necesario, en un instante se desplomó sobre ella; aprisionándola. Remus corrió hasta ella, y la ayudó; separándole de ella. Hermione, azorada y con la respiración a mil por segundo; trató de encontrar aire. Había sentido mucho miedo, el haber visto sus ojos perdidos y su expresión de deseo; la había sobresaltado.

Bajó la vista hacia el hombre, que parecía comenzar a recobrar la conciencia. Esperaba, que no lo recordase o; al menos no lo suficiente. Remus emitió un suspiro, cuando fue capaz de liberarlo y; lo observó también.

- ¿Qué, qué sucedió?- preguntó, distraído y; llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Ah, supongo que fue algo gracioso- comentó Lupin, Hermione no le veía el chiste- Pero, estabas alucinando, le caíste encima.

Los ojos de Snape se giraron rápidamente hacia la chica quién; rehuía de su mirada. Meditó por unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar en dirección hacia Lupin.

- ¿Le caí encima? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Granger?

- Bueno, parecía; que querías besarla.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz siquiera de emitir opinión al respecto. Luego de un corto instante sin hablar, hizo una especie de mueca y; se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Lamento los estragos causados señorita Granger- en realidad, disculparse; quizás era lo único que podía hacer.

A Hermione le pareció, que tanto ella como Snape necesitaban descanso. Ya ambos estaban alucinando. Ella con su sueño y él con "Lily" Remus, fue quien se giró hacia Hermione y, hizo la pregunta que; Hermione trataba de evitar.

- ¿Severus estaba diciendo algo?

Se mantuvo en silencio, meditando. Estaba segura, de que eso formaba parte de un; pasado muy privado del hombre. ¿Debía decirlo?

- El profesor, el profesor; me llamó _"Lily"_

TBC.

Ah, es un capítulo loco; espero les guste. Unos besos y se cuidan.

(Hubiese escrito más, pero como tuve deporte; me duelen los brazos)


	8. 07

¡No tengo internet! Así que, he venido a adelantar este fan fic. Me tiene mal el hecho de no tenerlo, ya que; mis padres no están y yo estoy sola (imagínense que mala suerte) En fin, acá les dejo más; besos y saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Clases de duelo.

El hecho, de que Snape la llamase Lily, conformó entre ellos; un "velo de silencio". Era poco lo que hablaban entre sí, y casi siempre se trataba de asuntos técnicos. Como si con Snape, se pudiese hablar de otras cosas.

Remus prefirió mantener el secreto entre ellos tres. Aunque, el hecho de haber tenido testigos; ya ponía a Snape propenso a estar en "tensión" Hermione sin embargo, prometió solemnemente que, no haría preguntas ni; se lo contaría a alguien. Como Harry.

Emitió un risa de alegría cuando, recibió las primeras cinco cartas. La de Ginny había sido muy efusiva, y con lo cotilla que era su amiga; le costó obviar detalles importantes de su "servicio" La carta de Harry había expresado la mayoría de las veces algo como; "Es una lástima que estés con Snape, debe de estarte torturando". Si supiera lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Las otras tres, provenían de Ron, Luna y de Neville. Le pareció, que la mano de Neville había estado temblando mientras escribía puesto que; el nombre del profesor parecía ligeramente inclinado. ¿Estaría pensando, que él iba a leerla? Hermione, no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella suposición.

Ron intentaba mantener una apuesta con sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos. Ellos afirmaban que, no duraría más de un día a su lado que él; utilizaría su varita sobre ella en cualquier momento. ¡Había apostado diez monedas a que eso pasaba! ¡Por dios!

Tomó las cartas y con mucho cuidado las guardó dentro de un compartimiento de su baúl. Ya extrañaba verlos, extrañaba oír a Ron decir disparates y; a Ginny tratar de arrancar su cabeza con sus ojos. Sin duda, serían unas vacaciones un tanto solitarias.

Salió de la habitación, y notó que estaba sola dentro de la casa. Sirius no estaba en la cocina como solía estar, y Remus había dejado una pequeña nota y un pequeño desayuno también.

¿Ya la creían capaz de quedarse sola con el profesor? Eso sin duda era un avance significativo. Seguro, Sirius había refunfuñado hasta el cansancio. Pero Remus y su habilidad "me hago el sordo" seguro, lo habían agotado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Snape no estaba levantado aún, de hecho; había tenido otra mala noche. Las alucionaciones, le habían dejado una fuerte jaqueca y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo diambulando en el salón. Ella lo supo.

Hacía un bello día. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, y corrió las cortinas para admirar desde, el salón; hacia afuera. Por unos segundos, tuvo una idea. No sabía si era correcto, o indicado; pero sólo quería hacerlo.

Se acercó hasta el patio trasero de la casa y, se sentó en el suelo para; tomar unas cuantas flores. En cuanto hubo hecho, un ramo con ellas; buscó un florero con agua y las colocó dentro. Su idea, era colocarlas dentro de la habitación de Snape; quizás como algo decorativo.

No sabía si durarían con tanto calor, pero podía; hacer algo para que funcionase. Ya se imaginaba su reacción, pero ¿Qué daño podían hacerle unas pequeñas flores?

Suspiró, esperando no estarse equivocando y; comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente. La puerta estaba entreabierta, ella misma la había abierto en la mañana. Se adentró, y con mucho cuidado colocó las flores en una mesa cercana. Sacó la varita y conjuró el agua para que, no se secara por unos días.

Volvió a salir de puntillas, y se dirigió a la cocina para probar su desayuno. Estando a punto de terminar, supo que el hombre estaba levantado puesto que; escuchaba como sus pasos retumbaban sobre ella.

También, supo que bajaba las escaleras. Se mantuvo concentrada en su plato y, lo observó; detenerse en la puerta de la cocina. Parecía querer saber, si estaban solos. Al notarlo, continuó y se detuvo frente a la mesa; admirando a Hermione.

- Buenos días- musitó ella- Le he preparado algo por si, quiere comer.

No le dijo nada, miró el punto que Hermione señalaba y tan sólo tomó lo que había en el. Hermione se preguntaba, si estaba incómodo con las flores en la habitación, o sí intuía; que ella las había colocado.

- Sí, lo sé- dijo, antes de salir. Hermione le observó, con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sé que usted las ha colocado sobre la mesa. Aunque, por un momento creí que Sirius las había arrancado con su "mandíbula"

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ya estaba pensando que, en cuanto subiese; Snape iría a tirarlas. Sin embargo, hizo un gesto de desdén y habló.

- Al menos, hacen que este lugar no sea tan deprimente.

Sí, sin duda la fiebre lo estaba afectando. Sonrió levemente, al menos; ellas iban a quedarse dentro. Terminó de recoger la mesa y, mientras caminaba por el salón; Snape se detuvo en la escalera.

- Sería "beneficioso" para usted; si practicase los "duelos"

- ¿Los duelos señor? ¿Para qué?

- Aunque no esté en Hogwarths, "debería" seguir entrenándose. Además, le servirá para practicar las innumerables maldiciones, y sus efectos.

- ¿Y con quién practicaré eso señor?

- Conmigo.

- Pero señor, usted no puede.

- ¿Quién habló de magia señorita Granger?- dijo, con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, ¿Qué había querido decir con, sin magia? ¿Eso era posible? ¡La espera la carcomía, tenía que saberlo! Remus y Sirius parecía que se tardarían. Sirius no podía abandonar la casa, así que se imaginó, que estaría con Dumbledore o; con alguien importante como para salir. Ya lo sabría seguramente.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la habitación, leyendo sobre la enfermedad de Snape. Con Sirius había, llegado a algunas conclusiones sobresalientes. Como dragón desértico, debían evitar obviamente el clima inverso. Nada complicado hasta el momento.

Mientras leía, escuchó un llamado a su puerta. Supuso que, las clases comenzarían y; se encaminó para abrir la puerta. No se había equivocado y, sin decir nada; pasó mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Buscó entre sus cosas la varita, pero Snape le indicó que por el momento; la dejase sobre la cama. Sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad eso; hizo ella. Snape se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y, se giró para mirarle.

- Hay una sola posición básica para el duelo. Pero, puede variar de mago en mago- explicó, mientras ella asentía- lo primero que debe hacer, es colocar su varita frente a usted; proteja lo que es vulnerable.

Lo observó mientras se lo enseñaba, resultando bastante gracioso. Era como si, tratase de mover un muñeco con cuerdas invisibles. Luego de ello, continuó hablando.

- La varita siempre debe estar a la altura de sus ojos, supongo que no debo decirle que no debe tomarla del lado equivocado; ¿o sí?

Snape parecía, estar recordando lo sucedido en el pasado con Gilderoy. Eso sin duda, le había causado una gran felicidad; lo detestaba hasta decir basta. Quería borrarle su estúpida sonrisa él mismo.

- No espere, hasta que su enemigo hable para atacar. No necesita saber, que van a lanzarle para defenderse. Si el enemigo es vulnerable; intimidarlo podría servir.

Sí, él sabía mucho sobre intimidar; parecía.

- Al contratacar, debe pensar rápidamente. No viene al caso, repasar mentalmente la teoría; use cualquier recurso.

Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con sarcasmo. Ya sabía él, que eso era imposible para Hermione. Sin dejar de mirarla, le dio un último consejo.

- Si la maldición, por desgracia ha dado con usted, no haga mayor cosa. La mejor forma de evitar una situación peligrosa, donde esté acorralada; es aparecerse.

- Pero, los que no.

- Sí, los que no tienen edad; se ven en dificultades- dijo con tedio- Otra forma, es confundir al enemigo; conjurar algo que sirva de escape momentáneo.

Se detuvo detrás de ella, y la observó con detenimiento. Ante aquello, Hermione le observó con nerviosismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a suceder en ese instante?

- Quiero observar, como lo hace.

- ¿Hago qué?

- Como se prepara para un inminente duelo.

Hermione suspiró, tomó su varita de la cama y se puso en posición. Snape hizo un gesto con la boca y se paró delante de ella.

- Finja que yo soy un enemigo potencial. Por como lo hace, la asesinarían en un segundo.

- Bueno, ¿sabe? no soy una "maestra en el duelo"

- No, sin duda.

Se detuvo a su lado, y tomó uno de sus brazos; moviéndolo hasta estar en el lugar correcto. Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Trató de ocultarlo, con su enmarañado cabello.

- Debe mirar la varita del oponente, la persona en sí es secundaria. Lo primero que, debe pensar es en el desarme. Si la varita del oponente cae al suelo, no espere hasta el último segundo; arrójele lo que sea.

Snape volvió a esperar hasta que ella; se preparase y volvió a calificarla. Luego de unos intentos, Hermione consiguió cumplir la mayoría de las indicaciones.

- ¿Qué no debe hacer cuando se trate de una maldición imperdonable?

Hermione se mantuvo pensativa. Ante su silencio, Snape dio un chasquido con la lengua y prosiguió.

- Es muy lenta Granger. Si una maldición imperdonable viene hacia usted, no lance otro conjuro. Tome la varita y utilice un encantamiento escudo. No será muy últil por mucho tiempo, pero el factor "tiempo" es indispensable.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si el escudo se acaba o sí; está mal conjurado?

- Pues, mala suerte Granger. Por eso, intento resarcir sus "fatídicas enseñanzas pasadas"

Hermione arqueó una ceja, y le dedicó una mirada de rabia. ¿Estaba acaso diciendo, que era una pésima estudiante? Snape se acercó nuevamente a ella, y le indicó que se preparara.

- Quiero ver, cómo se defiende.

Lo primero que hizo fue, tratar de desarmar a Snape. Lueego de unos pocos intentos, pareció que tenía la idea básica; pese a que él no hacía magia. Luego, le pidió que le enseñase su encantamiento escudo.

- ¿Con eso piensa defenderse? Es patético, no es lo suficientemente fuerte. No sabría, que sería de usted frente a un enemigo verdadero. ¿Cree acaso que; los mortífagos andan con juegos? Si se encontrase con alguien como Lestrange por ejemplo; no tendría vida.

- Pues, hago mi mejor intento ¿sabe? Hogwarths no se construyó en un día.

- No, ni sus famosas "habiliades" aunque su boca, crece cada vez más.

- ¡Pues podría ayudarme!- se quejó ella, con desespero- ¡Todo lo que hace es estar allí y quejarse!

- ¿Qué parece que hago? Si pudiera hacer magia, sabría con certeza lo que es un "Protego"

- Pues, si le molesta tanto ¡no lo haga!

La chica estaba dispuesta a irse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir; pero ella no iba a llorar por él. Antes de que pudiera irse, él la detuvo; sin mirarla.

- Inténtelo nuevamente Granger- le pidió.

Hermione emitió un suspiro y, regresó a su posición original. Pero, por más que lo intentaba; no podía concentrarse en el hechizo. La rabia todavía, no la abandonaba.

- ¡Podría morir en un dos por tres! Ellos la harán sufrir hasta la saciedad, hasta que no quede nada de usted.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo meditando. Extrañas imágenes, bombardeaban su mente. Se veía a sí misma, siendo rodeada por infinidades de mortífagos; todos con varita en mano. Ella intentaba defenderse, pero de su varita no salía nada; todo era débil. Entonces, de entre los presentes; resurgía Bellatrix. Tenía una sonrisa de malicia, y la varita alzada frente a ella.

Iba a decirlo, lo estaba diciendo. El Avada se dirigía velózmente hacia ella y, por más que lo intentaba; la varita seguía sin funcionar. Iba a morir, sin remedio; un dolor terrible.

- ¡Protego!- gritó, inconcientemente.

El hechizo fue tan fuerte, que se balanceó sobre sí misma y retrocedió hasta golpear con la mesa. Cayó en el suelo, inconciente cuando; su cabeza dio contra la mesa y el florero se tambaleó peligrosamente cayéndole a un lado.

TBC.

Bueno, hubiese seguido pero; ya es muy tarde y ando fuera de casa. Ojalá la internet vuelva pronto. Unos besos y saludos


	9. 08

¡Hola nuevamente! reportando actualización. Un saludo y muchos besos, gracias por los reviews; se les adora.

M'S

PD: Sí acá hay, lectores de "la lista dorada" sepan que, como ando sin internet y con los estudios; no he podido cabecear bien el capítulo. Ruego me tengan paciencia, voy como puedo. Otros besos.

* * *

Capítulo 8: La paciente Hermione.

Tenía un enorme chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No había vuelto a recuperar la conciencia, y Snape no había tenido otra alternativa que; tender a la chica sobre su cama.

Un poco de sangre, había quedado en el lugar del crímen. No era su culpa, simplemente; ella se emocionó demasiado y chocó contra el estante. Admiró su mano, donde antes había estado la quemadura. Ahora, en ella había una pequeña cortada por el vidrio.

Emitió un suspiro hondo y se sentó a su lado, a esperar hasta que se despertara. Ya le había curado, con la poca magia que podía ejercer; su herida. Pero, supuso que el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para; causarle el desmayo.

Pasó un momento largo, ya se preguntaba si Lupin regresaría. Si el veía aquello ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Creería que él la habría herido? Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en Sirius, y en las estupideces que saldrían de su boca. Lo llenaría de saliva, y lo aturdiría.

Volvió a mirar a la chica, parecía que pronto volvería en sí. Movía débilmente sus párpados, estaba recobrando el sentido poco a poco.

Se inclinó para mirarla mejor, y lentamente comenzó a mover su mano hacia su frente. Apenas la tocó con la muñeca. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero eso se lo adjudicó al golpetazo que había recibido.

La cercanía, podía considerarse exagerada. Snape siguió vigilándola, deseando que terminara de despertar de una buena vez; para sacrla de allí. No le apetecía ahora, trabajar de niñero.

Hermione despegó los labios, por un instante. Pareció susurrar algo, que él no llegó a entender. Continuó acercándose para escuchar mejor. Ya estaba mejor, lo sabía.

Súbitamente, Hermione se movió para levantarse. Sus labios chocaron con los del hombre violentamente. Al sentir, que no podía moverse y algo, aprisionándo su boca; Hermione abrió los labios rápidamente. La sorpresa no se quedó atrás, al verle besarla.

Brincó con un movmiento raudo y, resbaló de la cama. Snape incapaz de moverse, tan sólo la observó caerse de la cama. Eso no era lo que parecía, había sido un accidente.

_"¡El profesor me ha besado!" "¿Pero qué demonios cree él que hace?"  
_  
Nerviosa y sonrojada; se llevó una mano a la espalda sobándosela. Lo sabía, se había inclinado hacia ella; él quería besarla. No era coincidencia, si no ¿Por qué diantres estaba a un palmo de su cara?

- ¡Quería besarme!- exclamó la chica con enojo desmesurado; llevándose una mano a sus labios.

- ¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡Tan sólo quería saber si estaba bien Granger! ¡Usted se levantó, fue su culpa!

- ¿Y para eso tenía que inclinarse tanto sobre mí?- rugió la chica, con un intenso rubor carmesí.

- Debía verificar que no tuviera otras heridas. Por si no lo notó, se ha golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo, cuando su mano ardió intensamente. Se había cortado, y el florero estaba hecho trizas sobre el suelo. ¡Seguro también había sido su culpa! ¡Lo había colocado cerca de la esquina para que se cayera encima! ¡Era todo un bastardo!

- No le creo nada- espetó la chica.

Snape no le contestó, aún tenso, tomó la mano de Hermione sin permiso y; la tocó con su varita. Sintió un pequeño toque en su cabeza, pero le curaría la mano; y la hecharía de la habitación. Siempre metiéndolo en dificultades.

Apenas la soltó, Hermione estiró su mano hacia ella con violencia. Sin saber qué hacer, Snape hizo un gesto con la boca; un gesto desagradable.

- ¿Por qué habría, tener la necesidad de besarla?

- Por que, por que; ¡No sé!

Compuso una sonrisa triunfante sobre el rostro, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba cada vez más; pronto parecería un nabo andante.

- Ya tiene su respuesta. Ni usted misma se creería una cosa semejante.

Frustrada se levantó, y observó el florero que seguía roto en el suelo. Comenzó a caminar, llena de ira; pero un súbito mareo la hizo detenerse y enredarse con sus propios pies. Antes de caer, halaron fuertemente uno de sus brazos. Ella se quejó, por supuesto.

¡Se lo había halado muy fuerte y, le había hecho daño! ¡Pero qué cosas!

Retrocedió hasta estar a su lado, la sentó con cuidado en la cama y allí la dejó. Seguramente, el haberse movido tan fuerte con, una herida como la anterior; había sido la causa.

- ¡Déjeme ir!- exclamó ella, apenas podía mantener la vista en un sólo sitio.

- Y luego, observar como rueda por las escaleras; ni lo piense.

_"Luego, sería mi culpa"_

- Estoy mareada- suspiró ella, tumbñandose sobre la cama.

- Descanse, el mareo se le pasará luego.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, luego de ello cayó profundamente dormida. Snape le mantuvo la vista por un largo rato. ¿Por qué siempre Hermione traía tantos inconvenientes juntos? Se le estaba pegando mucho el efecto "Ronald Weasly" o quizás; "Neville Longbottom" Lo cierto era, que no se despertaría por un buen rato, así que le quitó los zapatos y tendió sobre ella; las sábanas. Se notaba desde un principio, que no había descansado lo suficiente. Como siempre.

Para cuando Lupin y Sirius regresaron, lo encontraró en el salón; leyendo tranquilamente. Obviamente, no había olvidado que, el frío le hacía daño y; se había cubierto lo suficiente. Ante aquella escena, Sirius no pudo evitar hacer un movimiento de cejas; mostrando su incredulidad.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó, abruptamente.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? ¿Volando en escoba?- respondió el hombre, con serenidad; sin despegar la vista del libro.

- Eres muy cómico Snape- dijo, apretando las palabras- ¿Dónde rayos está Hermione? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

- Está durmiendo arriba en mi habitación; si tanto quieres saber.

Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa; al igual que Sirius. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Durmiendo en tu habitación?- preguntó Remus con cierta curiosidad- ¿Le sucedió algo acaso?

¿Qué importancia tendría decirlo? Igual ya ellos lo descubrirían por su cuenta, descrubrirían; que Hermione era la torpeza andante. Suspiró hondamente y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Luego de ello, se giró para mirarles; con tedio.

- Debido a su, "inconpetencia", practicando hechizos de defensa; se golpeó contra una mesa y quedó inconciente.

Ya Sirius estaba preparado para reñir, tan sólo oyendo la palabra "inconpetencia" Sin embargo, lo que escuchó luego; le detuvo en seco. Iba a golpearlo, de eso no tenía duda. Seguramente, él le había obligado a hacer semejante cosa.

- ¿Que ella qué?- exclamó Sirius, moviéndose hacia Snape gradualmente- Si llegaste a hacerle daño, juro que.

Snape se levantó, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Cómo odiaba él, que hiciera eso. Iba a borrársela pedazo por pedazo, iba a arrancarle su pedante boca de una vez por todas.

- No sé si lo sabes ya, pero yo no puedo hacer magia. ¿Cómo la golpeé entonces? ¿Empujándola? Ya te lo dije Black, herir a jovenes indefensas no es mi ideal de diversión.

Antes de que Sirius continuase, Remus le detuvo moviendo una mano. Lo importante, era saber si ella estaba bien o no. Sirius, en cambio; pareció inconforme con la reacción de su compañero. ¿Por qué no entendía de una buena vez por todas, que Snape debía morir en sus manos?

- Pero, ¿ella está bien?

- Sí, despreocúpate- musitó con tedio- sólo está durmiendo.

Snape rodeó el sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose y haciendo un gesto para que; ellos subieran primero. Remus esperó hasta que Sirius subiera. Ya no quería otra confrontación, y literlamente; Sirius estaba que "mordía"

Al entrar, divisaron que el Slytherin no mentía. Hermione comenzaba a despertarse y, se sentaba lentamente. Frotándose los ojos con lentitud, miró a su alrededor; y a quienes le observaban.

Remus sonrió y se acercó hasta ella para preguntarle. Sirius hizo lo mismo sin dejar de gruñir a su paso. Hermione explicó como había sucedido y. le mostró; los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo.

Por el aspecto de Sirius, le pareció muy extraño y divertido; que Hermione le hubiese traído flores a Snape. Hermione musitó un débil reparo y éste volvió a estar pulcramente sobre la mesa.

- Cuidado, no se marchitan con el "veneno" de él- se mofó, antes de salir.

Luego de verlos ir, Snape se giró hacia Hermione. Se mantenía sentada, observando las flores con cierto recelo. Seguramente, había pensado que era un buen regalo y; Sirius acababa de menospreciarlo. Bueno, él también lo habría hecho. Nadie se lo había pedido.

- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó, apenas mirándola.

- Sí, aunque; le agradezco el que me haya dejado dormir sola. Si se hubiese inclinado, nuevamente sobre mí; no sabría que habría hecho.

_"Sí Granger, créase tan hermosa; que la besaría nuevamente"_

- Le recomendaría, que se fuera a descansar por varias horas. También, que practique; no quiero que termine matándose.

Hermione, prefirió encontrar un punto interesante en las flores o; contárles los pétalos. Luego de que, ella decidiera ignorarle; volvió a tomar su brazo y mirarlo con fijesa.

- ¡Ay!- chilló la chica en cuanto lo tocó.

- Parece que, el músculo se afectó cuando le halé- explicó Snape, pero ya lo sabía.

- Sí, no estaba enterada- musitó ella con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, tendré que arreglárselo y vendarle el brazo. Calculo, que pasará unos días sin poder utilizarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¡pero si tengo que practicar!

- Descuide, se aproximan las vacaciones; ya lo descansará- dijo, con un gesto de desdén.

Hermione emitió un suspiro de resignación y se dejó curar por el profesor. Seguramente, en otras clases venideras; terminaría con algo roto o con otro golpe en la cabeza.

Sabía que había sido un error, pero aún así ¡él era tan irritante y obstinado! Deseaba en demasía, que algunas veces abandonara su comportamiento tan "reptíl" Y otra vez, la analogía encajaba perfectamente.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano. Había estado tanto tiempo tratando de estudiar y de lidiar con la enfermedad del profesor; que lo había olvidado. Ya podría encontrar los ingredientes faltantes, y así curarlo de una buena vez por todas. ¿Quizás?

Observó, que Snape le mantenía la vista. Había comenzado a hacerlo desde que; el rostro de Hermione se había fruncido en total concentración. Lucía igual, que en las clases de pociones. Los hábitos hacían al monje.

Mientras pensaba, Hermione no había reparado; en que mantenía su mano fija sobre su antebrazo. ¿No había notado ya, que el análisis había terminado?

- Granger- habló, mirando a la chica que; seguía sin reaccionar.

Vería a Ron, a Harry; a todos sus amigos. ¡Los vería! ¡Se distraería con otra cosa que no fuera Snape y esas; cuatro paredes! Y hasta quizás; podrían hacer algo divertido.

- Señorita Granger.

En cuanto comenzaran las vacaciones, seguro le escribirían; rapidamente. ¡Todos estarían juntos como en el colegio! Y, luego de terminar la cura; ¡Podría volver a estudiar, a donde pertenecía!

- ¡Granger!- espetó Snape, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Quite su mano de mí brazo!

Hermione brincó por la sorpresa y retiró la mano. ¿Cuál era su problema? Observó sus irritados ojos y, desvió la mirada con odio. Se levantó y musitó un débil gracias antes de comenzar a salir por la puerta.

Pero antes se detuvo, ya sabía que él le pediría que retirase las flores. Se giró con mucho cuidado y lo observó, esperándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Me llevaré las flores, antes de que las tire.

- Yo no le he dicho que se las lleve, o que las tire.

TBC.

¡Bien! Tengo que estudiar matemáticas, pido miles de disculpas. Unos besos y saludos.

PD: Estoy muy pendiente de mi amiga Severus's Lady, quien está hospitalizada. Quizás, colabore un poco con sus fanfictions y; me retrase por acá.


	10. 09

¡Inspiración! Muchos capítulos seguidos ¿No? Espero no les importe (Inner Blacky: ¡Claro que no! ¡Nula!) Muchos besos y cariños, espero les guste

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 9: Ajedrez mágico, Romeo y Julieta.

Había pasado, la mayor parte del día; descanzando en la habitación. Con el brazo vendado, no podía sostener nada y; todo se le caía con gran facilidad. Los libros le hacían daño cada vez que, los tomaba y; no podía hacer más prácticas de pociones.

Agradecía, haber traído consigo libros para su entretención. Colocó sobre la cama uno de sus favoritos "Romeo y Julieta" y; comenzó a leerlo. Ya lo había leído varias veces, pero le encantaba imaginarse en una situación similar. Bastante tonto, pero efectivo algunas veces.

Snape, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con; un resfrío. Los fuertes vientos, habían desencadenado en él; una alergía terrible. Hermione no sabía, si él podía ponerse peor. Parecía, que cada día que pasaba; era un suplicio para él.

Lo había ayudado a comer. Aún no habían olvidado el impase pasado; pero ella debía cumplir con su deber. ¿Por qué le había ayudado? Bueno, simplemente por que; estornudaba tanto que no podía sostener los cubiertos.

Remus y Sirius, seguían saliendo; cada vez más y más. A Hermione, le dio la impresión; de que tenía mucho que ver con los "supuestos dolores" que Snape sufría en uno de sus brazos. cada vez, se hacía más regular; más fuerte. ¿La marca tenebrosa? Seguramente.

Sonrió, cuando días atrás, apenas dos; recibió nuevas cartas. Las vacaciones, serían ya la próxima semana y ellos; ya estaba haciendo planes. Ron quería que ella, visitara la madriguera; pero sabía que eso no sería posible. No por los momentos.

¡Tenían nuevo profesor de defensa! ¡Una persona que no conocían! Parecía, responder al nombre de; " Fronsac algo" No le dio mucha importancia, ella pasaría la materia estuviese quien fuese.

¡Gryffindor había ganado el segundo partido de la temporada! ¡Oh dios, cómo quería verlo! Bueno, la carta de dos pergaminos de Harry; seguramente no obviaba detalle alguno.

Apartó las cartas, y las introdujo en un pequeño compartimiento del libro. Pasó las páginas con rapidez, y se dirigió al capítulo que le gustaba en demasía. Allí tendió suavemente; la carta de Ron.

_"Es muy tonto Hermione" "Al final de cuentas, ambos mueren"_

Mientras leía dicho capítulo, le pareció escuchar un leve ruído en el salón. Parecía que Remus y Sirius se irían nuevamente. Emitió un resoplido de frustración ¿Qué iba a hacer en todo el día?

En efecto, al bajar las escaleras; notó que ya no estaban. Si tan sólo, ella pudiera ir con ellos. Pero, ella no formaba parte de la orden, y Snape no podía quedarse a sus anchas.

No, luego de lo sucedido. ¿Y si trataba de besarla otra vez? Por un momento, mientras dormía, la noche anterior; llegó a pensar que fue apropósito. era un sádico. Se divertía, con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Se sentó en el sofá y se dedicó nuevamente a la lectura. Duró apenas, unas pocas horas, ya sabía casi; ese libro de memoria.

Aburrida, lo lanzó al sofá y dio una vuelta alrededor del enorme salón. Podría leer otra cosa, pero seguramente; terminaría como Snape. Estaban llenos de polvo, algunos enmohecidos y descoloridos.

Entonces, mientras revisaba; encontró un tablero de ajedrez. Lo odiaba, no sabía jugarlo muy bien; todas esas piezas matándose. Eso le causaba un gran escozor.

Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Practicar sus habilidades en, un insulso juego; sonaba muy tentador. Lo sustrajo, y lo sopló para retirarle un poco de polvo acumulado. Acercó una pequeña mesa hacia el sofá y lo desplegó sobre ella.

Empezaban las blancas, así que le indicó a uno de sus peones que se moviese. Jugar contra ella misma, no tenía el mismo valor; pero así comenzaban los principiantes.

_"Muy bien Hermione, te toca mover" "Hermione, estate atenta a su movimiento"_

Había jugado por unos minutos, tan sólo observaba las piezas que se movían; no sabía lo que hacía. Sintió que, moriría de aburrimiento; sólo faltaba eso. Escuchó suaves pasos, que se acercaban. Se imaginó lo que, debía de venir; Snape estaba saliendo y seguramente la molestaría. Gran novedad en su vida.

Se detuvo al final de la escalera, y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos nuevamente. Soltó una especie de gruñido, y se encontró con los acaramelados ojos de Hermione.

Observó lo que hacía y, compuso una suave sonrisa. Ante eso, Hermione volvió a mirar su juego y trató; de mantenerse impávida ante sus; reacciones.

Se acercó gradualmente, y se detuvo frente a ella mientras ésta; jugaba. Trató inútilmente de concentrarse, pero le era imposible bajo su vista. Alzó la cabeza y, justo cuando iba a preguntar qué sucedía; Snape se le adelantó.

- El caballo no va allí- le indicó, señalándole una pieza negra.

- No sé jugar, tan sólo estoy "ensayando" No me gusta este juego.

- Pues, si supiera al menos donde está ubicada; le gustaría.

Hermione le observó de reojo. Ya había dicho que no sabía nada de ese juego, que no le gustaba. No entendía los "intrincados" tableros donde; la idea era atacar al otro.

Snape se sentó frente a ella y se mantuvo mirando el tablero. Estaba aburrida, lo sabía puesto que; él también. Si bien, no se rebajaba a esos placeres mundanos; un juego no les haría daño.

- Regréselas a su lugar; yo jugaré con usted.

Atónita, Hermione hizo lo que él le pedía. Luego de acomodarlas en su sitio; levantó la vista y se mantuvo expectante. Le tocaba mover, por tener las blancas de su lado.

- Peón uno, izquierda.

Ambos observaron como el peón, suavemente se posaba sobre el cuadrillo frente a él. Snape alzó la vista y observó a su alrededor.

- Parece que, estamos nuevamente solos. Creo que Remus, saca a pasear a Sirius; lo necesita.

- Sirius no es- pero se detuvo, claro que lo era. Era un animago.

- Le toca Granger- contestó, triunfante.

El peón negro, en la última esquina de su derecha; obedeció su orden. No sabía jugar, Snape iba a ganarle fácilmente. Su primer ataque se sucitó con el clásico "peón se come a otro peón" Parecía, querer observar su juego. ¿Se la estaba colocando fácil?

- Supongo que, se puso muy emotiva cuando llegó el correo. Sus amigos, deben extrañarla tanto.

- Bueno, al menos, le importo a alguien- refirió ella, sin pensarlo. Luego supo lo que había dicho, cuando Snape se mantuvo en silencio por un lapso más o menos largo de tiempo- Lo lamento.

- Le toca.

Su caballo, se iba con el alfíl de Snape. Se había movido mal, y había sido el blanco perfecto de este último. Al quitarle esa pieza, Snape sonrió suavemente.

- Para que mejore su juego, haré una pequeña apuesta con usted. Por cada pieza que pierda, deberé decir algo de mi.

- ¿Y si sucede lo contrario?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, meditando. No le interesaba mucho, saber de ella; pero eso podría servir.

- Yo sabré algo de usted.

Y así fue acordado; empezando un nuevo partido. Snape perdió en una jugada; uno de sus peones. Alzó la cabeza y, le mantuvo la vista fija a Hermione para que; le preguntara lo que quisiera.

- A ver, ¿Por qué es profesor?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Snape esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia el juego.

- Bueno, sólo diré que; Dumbledore necesitaba que cumpliese con una misión.

- ¿Una misión?

- Es sólo una jugada, Granger; utilice bien su cerebro.

Frustrada, por quedarse a medias; siguió jugando. Snape le hizo perder su caballo y ella tuvo que hablarle sobre una vergonzosa experiencia de su pasado. Le había preguntado, el por qué amaba estudiar. Y la respuesta simple era, "Se burlaron de mí en la escuela; por que no supe multiplicar"

Las fichas iban y venían. Por supuesto; Hermione estaba en desventaja. Se quedaba con una torre, un alfíl, el rey y; un caballo. Snape mantenía casi todas sus piesas.

- Ha perdido el caballo- indicó, tumbándolo del tablero- Ahora, responda.

Lo observó meditar y, tan sólopudo aferrarse al asiento; nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a preguntarle ahora? Ya le había preguntado sobre sus estudios, sobre su familia; ¿qué seguía?

- ¿Está enamorada de Weasly?

Aquello se lo esperaba, estaba sucediendo lo que más temía. Se mordió el labio, y empezaron a sudarle las manos. ¿Para qué querría saber algo así? ¿Para mofarse de ella? sin saber que hacer, rehuyó de sus ojos y tartamudeó las palabras; soltándolas todas a la vez.

- Yo creo que, creo que, creo que un poco- dijo, al final. Un intenso rubor subió hasta su rostro.

- Le toca Granger.

¿Qué ni un comentario sarcástico? ¿Ni una burla? ¿Qué estaba haciendo la fiebre en él? Sin saber que decir, tan sólo musitó débilmente el nombre de su pieza a mover. Se había comido un alfíl de Snape. con su torre.

- ¿Por qué odia a los Gryffindors?- lanzó Hermione, una duda que le carcomía. Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Allí se reunen la mayoría de los idiotas del universo. Ellos y Hupplepuff. Pero, en realidad; Potter tiene mucho que ver.

- ¿Harry? pero él no.

Snape no le hizo caso, movió una de sus torres; comiéndose el último alfíl de Hermione.

- ¿Qué le gusta de Weasly?

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba preguntándole que le gustaba ¡Por dios! ¿Qué iba a responder a ello?

_"Hermione, piensa rápido" "Nada comprometedor, por favor; no digas una estupidéz"_

- Me, me agrada su personalidad- suspiró, nerviosa. Snape sólo asintió, indicándole que ella seguía.

Apenas y tuvo suerte para; poder comerse una de sus torres. Su pregunta, se había conformado hacía unos segundos

- ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

- Sí.

- Pero ¿de quién?

- Me toca- le cortó Snape- Y me parece, que le queda una sóla pieza. Jaque mate

Hermione observó su solitario rey y temió cuando este cayó. ¿Cual sería su última pregunta? ¿Si se había acostado con Ron o con Harry? seguramente algo de ese estilo. Le observó, mantenerle la vista fija por un corto instante.

- ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado de verdad Granger?

No lo entendía, ya había dicho que lo estaba de Ron o ¿era que no le creía? Quizás, pensaba que lo suyo con Ron era sólo un capricho. Pero, ¿Qué podía saber él? ¿cómo se atrevía?

- Yo sí, no; yo no.

Sin decir más, ni dejarle terminar se levantó. Antes de irse; observó el libro que reposaba sobre el sofá y lo tomó. Hermione quiso quitárselo, dentro estaba la carta de Ron.

- Un libro Muggle- fue lo único que dijo- ¿Una historia romántica?

- Pues son muy buenas, aunque no le parezca- comentó Hermione, volviéndose a verlo.

- Lo sé, conocí a alguien a quién le gustaba este mismo libro- Dijo, con lo que pareció una voz suave. Hermione se mantuvo en tensión. Snape se había enamorado una vez. ¿De quién?

- ¿De quién está hablando?

- Bueno, tendría que jugar nuevamente; y ganarme. Pero como siempre, necesita práctica.

Snape extrajo la carta de Ron y observó el capítulo donde; estaba colocada. A ella, también le había gustado ese trozo del libro. Él no lo entendía, pero si a ella le gustaba; él no se oponía.

- "Querida Hermione"- dijo, leyendo el reverso de la carta- Muy enternecedor-meditó por unos instantes- ¿Le importa si tomo este libro?

TBC.

Y me fui, otra vez. Espero que les guste, besos y saludos; se les quiere.


	11. 10

No es divertido andar de cyber en cyber; pero hasta que no resuelvan el problema; me verán intermitentemente. Unos besos; que bueno que les gustó el chap pasado.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 10: Vacaciones con mal pie.

Lo que más había ansiado Hermione, estaba sucediendo luego de unos días. ¡Era el primer día de vacaciones! Emitió un suspiro de felicidad y, se levantó de la cama de un brinco. Sin duda, ese día; sería el comienzo de todo.

Observó a Snape mientras bajaba a desayunar, que seguía leyendo su libro. Parecía hablar enserio, cuando se lo había pedido. No comprendía que, le evocaba el leerlo; pero realmente era algo digno de ver.

- ¡Felices vacaciones!- Sonrió Lupin sirviéndole un poco del desayuno- ¿Tienes algún plan Hermione?

Hermione meditó por unos segundos. Hasta ahora, la invitación de Ron seguía manteniéndose en pie. Le encantaba la idea de ir a pasarseel verano en, la madriguera. Pero, sabía que; tenía otras obligaciones.

Snape alzó la vista del libro, mientras ella meditaba. Esperaba, que no se hubiese olvidado de su "problema" y ya; estuviese pensando en lo que "deseaba hacer" en vacaciones. Con un débil carraspeo, se lo hizo saber. Él también tenía una vida.

Al oír aquello, la chica soltó un débil suspiro de frustración camuflajeado con; un bostezo. Estaba aburrida de "literalmente" ser la niñera de Snape. Ya necesitaba su propio espacio, su propia libertad.

- Ya sé- espetó ella con un tono ligeramente enfurecida- no me he olvidado de mi deber.

Snape igual, no pareció conforme con lo que la chica indicaba. Volvió la vista hacia el libro, y salió de la cocina; dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. ¿Por qué estaba abajo esa vez? ¿Y junto a Lupin? ¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

Iba a preguntar, pero Remus se le adelantó. Le dijo, que Snape estaba allí; esperando la visita de Dumbledore. Parecía que el segundo, tenía algo muy importante que comunicarle. No supo por qué, pero aquello le llenó de curiosidad.

Luego del desayuno, se introdujo en la habitación y; sustrajo su libro de récipes. Mientras más rápido convenciese a Remus de buscar los ingredientes faltantes, ella podría liberarse. Sabía, que no los hayaría todos tan rápido; pero hacer el intento no le haría daño.

- Está bien Hermione, ¿Qué te hace falta?

- Bueno está esta poción de acá, ese polvo y; un poco de ese zumo- dijo, mostrándole el libro.

- Bien, en cuanto Dumbledore aparezca; yo podré hacer el viaje. Pero, me temo que será hasta un poco más tarde.

Hermione asintió, y se encaminó hacia su habitación. No sabía con exactitud, de qué se trataba dicha reunión, pero intuía que debía ser muy importante. En su pasantía por Grinmauld Place, había visto ir y venir a muchos magos. Así era la Orden del Fénix.

Se mantuvo la mayor parte del día dentro de su habitación, repasando la teoría para su exámen. Su brazo no había mejorado, pero ya no le dolía tanto como los primeros días. Las prácticas con Snape, habían cesado; pero él seguía indicándole que estudiase. Ya le haría preguntas sobre las lecciones.

Mientras leía sobre teoría de la magia, escuchó un débil ruido en el salón; como un "plop". Supuso inmediatamente, que Dumbledore había emergido en el salón.

Tomó violentamente su libro y, apenas pudo ponerse los zapatos; resbalando con uno de ellos. Se inclinó en las escaleras, para evitar que notasen su presencia; y trató de agudizar su oído. Sentía tanta curiosidad, que no se reconocía a sí misma.

- Bienvenido Albus- indicó Remus, con unas sonrisa amplia- Severus, debe de estar por venir- Y sin más se iba.

El hombre rodeó el salón y se detuvo frente a los demás. A Dumbledore, le acompañaban otros magos que, Hermione figuró; eran de la orden también. Parecía ser algo serio.

- Severus, he estado meditando sobre lo que has comentado. Sé que has sentido el ardor, y estás preocupado por lo que pueda suceder. ¿Me equivoco?

Snape asintió con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a los presentes. Hermione se mantuvo impávida, ¿El ardor, era lo que se imaginaba? Bueno, no podía decirlo con certeza.

- ¿Piensas que él pueda estar?

- Sí, buscándome. Pero él, no puede verme aún; no en este estado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Severus? No puedes retrasar más tu entrada. Él podría matarte.

Hermione soltó un débil gemido por la sorpresa, y resbaló un poco del escalón. Lo suficiente, como para hacer el ruido necesario para; alertar a los reunidos. Los presentes alzaron la cabeza, preguntándose por el mismo. Snape observó, fugázmente; el cabello de Hermione mientras corría a través de las escaleras. Tuvo el impulso de ir a buscarle, pero Dumbledore le detuvo; colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Déjale Severus, está bien.

Lo era ¡Era un mortífago! No sabía por qué se sorprendía, ya lo intuía; pero aún así. ¿¡Por qué el director hablaba de ello con tanta calma!? Bueno, sabía que Dumbledore era un hombre sabio; ¿Pero qué tanto?

Emitió un suspiro, tratando de respirar. Había corrido hasta el cansancio, y se había encerrado en su habitación. Ya intuía que, Snape se había dado cuenta de que ella; había estado espiando. ¿Qué podría hacerle?

Mientras, abajo; Dumbledore también suspiraba. Snape tenía mucha razón de preocuparse. Era terriblemente peligroso aparecerse ante él, de esa forma. Estaría arriesgando su vida.

- ¿Hermione, qué te sucede?- preguntó Lupin, llamando a su puerta.

- Na, ¡nada! ¿Por qué no estás abajo Lupin?

- La reunión no nos incumbe ni a Sirius ni a mí. Necesito tu libro.

Hermione asintió, buscándolo entre sus cosas. Luego de sonreírle, Remus le prometió que; haría todo lo posible por encontrar los ingredientes que ella necesitase. Le pidio, que no se metiese en problemas. No tenía de qué preocuparse; ella no saldría de allí.

En unos cuantos minutos la casa pareció estar en silencio total. Todos parecían haberse ído, y aún así, se preguntaba por qué; Dumbledore no había preguntado por ella.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud. Snape ya la encontraría, ya le exigiría una explicación; ya lo sabía. Se detuvo en la sala, y respiró aliviada al notar; que él no estaba allí.

Pero se equivocaba. Se había detenido cerca del sofá y, le acariciaba con una de sus manos sin; dejar de observarla. Su rostro estaba tenso y pálido; quizás crispado por el enojo.

- Aficionada a escuchar lo que no debe ¿No es cierto Granger?

- Yo no.

Rodeó la habitación y, se detuvo a centímetros de ella. La sostuvo por uno de sus brazos y; la observó. Sus ojos centelleantes, no dejaban de analizarla; casi sin parpadear.

- ¿Le ha parecido divertido?

- Señor por favor, suélteme.

- ¿Y ahora que lo sabe, qué quiere hacer? Seguramente, salir corriendo y contárselo a Potter. Se divertirá mucho.

Los ojos de Hermione, se iluminaron con pequeñas lágrimas. Snape daba miedo, estaba lívido de la rabia y; su mano le temblaba. Tan sólo había escuchado una inocente conversación ¿Qué había hecho?

- Me está lastimando. Yo no quise, discúlpeme.

Ante aquellas palabras, pareció ubicarse en el tiempo y en el espacio. Observó el húmedo rostro de Hermione, y su brazo rojo por su sostén. Hermione continuó sollozando, incapaz de moverse.

Estaba preocupado. El hecho de, estar siendo convocado ya lo mantenía en tensión; y ahora ¿eso? Hermione podía poner en peligro su "doble vida" Aunque, no desestimaba su capacidad interpretativa. Seguramente, ella ya lo había notado.

- Lo siento Granger- le dijo, en una débil voz. Hermione no le escuchó, tan sólo se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Granger!- le llamó, pero ella no se detuvo. Esuchó el portazo, y supo que; había cometido un gran error.

No supo más de ella. Lupin había regresado, traía consigo todo lo que ella necesitaba para su poción. Le preguntó, el porqué de su actitud; pero él no supo qué responderle. Hermione no había salido en toda la tarde.

Ella deseaba morirse. No supo por qué diantres, se había puesto a escuchar esa conversación. Él no tenía derecho, de tratarla de esa forma; ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuese un mortífago. ¿Y si ella sólo hubiese querido bajar las escaleras? Bueno, Lupin ya le había advertido.

Tenía miedo. El haber visto su reacción, le había generado un miedo terrible. ¿Y si así se comportaba siempre? ¿Y si ese era su carácter asesino? Los mortífagos estaban llenos de eso. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Anochecía en Grinmauld Place, nuevamente. No había respondido a la carta de Ron, no había tenido ánimos. Había pasado, la mayor parte del tiempo; observando los pocos ingredientes que Lupin había conseguido. Debía hacer la poción.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente, para tomar un poco de agua y serenarse. Se sentó en la cocina, que era iluminada; por una débil luz intermitente. Detuvo su vista, en la pared y se quedó contemplando a la nada dentro de ese lugar.

- Granger- escuchó detrás de ella, pero no se volvió- Lamento lo que sucedió en la tarde. No debí tratarle de esa forma.

- Exacto- respondió ella, nerviosa; pero ligeramente iracunda- No debió hacerlo.

Snape rodeó la cocina y se sentó frente a ella. Le mantuvo la vista, su rostro aún tenía los últimos vestigios de sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo pretendía ella que él reaccionara ante aquello? ¿Qué brincara dela felicidad?

- Sabe que hizo mal.

- Lo sé, sé que no debí- dijo, rehuyendo de su mirada.

Snape emitió un suspiro. Ya el daño estaba hecho, ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Se había enterado, o ya lo sabía.

- Al menos, ¿Guardará el secreto?

La observó asentir y, pareció conforme con eso. Se disponía a levantarse, pero se contrajo; sosteniéndose el estómago. Hermione brincó alarmada.

- Señor ¿Qué le sucede?

Le ardía nuevamente, una vieja herida de guerra le molestaba de nuevo. Había comenzado a dolerle, desde el repentino "virus" y; el sólo hecho de que Voldemort le convocara, lo hacía sentir peor.

Lo sostuvo, mientras; él trataba de sostenerse de algo inútilmente. Alzó la cabeza cuando, las fuertes olas de dolor lo afectaron. Esa noche; seguramente tendría que desaparecer.

- Granger, váyase- le ordenó, sosteniéndose; una mano sangrante- por favor.

- No, no voy a dejarle.

- No es asunto suyo, váyase.

Pero se negó. Le ayudó a subir las escaleras, y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Buscó rápidamente su varita dentro de la habitación, y se detuvo a su lado.

- Necesito ver la herida- musitó, pero él no le hizo caso- Por favor señor, desabotone su camisa.

Siguió sin escucharla. Hermione emitió un suspiro y trató nuevamente, ante un quejido del hombre. Tenía que ayudarle, sin importar lo que fuese. El pasado.

Al final, desisitió. Hermione con mucho cuidado y lentitud, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa hasta dar con la herida. Ligeramente sonrojada por supuesto, pero; Snape estaba tan cansado que decidió ignorarlo.

Estuvo por varias horas, limpiando y curando la herida con la varita. Seguramente, había intentado hacerlo con rapidez y; no lo había hecho bien. Bueno, lo entendía; no tenía tiempo de hacer algo en su vida.

Terminó de vendarlo, y creyó que éste dormía. Agotada se tumbó sobre el suelo y se quedó; dormida con la cabeza apenas apoyada sobre la cama. Le pareció que, antes de dormirse; Snape musitaba un débil "gracias"

Mucho más tarde alguien volvió a levantarse. Snape se sentó en la cama y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Bajó la vista hacia la exahusta Hermione que seguía durmiendo; apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Tomó su camisa y volvió a colocársela; con mucha lentitud debido a la herida. Sabía que debía encontrarse con Voldemort, de eso no tenía duda.

No podía hacer magia correctamente, pero ya se las arreglaría para fingir. Antes de irse, tomó su saco y se lo colocó a Hermione. Ya había hecho demasiado por él.

TBC.

Espero les gustase, besos y cariños.


	12. 11

Bueno, parece que mi musa está detrás de esta historia. A los lectores de "La lista dorada" descuiden; ya está casi listo el chap. Hoy tuve deporte y jugué con los profesores y jefes de departamento; así que ando adolorida en las manos. Entiéndanme ¡Jeje!

Saludos y besos, gracias por sus reviews; me hacen mucha ilusión. Qué bueno que les gusta mi fic (o que lo adoran, como dicen por allí je)

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 11: Nuestra misión, es exitosa.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en una mala posición. Su cuello le dolía intensamente y, al levantar la cabeza; tuvo una ligera jaqueca. Admiró a su alrededor, sintiendo algo cálido sobre ella que; olía diferente. Olía a hombre.

Entonces lo supo. Miró en dirección hacia la cama, pero el profesor no estaba en ella. Trató de levantarse con rapidez; pero el dolor en su cuello no se lo permitió. Sostuvo contra sí, el saco. Su olor, llenó sus fosas nasales. Era una sensación placentera.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Y si se lo decía a Sirius? No, ella había hecho una promesa; no podía romperla. Se mordió el labio con indecisión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Tomó sus zapatillas y, sin hacer mucho ruido; comenzó a salir de la habitación. Supuso, que lo había logrado pero; Remus apareció fuera de su habitación. La observó con confusión.

_"¡Rayos Remus!" "¡Mira la hora que es, sigue durmiendo!"_- ¿Hermione?- Dijo, frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro?

Hermione le observó acercarse, y tratar de entreabrir la puerta. Se detuvo en el medio, tapándole el paso al hombre. Éste le observó ceñudo, esbozó una sonrisa y levantó la vista hacia la joven.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Snape?- preguntó, observando su ligero nerviosismo.

- Él, él se sentía; ¡se sentía mal!

- Bien, pasaré y le preguntaré si.

- ¡No! es que, es que el profesor me dijo que, me dijo que; ¡Que iba a cambiarse!

Remus miró con una ligera sorpresa a Hermione, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio y; se dirigió hacia las escaleras. En cuanto hubo pisado el primer escalón, se giró hacia Hermione.

- En cuanto, esté listo; ¿Podrías decirle, que tiene que desayunar?

Hermione asintió con rapidez. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué iba a decir? ¡Snape no estaba dentro de la habitación! ¿Qué podría hacer? Si Snape había ido a reunirse con "Quien tú sabes" No volvería rápidamente. ¿Cómo podría mantener la mentira?

_"¡Usa tu cerebro de supera las expectativas Hermione!" "Cierto, úsame Hermione"_

Emitió un suspiro, debía pensar en algo rápido. Si Sirius descubría que, lo que él estaba haciendo; sucederían cosas terribles. Aunque dentro de sí, Hermione quería respuestas; era mejor mantenerse en ausencia de luz.

Giró su cabeza hacia la habitación de Sirius, parecía que éste no saldría por un tiempo. Bueno, a él no le interesaba si Snape estaba o no; dentro de la habitación. Para su gran alivio. Pero, ¿Y si Remus entraba mientras ella, se descuidaba?

Decidió montar una vigilancia, aunque sonase muy estúpido. Corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación y tomó el libro de pociones para comenzar a estudiar lo que; prepararía para Snape. Se dejó caer en la pared contigua a la puerta; allí se mantendría.

Tenía hambre, pero aunque le rugiese el estómago, ella seguiría allí sentada. Emitió un suspiro de frustración, cuando sintió que su estómago se empequeñecía cada vez más. Olía delicioso en la cocina, parecía.

_"¡Silencio ruidoso! ¡No puedo concentrarme si estás, molestándome todo el tiempo!"_

Agradeció, que Remus no subiese para; buscar a Snape. Parecía que pensaba tal vez, que estaba tan cansado; que no se había levantado. Escuchó débiles pasos dentro de la habitación, que ocupaba Sirius. Eso era sin duda una mala señal.

Se abrió la puerta, y ella; trató de parecer lo más perpleja que pudo. La observó con el entrecejo fruncido, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?

- Estudio Sirius. Estoy esperando, que el profesor Snape se despierte para; revisarle. Ayer tuvo una mala noche- indicó la chica.

Sirius no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo emitió un sonoro gruñido y; pasó de largo. Hermione respiró aliviada, no había sido fácil mentirle y; no quería volver a intentarlo. Miró con nerviosismo hacia la habitación. ¿Cuánto podría tardar?

Pasaron otros minutos que, le parecieron interminables. Se estaba durmiendo, y amenazaba con babear el libro en el que; leía. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchó suaves pasos que se detenían frente a ella. En realidad, eran dos pares de zapatos.

Remus y Sirius la observaban con una expresión insondable. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué había hecho? Ninguno dijo nada, y se mantuvieron observándola; como si la acusasen de algo. Hermione parpadeó y despegó los labios pero; Lupin se le adelantó.

- ¿Durmiendo o cambiándose?- preguntó, con cierta incredulidad- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, lo que sucede es. En realidad, es que; me apena mucho decirlo.

- Pues será mejor que lo digas- suspiró Sirius. ¿Quería enterarse?

- El profesor, me ha hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie. Pero, si es importante- Hermione suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, por un corto intervalo de tiempo- Al profesor Snape, le han salido unos minúsculos cuernos en la cabeza.

Sirius no pudo evitar menear la cabeza con asombro, Remus se mantuvo en silencio; sin dejar de lucir asombrado. Sirius, luego de meditar por unos cortos instantes; emitió una sonora carcajada. Eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que verlo.

- Debemos hacer algo Hermione- indicó Lupin, acercándose a la puerta.

- ¡No, no! ¡El profesor no quiere salir, no quiere que nadie lo sepa! ¡Me meteré en un gran problema!

- Eso tiene solución, tan sólo entraremos y; le pediremos que te disculpe por.

- ¡No, está bien! ¡El profesor saldrá por su cuenta!- bramó ella, con cierto desespero.

Sin decir más, ambos hombres la observaron. Sirius, no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo; inclusive cuando bajaba las escaleras. Hermione suspiró, aliviada de haberlo logrado. ¡Dios! ¡Que Snape regresase ya, sería una buena idea!

Mientras meditaba, escuchó a lo lejos; un sonido como un "plop". Decidió acercarse lentamente. En una habitación oscura, donde Sirius había estado antes; Snape aparecía.

Estaba sumamente pálido y trataba de mantenerse de pie. No podía hacer magia, eso le debilitaba en demasía. Hermione continuó acercándose, sin importar si él lo hubiera deseado o no.

- Profesor- susurró ella, en la oscuridad. Él no se giró, se mantuvo en silencio; observándo un punto muerto en aquella habitación.

Hermione continuó acercándose. Ante la ausencia de palabras, Hermione estiró lentamente; uno de sus brazos. Tomó, ciertamente el brazo donde; residía la marca tenebrosa. El Slytherin profirió un quejido, y lo apartó de ella.

Se giró hacia ella. Su rostro, fue lo que más le asustó de todo el asunto. Lucía terriblemente exhausto, agotado; derrotado. Propenso a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Granger usted debería- musitó, débil.

- No está en posición de exigirme nada- indicó ella, con serenidad- tenemos que ir a su habitación.

Snape no le contestó, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. Hermione sostuvo uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo. Pero, nuevamente alguien subía las escaleras. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si Sirius los encontraba? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Sostuvo su varita con su otra mano y; trató de pensar rápido. Snape le mantuvo la vista, no entendía en realidad; lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero lo intuyó. Nadie sabía de su paredero a lo mejor.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione dónde estás? Remus quiere que comas algo.

Hermione le hizo un gesto a Snape, que no se moviese. No sabía cuanto, éste podía durarle en pie; pero tenían que mantenerse ocultos. Sirius, dio unos cortos pasos hacia su habitación; estaban frnete a frente. Ante la oscuridad, negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia la habitación que ella ocupaba. ¡Oh rayos, si entraba y no la veía; sospecharía de algo!

_"No sé si lo has notado querida, pero es hora de usar tú cerebro"_

Tomó la varita y la alzó señalando la puerta. Ésta se trancó magicamente y, en cuanto Sirius quiso abrirla; esta no cedió. Entonces Sirius llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_"Bien Hermione, problema uno resuelto. Ahora, vamos al problema dos"_

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás allí?

- ¡Sí!- gritó ella- Enseguida bajo.

En cuanto Sirius pareció conforme con la respuesta y se giraba para bajar las escaleras; Hermione pudo respirar aliviada. Snape se mantuvo impávdo observando a Hermione quien; se guardaba la varita.

- Muy, impresionante- dijo, suavemente- ¿Cuantas veces ha violado las normas del colegio, y cuantas?

- Ahora no profesor.

Ella continuó caminando, cuidando que sus pasos no rechinaran en la fria y dura madera. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de la habitación, Hermione la abrió lentamente. En cuanto, Snape pasó a través de ella; ella la cerró y se recostó en ella. Ya todo había terminado.

Por su aspecto Snape meditó muchas cosas. ¿Qué había estado haciendo desde que se había ido? Parecía estar tensa por un asunto en particular. ¿Habrían descubierto que él no estaba? No podría saberlo, a no ser que lo supiera en boca de Hermione.

- Granger.

- Acuéstese- indicó ella- necesita descansar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo sentándose en la cama, o más bien dejándose caer.

- He tenido que mentir durante todo el día. Verá, Lupin quería entrar y; yo no sabía si. Luego Sirius.

- Entiendo- fue lo único que le contestó, la cama parecía absorverlo en demasía.

Hermione le observó por un instante. Quería saberlo, quería saber como le había ido; si tdo estaba bien. Sabía que, no quería conocer los detalles, ni mucho menos le incumbían. Pero, saber si estaba bien o no; sí le incumbía.

Caminó nerviosa, lo suficiente como para acercarse. Se sentó a su lado; mientras éste mantenía uno de sus bazos sobre su cabeza. Podía ver, a través de la manga de la camisa; algo que se movía. Era cierto después de todo.

Mientras se estaba sentando, recordó que su saco estaba en aquel taburete. Lo tomó y lo sostuvo entre sus piernas, volviendo a sentir su aroma. Se había ido en la noche, no había querido despertarla y; se lo había colocado para que no tuviese frío.

Snape bajó su brazo y la observó, apenas con los ojos entreabiertos. Ya sabía, cuando la chica deseaba hacer una pregunta. La conocía lo suficiente como para; interpretar sus señales.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿El qué cosa señor?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber Granger?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el segundo; observaba su saco sobre su regazo. Lo que deseaba saber, era lo suficientemente complicado; como para tomar horas. O quizás, una respuesta corta; no sabía.

- Le agradezco, que me haya encubierto- le dijo, en apenas un susurro.

No contestó, seguía pensándolo. No podía creer, que sus amigos tuvieran razón acerca de su vida. Lo había creído tan estúpido e ilógico que; aquello aún le sorprendía. Snape era un mortífago, pero no cualquiera. No cualquiera.

- Señor, lo que quiero saber es.

Pero, no continuó. Se había dormido, tan rápido que; ella no se hubiese fijado. Sonrió, casi maternalmente y; lo cubrió con las sábanas. Ahora más que nunca, pese a las pasadas discrepancias; deseaba hacer la poción.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, en silencio. Mientras salía, Remus volvió a detenerse frente a la puerta. Hermione, esa vez no tuvo miedo. Hizo un gesto con los dedos, para que no hiciese ruido y, Remus pudo ver; que Snape dormía dentro.

Se había terminado, su misión había sido exitosa. Ya podría saber más acerca del asunto; o quizás no sabría nada. Ahora lo único que le interesaba, era que Snape descansase lo que tuviera que descansar.

A mitad de la tarde, se encontraba ella leyendo en el salón. No había olvidado, lo que tenía que hacer y; estaba ensayándolo. Cerró el libro, y trato de memorizar el correcto uso de los ingredientes. No quería aventurarse, de buenas a primeras.

_"A la flor de fuego, le quedan pocos días de vida. No debe diluirse en la poción. Debe ser fácil de destilar"_

Volvía a abrir el libro, para dilucidar si; se había equivocado. Mientras lo hacía, snape bajaba las escaleras; parecía mucho mejor. Al verle, dejó lo que hacía y se levantó.

- Señor. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

- Sí Granger, gracias.

Remus apareció en el salón. No dejaba de observar la cabeza de Snape, quizás buscando los "cuernos" que ella había indicado anteriormente. Ceñudo, Snape le mantuvo la vista. ¿Qué tanto le veía?

Hermione se sonrojó suavemente. En cuanto Remus negó con la cabeza y se disponía a preguntar; Hermione se le adelantó. Cualquier cosa que dijese funcionaba.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya se han ido los síntomas!- exclamó, mirando a Lupin- ¡Sobretodo esos de la cabeza!

Remus sonrió, indicándole a Snape que había comida en la cocina y; desapareció por las escaleras. Snape sin entender, se giró hacia Hermione, que sonrió; un tanto apenada.

- ¿Síntomas? ¿"Los de la cabeza"?

- No querrá saberlo- musitó ella sin observarle.

Snape no dijo más, y se acercó hasta sentarse en el sofá; al lado de ella. Tenía entre sus manos, el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" Se dedicó a leerlo, pero tan sólo duró unos instantes ya que; Hermione le mantenía la vista fija. Bajó el libro y la observó.

- ¿Qué le sucede Ganger?

- Yo quisiera señor, si no es mucha molestia; que lo leyera en voz alta.

No se quejó, no hizo un comentario sarcástico. Simplemente, comenzó a leer en voz alta. Quizás, se lo debía a la chica. No le gustaba quedar en deuda con alguien.

Nunca lo había hecho, y la única persona con quien le sucedió; le hizo arrepentirse por el resto de sus días.

TBC.

Espero les gustase, con mi dedo magullado; no pude hacer mucho. Besos y cariños


	13. 12

¡Yay, más capítulos! Esta abejita trabajadora (no me pregunten que ando diciendo) No puede dejar de hacerlo; aunque el dedo le incomode ( Para eso están los demás) Además, hoy tuve que escribir mil palabras en un examen a lápiz así que, éste aguanta. Muchos besos.

Y sí, soy muy comprometida con lo que hago; muero si no lo logro completamente. Así que; aún tendrán más de mí. Comiencen a desesperarse ¡Jaja! Mis dedos y yo nos quedamos.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 12: Conociéndonos

Hermione emitió una sonora carcajada ante, el movimiento de cejas de Snape; mientras le contaba sobre una experiencia embarazosa. Había comenzado a practicar el ajedréz mágico, ya no dejaría que éste le ganara. Sin embargo; seguía cometiendo errores elementales.

- Ha estado cerca- le dijo Snape, con una voz burlona; tumbando nuevamente a su rey del tablero con su reina- Ahora, tendrá que leer dos capítulos de la teoría de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Creo que me quedaré leyendo Romeo y Julieta- sonrió ella, tomando el libro de la mesa y mirándolo de reojo. Amaba esas historias románticas, y Snape parecía notarlo.

No le dijo nada. Habían pasado tantas horas leyéndolo que hasta; había olvidado el tiempo. No habían llegado, precisamente al capítulo que a ella le encantaba y; esperaba poder oírlo en la noche. Parecían ambos, alguna clase de lectores empedernidos.

Snape la observó, apenas con unos pocos rasgos en su rostro; demostró emotividad. Su expresión parecía ser, de sarcasmo pero; apenas unos pocos músculos se habían tensado. Dispuso las piezas en su lugar y, se quedó observando el rostro de la chica.

Lucía concentrada, estaba el libro abierto. Le mantuvo la vista, a uno de sus bucles que reposaba sobre su rostro; describía un perfecto espiral. Sus acaramelados ojos, recorrían los renglones del libro con rapidez. Ya entendía, por qué sabía tantas cosas.

- Lo siento Granger, debe seguir estudiando y si; lo recuerda- se detuvo, un súbito estornudo le silenció- Aún tiene que preparar una poción.

Hermione compuso un rostro de enojo, ella no quería hacer nada; solo leer. Sostuvo el libro contra sí, mientras el Slytherin demandaba que se lo entregase. Abatida, lo estiró hacia él; quien compuso una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Sería mejor, que repasase los encantamientos duplicadores; conociéndola seguramente aún no lo ha aprendido.

Le observó abrir el libro, y mirar la página donde ella; había hecho una marca doblándola en la esquina. No era justo, si ella iba a estudiar; que él le ayudase. ¡Sólo quería el libro! ¡Qué rencoroso era el profesor!

- ¿Pero qué?- él sonrió, cuando ella se notó engañada- ¡No es justo!

- Yo le gané en la partida Granger, es mi recompensa.

- ¡Pero yo tengo que leer aburridos libros!

- No le van a preguntar sobre este ¿o sí?

Hermione tomó el tablero y lo abrió nuevamente. ¡Seguiría practicando, y sería cual Veritaserum! ¡Snape diría todo sobre él! El hombre le observó con una sonrisa suave y se dedicó a leer. Desde que habían empezado las vacaciones, se habían estado haciendo compañía el uno al otro. O al menos, eso parecía.

- Ya le dije que el caballo no se mueve en esa dirección- le corrigió Snape, acercándose para moverlo.

Frustrada dejó el tablero y sacó la varita para comenzar a estudiar los hechizos reparadores. Ya sabía, que en el juego no tendría muchas oportunidades. Dejó en la mesa, una pequeña taza de té y la apuntó con la varita; diciendo el conjuro en voz alta. Como intuyó no sucedió nada, la taza apenas reapareció por la mitad al igual que su contenido.

Lo volvió a intentar, pero no obtuvo resultados. La taza, bailó peligrosamente sobre la mesa y tuvo que repararla en vez de duplicarla. Snape, quien leía; no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquello.

Se levantó, y sostuvo la mano de Hermione con la suya. La chica demostró un intenso rubor que agradeció; poder cubrir con su enmarañado cabello. Apuntó a la taza con suavidad.

- Míreme- le dijo.

Y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y, aún sosteniéndola; pudo duplicar la taza instantáneamente sobre la mesa. Hermione se mantuvo impávida, mientras Snape la soltaba lentamente. Se quedó detrás de ella, mientras lo intentaba. Pero nuevamente, fallaba.

Tomó sus brazos, en lo que pareció un abrazo; sorprendiéndola abiertamente. La sostenía mientras, le enseñaba los movimientos correctos. Sentía, tan cerca su calor y casi; podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Un escalofrío, recorrió cada centímetro de piel en su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta morir en el último dedo de sus pies; cuando lo sintió inspirar profundamente sobre ella. Estaba increíblemente tensa por el repentino "abrazo" del profesor, que se sentía como una roca.

Podía sentir ese aroma característico, aquel que tenía su saco. No era nada en particular, simplemente era él.

_"¡Hermione, hace demasiado calor aquí!" "¡Me derretiré!" _Se movió con parsimonia, mostrándole cada paso. Al final, el hombre con su mano nuevamente unida a la de Hermione, señaló el objeto y este; se duplicó pulcramente en la mesa. Volvió a soltarla y, esperó para ver su intento, de nuevo.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó, emocionada. Milagrosamente, pudo lograrlo- Gracias, profesor.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente se sonrojó al verlo, parado detrás de ella; tratando de enseñarle. Él hizo un gesto de desdén, y volvió a lo suyo. Alzó la varita nuevamente, esperaba recordar todo lo que él había hecho. Había estado tan ocupada en, pensar idioteces; que seguramente volvería a equivocarse.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Mmm?- preguntó éste, sin levantar siquiera la vista- ¿Qué pasa Granger?

- Usted había dicho antes, que se había enamorado ¿No es así?

- Sí, ¿Y?

- Yo quisiera, pues saber; como era esa persona. Seguramente, también adoraba escuchar a Shakespeare.

- No sé, en realidad nunca lo he leído- dijo, soltando el libro y mirando a la chica- Pero sí, le gustaba este libro.

Hermione trató de imaginarse a esa persona. Seguramente debía de ser tan risueña y fanática de las historias de romance como ella. A menudo soñadoras, pero eso no estaba mal hoy en día. Snape le mantuvo la vista, como si rememorase algún momento de su vida. Hermione tomó la varita y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas. Quería saberlo.

- Señor, ¿Podría contarme sobre ella?

- ¿Sobre quién?

- Sobre ella, sobre la persona que le gustaba.

- Está haciendo trampa Granger- musitó, con una sonrisa sarcástica- Le dije, que tenía que ganarme en un juego de ajedrez. No puedo decirle nada al respecto.

- ¡Pero sabe que no voy a ganarle! ¡Por eso hizo todo eso!- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Muy bien, le diré un poco; pero tendrá una penitencia por ello.

Ya se preocuparía por eso, por ahora tan sólo, quería saber qué tenía la "mujer" como para encantarlo. Encantar a un hombre como él seguramente no era tarea fácil. Su comportamiento, era digno de rechazo y, su pobre empatía hacia los sentimentalismos; hacían que una mujer quizás se lo pensase dos veces.

Snape inspiró nuevamente y eso le hizo sentir a Hermione, otro suave escalofrío. Estaba increíblemente ansiosa, ¿Cual sería la historia tras ese enamoramiento? ¿Sería una historia de un trágico amor? ¿Una historia de dececpiones? Por que, algo debía justificar su comportamiento actual. ¡Moría por oírlo!

- Ella era muy parecida a usted- le dijo, con un tono de voz bajo. Sí, estaba rememorando tiempos pasados.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, era tan inteligente e igualmente amante de este tipo de libros.

Si se parecía a ella, ¿Por qué a ella si la odiaba? Observó como, Snape se acomodaba el saco ante una corriente de aire frío que; se colaba por una pequeña ventana. Se limpió la nariz, cuando de esta brotó un poco de sangre.

- ¿Estudió en Hogwarths?- preguntó Hermione, aunque ya conocía esa respuesta. ¿Dónde más pudo haberla conocido?

- Sí, era de una casa distinta- Hermione despegó los labios, pero Snape no le dejó continuar- D E- U-N-A - C-A-S-A - D-I-S-T-I-N-T-A- le recalcó.

- ¿Cómo lucía?- le preguntó, sin poderse contener; tenía que saberlo. Había estado tan tensa, que se había clavado las uñas en uno de sus muslos. Todo lo que envolvía a Snape era tan misterioso, tan secreto. Escuchar, que una vez estuvo enamorado; era una proeza.

- Basta con decir, que era una mujer hermosa. Una mujer diferente, con un corazón puro y bondadoso.

Escucharlo, era como sentir al mismo Shakespeare hablando. ¡Seguramente, había sido un romance lleno de pasión! ¡Con sentimientos fuertes creciendo entre ambos.

_"Un momento Hermione, ¿Snape apasionado? Respuesta incorrecta" "Es tan apasionado como Ron, que el único regalo que te ha dado; es una papa en el cabello mientras mastica"_

- ¿Cómo se enamoró de ella?- urgió Hermione.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- respondió él con ironía- ¿"Cómo se enamoró"? ¿Usted sabe como enamorarse? Creía que el amor era un sentimiento sobre el cual; no se puede tener control. Pues si cree que lo sabe, revísese, por que Weasly; sinceramente.

Hermione observó su sonrisa y ceñuda desvió la vista. No estaba diciendo que, ella podía controlarlo, tan sólo quería saber; el por qué de su repentino "enamoramiento"

- Pero, ¿Por qué ella le atraía? ¿Cómo la conoció? ¿Qué le vio?

- No soy un libro de cuentos Granger- le indicó ponzoñosamente. Sin saberlo, estaba inclinada sobre el sofá, quería saber tanto- La conocía desde hace mucho, eramos amigos.

¿Era idea suya o era una historia muy bonita? No sabía por qué, pensaba eso exactamente; pero sonaba tan romántico. Snape arqueó una ceja y detuvo la conversación.

- Ha sido demasiado. Usted tiene que cumplir con su penitencia.

- ¿Cual penitencia?- comentó, resignada.

- Debe leer dos capítulos, ya se lo dije.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero señor!

- Si se queja, serán dos y medio- la observó despegar los labios- tres.

Ceñuda, tomó sus libros de la mesa y sustrajo el de Defensa. Lo abrió en el capítulo dos y comenzó a leerlo con una expresión de aburrimiento. Snape volvió a sonreir, se divertía con sus expresiones.

- Léalo bien, luego le interrogaré- le observó asentir y acercase el libro más aún. Mientras lo hacía, una pregunta surcó su mente, él también tenía dudas.

- Granger, ¿Por qué se ha enamorado de Weasly? No creo, a ciencia cierta; que sea lo que usted buscando. No es de su tipo.

Hermione sonrió y alzó la vista fuera del libro.

- ¿Dónde está el amor, si la persona se parece a nosotros?

No le dijo más. Habían pasado horas, desde que habían hablado por última vez y Hermione seguía leyendo el tema. En unos cuantos minutos, sintió su visión nublarse y; se frotó los ojos. Ya no podría mantenerse despierta.

Terminó durmiendose en el sofá, acurrucada como un pequeño gato. Snape sonrió fugázmente y, retiró el libro de sus manos que amenazaba con caerse.

- No crea, que eso le librará de la penitencia- suspiró, volviendo a cubrirla con una frasada. No la necesitaría luego, ya no estaría en el salón.

La contempló por unos segundos y, luego de ello; subió las escaleras hasta introducirse en su habitación. Ya podría examinarla luego.

Mientras dormía, el cerebro de Hermione maquinaba a mil por hora. Instantes más tarde, despertó de golpe. Tenía una idea en la cabeza.

- ¡Rayos, es Lily!- chilló.

TBC.

No sé como quedó el capítulo, espero que bueno. Unos besos y saludos; se les aprecia.


	14. 13

¡Por acá ando yo! Con la mente a mil por hora (mmm sí, algunos sabrán por qué) En fin, acá les dejo más del fic mis queridos; compínches(amigos)

Como cosa rara, estoy teniendo dolores en el pecho (no hay un día sin que tenga mala suerte) así que, trato de no esforzarme mucho. Igual, me pondré a escribir aunque; lo único que me provoca es hecharme en una cama. Besos, se les quiere.

Acotación: María es el libro que más amo, (aparte de que lleve mi nombre) es una belleza.

Dedicado a: Amelia BadGuy (me dio sentimiento lo de su papá, se lo merece) Sucubos (Jajaja "los dedos que valen oro") Ayra16 (¿Presidenta de los fan fics SS/HG?) CaniHP (Para ti y tú amiga) ¡Aleja!, ¡Pato y Monic! SeverusSnapeAr (¿Más romane? Se hace lo posible jeje) Si me falta alguien, siéntase aludido también je.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 13: Rosales

El haber hecho tal descubrimiento, significó para Hermione algo muy bello. Fuera que, Harry fuese el hijo de Lily y ellos se odiasen en demasía; era muy hermoso.

Había estado, haciendo la poción. Era increíblemente intrincada como ya decía, y Snape pasaba horas junto a ella tratando de ayudarle. Habían logrado embotellar la primera mezcla entre la poción congelante y la flor de fuego. ¡Hermione tuvo que esperar hasta que, un dedo se le descongelara! ¡Se le había pegado al caldero!

Snape por su parte, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo. ¡Era increíble, lo mucho que leía! ¡Pronto acabaría con el libro! Ya sabía que, quizás Hermione entendía de qué mujer hablaba; pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto. Por alguna razón, creía que Hermione era de fiar.

- Tengo este- sonrió Hermione- Se llama _María_ de Jorge Isaac. Es muy bueno, pero trágico.

Snape tomó el libro que, Hermione le enseñaba. En el, había una joven rodeada de flores; muy hermosa. ¿Por qué a todas las mujeres les gustaban esas historias?

Lo abrió y miró el prólogo, bajo la mirada expectante de Hermione. Luego de leerlo por unos segundos, bajó la vista hacia la chica.

- María, una joven sirvienta.

- Sí, con un trágico final. Pero, si se lo contase; lo arruinaría.

- Ya me lo estoy imaginando- indicó el hombre, colocándose el libro en el bolsillo de la túnica- Está flojeando Granger, no está estudiando.

- Eso es tan poco caballeroso profesor- sonrió ella- ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Igual estoy leyendo!

Las horas pasaban y, las situaciones se volvían cada vez más; aburridas. La vacaciones habían llegado ciertamente, pero ella había tenido que responderles a sus amigos; que no podía estar con ellos. La poción requería estricta vigilancia y preparación minuciosa.

Aún así, las tardes de lectura parecían ser algo fijo. No estaban relacionándose distintamente, pero estaban siendo dos personas correctas. Tenían pasatiempos en común, y dejando de lado las relaciones intra-personales; lo disfrutaban.

Hermione había comenzado a preguntarse si; ese era el Snape verdadero. Pensaba, que todo lo que estaba en Hogwarths; era sólo una máscara. Bastaba que llegase la enfermedad, para que su caparazón se rompiera. ¿O no?

- Veo que están muy ocupados- sonrió Lupin, cuando servía unas tazas de té.

Sirius dio un respingo con su nariz y les observó, ceñudo; desde la cocina. No le gustaba, lo que estaba sucediendo. Conocía a Snape, y lo menos que haría; era sentarse a leer con Hermione. Algo iba mal, y él lo averiguaría.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a Remus. Tomó el té y lo sopló suavemente para evitar quemarse. Mientras lo hacía, Snape hizo un gesto extraño con el rostro. Al verlo, ella se sobresaltó; derramándose un poco encima.

- ¡Ay!- exclamó, cuando le cayó en la pierna.

- Espera Hermione, déjame ayudarte- suspiró Lupin, limpiándola con un pañuelo- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Hermione giró el rostro hacia Snape quien la observaba con los ojos, tan negros y fríos como siempre y; eso le hizo temer. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? Pasó de largo, y se perdió por las escaleras. Tenía que ir, ¡Tenía que seguirlo!

Se levantó, dejando a Remus anonadado; y corrió tras él. Observó, que la puerta estaba abierta y; entró sin contemplaciones. Él le daba la espalda, frente a la ventana. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Señor.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger? Váyase.

- Señor, ¿Qué sucede?- Estaba siendo el de siempre, parecía.

- Le dije que se fuera- susurró, con desprecio.

Hermione, intentó acercarse y tocarlo; pero su mano le retiró de sí con violencia. Sorprendida, la chica retrocedió y; con pasos trémulos salió de la habitación.

Sintió luego, como la puerta se cerraba de golpe. No sabía de qué se trataba aquello, o si tenía que ver con Voldemort; pero sabía que era malo. ¿Y si le dolía la marca?

Trató de concentrarse, pero fue inútil. Todo lo sucedido revoloteaba en su cabeza y, le causaba un fuerte dolor en la misma. Sus ojos, aquellas oscuras orbes le habían; hecho temer al máximo. Su desprecio, había vuelto.

Se sintió decepcionada, tanto que tuvo que dejar de leer su libro favorito. María le recordaba tanto a él, que decidió lanzarlo en el sofá. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso? ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso se estaba acostumbrando a él?

Sí, claro. Como si eso fuese a ser posible, sobretodo con Snape; un profesor. _Su profesor. _Se recostó en el sofá, tratando de alejar al mundo de su mente. Cerró los ojos alrededor de diez veces; pero no parecía funcionar. Estaba preparada para buscar su varita, y cerrárselos para siempre cuando; miró por la ventana.

El día volvía a ser hermoso, el viento estaba fresco y ella; tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de salir. Fuera de la enorme casa, había un hermoso rosal. Allá, en la plaza conjunta.

¿Qué podía suceder si salía? Podría avisarle a Remus y así, él no se preocuparía. Luego de hacerlo, volvió a tomar el libro y caminó por la calle. No había nadie allí, todos parecían tener un mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones. Ojalá ella también pudiera.

Emitió un suspiro y, se sentó en un banquillo. Acarició una de las rosas a su lado, rojas y en botones muy hermosas. Las abiertas, eran muy galantes y brillantes. Sus pétalos como seda, la enamoraron.

Siguió leyendo, ya no se preocuparía por lo ocurrido. Si, Snape necesitaba su ayuda; que clamara por ella. Mientras leía, sintió suaves pasos que circundaban el lugar. Se levantó con parsimonia y miró a su alrededor.

No muy lejos de ella, observó a Snape. Tenía las mangas de su brazo izquierdo; hasta sus codos. La marca tenebrosa estaba expuesta y parecía dolerle.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia él, nerviosa. ¡Tendría que ayudarle, después de todo! Siguió el camino, y se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- ¿Era quizás allí, de donde partía hacia sus reuniones?

Snape devolvió violentamente la manga, hacia su brazo y se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de ello, comenzó a girarse hacia la chica. La observó con su rostro de aprehención habitual.

- Ya le dije, que me dejara en paz Granger. ¿En qué idioma hablo?

- ¿Qué le sucede señor? ¿Se siente bien?

Hermione comenzó a acercarse aún más, a centímetros. Volvió nuevamente a estirar su mano, para tocarlo.

- Yo quiero ayudarle, déjeme ir con usted.

Sin preveer lo que sucedería, ella cayó al suelo. Snape la había empujado con su mano libre. ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¡No sea ilusa! ¡Ahora váyase!- espetó, con ira.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? Fuera lo que fuera, le había hecho daño. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar; antes de que él la lastimara más aún. Y no sólo físicamente.

Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella corría a través del parque. Ya era la segunda vez, que lo veía. Se acercó al banquillo, y tomó el libro que ella había dejado; metiéndoselo en la túnica.

Ese día, también se reuniría con su señor. Pero, sin saber por qué, no se sentía preparado. Si no, como la peor persona en el mundo.

No pudo dejar de correr, sólo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Se encerró en ella, a llorar nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A dónde se había ido su profesor?

Tampoco, era que había cambiado mucho con ella; pero lo que veía le gustaba. Y ahora, se presentaba todo aquello.

Sin duda, ese será uno de sus peores días dentro de la mansión. Snape la había herido, la había apartado de sí de una forma tan brusca que lo único que, irradió en ella; fue ira.

TBC.

Ah ya, no se asusten mucho; ya luego seguirán leyendo. En fin, unos besos y cariños.


	15. 14

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Vicio declarado! (No, enserio debo ir a por "La lista dorada" y mis otros fics) Bueno, acá les dejo más; espero les guste. Unos besos. El dolor de pecho, se me trascendió en uno de estómago bastante fuerte, pero aquí estoy; ¡Actualizaré hasta la muerte! (Un poco exagerado, creo)

Ayra, sé que bromeabas con eso de "la presidenta de los fanfics SS/HG" Pero quedó divertido. Bueno, me fui y los dejo con la lectura (Cómo si yo fuera tan interesante ¿Verdad?)

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 14: Lo que "Tú" piensas, importa

Había estado llorando, pero no sabía por qué; estaba impaciente por que él regresara. Caminaba de un lado al otro en la oscuridad de su habitación, tenía que saber qué le sucedía; aunque él no quisiera hablarlo con ella. Desesperada y in saber que hacer, salió de su habitación; y caminó hacia la habitación de Snape. Allí lo esperaría.

Pasaron las horas, pero él no regresaba. Se mantuvo en el suelo de la habitación, esperándolo; esperando oír su voz. No le importaba, si se trataba de un sarcasmo o de un "¡Vete!" Pero, ella tenía que oírle.

Se quedó dormida, agotada de tanto esperar. No sabía, si le reclamaría por como la había tratado; pero algo le movía a estar en ese lugar. Mientras dormía en el suelo, le pareció que le tocaban un hombro. Despertó lentamente y miró a su alrededor con adormilamiento. Estaba allí, frente a ella; arrodillado.

Intentó decirle algo, pero de sus labios no salió algo coherente. Se acomodó hasta sentarse, y observó bajo la luz de la luna; sus orbes oscuras. Parecían, algo cansadas. Su cuerpo lucía tenso, trataba de evitar caminar en demasía. Mantenía oculta bajo su manga; una de sus manos. Su cabello, estaba casi "adherido" a su rostro. Lucía, como si hubiese sudado; como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Granger?- musitó, no era el mismo tono que antes; pero no era cándido tampoco.

- Yo- balbuceó la joven, ¿Qué podía decir?- Yo ¡Quise quedarme, usted tiene que darme una respuesta!

Se mantuvo en silencio, observándola mientras ella se levantaba del suelo. Había ido a dormir a su habitación, lucía bastante preocupada pero; eso no era suficiente para él. No necesitaba nada de ello. Era lo suficientemente independiente, como para tener a una joven "niña" mucho menor que él, cuidándole las espaldas.

La luz de la luna, iluminó parcialmente; el rostro del hombre. Sobre él, había una cortada que lucía profunda. Observó la verdadera magnitud y; se sintió arrepentida de haber sugerido el ir con él.

- Váyase por favor- le dijo, siquiera prestándole atención. Soltó el saco y este, cayó al suelo; provocando el único ruido dentro.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero irme!- dijo, siguiéndolo cuando; él se sentó en la cama- ¿Qué sucede? Yo creía, que usted; que yo.

Alzó la vista y sonrió con desprecio. Aquello, le hizo sentir a Hermione; que había estado arando en el mar. Sin saber que hacer, se sentó a su lado. No importaba, que él quisiera sacarla de la habitación; necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría.

Severus, colocó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre sus manos. Se sentía tan exhausto, tan sucio e imbécil que; tan sólo quería morir en aquel instante. Estaba harto de, literalmente; "ser el juguete de su amo" Y eso, Hermione parecía verlo.

Inconcientemente, estiró una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y; la entrelazó entre sus cabellos. Quiso decir algo, quiso pedirle que se fuera; pero en ese instante necesitaba más de ella. Más de lo que quería.

Hermione continuó acariciando sus cabellos. Eran mucho más finos y suaves, de lo que se imaginó. Sintió, que levantaría la cabeza así que; se detuvo.

Le observó por unos momentos, ella sonreía y él; no entendía por qué. Le había hecho daño, pero aún así; allí estaba ella. Trataba de consolarle, aunque no sabía con exactitud, cual era su pesar. No mentía a ciencia cierta, cuando dijo que; ella guardaría su secreto.

- Debería recostarse- le dijo, aún sonriendo- Lo veré mañana, para terminar la poción.

Miró cuando se iba, apenas un poco por el lío de sábanas. Emitió un suspiro, sintiendo que luego se arrepentiría de ello; pero en ese momento le necesitaba. Debía hablar con alguien. Sostuvo su mano, justo antes de que se alejara de él. Hermione no se movió, siquiera se inmutó.

- Quédese.

Asintió, sentándose a su lado. Al principio, no supo que decirle; un largo y tenso silencio precedió aquel pedido. Hermione lo sabía, ya le diría algo si, estaba listo y si no; tampoco importaba.

- Dejó esto en el parque- dijo, estirando su mano suavemente para; sacar su libro de la túnica. Parecía que, también estaba herida.

- Gracias.

- Lamento lo que, le hice- musitó- No quise- Disculpa, pero la frialdad en su voz; lo hacía sentir igual.

- ¿Herirme?- Con aquellas palabras, la aprehensión parecía dejarla. ¿Todo volvía a la normalidad? Tal vez- No me ha importado en absoluto.

Meditó, suponiendo que la pregunta estaba de más. Quería saber, qué había sucedido; por qué había regresado de esa forma. Él no iba a contarle, detalles sobre los cuales; habían pasado años. No tenía por qué hacerlo, su vida no le importaba.

Aún así, ella quiso intentarlo, ella quería ayudarle y; ello no sólo incluía su curación. Su trabajo, también era servir como buena oyente. Y ella, lo escucharía; fuera lo que fuera.

- Señor, ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Está bien?

- Nada de lo que deba preocuparse- comentó, con una mueca de dolor al moverse.

- Está herido, déjeme; yo quisiera.

Se sentía inútil, como si; de Hermione dependiese su vida. Ya estaba allí, para curar una enfermedad y; no necesitaba reparar también su alma perdida. Negó con la cabeza, pero como siempre; su estudiante era muy insistente. Se desprendió de la camisa, sólo para que ella pudiera verlo; para que viera a lo que se enfrentaba. Un gemido de sorpresa, provino de ella; pero aún así no temió.

Suavemente, dispuso sus manos sobre las heridas. Laceraciones de cualquier tipo, estaban sobre su desnuda y pálida piel. Se había sonrojado al verlo, pero había tratado de lucir confiable; de lucir "profesional". Igual, a Snape no le importaba; comenzaba a dormirse lentamente. Sin duda, Hermione tenía un toque "mágico"

Estuvo, hasta un poco más de la madrugada; curándole las heridas. Habían hablado, de cualquier cosa existente quizás. Aún así, ella deseaba oírlo; deseaba oír el motivo de su preocupación.

- Señor, ¿Quien tú sabes es muy cruel?- ya sabía esa respuesta, muy obvia- Quiero decir, ¿Sufrió mucho?

Sonrió con ironía, ante el rostro que componía su estudiante. ¿Quién pudiera decir, que no sufría con sus torturas? Negó con lentitud, aunque sabía que mentía pero; ¿Para qué preocuparle con esos ínfimos detalles?

Hermione compuso un rostro de duda, había finalizado; pero sentía que no había hecho nada. Él musitó un suave gracias, y se dispuso a dormir. No supo siquiera, si ella se había ido.

Se disponía a irse, pero; no tuvo el valor de dejarlo allí. Pese a que, todo se había terminado; sentía que no lo suficiente. Se mantuvo sentada a su lado, sin importar si dormía o no.

Igual, el sueño parecía vencerla a ella también. Cabeceaba en la silla y trataba de abrir los ojos. Mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta, escuchó un gemido y sorprendida; miró hacia el frente.

Snape se había movido, parecía estar semi-conciente y atravesar; una pesadilla severa. Se inclinó, suavemente sobre él y; le susurró que todo estaba bien. Suavemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione mientras ella; seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

- Granger- musitó.

- No le he abandonado- sonrió ella, suavemente.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Severus Snape despertó con una extraña sensación sobre su cuello y cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, observó dos blancos muslos bajo él y enseguida; trató de mirar hacia arriba.

Era Hermione, estaba dormida y tenía su mano sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? Había estado rememorando hechos dolorosos en su mente. Había clamado por ella, y ella le había acogido. Seguramente, había estado acariciando su cabeza.

Con su mano, removió la de Hermione y se levantó. Estaba dormida, pero en una mala posición. Se sentó en la cama y, luego de unos segundos se levantó. La retiró de la silla, y con mucho cuidado; la dejó sobre su cama.

La observó, suspirando. Pronto, estarían más cerca de lo que debieran y de lo que él quisiera. La cobijó y se sentó en la silla, a meditar mientras; volvía a colocarse su camisa.

Hermione no demoró mucho en levantarse. Se llevó una mano al cuello, y se quejó cuando este; se acalambró. Miró a su alrededor, y notó; que ya era la segunda vez que dormía allí. Se acomodó hasta sentarse y observó a Snape, que estaba a lo lejos; en el escritorio.

Se giró, al escucharla. Ella se bajó de un salto y, ahogó un bostezo. Se mantuvieron observándose por unos instantes más, antes de que ella hablase.

- Buenos días señor- susurró.

- Buenos días Granger. Le aconsejaría, que durmiese un poco más.

- Bien, iré ahora mismo- dijo, en suspiro. En realidad; necesitaba dormir.

Antes de que saliera, Snape le detuvo. Ella se giró lentamente hacia él, con una expresión de felicidad; que no supo como ocultar.

- Repasaremos más tarde las pociones. Descuide, yo la buscaré.

TBC

Bueno, no sé que les parecerá a ustedes; pero espero les guste. Unos besos y cariños.


	16. 15

Bueno, yo continúo. No tengo muchas novedades, excepto que; me he sentido bastante enferma; pero aún sigo aquí. Unos besos y saludos; qué bueno que el anterior les gustó. Espero les guste.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 15: Visita Inesperada

Había dormido por unas cuantas horas. Parecía que, su "relación" o como se llamase eso, con Snape se había fracturado. No sabía, por qué había actuado de esa forma, pero fuera lo que fuera; le incomodaba algo. Quizás ella tenía que ver, quizás ella creía cosas que no eran.

Seguro se trataba de eso. Aunque, cualquiera creería cosas distintas con; lo sucedido la noche anterior. Emitió un suspiro y comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Se arreglaría y se prepararía para seguir; preparando la poción con Snape.

Una vez lista, fue a buscarlo ya que; él no había ido por ella. Al llamar a la puerta, notó que estaba débil nuevamente; con su nariz sangrante. La enfermedad, comenzaba a golpear nuevamente y ella; no tuvo más que hacer que curarle.

El hechizo para calentar la habitación, había tenido que ser aumentado. Snape no dejaba de temblar y; estaba cubierto hasta el cuello con mantas. Hermione volvió a traer agua, esta vez; una jarra. La temperatura subía alarmantemente. Qué mala suerte tenía el hombre.

Sus heridas en cambio, parecían cicatrizarse mucho más rápido de lo normal. Hermione intuyó, que el haber salido y ejercido un poco de magia; estaba comenzando a mermar en él. Sí Seguían pidiendo su presencia, no sólo iban a herirlo físicamente; sino a matarlo por la enfermedad.

Aún así, se dijeron menos que antes; y parecía ir a peor. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía avocada a ayudarle; sin importar lo que sucediese entre ellos. Total, ellos eran "Alumna" y "Profesor"

Luego, de pasar un largo rato dentro de su habitación, Hermione tomó su libro de pociones y decidió; estudiar por sí misma lo que seguía de la poción. La parte fácil ya la habían hecho, y aún tenía dos ingredientes que encontrar. Esperaba hacerlo, esa semana.

Se mantuvo en el salón, observando las piezas de ajedrez y pensando. ¿Qué habría motivado, a Snape a aprender a jugarlo? ¿Lo habría jugado con Lily, como con ella? ¿Qué había entre ellos? Sin duda, deseaba saber mucho más; pero conociéndolo, él no le diría nada.

Tomó las piezas y, las posicionó para jugar. No era lo mismo jugar solo nuevamente, pero no tenía a alguien para hacerlo. Mientras miraba el tablero, Sirius se acercaba. Le observó, y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Aburrida?-preguntó, mirando el tablero- ¿Quieres jugar?

Hermione asintió y Sirius, con una sonrisa tomó su lugar. Le mantenía la vista de vez en cuando, no se atrevía a preguntar aunque; la duda le carcomiera. Su duda por supuesto era, ¿Qué tanto hacían ella y Snape juntos?

- Hermione, ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, me parece un poco extraño que tú y Que- se corrigió a sí mismo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo- Que tú y Snape estén tan agradados el uno con el otro.

- Sí, a mí también- resopló ella, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente.

Sirius le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos y, volvió a su juego tiempo después. Jugar con Sirius, no tenía el mismo efecto. Había hecho, una buena partida pero igual había perdido. Sólo que, allí, perder; no representaba algo divertido.

Remus les observó mientras finalizaban. Traía en sus manos algo parecido al correo y, sonreía; atento a lo que ellos hacían. Habían muchas cartas, quizás una de ellas era para ella. Eso le haría feliz.

- Hermione, tienes correo- indicó Lupin, dándole tres cartas.

- ¡Gracias!- sonrió ella, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Harry era muy amable, de escribirle dos veces por semana. En su nueva carta, le comentaba como Neville había logrado sacar un supera las expectativas en Herbología y un "Aceptable" en pociones. Era magnífico, el saber que sin Snape; el chico lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. Rió cuando leyó, que Draco había embarrado su rostro con fango en un partido de Quidditch. ¡La barra entera había coreado dicha falta! ¡Cuanto extrañaba a Hogwarths!

Había una de Mcgonagall, indicándole que; faltaba poco tiempo para sus evaluaciones. Había decido, no hacerle exámenes para evitar sobrecargarla. Aunque, hacía énfasis en que ella, debía de conocer los hechizos que se dictaban en el curso. Cosa que no le preocupaba mucho.

La tercera carta, fue la más extraña. En ella, Ron parecía decir algo como "Si tú no puedes venir, la casa irá hasta ti" Se preguntó, qué quería decir; y un pensamiento emergió fugazmente. ¿Toda la familia?

Igual, se sintió feliz; ¡Vería a Ron! Eso sin duda, le alegraba. ¿Cuanto habría cambiado? ¡Seguro tenía muchas cosas que contarle! Y, no era secreto; pero a veces no le veía como un amigo. No solamente eso, de hecho.

Soltó la carta sobre la cama y; buscó algo en su baúl. Necesitaba verse diferente, algo que estuviese presentable. Sonrió mientras, admiraba su ropa y elegía. ¡Haría algo diferente!

Se mantuvo impaciente. Ron no había dicho cuando, pero el hecho de no saberlo; le desesperaba. Lupin, como siempre; estaba sentado en el sofá. Él ya estaba enterado, de hecho aseguraba que no sólo él vendría. Eso, estaba mucho mejor.

A mitad de la tarde, se suscitaron las visitas. Hermione estaba frente a la puerta, mientras Lupin se dirigía a abrirles. Al verla, Ginny fue la primera en brincarle encima. No la soltó por unos minutos, y ella ya casi; comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

Harry y Ron, también fueron muy efusivos. Estaban acompañados por Tonks, quien; se quedó en la cocina con Lupin. Sirius, les pidió que no hicieran preguntas al respecto; pero Ginny y Hermione no dejaban de verse con unas sonrisas.

Subieron las escaleras, y Ron le susurró a Hermione algo en el oído. Ese algo, era Snape; preguntaba dónde estaba él. Hizo una mueca de burla, cuando ella señaló la habitación y, le preguntó si ya tenía cola y escamas. Harry también sonrió con eso, aunque ella no se inmutó.

Al adentrarse en la habitación, los chicos tuvieron que quedarse con Sirius. Las chicas cotilleaban tanto que, se sintieron imposibilitados en tocar un tema diferente. Ron, negando con la cabeza; decidió que era mejor dejar que su hermana "se apagase sola"

Hermione, le contó a Ginny lo que; había estado sucediendo en la casa. Aunque, había obviado detalles que; podían comprometer a Snape. Uno de ellos, aparte de su "marca" era; sus relaciones con ella.

Ginny se mostraba abiertamente sorprendida, por cada cosa que le decía. Parecía, sentir lástima por Snape aunque; aquello sonase extraño. Miró con pesar a Hermione, cuyas manos se estaba agrietando un poco por el; excesivo contacto con calderos. La pobre, seguramente no tenía descanso.

La charla terminó a la hora del almuerzo. De hecho, en la cocina no cabía una sola alma más. Tonks y Remus seguían juntos; pero estaban en una esquina diferente de la mesa. Harry parecía muy interesado en el tema de Snape, pero Hermione ya había hablado suficiente de ello. Remus lo entendió, y decidió zanjar el asunto, con el postre.

- ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de Malfoy! ¡De haber abierto la boca, hubiese tragado lodo!- exclamó Ron, apenas masticando la comida.

- ¡Por dios Ron, eso es asqueroso!- rió Ginny

Mientras Hermione almorzaba, se preguntó por el estado de Snape. Por más que lo intentó, no había podido alejarle de su mente y; pensaba en él cada vez que estaba sola. Eso parecía ocupar su mente en demasía.

- Hermione, ¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron, en el salón- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Hermione se mordió el labio, decirlo representaba algo intrincado. ¿Se habría ella, obsesionado con Snape? Bueno, a ciencia cierta; todo su estrés podría ser eso.

- En nada, tengo mucho que estudiar. En eso pienso.

- Relájate, estamos de vacaciones- indicó el chico, palmeándole la espalda con suavidad- ¿Cuando presentarás tu examen?

- En unas semanas, no sé cuantas exactamente.

El joven sonrió, por alguna extraña razón; parecía apenado. Si era como pensaba, él también la veía a ella; como algo más que una amiga. No pareció equivocarse, en el juego de ajedrez. Quizás, le gustaba un poquito, Ron.

La visita se acababa tan pronto, como había comenzado. Ron parecía renuente a irse, habían estado conversando tanto tiempo que; ni se figuraron por el tiempo. Sirius aseguró, que tendrían mucho tiempo para verse. ¿Lucían un poco infantiles?

- Espero que te vaya bien Hermione- musitó Ginny con una sonrisa y un guiño- Trata, de no enloquecer mientras.

Hermione sonrió, bajo su cálido abrazo. Lo mismo hizo con Harry. El último en despedirse, era Ron quien; no dejó de observarle con una "ligera" emoción.

Se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y para susurrarle que le apreciaba. Sin quererlo, se sonrojó y fingió acomodarse algo en su camisa; ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

Les observó irse, y una estela de melancolía le sobrecogió. Apenas se habían ido, y ya les estaba extrañando. Estando sola en el salón, se giró para devolverse hacia su habitación; y notó que Snape estaba en la baranda de la escalera. Le observaba con cierta curiosidad; ¿Desde cuando había estado allí?

No le dio importancia, y comenzó a subir las escaleras; sin embargo él no se movió de su posición. En cuanto ella estuvo arriba, continuó observándola y sonrió con ironía.

- Weasly es tan enternecedor, le costaba tanto irse.

Hermione frunció el ceño, y le mantuvo la vista. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? Se estaba burlando de él, sí; pero no sabía por qué lo hacía. ya le había dicho, que estaba enamorada de él; o bueno eso creía.

- Tiene que continuar con la poción- le dijo, y sin más se alejó por el pasillo.

¿Era idea suya, o a Snape le incomodaba algo? Meditándolo, negó con la cabeza varias veces. No podía estar celoso, era su profesor y era mucho mayor que ella. Además, él había decidido apartarle de él; y no le había dado razón aparente.

- ¿Estoy hablando con una pared acaso?- espetó, mirándola a lo lejos.

Bien, era el momento de aclarar las situaciones. No sabía que, le había hecho; y no merecía su trato. Los iguió hasta la habitación y mientras se giraba; ella habló primero.

- ¿Qué le he hecho?- habló, con cierto enojo- No sé que fue lo que hice, pero no merezco que me trate de la forma en que lo hace.

Snape le mantuvo la vista sin decir nada. No sabía, a ciencia cierta; por qué estaba actuando de esa forma. Pero, sinceramente; la cercanía quizás llegaba a ser excesiva. Simplemente era por eso.

- Cree cosas que no son- le indicó.

- ¿Creo cosas que no son?- espetó ella.

- Soy su profesor, no un estudiante. ¿Esperaba forjar conmigo una amistad y obtener de mi; cariño?

Hermione, sintió que su universo se venía abajo. No pensaba en eso precisamente, pero creía que había conseguido; algún tipo de relación "amistosa" con el hombre. ¿Por qué siempre era tan tonta? Aquellas palabras, sin duda le dolieron lo suficiente; como para demostrarlo. Sin decir algo más, se giró y se detuvo en la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se giró para mirarle.

- Aún así, necesitó mucho de mí anoche- le espetó, saliéndose de la misma.

Si no se conociera, diría que estaba haciendo todo eso por un motivo quizás estúpido. Estaba un tanto preocupado por las reuniones con el señor tenebroso; y no deseaba verla involucarada en una situación tan peligrosa como aquella. Además, ella era una estudiante; él un profesor. No compaginaban, y no lo harían. Pero, en ese momento, hasta le pareció que estaba celoso de Ron; cosa bastante estúpida.

Sin duda, tenía que revisarse.

TBC.

Es un capítulo, quizás un poco "nulo" Pero, me voy por las esquinas; y desarrollo la emotividad de los personajes. Siempre me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si? o ¿Qué debería decir si, los pongo haciendo tal cosa? Espero, que este chap no "letargue" El fan fic, y les guste. Unos besos.


	17. 16

Hola, acá les dejo más; espero les guste este capítulo también. Unos besos y cariños.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 16: Música

No había vuelto a verla por unas horas. Pese a que, debía trabajar en la poción; ella no había regresado al salón. Escuchó cuando Lupin salía de la casa, e intuyó que Hermione le había pedido que adquiriese; los ingredientes restantes.

Al salir, notó que seguía la sala vacía y en silencio. Había tenido un pésimo día, y había culminado con una visita que lejos de agradarle; se convertía en una molestia. Pensaba demasiado en ello, y en lo que había visto. No tenía que interesarse, era sólo una chica y él no era más que su profesor.

Se sentó en el sofá, estirando el grueso abrigo que portaba. Pareció, emular mientras estaba allí; todo lo vivido con Hermione. Si bien, había dado señales equivocadas, creía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente; como para darse cuenta del error.

Miró a su lado, el libro que ella le había recomendado y lo tomó. No le había detallado con fijeza y, al abrirlo notó que; estaba bastante bien conservado. Hermione parecía apreciarlo mucho.

Comenzó a leerle, le pareció una historia bastante atractiva; si tomabas en cuenta sus calificativos. La palabra romance, estaba escrita por todas sus páginas.

Estuvo leyendo por un buen rato; era lo suficientemente relajante como para hacerlo. No tuvo idea de la hora, sino hasta que comenzaba a caer la tarde lentamente. Ese día sin duda, estaba perdido. Para ambos.

Cerró el libro con sumo cuidado, y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente. Observó en dirección a la habitación de Hermione y, se preguntó si ella ya dormía. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba hablarle; así fuera de su cura.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Antes de llegar a su habitación, un sonido le detuvo. Era una suave melodía; que provenía de la habitación de Hermione. Se paró detrás de la puerta, para escuchar mejor.

Era ella, y cantaba. Su voz era melodiosa y viajaba a través del aire; como una suave brisa. No sabía que cantaba, seguramente era una canción muggle; pero en ella sonaba muy hermosa.

Hablaba sobre un hombre quien confesaba su amor por la música. No la recordaba, pero le parecía que le conocía. Quizás.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que observó dentro de la habitación. Hermione estaba acomodando sus cosas mientras tarareaba, sin duda; lucía hermosa. La melodía le pareció agradable y la canción pareció hacerle recordar algo.

Se paralizó en cuanto, se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo una cosa semejante. ¿Hermione le parecía hermosa? Ya no se conocía, estaba siendo bastante irracional. Estaba hablando de Hermione.

Aún así, ella le recordaba mucho a Lily. Sus andares apresurados, sus altivos ojos y su inteligencia; sin duda ell era su viva imagen. Igual, tenían diferencias apreciables; pero casi siempre solían coincidir en algo. Como su amor, por el arte.

La joven mientras cantaba, comenzó a volverse hacia la cama; al hacerlo notó que Snape le observaba y se detuvo. Desvió la vista, y continuó con sus cosas; no había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó, sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

No supo que decir, tan sólo se adentró en la habitación; cerrando la puerta consigo. No había hecho, algo fuera de lo particular; Hermione debía de entenderlo.

Le mantuvo la vista, aunque él no le contestó. Suspirando, volvió a sus labores sin prestarle atención siquiera. No quería cometer otra falta, no quería ilusionarse vagamente. Por que, ¿Se había ilusionado o, era demasiado tonta?

- Nada- le contestó el hombre- yo sólo, sólo le escuché y; quería devolverle esto.

Ya era la segunda vez que le olvidaba, parecía. Agradeció cn un suave gracias y lo colocó dentro de su baúl. Al seguir recogiendo, pensó que Snape se había ido. Al volverse, notó que así era.

No sabía, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí; escuchándola. No había sentido vergüenza precisamente, pero si había sentido un poco de incomodidad al oírlo de él. Le había detenido su canto, ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, y terminó de recoger sus cosas. Luego de ello, se lanzó sobre la cama y se preguntó si Lupin había encontrado lo que restaba para la pócima. Ya se iría pronto el primer mes de vacaciones.

Pasó largos minutos pensando, comenzaba ya a anochecer y Remus no regresaba. No temía por él, era un mago bastante experimentado y; sabía muy bien como defenderse. Pero aún así, se tardaba demasiado.

Sonrió, cuando éste había regresado de su viaje. Sin embargo, su búsqueda no fue exitosa y; haría falta un viaje más. Resignada, Hermione asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras para; prepararse para dormir.

Se despojó de su ropa y, luego de cambiarse; se introdujo en la cama. Sería, una noche fresca y; se sentía adormilada en demasía. Ahogó un bostezo y se dejó absorber por las cobijas. Se quedó profundamente dormida al instante.

Tuvo un sueño bastante curioso. Soñó, que bajaba las escaleras; y regresaba hasta el salon de la casa. Allí estaba Snape, leyendo su libro; inmutable. Ella se acercaba con un paso trémulo. Al estar frente a él, se sentó a su lado y trató de fijar la vista en el tablero de ajedrez desplegado; sobre la mesa.

Estaba colocando las piezas como siempre, esa noche también iba a jugar. Sin embargo, parecía cometer un error nuevamente con el caballo; así que Snape soltaba el libro y se inclinaba para mostrare como se colocaba.

Mientras se inclinaba, le observó. Sus oscuros y profundos ojos, parecieron abandonarle por unos instantes, y volverse tan claros como el cristal. Su rostro, suavmente fue recortando distancias con el de la chica que siendo un poco más baja que él; se inclinaba para alcanzarle. Estaba increíblemente sonrojada, mientras él se acercaba cada vez más. Su mano, que estaba sobre el tablero; suavemente cubrió la suya. Al contacto de su piel dura y ligeramente áspera con la suya, tersa; le hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Estaban tan cerca, podía ver sus labios; sólo quedaban unos escasos centímetros.

Despertó violentamente, llevándose una mano a rostro. Sudaba y su respiración se había acelerado ante aquella imagen. ¡Iba a besar al profesor! Suspiró, y trató de calmarse; de pensar que eso no podía ser.

¿Por qué soñaba con él? Y por todas las cosas; ¿Una cosa como esa? Seguramente, el calor le estaba afectando. Soltó las sábanas y se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama. Deliraba, ella no podía querer besarlo. Era su profesor, no un estudiante y además; ella estaba "enamorada" de Ron.

O, tal vez no lo estaba y por eso; Snape le había estado haciendo esas preguntas. Suspiró nuevamente, a sabiendas que ya no volvería a dormir. Se levantó, y se mantuvo observando a la ventana. Seguramente, ni era la madrugada.

Mientras editaba, escuchó ruidos en la habitación de Snape. Se preguntó si éste estaba bien, y salió de la cama para comprobarlo. Como siempre, su necesidad de hacer el bien le traicionaba; y la motivaba a salir de la habitación. ¿Y si él le necesitaba?

Al caminar un poco más hacia el fondo, notó que éste murmuraba algo que ella no entendía. Se acercó un poco más y, escuchó su voz; amortiguada por estornudos violentos. Estaba sufriendo de nuevo, los síntomas.

Llamó a la puerta y espero hasta que éste le contestase. Por un momento, creyo que ello no sucedería ya que, tardó varios minutos en abrirle. Al verle, notó que los síntomas eran serios así que, se quedó nuevamente dentro.

Tenía un poco de fiebre, así que sirvió nuevamente un poco de agua y se la dio a beber para evitar que se deshidratase. Él, apenas le miraba; y ella no iba a entablar una conversación con él.

No había olvidado, lo que había soñado; y no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Verle, significaría que; pensaría en ello nuevamente. Snape, le observaba con confusión; ¿Por qué estaba tan sonrojada?

- ¿Se siente bien Granger? Está muy sonrojada- le dijo, desde la cama. Ella desvió la mirada ¿Se estaba comenzando a notar?

- ¡Estoy bien!- contestó, ligermanete nerviosa. Snape en cambio, volvió a mirarla con confusión.

- ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?- preguntó, luego de que ella llevase largo rato observándole.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba observando su rostro, ¡Sus labios! ¡Sin duda aquel sueño le había dejado trastornada! Sin saber que hacer, se dedicó a exprimir una compresa con agua ya caliente. Su actitud, sorprendía al hombre.

- ¿Le gusta cantar?- musitó, y Hermione se volvió para observarle.

- Sí, si me gusta; ¿Por qué?

- Lo hace bien, su voz me recuerda a alguien que también cantaba.

- ¿La mujer de quien se enamoró?- preguntó la chica, volviendo a humedecer el pañuelo- Déjeme adivinar, tengo que jugar ajedrez.

- Sí, a ella también le gustaba cantar.

Hermione asintió y continuó haciendo su trabajo. Mientras lo hacía meditaba sobre lo acaecido. ¿Cómo Snape, había conocido a Lily? Seguramente, el padre de Harry tenía conocimiento de ello; o quizás no. Fuese o no de esa forma, sonaba bastante extraño imaginarse a Snape enamorado de alguien como Lily. Sobretodo, al ver la aversión que le tenía a su hijo.

- ¿Le extraña no es así?- preguntó el hombre, Hermione pestañeó en confusión- A Weasly.

Extrañarlo, seguro era más que eso. Extrañaba todo lo que él representaba, y lo que a su alrededor estaba. Extrañaba a Hogwarths, extrañaba a sus aigos; extrañaba su vida enteramente. Pero, allí estabay ela; no era de las que se quejaban.

- Sí, a veces.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, por otro largo rato. La fiebre de Snape, comenzaba a ceder lentamente y éste; a recuperarse. Hermione, sintió que su trabajo estaba hecho y; se disponía a salir. Snape, le detuvo antes de que partiera.

- La canción, esa que cantaba; ¿Cómo se llama?

- "Vivo por ella"- mencionó la chica con un ligero rubor.

- Señor, ¿Sucede algo que yo deba saber? cada vez, regresa más herido de sus reuniones; ¿hay algo que le preocupe?

Observó los capciosos ojos, comrpometiéndolo a dar una respuesta. Su voz, se fue apagando suavemente; mientras hablaba.

- Con mi oficio, muchas cosas preocupan Granger- musitó- ¿Y a usted, hay algo que le preocupe? lleva mucho tiempo evitando mirarme.

No podía decirlo, no podía decir que había soñado que le besaba. Se mantuvo en silencio,y meditó por unos instantes. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué mentira podría inventarse? Snape parecía esperar de ella, una contesta; pero él no había sido lo suficientemente claro con ella. Entonces, ella tampoco.

- No respondió a mi pregunta, entonces; yo no debo responder.

Sonrió, ante su juego; muy típico de ella. Recordó el ajedrez, y entendió que se lo merecía. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia Hermione quien intentaba mantenerle la vista también.

- No quiero involucrarle en algo tan peligroso- musitó, seriamente. Hermione se mostró abiertamente sorprendida.

- Pues yo, quisiera seguir leyendo todos los días; con usted.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Más acercamiento, para que el fic vaya tomando cuerpo. Muchos besos y cariños, gente.


	18. 17

¡Volví a golpearme el dedo en Volei (morados sobre morados), pero eso no es inconveniente! Aquí les dejo más del fan fic; espero que les guste.

M'S  


* * *

Capítulo 17: Paranoia

Había vuelto a su cama, luego de que Snape mejorase y; había dormido bastante feliz. Sabía, que no había hecho nada que generase aversión en él y; tan sólo se trataba de su preocupación por ella. Sintió, que el peso de su temor le abandonaba.

Obviamente, su confesión había sido más de lo que hubiera querido decir. Había confundido al hombre, mientras susurraba esas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que le necesitaba?

Se levantó, apenas el amenecer; dio con su habitación. Desde que se había despertado por el "sueño" ya no había vuelto a dormir. Supiró y se levantó, para hacer lo de siempre; vestirse.

Pero, mientras lo hacía; escuchó un enorme bullicio en el salón. Parecía que Sirius discutía con alguien, así que siquiera cambiándose las pijamas; se detuvo en las escaleras para oír mejor.

Sirius discutía con Snape, algo parecía incomodarle al primero en demasía. El segundo, estaba lívido; y frente a ellos estaba Dumbledore. Trató de escuchar y de observar; apartando las telarañas de la escalera.

- ¡No puedes permitirlo Albus, no que él haga eso!

- Es muy alta tu, capacidad de razocíneo Black- Espetaba Snape de vuelta. Dumbledore alzó una mano para, calmar a los dos hombres.

- El único que, puede cumplir con esa misión; es Severus.

- ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, no sabemos si sus sospechas son ciertas!

Snape hizo un gesto desagradable con la boca, luego de ello; frunció el ceño y sonrió sarcásticamente. Sin duda, deseaba que; Sirius aprendiera a no ladrar las palabras. Perro al fin.

Hermione no entendía de qué misión estaban hablando. A juzgar por el tono de Sirius, debía de ser algo muy grave. Observó que Dumbledore, miraba de forma severa al primero quien; trataba de continuar replicando.

Remus apareció en el umbral y trató de detener a su compañero; pero éste estaba enfrascado en agredir verbalmente a Snape. Ambos hombres se miraban con aversión profunda, y se mantenían en posiciones; que bien podían ser consideradas para un duelo.

Una vez aclarado el punto, Dumbledore se interpuso entre ambos y dio la impresión; de que continuaría hablando. Como Hermione, seguía sin ver bien; comenzó a bajar las escaleras en silencio.

Al observar que ambos hombres, se mantenían " en calma" Dumbledore creyó prudente continuar. No era fácil lo que pedía, sobretodo para Snape quien, con su enfermedad; tenía que apañárselas solo.

- Es muy importante, que seas precavido Severus. Cuanto más rápido partas; será mejor.

- ¿Irse?- contestó Hermione con sorpresa al pie de la escalera, los reunidos en pleno le observaron. El escuchar aquello, le había motivado a detenerse al pie de la misma y; observar al hombre con confusión. ¿Cómo que irse? Él no estaba curado, no había siquiera; sanado las heridas anteriores.

- Buenos días Hermione- Sonrió Dumbledore, mirándola dulcemente- He oído, que has hecho un trabajo magnífico.

Se mantuvo pensativa. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba la idea de que él partiera. Reparó, en que el hombre le mantenía la vista a ella; y pareció turbado por un instante. Ante la expresión de Hermione, Dumbledore trató de decir algo que la calmase.

- El profesor, tiene obligaciones que atender y; estará ausente por poco tiempo- meditó- No va a sufrir, algún imponderable.

Lo dijera como lo dijera, para ella era algo malo. Le preocupaba, que Quien tú Sabes le lastimara aún más o que inclusive; le asesinase. Le mantuvo la vista, aún cuando la reunión se daba por concluída.

- Espero sigas bien Hermione, no te olvides de estudiar- Sonrió él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Hermione apenas acertó en decir un "Gracias" Estaba bastante dispersa.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Hermione meditó cual; era la mejor forma de decirlo. Tenía miedo ya que, la noche anterior había visto; sólo una pequeña muestra del "poder" del Lord. No quería verlo nuevamente.

Snape hizo una flexión con su brazo, donde Hermione sabía que; residía la marca tenebrosa. Iba a decirle algo, pero al notar que la chica también; se silenció y le cedió la oportunidad.

- ¿Irse?- musitó nuevamente.

Le observó asentir y, fue entonces cuando su nerviosismo aumentó. El profesor, pareció notar que ella recordaba la fatídica noche en la cual; ella supo de sus heridas. No quería preocuparle, y era por eso; que deseaba alejarle de él.

- No se preocupe- le indicó- estaré bien.

Aunque, lo escuchase de él mismo; ella no lo creía. Se mantuvo dentro de la habitación, sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que; en ello. No sabía qué sucedía con ella; pero no deseaba verle sufrir. No más de lo que hacía actualmente. Apenas, y pudo manejarse para vestirse, no podía coordinarse ni hacer algo; sin pensar en eso.

Tenía su libro en las manos, pero no se atrevía a buscarle. Sabía que él, no estaría para leer con ella y; tendría otras cosas primordiales en mente. Se mordió el labio, y trató de alivianar la tensión; bajando hacia el salón.

Estaba sola, así que se sentó en un sillón y trató de concentrarse en la lectura. Parecía, que en su mente había una discusión muy fuerte sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lucía como, preocupación empedernida.

_"Hermione, tú no actúas de esa forma; ¿Te sientes bien acaso?"_

Imaginárselo, regresando con miles de heridas sobre su cuerpo; le aterrorizaba. Deseaba detenerlo, hacerle cambiar de parecer; deseaba ir con él y ayudarle. Pero, se sintió imbécil al escuchar semejante blasfemia. Como si ella, no le temiese a Voldemort.

Desistió de la lectura, y se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar un poco de té y distraerse; haciendo algo. Tomó un poco que, Remus había dejado recién hecho y lo sopló; para evitar quemarse.

En cuanto se disponía a beber, Snape apareció en la cocina. Lucía pálido y un poco tenso. Se detuvo por unos segundos, posando automáticamente su mirada sobre la chica; luego pareció buscar algo. ¿Un vaso con agua tal vez?

Tomó un poco del té que estaba sobre la mesa y lo probó. El silencio reinante dentro de la cocina, era desesperante y comenzaba a convertirse en una incomodidad. Sin poderlo evitar, Hermione miraba de reojo al hombre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

- Señorita Granger- musitó Snape, alzando la vista hacia ella- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

Trató de organizar sus ideas para; poder resumirlo en una sola frase. Los pensamientos, bombardeaban su mente con vigor y ella; no pudo encontrar algo coherente que decir. Sólo una palabra.

- Tengo miedo.

Snape inspiró y le mantuvo la vista a su taza de té. Ya lo intuía, sabía que se sucitaría algo como aquello. Habría un momento, en el que tendría que irse, en el que ella descubriría lo que era. Así, no hubiese escuchado aquella conversación en la escalera.

- Voy a regresar- le informó, con suavidad- No debe preocuparse.

- ¡Pero señor!- dijo, cuando no pudo contenerse y; tuvo que estallar- ¡Usted no está curado! ¡Siquiera sus heridas han sanado!

- No debe preocuparse- fue lo último que agregó, dejándo la taza sobre la mesa. Rodeó la habitación y, antes de irse se giró hacia Hermione- ¿Quiere que leamos algo en particular esta noche?

- Sí_, "María"_

Estaba increíblemente ansiosa, no podía esperar a reunirse con él. Parecía una especie de paranoia en plena crisis. En cuanto, el reloj anunció la hora acordada; ella se dirigió hacia su habitación.

La esperaba, sentado en el escritorio. Le pidió que pasara y se sentara donde ella quisiera. La joven se sentó en el suelo, no muy lejos y; sustrajo el libro de su bolsillo para entregárselo. Curiosamente, y como obra del destino; se habían quedado en el capítulo donde el amor de María partía.

Oírle leer, le hacía sentirse en una dimensión paralela; distinta. Su voz tan débil y suave, llenaba los espacios; nada parecido a las clases que dictaba. Estaba comenzando a volverse adicta a; escucharle leer.

A _"María" _no le agradaba la idea de, despedirse de su querido y joven amo, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Era la última en despedirse de toda la familia, y él casi la olvidaba. Al final, agitaba un pequeño pañuelo; diciéndole adios sin decirlo con palabras. No se había atrevido, se había silenciado y; guardado sus emociones.

Por un momento, Hermione llegó a sentirse como ella. Odiaba decir adiós, sabiendo que; era un asunto peligroso. Ya sabía, que él era un mago experimentado y que; no necesitaba de ella para que temiese por él. Pero aún así, con su enfermedad; ¿Cómo podría defenderse? ¿Acaso estaba ocultándoselo a su señor? ¿Por cuanto podría?

Snape le mantuvo la vista, observó con cierta diversión como Hermione; "se expresaba" con su rostro. Las caras que componía mientras pensaba, le hizo detenerse y observarle. ¡Hasta en eso se parecía a Lily!

- Señorita Granger.

Ella alzó la cabeza, luego de unos instantes. Snape le observaba, con fijeza y una expresión de concentración. Se preguntó, cuanto tiempo tenía observándole. Severus, despegó los labios para hablar y se silenció momentos después; volviéndolo a intentar luego.

- Me gustaría, que cantara.

Hermione se sonrojó, creyéndo haber oído mal. ¡Snape le estaba pidiendo que cantara! Sin saber qué hacer, tan sólo pudo mirarle por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué, qué cosa?- preguntó, con lentitud; titubeando en exceso.

- Cualquier cosa- le indicó, distraído.

Hermione asintió, amaba una canción que le había oído a su madre hacía muchos años atrás. Se titulaba_ "More Than a Feeling"._

_" Till i see my Marianne walk away" "I hide in my music, forget the day" "And dream of a girl I used to" "I closed my eyes and she slipped away"_

_"I Closed my eyes and, I Slipped away"_

El Slytherin se mantuvo en silencio, mientras ella finalizaba la canción. Un extraño clima, se sucitó en la habitación; mientras su voz disminuía. Un aire de paz.

Hermione se mantuvo, con la mirada sobre el suelo. Aún se sentía ligeramente apenada, de haber cantado frente a él. Lo lograba, estando bajo su mirada concentrada. Así se ponía tensa.

- Gracias- musitó, con suavidad; tampoco alzó la vista- ¿Estudiará cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la chica.

- En mi ausencia Granger. Estudirá mientras yo no estoy ¿Cierto? Aún, tiene que encontrar una cura.

- Sí, lo sé- sonrió ella a medias.

- Vaya a dormir- le dijo, estirando el libro hacia ella; pero ella negó con rotundidad.

- Quédeselo, quizás le sea de utilidad.

Hermione, musitó un débil "Buenas noches" antes de salir de la habitación. Sabía, que no dormiría ese día; pensando en su seguridad. Había logrado hacer tanto, y no deseaba que se perdiese. Mucho menos, que él sufriese.

Entró en la habitación y se despojó de la ropa y volvió a colocarse la pijama. Se mantuvo mirando al techo por un tiempo, antes de sentirse presa del sueño. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, aunque deseaba mantenerse despierta; para verle partir.

Mientras dormía, volvió a soñar con él, pero ese sueño era totalmente diferente al anterior. En él, estaba en una habitación a oscuras y; las luces se encendían conforme se acercaba.

No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, los muros eran de piedra y el ambiente era tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Suspirando, siguió su camino; mirando por donde pisaba.

Al final del pasillo, le pareció ver una pequeña luz. Había una ventana sobre algo que, despedía un poco de calor y luz. Al acercarse un poco mas, se encandiló; y trató de ver hacia adelante.

Snape estaba al final, inerte en el frío suelo. Sobre él había una especie de daga y de él; se desprendía un líquido rojo oscuro. Corrió hacia el hombre y se arrodilló a su lado, a sabiendas de que esa era su sangre y; que él estaba muerto. Trató desesperadamente de reanimarle, pero la daga llevaba tiempo en su pecho. Con sus manos, la haló con fuerza y logró depegarla de él. Aunque, claro estaba; que ya no podía hacer nada por él.

Se sintió terrible, quería morir junto a él. Tomó la daga, e intentó clavarla sobre su cuerpo; pero esta no hacía ningún tipo de daño. Lo intentó muchas veces, pero sólo había caído presa del cansancio. Ella no podía morir con él, sólo él estaba destinado a morir.

Se levantó violentamente, de nuevo. Se sostuvo el pecho, incapaz de respirar; y miró a su alrededor. Increíblemente nerviosa, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Corrió, hasta la del hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrio la puerta pero él; ya no estaba.

_Él ya no estaba._

TBC.

Espero que les guste, besos y saludos. Se les aprecia.


	19. 18

Ya ni sé que decir, de tanto que actualizo (jejeje, ¿Debería detenerme cierto?). Bueno, debo mencionar que me han colocado un horario super exigente, con clase en la tarde (no todo el tiempo, pero bien de tarde) así que, si me ven haciendo pocos capítulos o algo cortos; ya saben por qué.

Besos y saludos, espero les guste.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 18: Regalo

Dos días enteros, habían pasado luego de su partida. Hermione, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su habitación, y sólo salía para comer y/o tomar algo. Remus, ya comenzaba a preocuparse; temiendo que ella estuviese enferma.

Continuaba con sus estudios, pero muchas veces se desconcentraba pensando si él; estaba bien. Había permanecido dentro de la habitación del hombre, mirando por la ventana; esperando verlo en un solo pie. Pero como siempre, las horas pasaban y nada sucedía.

Esa actitud angustiosa de Hermione, tenía mal a Sirius. Sabía que ella, se esforzaba por ayudarle y él, lo único que hacía; era preocuparla. Si tan sólo ella supiera que era un mortífago. ¡Era capaz de hacerle daño seguramente!

Le observó por tercera vez, mirar hacia la calle. Ya sabía, que él no vendría; pero le ilusionaba verle hacerlo. También sabía, que no aparecería en la puerta así como así, o que vendría caminando; pero así era ella. Ella quería soñar.

No lo soportó, él tenía que dejarle a Snape las cosas muy en claro. Hermione estaba para curarle, no para servirle y cuidar de él cada vez que tuviera que "salir" a jugar a la pelota con su amo.

Suspiró, esperando a que Hermione se despegase del alfeizar para entonces hablarle. En cuanto la vio que lo hacía, se encaminó hacia ella y le detuvo.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Nada- mintió la chica, mirando el libro de teoría sobre la magia- Sólo estoy algo triste.

- Dudo que sea por tus amigos, ¿O sí?

¿Qué debía decir? Sirius, sabía indagar perfectamente bien; y hacer que se avergonzara de sí misma. No emitió comentario, y se mantuvo en silencio. Quizá su rostro la delataba y no necesitaba hablar; por que Sirius le miraba con enojo.

- ¿Esperas por Snape no es cierto?- espetó, contorsionando su rostro con enojo.

- No, yo no espero por él Sirius.

No sabía mentir, ya lo había pensado antes y así era efectivamente. Sirius se permitió reír, y depositó sus manos sobre su regazo en lo que parecía un cruce de brazos. ¡Lucía tanto como su padre!

- No tiene sentido- gruñó, apenas dejando salir unas pocas sílabas- Él no es nadie, no es importante. ¡Mira como te tiene, sufriendo por saber si está bien de salud! ¡Eso es sin duda mezquino y desconsiderado!

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo que lloraría como una tonta. Estaba sufriendo tanto, y Sirius afirmaba que a él; ella no le importaba en absoluto. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si su profesor sólo la utilizaba para curarse?

No le dijo nada y asintió fugazmente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Remus salió de la cocina, y observó a Sirius con un gesto desaprobatorio en el rostro. No había escuchado toda la conversación, pero por el aspecto que tenía Hermione; sintó que le había herido.

- ¿Qué le has dicho?- le reclamó.

- Tan sólo la verdad, y aún no he terminado. Quejicus va a oírme.

Remus inspiró fuertemente. A él también le parecía, que Hermione esperaba por Severus. No estaba afirmando que ella, estaba enamorada de él, como si eso fuese posible; simplemente temía por su seguridad.

Quizás Sirius estaba siendo demasiado severo, pero tenía razón en un punto; ella estaba sufriendo demasiado y no lo merecía. Pocas veces le había visto el rostro fuera de su habitación. Sin duda, Hermione tomaba su trabajo muy enserio.

Solamente esperaba que Snape regresara con bien; como lo deseaba Hermione. No quería escuchar, que había fracasado o mucho menos; que había muerto en el intento. Por más desagradable que él podía ser, no merecía un futuro como ese.

Para cuando alzó la vista, Sirius ya no estaba. No sabía, si había ido tras Hermione pero; solo esperaba que la dejase en paz y al menos; tratara de ayudarle. Si algo Sirius sabía hacer a veces; era consolar.

* * *

Luego de leer, y pensar en que a Snape, ella no le importaba; se quedó dormida. Había tenido una mala noche, luego de tener repetidos sueños muy parecidos al final; de "Romeo y Julieta" Sin duda, si Snape volvía; le pediría que no siguieran leyendo aquel libro. Por su salud.

Se estiró y ahogó un bostezo, notando que comenzaba a caer el mediodía; dándole paso a la tarde. Suspiró cuando, una vez más no escuchó su voz dentro de la casona. Por dios, ¿Dónde estaba?

Decidió desestresarse. Hurgó entre sus cosas y sustrajo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y, comenzó a escribir todo lo que sentía. Allí dejaría impreso su preocupación con la, pequeña probabilidad de que; la aprehensión la abandonase.

Escribió alrededor de un pergamino completo, le dolían las manos; pero nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha. Lo dobló y, suavemente lo colocó dentro de uno de sus libros; sobre la mesa.

Mientras lo colocaba pulcramente, llamaron a su puerta. Quería que fuese él, pero sabía que no lo era. Al abrírsele, supo que como pensaba; no lo era.

- Hermione, ha llegado un correo para tí. No sé de quien es, y no quise abrirlo ya que; está expresamente dirigido hacia ti.

Le entregó algo cuadrado, envuelto de una forma un poco rústica. Ella se mostró confundida, ya que no esperaba algo y; no le habían avisado sobre la entrega de libros o de información. ¿Entonces de quién sería?

- Vino con esto- indicó Lupin, dándole un sobre- Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré abajo.

- Gracias.

Trancó la puerta, y se dedicó a mirar el paquete. No sabía de qué se trataba, y tenía miedo de abrirlo. ¿Qué podía hacerle un paquete? ¿Podía tener una maldición terrible? ¿Una criatura que se comería sus sesos? Sí, sin duda la paranoia no se había ido.

Comenzó a abrirlo con cierto desespero, queriendo saber lo que contenía. Al abrirlo, notó que se trataba de un libro con una carátula suave dy acolchada de un color rojo sangre. Los bordes en as páginas eran de un color dorado y; en su lomo había una pequeña inscripción.

Era un libro romántico, y aunque lucía antiguo; estaba perfectamente conservado. Lo colocó a un lado, y se decidió por abrir el sobre. Dentro había una carta, con una letra minúscula y apretada; una letra que una vez creyó ver.

_"Pensé que, apreciaría tener esto y no dudé en enviárselo. No era mío, pero a la única persona a la cual; se lo confiaría es a usted. Debo mencionar, que requiere de especial cuidado y; que este es muy antiguo. Quizas lo valore, por este simple hecho._

_Sé que le gustará tanto como le gustó a esa persona, yo no lo he leído tampoco así que; puede considerar ese libro como próximo a ser leído. Quiero que lo tenga, antes de que este se pierda o desaparezca; creo que lo merece después de todo lo que ha "hecho"_

_No responda a esta carta, pues no llegará. Pero descuide, no estaré lejos; al menos no por mucho tiempo. Procure estudiar, o prometo colocarle un "cero" en mi materia."_

Sintió a su corazón, dar un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados; no cabía en ella dela felicidad. ¡El profesor se había acordado de ella, y le había enviado un regalo!

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, y lo atesoró como si este; fuese una reliquia rara y difícil de encontrar. Al menos, tenía si no algo "físico" de él; tenía algo. Sonrió como una tonta, y se dedicó a contemplarlo con emoción.

Pasó horas enteras, tan sólo mirándo la primera página; no se había atrevido a leerlo si él no regresaba. Suspirando, dejó el libro sobre sus cosas y; bajó a cenar.

Remus pareció agraciado con que Hermione se sintiese mejor. No había preguntado por el paquete, y en cuanto lo hizo; Hermione indicó que había sido un regalo de sus amigos. Un libro.

La cena concluyó rápido, Sirius no había bajado y Remus; pensaba en llevarle la cena. Se quedó, limpiando la mesa y pensando en lo reconfortante que se sentía; él al menos haber recibido una carta. Ya no temía, por lo que Sirius afirmaba; o al menos no tanto.

Terminó de recoger las cosas y comenzó a subir para acostarse de nuevo. Quiso leer un poco más defensa, pero sus párpados se cerraban con increíble facilidad así que; lo dejó caer en el suelo.

Aunque sus ojos se cerraban vertiginosamente, no quería acostarse; sin leer aquella carta nuevamente. Al volver a leerla, la colocó sobre lo que había escrito; sus sentimientos. Allí era donde debía estar, atesorada junto a ellos. Tomó el libro, y lo sostuvo.

Y sin más se durmió profundamente. La noche se hacía cálida y la brisa era refrescante. Sin duda el clima cambiaba en demasía ese año. Ese día también soñó, pero esa vez soñaba con Ron. Le declaraba su amor eterno.

Mientras dormía, suaves pasos se sintieron dentro de la habitación. Una mano, acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y sus cabellos; mientras le retiraba aquel libro rojo de las manos. Era increíble, el correo era bastante puntual en esa casa.

Antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa, observó la carta y lo que estaba debajo de ella. Al iluminarse, notó que era un pergamino que Hermione había escrito. En el, confesaba lo "estresada" que estaba; por no saber de él.

Sonrió suavemente, con ironía. ¿Quién pudiera creer, que le importaba tanto a alguien? Suspiró, y volvió a doblarla; colocándola junto al resto de las cosas. Seguramente, ella hubiese querido que él la despertase si; regresaba. Pero, él prefería esperar hasta mañana.

Se apartó de ella, y se dispuso a caminar hacia su habitación; estaba increíblemente agotado y apenas; había logrado salir con vida de su "misión". Si no fuese, por que sabía mentir, Voldemort ya hubiese hecho de las suyas a sabiendas; de su enfermedad.

Mientras salía, alguien le cortó el paso. Al observarlo, supo que sería una noche larga. Parecía bastante molesto, y dispuesto a reñir con él. ¿Es que acaso, no se cansaba? Le observó salir de la habitación de Hermione y eso; generó más escozor en él.

- Tenemos que hablar.

TBC.

Saludos.


	20. 19

Bueno, recibí un aviso de unas clasesillas extras y; me adelanto a los hechos antes de que me ofusque toda por inconvenientes. Espero que les guste y no les moleste. Saludos y besos.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 19: Irreal

Suspiró, lleno de frustración. Deseaba en demasía irse a dormir, descansar en su habitación. Sirius sin embargo, se mostraba renuente a dejarle ir; y le cerraba el paso. Lo estrangularía muy pronto.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres?- le espetó, mirando apenas su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- Vamos a hablar de lo que "tú" le estás haciendo a Hermione.

- ¿Lo que yo le hago a Hermione?- contestó él, con odio puro.

- Sí, ¿Te parece divertido ir y venir, mientras ella sufre por saber si tú; "estás a salvo"?- recalcó, imprimiendo un tono distinto en las últimas palabras, como si desease lo contrario.

No lo comprendía, y una sonrisa irónica se posó sobre su rostro. Sirius observó su burla, bajo el reflejo de la luz; y deseó asesinarlo. Si alguien no lo defendía; él cometería el crimen. Bueno, nadie iba a extrañarle precisamente.

- Ha estado, dos dias enteros mirando; esperando por tí. ¿No crees, que al menos deberías agradecerle por su trabajo?

_"Ya lo hice"_- Yo no pedí la ayuda de "Granger"- musitó con suavidad mortífera- Fue idea de la enfermera, a ella deberías reclamarle.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo, ¿Y esa es tu respuesta?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas que le sucede a ella? Cualquiera que te escuchase, diría que ella está perdidamente enamorada de mí; y yo la estoy rechazando.

_"Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente ¿Probabilidad o Equivocación?"_

Se giró, para volver a su habitación; sin embargo Sirius le sostuvo de un brazo. Ambos hombres, se miraron con odio desmesurado en la oscuridad. Sirius gruñó con sarcásmo, y pareció adoptar; una expresión tan sombría como su contraparte.

- Yo que tú Severus, tendría mucho cuidado. Si observó, a Hermione sufrir por ti; juro que te mataré yo mismo.

Y sin más, lo soltó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Snape se mantuvo impávido, con la vista sobre la habitación de Hermione. Ya Sirius se lo había avisado, estaba haciendo sufrir a Hermione.

Se mantuvo, sólo unos segundos más en ese lugar y luego; se alejó. A mitad de su sueño, Hermione creyó sentir que alguien acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, sus cabellos y; también pareció escuchar las palabras más hirientes de su vida.

Al sucitarse la mañana, despertó con rápidez. Se levantó de la cama, y corrió hacia su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, y él estaba sentado cerrándose las mangas de su camisa. Al ella detenerse en el marco de la puerta, él le observó.

Le mantuvo la vista por un corto instante, luego volvió a lo suyo. Hermione se sintió feliz, relajada de saberlo con bien. Iba a decirle algo, pero en realidad no sabía si hablar o; caminar hacia él.

- ¿Recibió el libro?- musitó, sin levantar la vista.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias por el obsequio!- exclamó ella, con una sonrisa- ¿Regresó en la mañana?

- Anoche- inspiró, colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas- Muy tarde.

¿Anoche? Entonces, ¿Esas palabras hirientes "Yo no pedí la ayuda de Granger"; las había dicho él? ¿O era su subconciente que la traicionaba por tan larga la espera? Le mantuvo la vista, e iba a hablar; pero observó que él se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba. Le pidió que se introdujera en la habitación, y cerrase la puerta. Eso hizo ella.

La admiró por unos segundos. Hermione, vestía una pijama a cuadros, ligeramente corta. Se le notaba, lo vestigios; de la "preocupación" reflejada por Sirius. No necesitaba preguntárselo; el escrito se lo recordaba

_"Estoy triste, y nerviosa por el profesor. No sé si estará bien; y temo que algo malo le suceda. No puedo, aguantarme más; así que lo escribiré" "Creo que estoy paranoica, he soñado un montón de veces; que cosas malas suceden. Nos suceden" "Sé que, el profesor es un mago experimentado; pero no sé de mí" "Ya no sé de mí"_

Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba saber qué sucedía con ella. No esperaba escuchar, lo que él había estado pensando; Hermione no odía estar enamorada de él. No podía, ni debía.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Encontrarse bien? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Sí, ella estaba bien; ¿O preguntaba por lo sucedido los días pasados? Cualquiera de esas dos cosas servía para ella. Aunque ella tenía otra interrogante en mente.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Black me informó que.

- Que le esperé, sí; si lo hice- musitó ella, ¿Por qué estaba tan irritada? Ah sí, aquellas palabras; ¿Lo decía?

- No me necesita ¿Verdad? Puedo irme si quiere.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- No sé, tal vez de la expresión "Yo no pedí la ayuda de Granger"

En realidad, él no la había pedido y no sabía; por qué se molestaba. Miró su rostro confundido, tratando de rememorar; cuándo lo había mencionado. Al recordarlo, levantó la vista hacia Hermione y le miró; pero ella ya estaba llorando. Ella ya se iba.

La siguió. Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero con su fuerza; él pudo evitarlo. Al adentrarse en la habitación, observó; como la chica trataba de alejarse de él. Ya se estaba acostumbrando, a hacerle daño de esa forma. No se lo merecía.

- ¡Déjeme en paz!- bramó, del otro lado- ¡O juro que gritaré!

Se acercó hasta ella, no la dejó escaparse y la sostuvo contra sí violentamente. Ella iba a gritar, pero; él la acercó más a él. Dejándola llorar, a sabiendas que lo único que tenía; era un nerviosismo a punto de morir.

- Lo siento- le dijo, esperando a que se calmara- Ciertamente, lo siento.

Ella siguió allí, llorando en silencio. Le había hecho pasar, un miedo terrible; y en ese momento se arrepentía de haberle mostrado sus heridas. Ella era muy joven, muy pura como para; contaminarse con ese miedo.

La sintió relajada, pero aún así la mantuvo a su lado hasta que ella; decidiese soltarse. Ella comenzó a separarse de él, levantando la vista y observándolo. Aquello, le había dado tanta vergüenza.

- Lo siento señor- musitó, con una vocecilla.

- No importa- contestó, separándose de ella- ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

Suspiró entonces; dispuesto a salirse de la habitación. No había querido decir, exactamente lo que había dicho; pero con Sirius no sabía controlarse. Sí, le agradecía a Hermione lo que hacía por él. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no dejaba las deudas sin pagarse.

- Gracias por el regalo- indicó la chica, y él giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde le había dejado la noche anterior- Y por pasar a verme.

Se había dado cuenta, al final se había dado cuenta. No le dijo nada, y asintió saliéndose. Hermione era increíblemente despierta y atenta, eso le agradaba. Por eso, no decía que en Gryffindor; todo estaba perdido. Aún estaba ella allí.

Al regresar a su habitación, se encontró a Remus dentro. Se preguntó, si Sirius le había hecho un reclamo y le sorprendió; lo quejica que era. Remus le observó con una expresión hermética; y agradeció que no estuviese sonriendo.

Cerró la puerta, y esperó hasta que dijera lo que tuviese que decir. Estaba increíblemente exhausto, nuevamente; y quería pasar un tiempo sin hacer algo. Sólo descansar y leer un rato.

- Severus- musitó, ¿lucía nervioso?

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que Hermione está enferma.

- ¿Enferma? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No sé, pero no ha comido lo suficiente y; vive encerrada dentro de su habitación. No sé, si tuvo que ver contigo; pero te ruego que pares. Sea lo que sea.

¿Que parase? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por supuesto, hacerle sufrir; ¡Pero eso no era su culpa, ella lo había descubierto por su propia curiosidad! Igual, se sintió culpable; tanto así que bien pudiera alejarle nuevamente de él. Pero fallaría, y sucedería lo anterior.

- Sabes, que no "puedo" Lupin.

- Entonces, me temo que Hermione, no podrá ocuparse más de ti. No queremos que desfallezca. ¿O sí?

- Hablaré con Granger, luego del almuerzo.  


* * *

El almuerzo, se sucitaba de una forma pacífica. El profesor había tenido una pequeña fiebre, pero no era nada que ella no pudiese remediar. Estaba aprendiendo tanto, y los examenes estaban tan cerca. Se sentía realizada, aún sin aprobarlos.

El almuerzo le supo a gloria, luego de que Snape regresó. No había comido con propiedad y ahora ¡Quería llenarse comida! ¡Le había encantado, el panesillo que Lupin había comprado en un pueblo más lejano ue Hosgmade! ¡Y hasta había encargado los ingredientes restantes para; recibirlos en unos pocos días! Sin duda, ya podía sentirse feliz.

Pero sucedía algo muy curioso. Snape parecía que, no estaba contento. No dejaba de mirarle desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando; había bajado a tomar té. Él no solía hacerlo, así que se imaginó que sucedería algo.

En cuanto ella salió hacia el salón; él le siguió. Se sentó en el sillon y le permitió sentarse a su lado. Esperaba, que no se tratase de algo grave; su corazón no soportaría otro espasmo como el anterior.

Dejó la pequeña taza sobre la mesa con un gesto cuidadoso. Luego de ello, le mantuvo la vista y trató de pensar qué iba a decir. Ella quería, hacer la pregunta, pero era prudente a veces; callarse y dejar hablar.

- Lupin me ha dicho, que no ha querido comer y no ha; salido de su habitación- Hermione le miró con cierta extrañeza- ¿Es cierto Granger? ¿Es cierto que es por mí culpa?

Quería decir que no, pero ya intuía que él sabía aquella respuesta. No le observó, creyendo que él le gritaría y le quitaría puntaje a diestra y siniestra. Pero no, olvidaba que no estaban en Hogwarths.

- ¿Granger?

- Sí señor- observó, como su rostro se contorsionaba en una respuesta y; se apresuró a continuar- Pero es que ¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡No quería que le hicieran daño! Verá, el día que le cure, lo vi tan deprimido y exhausto que; no quise verlo así nuevamente.

- Muriendo de inanición, no lo va a evitar- le recriminó, y la chica bajó la vista- Es parte de lo que hago Granger, de lo que necesito hacer.

- ¿Qué?

- El peligro. El riesgo a morir de una forma triste, patética, violenta y dolorosa- lamentaba decirlo de esa forma, pero era la mejor; quedaba más claro- Creí que, con mi presente; este tipo de cosas no sucederían. Ahora veo, que no está lista para un secreto como este.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Tiene que confiar en mí!

- Y entonces, ¿Aún no ha entendido, que aunque llore y pataleé; lo que hago no va a mejorar y/o cambiar?

- ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? Llevo unos pocos días de enterarme.

Suspiró, dándole la razón. Sin decir algo más de ese tema, le pidió que buscara el libro rojo. Ella sin chistar, fue a buscarlo y en cuanto se lo trajo; él lo abrió con suavidad.

Comenzó a leerlo, mientras Hermione le escuchaba atentamente. El libro hablaba sobre un amor impedido por las clases sociales, y amalgamado con una traición por dinero. Un libro de antaño.

Habían pasado horas leyendo, hasta en el momento donde el enamorado de la chica; la abandonaba por otra mujer con más posibilidades. Hermione había emitido quejas, cuando ella sufría por él; y Snape sonreía a cada tanto por sus expresiones.

Terminó, como siempre; durmiéndose en el sofá. Snape inspiró, y cerró el libro al notar que ella estaba dormida. Tuvo la idea, de irse y de dejarla allí. Pero, quería vigilar su sueño; que descansase lo suficiente.

Y allí se quedó, tan sólo mirándola y dedicándose a leer el libro. Ya se iría, en cuanto ella despertase. A mitad del tiempo, le pareció ver; que Hermione se movía en exceso. ¿Una pesadilla tal vez?

- ¿Granger?- le llamó, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida.

- ¡Déjenle, yo le necesito!- exclamaba la chica. ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¡Yo necesito, al profesor!

TBC.

Lalala, me fui; unos besos. Se les quiere harto.


	21. 20

¡No me resistí! ¡Me lo pidieron! ¡Lo juro! (si ya, por que te amenazaron con una pistola si no; actualizabas) Me han llamado sin vida, y que tengo amigos imaginarios así que, queridos imaginarios; su chap. Qué lo disfruten imaginariamente.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 20: Buenas noches

Para cuando despertó, Snape le observaba atentamente. Seguro esas eran las pesadillas, de las que ella tanto padecía. Aunque, poco era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era lo que ella había afirmado.

Le observó, sus ojos estaban rojos por un bostezo y; se estiraba lentamente. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, notó que él le observaba con fijación y ello; acarreó en ella un sonroje de mejillas.

- ¿Está bien señorita Granger?

- Sí, estoy bien; ¿Por qué?

- Se movía, ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

¡Oh no! ¡Esperaba no haber abierto su enorme boca! Aquello volvía a ser vergonzoso, ¡Seguramente él se había dado cuenta! ¡Cómo ella era tan capaz de callarse en algún momento! Rogó internamente que no le hubiese oído.

- Sí, pero no era nada- le sonrió- de verdad.

Y sin decirle algo más, corría a través de las escaleras con dirección hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta. La mirada de Snape, le había hecho sonrojarse ¡Sonrojarse frente a él! ¿Y ahora, qué podría estar pensando de eso? Se tiró sobre la cama, y sacó un pergamino. Ella iba a escribir lo que sentía.

Sintió, que la proposición que le había hecho a Sirius no era tan bizarra. Hermione sin duda, tenía un comportamiento extraño; digno de un enamoramiento. Pero por supuesto; eso no podría ser posible. ¿En qué cabeza cuerda cabía eso?

Cerró el libro y alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras. Hermione, ella era tan pura; tan genuínamente mujer. Sin duda, era un tesoro que Weasly estaba desperdiciando. Francamente.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Hermione. Ya que estaba allí, ¿Por qué no continuaban los estudios? Sabía que la chica estaba en vacaciones, pero podrían aprovechar un poco de tiempo.

Llamó con lentitud, y esperó hasta que ella le pidiese que pasara. Al verla, le indicó que; tendrían una clase a las ocho en punto sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras. Asintiendo Hermione se dedicó a buscar su libro mientras él; cerraba la puerta.

Se adentró en la habitación, y se quito la camisa. Sus heridas le molestaban poco, pero podía soportarlo. Se recostó en la cama, a meditar; increíblemente cansado.

Se durmió rápidamente. había estado tanto tiempo, llendo y viniendo que; era bastante normal el que se agotase. Su enfermedad, presionaba muy fuerte y muy pocas veces podía decir que; se encontraba "bien de salud"

Ese día, él también había estado soñando. Por alguna particular razón, soñaba que leía con Hermione. Ella estaba allí, radiante y hermosa; con sus rizos perfectamente moldeados y sobre su rostro.

Con suavidad, trata de apartar uno que se ha adherido a sus labios. Luego de ello, alza la cabeza y le observa con una sonrisa; le invita a sentarse a su lado y a leer con ella. Oferta, que él no duda en aceptar.

Leen su libro favorito, pero su sonrisa le distrae de sus cavilaciones. Aquella hermosa voz, su canto suave; su dicción a la hora de leer. Alza su mano con suavidad, tomando su rostro; tocando sus labios con; la punta de sus dedos.

* * *

Hermione, estaba parada frente al profesor. No sabía que sucedía. Parecía profundamente dormido, y no quería despertarle; pero eran ya las ocho con diez minutos. ¿Qué hacía?

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, quizás lograría despertarle; moviéndole un poco. Se inclinó sobre la cama, y comenzó a mover suavemente su mano hacia su hombro. Antes de lograrlo, Snape la sostuvo fuertemente.

Ella soltó un gemido de dolor y de asombro, mientras los ojos del hombre se abrían de par en par. Miró a su alrededor, y luego a la chica quien; trataba de soltar su muñeca de su agarre.

- Granger. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- Usted me citó, usted me dijo que viniera a estudiar.

Lo recordó y gradualmente comenzó a soltarla. Hermione esperó, hasta que el hombre se colocara su camisa y; estuviera listo. Luego de ello, le mantuvo la vista por unos minutos; y demandó que le entregara el libro. Quería revisar cuanto había aprendido.

Logró responder correctamente la mayoría de las preguntas que le hizo. Satisfecho, Snape le indicó que debían pasar al siguiente capítulo. Lo que más apreciaba, era la facilidad que tenía Hermione para aprender.

Comenzaron a leer, sobre las maldiciones imperdonables. Casi siempre, los medimagos frecuentaban los casos como esos; y había que enfocarse en ellos. Hermione, tenía fuertes convicciones sobre eso; y muchas veces se mostraba renuente a hablar de ello.

Snape tuvo que explicar que, sólo era una lección; que no se preocupara. Él también recordaba con cierta lástima lo que le había sucedido, a los padres de Neville; pero eso era algo que no se podía remediar.

Le indicó, como aprender a reconocer los casos según el tipo de síntoma. Pero le indicó, que no le enseñaría maldiciones imperdonables, a no ser que; ella quisiera aprenderlas. Lo cual, esperaba que ella se negara.

Hermione iba de aquí para allá, contestando sus preguntas y repasando la teoría. Según lo que había estudiado, ya sabía distinguir un imperius de un hechizo de confusión. Y, había identificado las formas de curar a un afectado por "Cruciatus"

Suspiró, dando por cerrado ese capítulo; y lista para cambiar de tópico. Snape asintió ante su pedido, y se dispuso a tomar su libro de magia curativa cuando; súbitamente se sostuvo del escritorio. Hermione, nerviosa; trató de ayudarle.

- ¿Señor? ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado- indicó, sentándose lentamente en la cama.

Hermione suspiró, seguramente era la enfermedad quien obraba de nuevo. Snape le mantuvo la vista y sonrió suavemente, al observar su rostro sumido en concentración y nerviosismo.

- Sólo estoy mareado, no me estoy muriendo Granger- le dijo, y ella giró su rostro para verle.

- Le traeré un poco de agua.

- No es necesario, solo siga leyendo.

Sin saber que hacer, y mordíendose el labio como de costumbre; Hermione tomó su libro. Continuó leyendo sobre las pociones coagulantes y sus efectos. En cada párrafo se detenía, para verficar si Snape estaba bien.

Luego de un tiempo prolongado leyendo, Hermione escuchó un suave quejido del hombre. Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, y la misma parecía dolere en demasía. Soltó el libro y se acercó hasta él, quitándole las manos de la cabeza y tomando su temperatura. Estaba increíblemente alta, pero ¡Muchísimo más alta de lo normal!

Lo dejó allí, y fue en busca de un pañuelo y un poco de agua. Lo humedeció en agua tibia y se lo colocó en la cabeza, pidiéndole que se lo sostuviera por un momento mientras localizaba su varita. Con ella, aumentó el calor dentro de la habitación y cerró las cortinas y las ventanas. Suspiró, colocándole mantas encima; para mantener el calor en su interior.

Quiso decirle algo, pero desisitió con el fuerte mareo. ¡Tuvo que sostenerse de ella, cuando no tuvo idea de sí por un instante! Hermione inspiró con gravedad, preocupada. Sabía, que eso sucedía siempre; pero no podía evitar temer. ¿Y si el hombre convulsionaba?

Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella; exprimía el agua ya caliente del pañuelo. Siempre estaba atenta, siempre hacía bien su trabajo y sin embargo, él no hacía otra cosa que; preocuparla.

Quería pedirle que se detuviera, que fuera a descansar; pero no encontró su voz. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue emitir un grueso gruñido. Una jaqueca muy fuerte cruzaba su cabeza.

- Llamaré a Lupin- le dijo la chica, extremadamente tensa; pero el sotuvo su brazo.

- No, es necesario- dijo, apenas hablando- Parte de, su trabajo, es, es hacerlo por usted misma.

Hermione asintió, frustrada y siguió colocándole el pañuelo en la frente hasta que; cediese la fiebre. Le pareció luego de unos minutos que, así era pues Snape había dejado de temblar y parecía que mejoraba.

Entonces, dejó el pañuelo a un lado y colocó su mano sobre su frente. Lo había coseguido, la fiebre había cesado. Le colocó en las manos, el vaso con agua; como siempre hacía. Debía de ingerir líquidos.

Él se lo bebió con calma, sin dejar de observarla. La chica, exhausta se lanzó al suelo y permaneció allí; mientras él terminaba de beber. Una vez hecho todo aquello, se mantuvieron en silencio. Luego, Snape habló.

- Gracias Granger- indicó, masajeándose la cabeza.

- Ojalá pudiera hacer la poción justo ahora. ¡Pero los ingredientes aún no llegan!

- Pues, no podremos hacer nada hasta entonces- musitó él con desdén.

Hermione se levantó, asintiendo. El hombre hizo lo mismo, pero perdió el equilibrio; y la chica le sostuvo como pudo. Sonrió con sarcasmo, una expresión muy común en él.

- Los viajes sin duda, no son satisfactorios- comentó, mientras Hermione le ayudaba a sentarse.

El hombre, le mantuvo la vista nuevamente; y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus rostros estaban lo bastante cerca, como para denotarse la incomodidad. Snape hizo un gesto con el brazo, y luego se dirigió a la chica quien; no dejaba de verle. Parecía analizarle o algo por el estilo.

- Váyase a descansar Granger. Quizás mañana podamos practicar pociones.

La chica apenas escuchó, seguía embelezada en su rostro. Por alguna razón, rememoraba los hechos sucitados en sus sueños. Se preguntaba, qué se sentía; qué le dictaba su cuerpo. Esos sueños, parecían; desesperadamente decir algo. Igual, muy pocas veces le hacía caso a sus sentimientos y por ello; era una chica triste y vacía.

Suspiró, ¿Por qué siempre se hacía un lío, en su mente cuando meditaba? ¡Ya creía que todos, la miraban como si ella estuviera loca! Si incluso, Snape la miraba con fijación y se burlaba; cuando ella pensaba. Sí, la biblioteca hacía un daño terrible.

- ¿Granger? Le estaba diciendo, que se fuera a descansar.

Despertó violentamente, mirando a su alrededor; mirándolo. Su rostro seguía allí, con una expresión de confusión; creyendo que a ella le pasaba algo.

_"Puedes descubrirlo por ti misma querida amiga" "¿Qué podría pasar?" "¿Qué tan malo podría ser?"_¿De qué hablaba su cabeza? ¿Acaso era de lo que estaba, valiendo la ironía; pensando?

_"Sí querida, eso" "¿No te estás preguntando todos los días; "Qué te pasa"? "Si no colaboras, yo no podré saberlo"_- ¿Me oye Granger? Ya estoy bien, puede irse a descansar.

_"Ahora o nunca" "Ya sabrás luego, que hacer con tú vida" "Y conmigo obviamente"_La joven asintió con suavidad, acercando su rostro lentamente. Snape no entendía qué estaba haciendo; pero lo supo luego de un instante. Hermione ¡Le estaba besando!

Le besó con suavidad, y no el tiempo suficiente para empujarla. Escuchó, el sonido que hicieron sus labios al separarse de él; un susurro. Era algo como.

" Buenas noches profesor"

Lo último que vio, fue una cabellera castaña que se alejaba por el pasillo. No se atrevió a moverse, aún no había entendido qué había sucedido.

TBC.

Si me quedó cursi, denme el beneplácito de saberlo; se los agradeceré. Besos.


	22. 21

¡Je, creo que se emocionaron todos con el beso! Bueno, mis queridos imaginarios; como por acá tembló no me dio tiempo de colocar capítulo antes. Pero luego de que pasa el temblor, acá estoy.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos. Se les aprecia mucho.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 21: Tras el beso, viene la réplica.

Lo entendía, entendía que Hermione estaba "enamorada" de él y; se preguntaba cuando todo eso comenzó a suceder. Una respuesta clara, pareció golpear su cabeza como un hechizo. Las tardes de lectura.

Comenzaba a amanecer, y era poco lo que había dormido gracias a la enfermedad y a; meditar sobre el asunto.

Recordaba como si, estuviese sucediendo en ese momento; sus suaves labios tocando los suyos. Y luego, un "buenas noches" mientras se alejaba.

Suspiró un tanto incómodo. No sabía, qué sucedería luego y; alejarse siempre era mala técnica. Quizás, debía hablarlo con ella.

Hermione se había levantado muy temprano y, no quería salir temiendo que Snape estuviese enfadado con ella.

_"Tienes, que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos" "Nadie te amenazó para que lo hicieras" "Te faltó autoregular tu proceso "hormonal" "_

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Quedarse eternamente encerrada dentro de su habitación? Emitió un suspiro de frustración y se mantuvo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Seguramente, Snape tumbaría la puerta con un conjuro si ella; no se atrevía a abrirle.

Tenía que bajar a desayunar, así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y esperando que Snape no estuviese levantado aún; comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días Hermione- musitó Remus con una sonrisa- ¿Estás contenta?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Estás sonrojada- continuó el hombre, sirviéndole tostadas con una sonrisa pícara.

_"Si al menos, supiera lo que has hecho; seguramente dejaría de sonreír" "Aunque, con Remus nunca se sabe"_

Hermione comenzó a coer con tranquilidad, entendiendo que Snape no bajaría a buscarle. En realidad, lo agradecía; había sido muy tonta al besarle. Había logrado reponer una relación que; estaba próxima a quebrarse. Y ahora, se atrevía a una cosa semejante.

Suspiró, en cuanto terminó de comer y comenzó a recoger la loza. A media mañana, le pareció que Snape se estaba tardando mucho en salir de su habitación. Y se preguntó si era por su culpa. Pasó arias veces, por su habitación; pero no se atrevió a tocar. ¿Qué razón tendría para entrar?

- "Lo siento señor, yo no quise hacer lo que hice. No sé qué me sucedió"- se dijo a sí misma la chica en el pasillo.

_"Yo si sé lo que te sucedió. Se le llama estar enamorada o en su defecto; estar enamorada del profesor" "Aunque, ciertamente yo no te culparía"_

Desechó ese pensamiento de su mente, y volvió a suspirar; llena de frustración. Continuó caminando, ensayando lo que iba a decirle; en cuanto llamase a su puerta.

- "Lo siento señor, sé que debe estar enfadado conmigo. La verdad, no sé que fue lo que me sucedió y"

- Eso, me encantaría saberlo.

Escuchó su voz sedosa detrás de ella y, movió la cabeza; nerviosa. No se atrevió a volverse, con el temor de que Snape; le volase la cabeza con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

Eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo. Lentamente, se giró hacia él quien; le observaba sin dejar de analizarle. Sabía que demandaba una respuesta y ella, no podía decir repentínamente; que le amaba ya que no lo sabía. No, a ciencia cierta.

Parecía ser una atracción, de otro tipo. Había estado tanto tiempo leyendo, estando a su lado; curándolo. Sin duda, había visto algo que, le había motivado a hacerlo.

_"No, me des más vueltas; ¡Enfréntate a tus sentimientos!"_

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, la expresión de Snape; no era precisamente de odio pero tampoco de alegría. Se rió mentalmente de sí misma. ¿Snape con una expresión de alegría?

- ¿Y bien?- musitó, aún frente a ella- ¿Qué significó, lo que hizo?

- Bueno, yo; en realidad- balbuceó la chica- No sé por qué lo hice, yo creo que.

- ¿Me confundió con Weasly?- contestó, pero pareció que lo hacía con real interés.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo cree?

¡No sabía cómo decirlo! ¿Qué pasaba si decía, que llevaba tiempo soñando con él; viéndolo desde otro ángulo? Seguramente tendría que matarse. ¡Ella estaba enamorada de Ron! ¡Ella le amaba! O quizás no.

- A mí no puede mentirme Granger- le indicó, con suavidad; pareciendo que le leía el pensamiento.

- ¡Lo hice, por que quería comprobar algo!- exclamó, de golpe. Un momento, ¿Qué estaba diciéndole?

- ¿Comprobar qué?

- ¿Dije comprobar? ¡Estaba delirando!- suspiró la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa- De verdad lo siento profesor.

Snape no emitió comentario alguno. Para él, sólo servía la primera explicación. Sí, lo que le había dicho a Sirius, los pergaminos y los sueños; parecían ser ciertos. Hermione le estaba viendo, de otra forma.

- Estudiaremos esta noche a las siete. Pociones. Quizás sea mejor, que suceda más temprano, así el sueño no le hará cometer locuras.

Hermione se sonrojó, sin poderlo evitar. Aquel había sido un comentario de enojo, lo podía asegurar. Le observó irse hacia su habitación nuevamente. ¡Sabía que no debía hacerlo! ¡Ojalá pudiese dejar de hacer idioteces!

Se mantuvo, la mitad de la tarde en su habitación. Por más estúpida que había sido, el recordar su beso; le hacía sonreír como idiota.

Sólo había sdo un microsegundo, pero la sensación había sido fantástica. Nunca haía besado a alguien, mayor que ella y; mucho menos a un profesor. No sabía por qué, pero lo prohibido le imprimía más "emoción" ¡Se sentía como en una de sus novelas!

Suspiró, eso tenía que escribirlo. Pasó mucho tiempo meditándolo; mucho tiempo pensando qué hubiese sucedido luego.

_Estaba allí, besándo al profesor. A mitad del beso, sentía como sus labios; se iban abriendo lentamente. Su lengua, la forzaba a abrir los suyos y ella; gustosamente lo hacía. Se movían lentamente, sus lenguas apenas rozándose con suavidad. Él sabía besar, y ella era sólo una tonta._

_Rodeó su cintura con sus manos, obligándola a recortar distancia con él. Allí donde estaba parada, allí donde estaba él sentado. Sus manos, acarciaban con suavidad su espalda; enviando escalosfríos por todo su sistema._

_Lo puede oír jadear, en busca de aire; pero no quiere soltarla. No quiere dejar de besarla. La toma suavemente, y la sienta a su lado; ella no sabe qué quiere hacer._

_Acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud, y se inclina con gentileza sobre ella. Está sobre su cama nuevamente, pero no precisamente para dormir. La delínea enteramente con un dedo, y repite el proceso a la inversa._

_Su mano se posa sobre sus zapatos, los deja caer al suelo y; prosigue con sus delgadas medias. ¡La está desvistiendo! La acaricia suavemente, ¡Y aún no le ha quitado prenda significativa alguna!_

Un fuerte golpeteo, la saca de sus ensoñaciones. Adormecida, preguntó de quién se trataba. Era Snape. Pero, ¡Si aún no era tiempo! Y además; ¿Por qué estaba fantaseando con él! Sonrojada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Señorita Granger? Creí haber dicho, que tenía que venir a las siete.

Sin saber qué sucedía, Hermione miró su reloj. ¡Oh rayos, eran las siete con veinte! Violentamente se levantó y tomó sus implementos de pociones.

Snape la observó, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación y luego; la siguió. cerró la puerta, y le indicó que prepararían la poción coagulante. Ya la habían repasado teorícamente, y para ello; no necesitaban ingredientes muy especiales.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora en ella. Con lo que Hermione tenía, les fue fácil hacer algo "bueno". Exhausta Hermione se dejó caer en una silla y allí se quedó.

- Para ser su primer intento, no ha quedado tan mal- Indicó- como siempre. Ahora debemos esperar a que, repose para continuar.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, tan sólo mirando a la nada dentro de la habitación. Era curioso, como un beso podía; generar tanta tensión. Miraba hacia ningún lugar, no se atrevía a decir algo que pudiese; ser usado en su contra.

Luego de una media hora o quizás más; Snape habló. Parecía interesado, en dilucidar la causa de su repentino "beso" Pero ella, no estaba lista para decir algo como eso. ¿Como eso, qué?

- Creo que me merezco una explicación- indicó, con un dedo en su quijada, mirando hacia el techo- No puedo quitarle puntos a distancia, pero en algún momento volveremos a Hogwarths.

- Señor, ¡fue un accidente!

- Los accidentes no existen Granger.

- Yo, fue un error señor; perdóneme.

No se dijo más, y siguió pasando el tiempo. Hermione, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio; esperando. Quizás, esa poción nunca se reposaría y ella; tendría que irse. Quizás, podía dejarlo hasta mañana.

- "Yo lo necesito"- musitó la chica entre sueños- "Quiero morir con él"

Se acercó nuevamente hasta ella. No sabía de quién o a quién veía en su sueño; pero esperaba no fuera lo que pensaba. Se detuvo a su lado, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Intentaba despertarla.

- "Yo lo necesito"

Intentó nuevamente, y pareció despertarla. Le observó con confusión, adormilada; frotándose un ojo con su mano.

- ¿Weasly cierto?- le dijo, con sorna.

- No.

Le mantuvo la vista, con sopresa; un tanto descolocado. No supo que hacer, y observó como la chica comenzaba a bajarse de la silla. Antes de que lo consiguiera, lo evitó.

Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y; la besó al igual que ella hizo con él. Si no estaba tras Weasly, debía de estar tras de alguien. No juraba que fuera él y no entendía; qué lo llevó a besarla. Tan sólo, lo hizo.

Se separó de ella, luego de un corto instante y ella le mantuvo la vista. Miró hacia el caldero y sonrió.

- ¿La poción no reposó o, fue un accidente?

TBC.

¡Nada! ¡Nadie pregunte, sé que quedó tonto! Unos besos y cariños; saludos.


	23. 22

¡Hola! ¡Again! Jaja. Bueno, yo no sé si este capítulo será un poco apresurado (y embarazoso) pero; es lo que me ha surgido en matemáticas (Y en Física, pues un One) Bien, espero que les guste; besos y saludos.

Llegamos a los ¡Cien Reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores! (¿Momento gay?) Je.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 22: Cumpleaños, alimento para el alma.

Severus Snape, miraba a su alrededor en el salón. Había una gran cantidad de cartas apiladas en el recibidor. ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó, tomando algunas.

- Son cartas- Snape hizo un gesto con las cejas ante, lo que Remus indicaba- Cartas de felicitación.

- ¿Felicitación? ¿Sobre qué?

- Son para Hermione, está cumpliendo años.

Se quedó pasmado escuchando. Le pareció irónico pensar que alguna vez, creyó; que ella no crecería. Bueno, después de lo sucedido el día anterior; su cerebro no trabajaba correctamente.

La había besado sin saber por qué. Aún podía, nuevamente; recordar la sensación. ¿¡Qué sucedía con él!? Emitió un suspiro, y pensó que era muchísimo mejor que fuese Remus quien se las llevase. Lo mejor era evitar el contacto, o al menos reducirlo al máximo.

Remus alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras. Hermione aún no se había despertado, y como era su cumpleaños; él no quería molestarla. Se merecía tanto ese descanso.

- Creo que, es prudente esperar hasta que; Hermione se despierte.

Remus le dejó solo. Snape tomó entre sus manos, una de las cartas y miró el nombre del escritor. Era de Ronald Weasly, y parecía ser lo suficientemente efusiva como para sentirse enfermo. Dios librara a Granger de ser como él.

La devolvió a su lugar y, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Observó a Sirius quien, salía de su habitación con una sonrisa. Al verse, ambos hombres se dirigieron miradas asesinas y luego; siguieron su camino.

Snape escuchó, estando a una distancia cercana; como Hermione se levantaba. Iba tarareando algo y, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se lo imaginaba, ese sería un día bastante movido. Sobretodo, por lo que ambos se habían atrevido a hacer.

La escuchó subir, tiempo después; tiempo que seguro estuvo leyendo cartas y cartas. Seguramente, cualquier persona en el planeta le había escrito; nada nuevo. Escuchó, como se detenía en la puerta o ¿Esa era la suya?

- Buenos días profesor- le dijo, aunque aún no podía dejar de sonreír; aún sin poder mirarle a los ojos propiamente- Llegó una carta, que confirma la entrega de los ingredientes; pronto voy a curarlo.

- Muy bien- le dijo, sin más.

Hermione se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, como esperando algo que él; intuyó que era. Luego de ello, se devolvió hasta su habitación y allí se quedó. ¿Le hubiese dicho "feliz cumpleaños" y todo hubiese mejorado o; empeorado?

Bueno, al menos no la molestaría con las clases. Por ahora, así descansaría y podía leer sus cartitas románticas.

Pasó el medio día, y se avecinaba la tarde. Parecía que Remus quería hacer algo especial; pero por supuesto él no estaba. Él se había ido.

Hermione volvió a preocuparse, la sombra de su cumpleaños no lograba opacar el nerviosismo que sentía cuando Snape se iba. Ahora menos, al parecer.

- Hermione, el pastel- sonrió Remus con un pastel de cumpleaños en la mesa- Es una tradición muy típica muggle; pero que los mago también disfrutamos.

Hermione sonrió, ante las velitas encendidas. Sabía, que hubiese sido mejor celebrarlo con sus amigos y familiares; pero ahora eso no le estaba incomodando en lo absoluto.

Se detuvo frente a las velas para soplarlas. Tenía que pedir un deseo, pero en realidad; tenía todo lo que quería. ¿O tal vez no?

_"Quiero que, el profesor Snape esté bien"_

Sin más, sopló las velas y sonrió satisfecha. No sabía si los deseos realmente se cumplían, pero eso esperaba. En demasía.

Estuvo abriendo presentes por un buen rato. Harry le había regalado una colección completa de aritmancia avanzada. Ron, en cambio había optado por regalarle un set completo de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos; anexando algo como "Por que, escribes mucho"

Estaba muy emocionada, pero aún Snape no abandonaba su mente. Muchas veces bajó las escaleras, para saber si estaba allí y le evitaba pero no; él no había regresado.

Para cuando se dio por vencida, llamaron a su puerta suavemente. No estaba pensando en él precisamente y; se estaba imaginando que se trataba de Sirius o de Remus.

Pero no, se equivocaba rotundamente y eso le gustaba. Snape estaba parado frente a ella y le observaba minuciosamente. ¿Acaso estudiarían ese día?

- Granger, tenemos que hablar.

No, no ahora; no sobre aquel beso. Ya sabía lo que vendría, seguramente un "No sé que diantres me pasó; olvide lo que sucedió" "Yo soy su profesor, y no puedo hacer lo que hice" "¿Le borro la memoria?, Yo me la borraría"

- Quisiera, hacerle una oferta.

- ¿Oferta?- Bien, no era lo que esperaba. Se ponía ¿Peor?

- Sí, quisiera; quisiera regalarle algo.

¡Oh, su cumpleaños! ¡A él le interesaba su cumpleaños! ¿O era por otra cosa? ¿Qué sería?

- Quiero invitarla a comer.

Su alma resbaló hasta sus pies. ¡Eso sin duda era ilógico, extraño y muy dragón! ¿Tendría fiebre el hombre? ¿¡Rayos, eso era una "cita"!?

- ¿A co, comer?

- Sí- observó su confundido rostro- No es una cita- especificó- pero creo que, es lo mínimo que puedo y debo hacer. ¿Y bien?

¿Qué decía? Ya sabía que no era una cita, ya se lo esperaba de hecho. ¿Qué tendría que perder? En realidad, no estaba haciendo nada interesante. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

- ¡Yo, bueno no sé que decir! ¡Creo que sí, creo que acepto!

- Bien, vendré por usted a las 7.

Y sin más se iba, dejándola congelada en aquel sitio. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido en los cinco minutos de conversación? ¡Eso era una CITA con todas sus letras! No, su subconsciente le engañaba.

_"Bingo Hermione, te has ganado la lotería" "Por cierto, ¿Qué te vas a poner?"_

Pasaban las horas y, la habitación de Hermione estaba hecha un caos. Su ropa estaba por todas partes. ¡No sabía como vestirse!

No debía ir demasiado formal, pero tampoco muy sugestiva. ¡Rayos! Lo único que tenía era muggle y un vestido blanco que iba a usar en un baile. ¿Y si se la ponía? Pero, ¿A dónde iban?

Decidió optar por lo seguro, y colocarse el vestido. Aunque este no era muy corto, trataba de estirarlo al máximo para tapar sus pálidas piernas. Seguro él lo encontraría divertido.

Su peinado fue otro dilema, al parecer. Harta de pelear consigo misma, se lo amarró en una coleta de caballo y colocó sobre ella unos prendedores que combinasen.

Apenas se maquilló, aunque estuvo a punto de dejarlo. ¡Estaba más nerviosa, que en un examen de su materia! ¡Pronto transpiraría tanto que tendría que cambiarse! Sus manos temblaban terriblemente y ella, no sabía que hacer para evitarlo.

Estuvo lista mucho antes de lo acordado. Si no se vestía, se enloquecería. ¡En la ducha, no podía mantenerse quieta!

Pronto el reloj del salón, dio las siete en punto y ella sintió su corazón empequeñecer. ¡Snape era tan puntual!

La observó cuidadosamente y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Hermione se preparó para un comentario sarcástico.

- Es una comida, no una cita- le indicó- Pero no se ve mal.

¡Snape acaba de decirle un cumplido! Bueno, cargado de ironía; pero eso era suficiente para ella.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Lo descubrirá en cuanto lleguemos.

- ¿Sirius, Lupin; ellos lo saben?

- Digamos que, lo que ellos no sepan; no les va a causar un gran escozor.

¡Rayos! Iba a morir en ese instante. ¡Iban a salir a escondidas! O eso era un gran acto, o era; otro de cobardía. Sí, Snape debía evitar las burlas y los comentarios envenenados.

- Sujétese de mi hombro- le indicó y, temblorosa; ella lo hizo.

Y desaparecieron, sin siquiera hacer mucho alarde. Si a Remus se le ocurría preguntar por ellos pues; las puertas estaban bien cerradas. Si les llamaban, pues tendrían que hablarlo.

Se reagruparon segundos después, en una enorme vereda. Hermione se preguntó, si se había equivocado y; notó que Snape iba más alante que ella. Eso sin duda, era poco caballeroso.

Se giró, para notar que ella no había comenzado a caminar. De hecho, apenas estaba "reagrupando" sus ideas. Regresó sobre sus pasos y esperó hasta que, ella comenzara a caminar. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Al seguir más adelante, Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Era un lugar fantástico! Hadas que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, criaturas muy similares a las luciérnagas daban luz.

Snape esperó hasta que Hermione se sentara para hacerlo. Estaba increíblemente tensa, y por poco se caía y él lo notaba. Se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo viendo cada cual los platos. ¡Como si pudiera ver!

Snape en segundos tomó su decisión, Hermione pasó mucho tiempo paliándose con su subconsciente. ¡Seguro estaba dormida y soñaba!

- ¿Es que necesita ayuda para todo?- le preguntó, haciendo un además para que le entregara lo que leía; con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es la primera vez que veo algo así.

No le contestó, en cambio leyó lo que estaba escrito y le hizo una recomendación. Sonaba a algo como pasta; pero no lo era. Sí Hermione, ella ya no vivía en su casa.

- Creo que le gustará- musitó al final- Con lo delgada que está, cualquier cosa estará bien.

- ¿Delgada?- preguntó ella, y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. No supo por qué- Según Ron, es por que los "libros" se me van al cerebro.

- Sí, Weasly es muy suspicaz.

Estaba hablando de Ron, y no sabía por qué. Pensó que debía parar, pensó que a Snape le incomodaba. Un momento, ¿Snape incómodo con eso? ¿¡Cuando su mente iba a dejar de traicionarle!?

TBC.

Lo siento, pero es un capítulo prototipo. No me gusta resolver el pairing a los trancazos y si, medito y creo que; esto va muy rápido lo cambio. Bueno, saludos y besos.


	24. 23

¡Hola! Pues, yo por acá siguiendo este fic. Nada nuevo, los dejo entonces. Besos

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 23: Cena

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Se preguntaba en qué lugar estaban, y trataba de ubicarse mediante el método; de asociación. Ya Snape sabía, que no lo lograría; ese lugar pocos lo conocían.

Era bastante singular. Estaban en una especie de campo abierto, rodeados de altísimos árboles, hadas y otras criaturas. ¿Un restaurant mágico?

Poco tiempo después de haber visto el menú, una pequeña criatura que Hermione jamás había visto, se acercó hasta ellos. Snape le dio unas pocas indicaciones, y esperaba que Hermione hiciese lo mismo. Los pequeños ojos de la criatura se posaron en ella pero; sin saber que hacer tan sólo atinó a morderse el labio.

La criatura compuso un rostro bastante extraño, Snape hizo un gesto con la mano y; le indicó lo que ella iba a comer. Emitió un suspiro en cuanto la pequeña criatura se alejaba. Luego, le observó.

- No les gusta esperar. He pedido vino, pero no sé si usted.

- Está bien- musitó la chica. En su vida, había bebido; pero ¿No podía queda mal frente a él o sí?

La chica estaba increíblemente nerviosa, y Snape no podía evitar notarlo. Sonrió suavemente, y le dirigió una mirada irónica. Hermione, mntenía su mano sobre su cabello, peinándoselo aunque; no hubiese qué peinar.

- No es muy elocuente Granger- musitó, con las manos sobre la mesa; casi tan cerca de las suyas que podría tocarlas.

- Lo siento- se disculpó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- De todas formas, me imaginé que esto pasaría- hurgó en sus bolsillos con parsimonia- Tenga, es para usted.

Hermione, admiró sobre la mesa una pequeña caja negra. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¡Snape le estaba dando un regalo! Eso sin duda era el caos, el cataclismo por venir.

- Tómelo o de lo contrario pensaré que he perdido mi tiempo.

Hermione asintió sin saber que decir, sus manos temblaban mientras lo tomaba. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, tan sólo pensando.

- No va a morderle.

Lo abrió con suavidad. Dentro había un hermoso collar, con piedras preciosas muy llamativo. Snape alzó la vista, y la observó por unos segundos.

- Considérelo como el pago de mi deuda.

- ¿Qué "deuda" señor?

- Por todo lo que ha hecho- musitó, sin prestar mucha atención. Una lástima que el regalo fuese por aquello.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir.

En unos cuantos minutos más, dos copas de vino tinto aparecían pulcramente sobre la mesa. Hermione le miró con cierta expectación, Snape en cambio; dio un pequeño sorbo. Ella no sabía beber.

Suspiró, tomando la copa con nerviosismo; apenas probándole. Un poco resbaló por su barbilla, no le gustaba; ¡Sabía horrible!

- Se ha derramado vino cosa que; no es ideal con su vestido- Snape le acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara. Desgraciadamente, un poco caía en su vestido.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó ella limpiándose, y él no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Qué, es muy gracioso?

- Se comporta como si yo fuera, alguna clase de asesino- Las distncias eran cortas, estaban juntos y cenando. Cualquiera podría creerlo.

Hermione suspiró, incómoda. Tomó nuevamente la copa entre sus manos y volvió a beber de ella. Para Snape, aquello era apresurado.

- Han sido muy efusivas, las cartas de cumpleaños. ¿No es cierto?

Hermione compuso una expresión de confusión, y comenzó a bajar la copa hasta posarla sobre la mesa. ¿Las había estado leyendo? por que si era así; eso era violar la propiedad privada.

- Sí, si lo fueron.

Snape volvió a sonreír y se mantuvo en silencio por un corto periodo. Ron debía amarla tanto, como para escribir esa gran cantidad de estupideces en un pedazo de pergamino. Se preguntó, como el pergamino no explotó o; se incineró a sí mismo.

La pequeña criatura volvía con los platos. Las hadas traían lo restante y, su polvo caía suavemente sobre el cabello de Hermione, haciéndole brillar a veces.

Admiró lo que Snape había pedido para ella. Era una especie de "pasta" como había pensado antes, pero una cosa totalmente diferente a la vez. Su plato, era totalmente distinto al de ella. Luego de agradecerles, Snape le mantuvo la vista.

Le habló sobre la criaturilla que les había servido, cuyo nombre ella no pudo recordar en ese instante. Le había dicho, que no le había gustado el que le "hiciera esperar" al ordenar; le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Eran criaturas algo cascarrabias.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato. Hermione se avocó a probar su plato y así; tomarlo con el tenedor. Sabía muy distinto a todo lo que había probado, resultándole delicioso en cierta forma que no podía explicar.

Tomó su copa nuevamente y, volvió a darle un sorbo. Ante aquello, Snape alzó la cabeza. Si seguía bebiendo de esa forma, podría sentirse mal luego.

Le admiró por un corto instante, sin duda lucía hermosa. No sabía, en realidad; qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos; pero el escozor y la aprehensión parecía haberse ido hacia alguna parte que él desconocía.

Mientras comía, Hermione tuvo una sensación un tanto extraña. Sus labios le ardían y, se sentía ligeramente mareada. Dejó de comer y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Snape se detuvo y le observó.

- ¿Señorita Granger, sucede algo?

- No lo sé, pero creo que no me ha sentado bien.

Snape se inclinó suavemente sobre la mesa y probó su plato. Cierto, había olvidado mencionar que; el plato era fuerte y sólo se podía comer un poco de él. Sí, la cocina de las criaturs mágicas; era un poco compleja. Ya estaba increíblemente amargo.

Hermione tomó un pañuelo y devolvió en el, el resto. Snape suspiró, si este no se comía con prontitud se añejaba fácilmente. Observó a Hermione quien se sentaba nuevamente.

- Lo siento, olvidé que cosas así suceden.

Hermione suspiró, asintiendo; tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado. Tomó el tenedor de Hermione, y le dio a probar de su propio plato. Hermione le observó con parsimonia.

- Coma del mío- musitó.

Le tomó un instante aceptarlo. Tomó, nerviosa el tenedor y probó aquel alimento. Definitivamente, ese le gustaba más. Snape, prácticamente la dejó comérselo; íntegro. Luego de ello, le observó.

- ¿Se siente mejor?

Asintió, bebiéndose de golpe el vino. Sí, Hermione tenía algo extraño; no estaba actuando acorde al momento. Bueno, ninguno lo hacía en realidad. Suspiró, cuando ambos ya habían finalizado con la comida.

Le ayudó a levantarse, sabía que una sensación como la pasada no se iba tan fácilmente. Comenzaron a caminar en vias hacia Grinmauld Place. A mitad de camino Hermione se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que estoy mareada. Me duele la cabeza.

- Bebió demasiado rápido- en ese momento, se arrepentía de haberle dado de beber; vino.

Observó, como la joven apenas podía mantenerse en pie y, la sostuvo por la cadera para evitar que cayese. Permaneció el tiempo que creyó prudente. Sí, al tomar por primera vez alcohol, eso solía suceder.

La joven se abrazó de él, incapaz siquiera de mirar hacia alguna dirección. Cerró los ojos y sintió, una especie de estiramiento en su cuerpo; luego de ello no supo de sí.

Decía incoherencias, se escuchaba a sí misma retumbando en la fría noche. Sentía, como la guiaban a través de algo y la recostaban suavemente en un objeto blando.

- Está ebria Granger- le dijo, lo único que escuchó en todo el trayecto.

- Profesor yo, yo le necesito.

Hermione alzó la cabeza mientras, la dejaba en la cama; y volvió a besarlo. Suavemente y con lentitud; más sin embargo no duró lo suficiente. Observó sus sonrojadas mejillas, sin duda darle alcohol fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Hermione se levantó vilentamente, trastablillando y se introdujo dentro del baño. Para cuando salió, supo que había vomitado.

- Perdóneme Granger, no debí.

La joven se recostó en la cama, exhausta y pálida. La cubrió con las sábanas, y se quedó a su lado; acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, había sido su culpa. ¿Qué pensaría Lupin al encontrarle en ese estado? Bueno, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

- Feliz cumpleaños Granger.

La observó, quedarse dormida lentamente. Ella le había vuelto a besar, aunque sabía que estaba ebria. Sin embargo, no dejaba ocultar los sentimientos. Había dicho que le necesitaba, y por una extraña razón; estaba logrando lo inverso. En vez, de alejarle estaba acercándola más y más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No debía detenerse ya?

TBC.

No sé como me quedó o si está bien; espero que les guste a ustedes. Un beso.


	25. 24

¡Más, es increíble como me salen capítulos! ¡Cómo arroz! Bueno, al menos tengo la satisfacción; de que les gustan. Muchos besos y saluos, nos estamos leyendo más pronto que tarde. (Conmigo, diario)

M+S

* * *

Capítulo 24: Pasos suaves

A media noche, la dejó allí; descansando. Cuando creyó que todo había terminado. Cuidadosamente, para no despertar algún tipo de sospecha se introdujo dentro de su habitación y; se tumbó sobre la cama. Apenas, alcanzó a retirarse los zapatos, lo demás no importaba.

Se quedó profundamente dormido, apenas se acostó. Había sido, un momento bastante extraño; junto con Hermione. No había negado, que no era la mejor cena; pero lo había disfrutado. Esperaba que, pese a lo sufrido; Hermione también lo viese de esa forma.

Había estado imaginándoselo, suponiendo que algo así pasaría. Tantos meses juntos, sólo podía terminar en ese camino. Habían varios adyacentes, pero por más separados que caminasen; llegaban al mismo punto. La apreciación de sus sentimientos.

Sonaba bastante cursi y rebuscado pero; parecía que estaba dándose en demasía. Cada vez más, estaban interconectados, mucho más allá del ámbito académico. Hermione era tan perfecta y a la vez, tan impura que; provocaba estar a su lado. En cierta forma.

No había, necesitado leer el pergamino de Weasly para entender lo que sucedía. Sabía desde hacía un tiempo, que estaba destinado a convertirse en su "pareja" potencial. Pero por su bien, esperaba que no lo escogiese.

_¿Esperaba que lo escogiese a él? _Suprimió ese pensamiento, por supuesto que no esperaba aquello. Él era su profesor, muchos años mayor que ella y; no podía incidir sobre su vida. No quería pensar.

A mitad de la noche, Hermione se movía sobre la cama. Tenía una terrible pesadilla y despertó con un grito. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que estaba nuevamente dentro de su habitación. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en su estómago le atacó inmediatamente. ¿Qué había hecho?

Intentó dormir, pero realmente estaba bastante asustada. Se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación. Esa noche seguramente no dormiría y; se quedaría en el salón.

Así fue, comenzó entonces a caminar hacia las escaleras. El grito, despertó a Snape. Había aprendido a dormir, siempre alerta por si su señor le necesitaba. Quizás Hermione estaba nuevamente en dificultades por lo que había sucedido en la comida.

- ¿Granger?- dijo con suavidad, ante la oscuridad. ¿Estaría allí?

- Estoy aquí- susurró la chica, acercándose hasta la poca luz que; proyectaba la luna.

- ¿Ha gritado?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente- ¿Se siente bien?

- Me duele la cabeza, y el estómago. No puedo dormir, creo que he tenido un mal sueño. Me iré al salón, buenas noches.

Snape meditó. ¿Qué podría hacer allí hasta el amanecer? Bueno, había sido su culpa así que; podía hacerlo. Un pensamiento le atacó y sintió que quizás era lejos del razocíneo. Aún así, no se detuvo.

- Venga conmigo Granger.

- Pero señor.

- Venga.

Hermione asintió y, volvió a su habitación. Luego de ello, el hombre se giró; y pareció luchar consigo mismo. Luego de ello, volvió a hablar. Su tono, no le gustaba a Hermione quien; no podía evitar sentirse aereada ante su presencia.

- Acuéstese.

- Señor, ¿Acostarme ¿Y usted?

No le respondió y, enseguida Hermione lo comprendió. ¡De ninguna manera! Estaba bien, el inter-relacionarse; pero no era para tanto. Aún asi, observó sus negros ojos y sus facciones decididas en ese ideal. Diría que no tenía sueño, que todo estaba bien. Bueno, si los bostezos dejaran de traicionarla.

- No voy a hacerle nada- musitó, ante su actitud- Tan sólo, va a dormir.

- ¡Pero, eso no está bien!

- ¿Quiere dormir, no es cierto?

Buena observación. Sabía, que no lo logrría estando en su habitación. Gruñiéndose a sí misma, no tuvo más remedio que acostarse a un lado. ¡Qué fácil de convencer era! Snape esperó hasta que ella se acostase, para sentarse en la cama. Sí, estaba loco, era un idiota; pero en realidad le debía muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era su ayuda incondicional.

- ¿Está bien así?- preguntó él, y ella asintió cubierta hasta el cuello por las sábanas. ¡Eso le daba una terrible vergüenza!

No pudo dormirse, sino hasta casi el amanecer. Ciertamente, la pesadilla recurrente no volvió a atacarle durante la noche y; se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a lo sucedido. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que se encontró; fue un cuerpo que le daba la espalda. Sí, estaba durmiendo con su profesor, por que había tenido miedo. ¡Eso sin duda, era triste!

Se levantó hasta sentarse, increíblemente sonrojada. Podía sentir, ese aroma característico; que le había impregnado el saco. Era tan idiotizante, que podía pasar el día entero allí.

Su movimiento, pareció perturbar su sueño. Se giró y la buscó lentamente. Al verla, también se levantó hasta sentarse; preguntándose si se sentía mejor. Había sido, particularmente extraño todo el día de ayer. Todo su cumpleaños.

- ¿Señorita Granger?- preguntó, un tanto confundido.

- Estoy bien, un pequeño dolor de cabeza; pero bien.

- ¿De qué huía la noche anterior?- preguntó el hombre, mirándola fijamente.

- Tuve una pesadilla, terrible- musitó la chica con suavidad. Snape esperó hata escucharlo- Un sueño extraño.

- ¿Sobre?

- Mi muerte- indicó ella, levantándose- Muchas gracias, por dejarme quedar profesor. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que, Remus o Sirius piensen algo extraño. Buenos días.

Suspiró. Intuyó que aquello, se había presentado; por la ingesta del alcohol o por una indigestión. Pero algo dentro de él, le llevó a pensar que quizás era su culpa. Estaba llevando al límite sus emociones, estaba desbocando por completo su juício; tan sólo acercándose a ella. Tenía que tomar una desición y aquello debía hacerse con prontitud.

Hermione, bajó las escaleras; aún sonrojada por lo que había sucedido. Pese a que no había sucedido nada, había pasado la mitad de la noche a su lado. ¡Había actuado, casi como su padre cuando le sucedía una cosa como esa! Acotación, debía dejar de actuar como una pequeña niña. Sin duda, eso era terriblemente embarazoso.

Al detenerse en la cocina, observó a Remus y a Sirius. Ambos estaban reunidos, discutiendo de algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Luego de ello, Remus le observó. Volviendo a sonreír por supuesto.

Mencionó, que había preparado el desayuno; pero ella no quería pensar en comida por un buen rato. Tan sólo se sentó en la mesa, y bebió el zumo de calabaza que habían preparado.

A media mañana, Snape bajó y se detuvo en la cocina. Admiró a la chica, y supo que no había desayunado. Escuchó la voz de Remus, preguntándole por su repentino malestar y él; en realidad no sabía qué decir. ¡Hermione era tan hábil para mentir! ¿Cuantas veces, no le habría estado mintiendo?

La citó para que estudiasen pociones en la tarde. Hermione, había estado repasando la teoría antes de siquiera pensar en la práctica. Estaba nerviosa, los ingredientes para la cura de Snape; empezarían a perder sus propiedades. Si no llegaban los restantes sería un caos.

A media tarde, Remus le llamó desde las escaleras. Parecía bastante feliz de algo, y sostenía un paquete contra sus manos. Se lo entregó lentamente y esperó hasta que ella; leyese el remitente. ¡Era lo que necesitaba! ¡Al final, lo curaría!

Suspiró, alegre; corriendo por las escaleras. Sin duda, eso haría feliz al profesor; ya no sufriría ese detestable mal y estaría bien. Mientras caminaba, un pensamiento le atacó. Se acabaría, todo lo vivido se acabaría.

Se detuvo, meditándolo. Intentó, entender que algún día aquello sucedería y; no tendría remedio. Siguió caminando entonces hacia su habitación y; entró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Profesor, voy a curarle!

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al no oír comentario alguno de él. Al mirar con detenimiento, notó que él no estaba allí; que se había ido nuevamente. Entonces, se sintió mucho peor que antes. Tenía miedo, de encontrarlo nuevamente herido.

Se quedó dentro de la habitación, incapaz de irse. Continuó con la preparación de la poción ya que, estando sola; no podia hacer mayor cosa. La tuvo lista, le había costado un arduo trabajo; pero la tuvo lista a mitad de la tarde. Se recostó sobre su escritorio, exhausta. Sus brazos le ardían de tanto mezclar y dosificar. Y allí se quedó, dormida.

Había, estado soñando tanto con volver a Hogwarths, y ahora sucedería. Aún quedaban pocas semanas de vacaciones, y el examen que debía presentar; pero aún así no quería irse.

Sabía que, Snape volvería a ser el mismo; y ella también. Sin darse cuenta, había derramado lágrimas cual tonta. Le había gustado tanto, el tiempo que habían compartido. Pero esa, era la enfermedad.

Mientras dormía, Snape volvía a su habitación. La encontró dormida, junto a una poción y una pequeña nota que decía; "La cura". Aquello, le revolvió el estómago de varias maneras. Varios sentidos juntos en un torbellino.

Se acercó hasta la chica y le llamó con suavidad. Estaba increíblemente cansada y le tomó un tiempo despertarla. Para cuando lo logró, ella le miró con confusión. Un poco de sangre, corría por su rostro y ella quiso tocarlo pero; él detuvo sus manos antes de lograrlo.

- Granger, quiero decirle algo- musitó y ella, frotándose los ojos; asintió- Creí prudente, separarme de usted; ya que le estoy enviando las señales equivocadas.

Hermione pestañeó sin entender siquiera; a qué se refería el hombre. Snape pareció, luchar consigo nuevamente y luego; le mantuvo la vista por un corto instante. ¿Sería demasiado grave?

- Pero el punto es que, no pude- se silenció a sí mismo, antes de continuar- Aún así, creo que usted tiene un mal concepto. Granger, ¿Usted está enamorada de mi?

Su corazón, comenzó a latir a miles de revoluciones por minuto. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué aspiraba con todo eso? Un suspiro nervioso dejó entrever la situación.

Se mantuvo en silencio, aún. Snape pareció, perder el deseo de seguir preguntándoselo y observó la poción con detenimiento. Aquella complicadísima receta, Hermione la había logrado con sólo sus conocimientos. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus enseñanzas. Sí, lo hacía; lo sentía.

- ¿Se acabará?- musitó, analizándo la poción.

- Sí, se terminará; todo.

La joven, mostró deseos de irse; pero una mano se lo evitó. Mano que la giró hasta su presencia, mano que esperaba una respuesta de su parte; ojos que minuciosamente le analizaban. Un remolino de ideales y sentimientos fluyendo dentro. Y no pudo, tan sólo salió corriendo; llorando nuevamente. Como la tonta que era.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado; unos besos y saludos.


	26. 25

Bien, soy inmensamente feliz. Formateé el pc (aunque perdí mis emoticones y demases) pero ahora si tengo internet chévere y puedo seguir escribiendo. Antes era un mártir, que ni se imaginan.

Bueno, besos y espero les guste; saludos.

M+S

* * *

Capítulo 25: Volverás a mí, viéndonos del otro lado.

Había estado conciente, de que estaba llorando como una pequeña niña. Sus lágrimas, un dolor que se mostraba cada vez más y más en sus facciones. Sí, Ron parecía alejarse cada vez más; y la imágen de Snape hacerse cada vez más nítida.

Lo sabía, era conciente de que había dejado la puerta abierta. Él estaba parado allí, la observaba con un matíz de confusión y un retoque de frustración. Pero, eso no importaba; no le aquejaba y nada lo hacía.

Aquellas lágrimas, aquellas; eran por él. Eran suyas. Aquellos pesares, todas esas penurias y calamidades que juntaban y conformaban todas las piezas de su ser; a ella parecían preocuparle poco. No había escozor, ya no había la aprehensión inicial. Sólo estaban ella, y él por supuesto.

Se adentró en la habitación, se detuvo a su lado; pero ella no le prestó atención. A él no le preocupaba, a él no le hacía sentir en lo más mínimo; las emotividades. Su frialdad le precedía.

Lo recordaba, sabía como había comenzado todo; así había sucedido con Lily. Un libro, una lectura y una charla; una cosa llevando a la otra y luego; conllevó a su muerte. No era de sorprenderse. Aún así, no parecía ser una realidad; mucho más cercana a una "virtual". No estaba ciertamente seguro, pero intentar no parecía ser mala idea; intentar no mataba a nadie. Bueno, posiblemente a Hermione; pero dejó de pensarlo. Dejó de preocuparse por ello.

Tabués, millones de tabués surcando su mente. Destrucción, muerte, ella una estudiante, él un profesor; edades. Todo eso, que bombardea su mente; pero allí se queda.

Fácil de esconder, que emerge lentamente desde el interior; desde el comienzo. Allí estaba el sentimiento; pero necesitaba ser despertado. Él por Lily, ella por él. Al final, ambos emergieron mezclándose. Ella por él, él por ella. Parecían haber tomado dos vías, pero por más que caminasen tenían el mismo destino. No se alejaban lo suficiente, pero tampoco podían ni lo intentaban.

Intrincado, aquella situación carecía de sentido y de razón. Era increíble el verlo por segunda vez, ¡Ver lágrimas en un rostro! ¡Ver sus lágrimas reflejadas en el rostro de otro! Sin duda, ese era un aviso. Un aviso de un nuevo intento, de uno mejor.

Se levantó, ella no se lo permitiría; ella no se permitiría. Quiso irse, pero nuevamente un brazo se lo impidió. La sostuvo, la abrazó suavemente, y aún así; ella no se preocupó. Esperaría, por oír su voz.

- Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo, pero ella no necesitaba más; no necesitaba menos.

La giró sobre sí, suavemente y le obligó a mirarle. La voz de la inocencia pura, la voz de los sentimientos más profundos que jamás había probado. Estaba allí, y tenía nombre; un nombre que le pertenecía a Gryffindor. Hermione Granger.

Se inclinó para besarla, una pregunta en blanco había sido contestada sin palabras. Hermione estaba diferente, la veía de otra forma y; parecía bastante interesado en ello. La joven se alzó un poco para alcanzarle. Sin duda, el mundo daba vueltas. ¡Mira dónde habían terminado!

La dejó ír, a sabiendas de que; estaba acometiendo un acto de locura. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo pensaría, pero él quería creer que no entendía; que estaba lejos de comprender. Encontrarse en "cero" era lo que más le gustaba.

- ¿Se la beberá?- preguntó, luego de que él la liberase.

- Hoy no- murmuró, con suavidad- no tengo sed.

Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Suavemente, al emular lo sucedido; posó su vista sobre su regalo. Sin duda, los sentimientos brillaban a través de sus gemas. Algo que quizás, terminaría consolidándose como un diamante.

- No se lo ha probado- le dijo, mirándo hacia el mismo punto. No, antes no había tenido una razón; al parecer.

Le observó, tan sólo por hacerlo. había cambiado tanto, habían ellos cambiado tanto. No sabía, como había sido posible, pero se imaginó; que había sido similar a Lily. El proceso que Hermione había utilizado; había sido similar. ¿O había sido él?

- Estudiaremos, esta noche. Si mal no recuerdo, su examen es en tres días.

Sí, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que; ella no se había figurado. Era sorprendente, el gran avance que habían acometido; y ella no quería que este se extinguiera al terminar en Hogwarths. Eventualmente moriría, suponía ella; pero esperaba que fuese lentamente.

Asintió, mientras el hombre se iba. No había preguntado, qué había pasado con su rostro; pero habían detalles que sólo el universo debía conocer. Arruinaría aquel momento, manchándole con preocupación. Aquella obra tan hermosa que acababa de narrarse, se perdría ante tediosas acotaciones y notas de autores sin sentido. Aquellas notas, de él explicándose.

Suspiró, bajando las escaleras con rápidez. Había sucedido, cuanto había temido; cuanto había deseado. Sonrió como una tonta, tantas veces que; pronto le temblaría la dentadura.

Sirius le mantuvo la vista, quizás pensando que se trataba de su cumpleaños. Observó sobre su cuello, un collar; el collar más hermoso que había visto. Por un momento, pensó en alguien; pero desistió. Sí, Hermione era la personificación miniatura de Lily; de vez en cuando.

- Muy bonito tú accesorio- suspiró Remus, desde el sofá- ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

- Ron- mintió ella- ¡Me encanta!

- Te luce- musitó él, sonriente- ¿Preparada para tú examen?

- Sí, el profesor me ha enseñado bien- Sí, y otras cosas también.

Remus asintió con suavidad y; observó a Snape quien bajaba las escaleras hacia el salón. Hermione también lo hizo, aunque; con menos intensidad de la que quería demostrar. No se delataría, no arruinaría lo que apenas se formaba en botón.

Se detuvo frente a Hermione, el resto de los reunidos con sus ojos posados sobre él. Le indicó, que debían estudiar; que debían prepararse correctamente. Ella asintió, en silencio; nadie sabe nada. Nadie imaginaba nada.

Le siguió hasta su habitación. Sin duda, aquella noche de estudios; se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita. Se dormía tanto dentro de sus ojos, que le costaba prestar atención. Sí, tenía ganas de enamorarse.

- Supongo que me ha entendido- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa- Se ha acabado; el capítulo.

Asintió, desde el suelo; como siempre. Iban a comenzar un nuevo capítulo; e irónicamente en sus vidas también. Aceptaba, que no había oído un bledo sobre el final de las maldiciones imperdonables. Pero no importaba, ya repasaría.

La observó, con una sonrisa suave. Ya la conocía, sabía cuando le prestaba atención y cuando no. Suspiró, pidiéndole que se levantase; que se acostase. El día siguiente, sin duda sería extenuante. No tenían mucho tiempo, debían utilizarlo correctamente.

- Ve a dormir- musitó, cuando la chica le abrazaba sin siquiera saber; si era demasiado pronto.

Se inclinó nuevamente, y le besó la frente. Era casi, como un vicio; una reunión que todos los días debía cumplirse. Ellos debían verse, ellos necesitaban oír sus voces. Hermione sonrió, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Sí, todo tenía sentido en la vida; y ahora todo caía en su lugar.

Se iría a dormir, y esa vez no tendría miedo; esa vez no le acosarían los fantasmas del fracaso. De saberse fracasada frente a él, de saber fracasada su amistad. No, allí; parecía haber algo fuerte. Algo que quizás, una débil poción no podía desunir.

Snape admiró la poción con lentitud, tomándola entre sus manos. Estuvo preguntándoselo, queriendo saber si una vez tomada; todo se terminaría. Bueno, probar no mataría a nadie. De nuevo.

La colocó cerca de sus labios, pero no pudo continuar. No estaba justificando su comportamiento, pero sí se lo agradecía a la poción de cierta forma. Había tenido tanta paz, había visto las cosas desde tantos ángulos.

Tenía un periodo de vida de almenos cuatro días, aún tenía tiempo para tomársela. Se acostó, tan sólo meditando lo que acababa de hacer y lo que; tenía planificado hacer. Parecía, haber incluído a Hermione en su modo de vida; y aún así no había escozor en ello. Sí, él también tenía deseos de enamorarse tal vez.

Suspiró, emulando mentalmente aquel beso. Algo que ambos habían deseado, algo que ambos habían compartido. Le recordaba a las tardes de lectura, sólo que aquello había sucedido accidentalemente. ¿O su romance también? Sí claro, por supuesto.

Lo sabía, quizás a la larga se arrepentiría; querría hacer retroceder el progreso. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en ello ahora. No quería pensar en Voldemort, en maldiciones y apariencias. Que las cosas sucediesen como fuesen, ya se acostumbraría. Como lo hizo, a su enfermedad.

Sirius temía, teniendo una idea en mente. había algo que, no encajaba; algo que estaba mal entre ellos. Estaba haciendo conjeturas, estaba ideando situaciones. Todo parecía indicarle algo, aunque no sabía que era. Algo quería Snape con Hermione, y su actitud lo demostraba. Si no, ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable? Además, viéndole desde otro ángulo; ¿Por qué a Hermione no le molestaba en lo más mínimo su presencia? Sí, sin duda, tenía que pasar más tiempo en el piso superior, concretamente; cerca de sus habitaciones.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que ha salido corto (salió) pero, apenas recibí la pc hoy. Saludos.


	27. 26

Bueno, vuelvo. Espero que mi capítulo nuevo, les guste; saludos y besos.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 26: Yo me quedo.

Habían estado estudiando desde muy temprano en la mañana. Snape estaba bastante satisfecho al observar, la fantástica retentiva que tenía su alumna. Emitió un suspiro, cuando le escuchó mencionar las propiedades de los hechizos curativos de grado dos. Sí Hermione no pasaba ese examen; no lo pasaría otra persona.

Estaba inclinado, iba a besarle suavemente. Ella estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir el aroma de su cabello y de su piel. Sostenía su rostro con sus manos; estaban a punto.

Escuchó un molesto golpeteo en su puerta y se detuvo. La voz de Sirius retumbó dentro de la habitación y en ese instante, deseó aniquilarlo. Hermione sonrió lentamente, y se alejó; para abrirle la puerta. Él se encargaría, de evitar que ladrara una vez más por el resto de sus días.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- espetó el Slytherin a lo lejos.

- Hermione, debe bajar a desayunar- gruñó el segundo, con mala cara.

Hermione asintió con una suave sonrisa. El hombre les mantuvo la vista, y una vez que notó que estorbaba; se alejó por las escaleras. Sin duda, deseaba descubrir algo y lo lograría. Eventualmente.

La joven se giró hacia el hombre, quien le mantenía la vista a la puerta. Con su varita, la cerró en silencio y con suaves pasos se acercó hasta él para darle el beso que antes había estado intentando darle. Luego de ello, se despidió de él y salió de la habitación.

Bien, primer día sin tomar una gota de la poción. Hasta ahora no estaba muerto, y esperaba seguir con vida. No quería cambiar, quizás a sabiendas de que; todo se había originado gracias a la enfermedad.

Hermione, bajó feliz las escaleras, y se sentó en la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Se preguntaba, por qué Snape no bajaba a tomar el desayuno. Pero intuyó que a él le gustaba la forma, en que lo venía haciendo. Ella se lo llevaría a la habitación.

Apenas tomó unas tostadas y preparó una bandeja, tenían que seguir estudiando. Remus observó su conducta al igual que Sirius y la detuvo para interrogarle.

- ¿A dónde vas Hermione, tienes que comer?

- Comeré, arriba con el profesor. Tenemos que seguir estudiando; falta muy poco.

Remus asintió, al parecer sin nada que objetar. En cambio, Sirius se sintió enojado con aquello; y no le dejó continuar.

- ¡Que venga él y lo busque!- espetó, si fuera más paranoico; creería que hay algo más que un "profesor- estudiante"

- No importa, yo lo llevaré.

Sirius no tuvo más alternativa que dejarla ir, bajo la mirada de Remus. Al verla subir las escaleras, quiso ir tras ella; pero Remus no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué intentas?- preguntó, con un tono de voz incómodo.

- Está sucediendo algo muy extraño entre ellos; y yo voy a averiguarlo.

- ¿Que cosa? Sinceramente yo no veo nada, es un logro que se lleven bien.

Severus observó a Hermione, entrar con la bandeja de comida. Se lo imaginaba, y de hecho se había tardado demasiado en pensarlo. Ella la colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó en el suelo; tomando el libro nuevamente. Leería en silencio, mientras él terminaba.

- Granger- musitó, sin haberse movido- Hay algo, que tiene que saber.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tengo que reunirme con el señor tenebroso. No sé como volveré o en qué momento.

Alzó la cabeza, nerviosa. No le gustaba, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba oír aquello. Quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no temiese por él; pero él prefería dejarle hablar.

Ella le mantuvo la vista, soltando el libro y levantándose para mirarle. Snape no desvió la vista, por más que quisiera hacerlo; por más que quisiera evitárselo.

- Quiero que se mantenga en su habitación, que no se desespere; que no espere por mi.

Sí, y seguramente también querría mandarle a buscar una aguja en un pajar. ¿Algo más difícil que, no preocuparse? Ella, la madre de las paranoías habidas y por haber.

Asintió, aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Supuso que el hombre también lo sabía, puesto que sin decir algo; asintió junto a ella. Al menos, esperaba que ella lo intentase.  


* * *

La tarde volvió a sucitarse rápido, y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. La había dejado sola, y había desaparecido frente a sus ojos; no sin antes decirle que siguiera sus indicaciones. Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué no quería ser curado? ¿Por qué no quería que ella lo supiese? No lo iba a saber, sino hasta el amanecer; y ella por alguna extraña razón no se movería de esa habitación.

Tomó su libro "María" y continuó la lectura. En ese capítulo, María enfermaba de gravedad mientras su amado se mantenía fuera de la casa. Ella lo esperaba; ella siemrpe era la última en despedirse de él. Y sin duda, no sería la primera en verle.

Cerró el libro, cuando su conciencia no le dejó en paz. Admiró la habitación, sintiéndose sola e increíblemente inútil. Seguramente Snape estaba pasando las diez mil penurias y ella no estaba allí para ayudarle.

Sabía que a él le perturbaría el hecho, de que ella no hubiese acatado sus indicaciones más, sin embargo; ella no podía irse. Intentó caminar varias veces, pero sus piernas no salían del límite de la puerta. ¿Y si él regresaba mientras ella dormía? ¿Y si estaba herido de gravedad y moría sin remedio? No, su mente sin duda no le dejaría dormir jamás.

Pasaban las horas y ella se desesperaba más y más. Necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba conocer su estado; su apariencia. Por como se había expresado; indicaba que sufriría mucho. ¿Y si no se equivocaba?

La noche, pronto llegaba obligando a ocultar a el sol. Ella estaba sobre su cama, tan sólo meditando; esperando escuchar sus pasos dentro de la habitación. Frustrada, se mantuvo acostada; seguía sin irse.

Se quedó dormida, se había cansado de esperarle. A mitad de la noche, abrió los ojos y; se lo encontró. Estaba mirándole, y lucía terrible. sonrió levemente e hizo un amago de hablar. Igual, lo intentó tiempo después.

- No me escuchó- musitó, enseguida; Hermione tuvo que sostenerle contra sí. Estaba herido de un costado; ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Observó su mano, estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que sus ropas. Se alarmó, no pudo evitarlo. Lo recostó suavemente, sobre su costado sano y buscó desesperadamente los botones de su camisa.

- Váyase señorita Granger- dijo, en una arcada donde; escupió sangre.

- No, yo me quedo.

Iba a tocarlo, pero el hombre sostuvo su mano con su brazo libre. Mientras lo hacía, la manga resbaló; y ella observó la marca tenebrosa que se movía. Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

- Váyase, no quiero que lo vea.

- No me iré señor, ya lo dije.

No se resitió, tampoco pudo; nuevamente. Sentía, como la chica lo colocaba bocabajo y le retiraba la camisa manchada en sangre. Sintió sobre su piel, tiempo después; su varita. Seguramente iba a poner en práctica los hechizos que él le habia enseñado.

Una vez terminada la curación, volvió a colocarle bocarriba y comenzó a limpiar los alrededores. Quiso evitar que la pregunta brotase de sus labios; pero tenía tantas dudas.

- Señor, ¿Qué le sucedió?

- ¿De verdad quiere saberlo Granger? ¿Quiere dañar su cuento de hadas?

- Sí.

- El señor tenebroso estaba enfadado, el ha usado en mí la maldición Cruciatus; infinidades de veces.

No pudo evitarlo, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con rápidez. Snape no continuó, no se mostró preocupado por ellas; Hermione quería información y él se la había suministrado. Suponía que con él, ella debía saber a qué atenerse.

- ¿Ahora se irá a dormir?- preguntó, con desdén; odiaba verse de esa forma.

- No- musitó la chica, acostándose suavemente a su lado- No quiero irme, me necesita.

Egocéntrico sin duda, pero cierto. Había pasado tantas penurias, y ahora tan sólo quería relajarse y quedarse en blanco. La chica se abrazó de él, mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella le debía un favor. Él durmió con ella cuando ella tuvo miedo, ahora ella dormiría con él para hacerle sentir mejor.

- ¿Quiere leer un poco Granger?- susurró, en la mitad de la nada; la oscuridad que crecía dentro de la habitación.

- Me encantaría.

TBC.

Lalala, me fui ya. Besos y saludos.


	28. 27

Lalala, haciendo tareas pero no me pude resistir. Escribir ¡Escribir! ¡Escribir! Jo, unos besos y cariños. Se les aprecia mucho.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 27: Nuestro romance. ¿Es romance no?

Estaba profundamente dormida, tan dormida, que uno de sus brazos se acalambraba. Comenzó a moverse para intentar despertarlo, y sin quererlo su codo chocó con la herida del hombre. Soltó un quejido y enfocó la vista hacia ella. Había sido un accidente.

- Lo siento- dijo despertándose por el quejido.

- No tiene por qué disculparse.

- Sólo trataba de despertar mi brazo- musitó ella con una sonrisa- Pero creo, que he conseguido otra cosa.

Suspiró, y lentamente se levantó. Al principio, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo y ella le ayudó. Había vendado completamente ese lugar, pero eso no evitaba que el dolor se sintiera inténsamente. Bueno, eso no sucedía de la noche a la mañana.

La chica se miró a sí misma, siquiera se había cambiado por la pijama. Se estiró lentamente y ahogó un bostezo, tenía tantas ganas de quedarse allí todo el día. Él pareció pensar lo mismo, por que negó con la cabeza; y ella hizo una mueca de enojo.

- Sólo un poco.

- Mañana será su exámen- miró hacia la ventana- Por cierto, ¿Sabe dónde se realizará?

- Creo que, en Hogwarths; ya que mañana presentarán todos los alumnos.

Asintió, recordando que; él también debía ir a Hogwarths alguna vez. Hermione, tomó sus cosas y salió de la cama en dirección a su propia habitación. Tenía que asearse, para seguir estudiando.

- La veré después del desayuno- le dijo, antes de que ella pudiese salir.

- Sí señor.

Volvió a bajar para desayunar, pero esa vez; parecía no haber nadie dentro de la casa. Nuevamente. Apenas terminó su desayuno, subió hasta su habitación; para buscar sus libros. Snape no le había indicado qué estudiarían.

Al salir, se lo encontró frente al pasillo; parecía entender también que no había nadie. Una sonrisa suave se conformó en sus labios, y se giró hacia Hermione. Ella se acercó hasta él, y contemplaba lo mismo que él.

- Creo que ahora, tendremos tranquilidad.

Bajó las escaleras tras él, tenía en mente estudiar en el salón. Ella le acompañó, colocándo todos sus libros sobre la mesa. El primero que estudiarían sería defenza contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione no tenía deficiencias en esas materias, pero no era una de sus mejores. Olvidaba de vez en cuando, algún aspecto o; componía rostros de odio cuando escuchaba los efectos de ciertas maldiciones.

Por un momento, supo que Hermione había perdido interés en el estudio, y se concentraba en observarle. Alzó la cabeza del libro y observó a su vez a Hermione. Parecía meditar, ¿Qué tendría esa vez en mente?

- Salgamos señor.

- ¿Salir? No puedo exponerme al frío.

- No hace frío, afuera está soleado y si; Sirius y Remus pueden nosotros también.

- ¿Para qué quiere salir?

- Hacer algo diferente.

No dijo palabra alguna, en realidad no tuvo oportunidad. Hermione se había levantado del asiento, y había abierto la puerta de la enorme casa, mirando hacia los lados. No era secreto; que ellos en realidad no existían como tal en esa calle. Una vez que estuviese segura, de que nadie les veía; se giró hacia Snape.

- Por favor.

Accedió, y ella tomó todos sus libros. El parque frente a ellos era hermoso; ¿Entónces por qué desperdiciarle? La ventaja era, que hacía el suficiente calro, como para que Snape pudiese estar a gusto. Se sentaron en un banquillo, mientras él continuaba con las enseñanzas.

Las bondades de las pociones reavitalizantes. Sí, recordaba haber estudiado ese tema antes, pero estaba muy concentrada en observarlo; había un punto que no había sido tratado. El punto del romance.

_"Quizás si le preguntaras, lo sabrías. ¿Qué podría decirte? Ya ha intentado besarte, ya has estado en su "cama" por decirlo de alguna forma lógica. No sé tú, pero yo sí estoy interesada en la respuesta"_

Hermione se mordió el labio, ¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Qué podría suceder? En realidad, su conciencia tenía bastante razón. Ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que estar formando parte de algo. Sino, ¿Para qué la cercanía?

Se inclinó, un tanto incómoda; alegrándose de que él estuviera distraído en el libro. ¿Cómo empezaba? ¿Decía que estaba enamorada? ¿Le preguntaba si él lo estaba? ¿Y si se negaba? Seguro se sentiría terrible.

Siguió moviéndose, y aquello pareció arrancar de Snape una sonrisa prolongada. ¿Qué? ¿Habría estado leyendo su mente? Lo único que supo, era que había levantado la vista y le sonreía.

- Si quiere saber algo, puede preguntármelo.

- Yo.

Toda su atención, estaba dirigida a ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus ojos siempre despertaban en ella, algo que no podía contener. Emitió un suspiro, y trató de mantenerle la vista; de hablarle. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

- Señor, yo quisiera saber una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Me, ¿me ama?

Le mantuvo la vista, aquella afirmación sin duda era bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que ello conllevaba; parecía que se estaba dirigiendo hacia esa dirección. Hermione sin duda, se estaba convirtiendo en algo importante en su vida.

Sostuvo su rostro con suavidad, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser el decirle algo cómo eso? Su otra mano, acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud, trazando los bucles con sus dedos.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Muy curiosa cierto?

- Creo que es momento de saber- balbuceó, atropellando las palabras con cierto desespero.

- ¿Y usted, me ama a mí? Recuerdo que, jamás quiso responder.

Sí, le estaba pagando; con la misma moneda que había apostado. Suspiró, tenía que decir algo; tenía que ser inteligente y decidirse de una buena vez. Su mano, colocó tras una de sus orejas su cabello; la contemplaba como si analizase cada poro de su cara. Pues sí, Hermione estaba enamorada de alguien.

- Sí profesor, yo estoy enamorada de usted.

- ¿Y Weasly?

- Weasly puede irse a la pajarera.

Sonrió, cuando la joven suspiraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ciertamente, a las mujeres les gustaba saber en dónde estaba ubicadas; y qué representaban en una relación. Una costumbre de las clases.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa, no creo que a Black le emocione que hayamos salido a pasear; sin haberlo sacado a él. Bueno, Lupin debe de estar haciendo eso justamente ahora.

Entraron justo a tiempo. Se quedaron en la cocina, mirándose. Estaba vez, estaban más cerca; lo suficiente para tomar sus labios impulsivamente. Una vez más.

- Pero qué, ¡Qué rayos!- escuchaba un grito frente a ellos; haciendo que Snape levantase la vista. Sirius estaba pasmado frente a ellos, con una expresión de odio. Enseguida se encaminó hacia ellos, y apartó a Snape violentamente.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Hermione en defenza- ¡No estaba sucediendo nada!

- ¡Lo vi! ¡Ese asqueroso estaba tratando de! ¡Bueno, de besarte!

- ¡No estaba intentando besar a Granger!- espetó el Slytherin, sosteniéndose de la mesa. Ahora sí, lo partiría en dos.

- ¡Lo estabas haciendo Snape, y no me provoques!

- ¡Basta Sirius! El profesor Snape estaba verificando mi temperatura, me sentí algo mareada y enferma.

El rostro del merodeador se mantuvo iracundo, aunque Hermione hubiese hablado. Simplemente no le creía, sabía que algo traía entre manos y lo descubriría. Ya sabía, que estaba tratando de besarla. Lo mataría, antes de que se sobrepasara o terminase; violándola. Algo por el estilo.

- Sí, y para eso necesitaba estar a centímetros de tí- musitó el primero, jadeando en busca de aire- ¡No soy estúpido!

- Pues, demuéstralo un poco menos.

Remus se adentró en la cocina, la pelea pareció alertarle. Había escuchado lo que Sirius había mencionado, y pese a que era quizás un tanto paranoico; Sirius no sabía mentir. No muy bien. ¿Y si Snape intentaba acercarse a Hermione de la forma equivocada?

- Basta Sirius- reclamó Lupin- Dudo, que Snape esté en esas. Pienso.

- Sé lo que intentas, y será mejor que te cuides Quejicus

Había desaparecido por el umbral y; a través de las escaleras. Remus les mantuvo la vista por un corto instante, antes de ir por el mismo camino. Si aquello era cierto, entonces debía alejar a Hermione de él. No la creía indefensa, pero si un poco ingenua. Sobretodo, junto con alguien como Snape. Que aunque Dumbledore le confiase, tenía su pasado oscuro.

- Por poco- suspiró Hermione, y observó a Snape quien; se contenía el costado- ¿Está bien?, ¿No le hizo daño?

- No lo suficiente- contestó el hombre.

Hermione asintió, encaminándose hacia el salón, pero justo antes de comenzar, él había acortado toda distancia que les separase y; le abrazaba. Se sentía tan extraño, ella apenas y podía alcanzarle; pero aún así se sentía confortable. Sus labios, cepillaban con suavidad la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sonaba cursi, pero su calor llenaba todos sus espacios.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo instante, tan sólo meditándolo. Si bien, como había pensado antes; decir "amor" era algo muy comprometedor; estaba sintiendo algo por la chica. No estaba bien definido, pero si seguía pensando quizás no lo descubriría con exactitud ni prontitud. Sonrió, cuando la chica tembló ligeramente al sentir sus manos cerca de su vientre.

- Creo que, usted me interesa Granger.

TBC.

Me fui, again. Unos besos y cariños; se cuidan.


	29. 28

Bueno yo sigo, y a modo de acotación; seguiré un pedido en el review. ¡Juego de ajedrez! Bueno, espero les guste; saludos y besos.

M-S  


* * *

Capítulo 28: Caricias con manos desnudas.

Ese día, Hermione presentaría la dichosa prueba. Había partido desde temprano, junto con Remus. Y él, sólo deseaba que tuviese suerte. Sin duda, esperaría con ansias sus noticias.

Se mantuvo en la habitación, sabiendo cómo se sentía Hermione cuando esperaba por él. Realmente, lamentaba el haber tenido tan poco tiempo puesto que; hubiese hecho maravillas de haberlo tenido. Maravillas en sus estudios.

Quedaba un día para beberse la poción. La observó y dedujo, que era mejor hacerlo antes de que; en cuestión de tiempo ésta se perdiera. Volvió a tomarla, pero prefirió esperar por Hermione; algo le decía que era mejor que ella lo supiera.

Suspiró, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse con Sirius; pero eventualmente Lupin y Hermione regresarían. Se mantuvo pensativo, imaginándose el clima dentro de Hogwarths. Todos con un montón de exámenes aprobados, seguramente.

Se imaginaba a Hermione, nerviosa e inquieta. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, aunque ya se lo había explicado. Los exámenes sólo estaban diseñados para asustar a los estudiantes; lo que realmente importaba eran las acciones.

Pasaría un largo rato, antes de verle el rostro nuevamente. Pero, él si era paciente; por fortuna.  


* * *

Hermione, había entrado en Hogwarths; y simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin duda ¡Todo había cambiado desde que se había ido! Emitió un suspiro hondo y admiró el lugar con detenimiento. Tanto que ver, tanto que rememorar.

Iba a comenzar a caminar, pero una mota pelirroja brincaba sobre ella con violencia. Era Ginny quien, le saludaba efusivamente. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír y se alejó; para que las chicas tuvieran privacidad.

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione?- musitó la chica, con una amplia sonrisa sin podérselo creer.

- ¡Oh, nerviosa! He estado estudiando mucho con el profesor Sna.

- ¿Con el profesor Snape? ¿Qué rayos?

- Ah sí, olvidé mencionarlo. Él ha sido mi tutor durante todo este tiempo. Es algo así, como un acuerdo, creo.

Ginny miró con incredulidad a Hermione e iba a responder; pero Harry y Ron las habían alcanzado. Ron había sido tan efusivo como ciempre, pero Hermione huía un poco de su sentimentalismo. ¿Cómo hacer para no herir a su mejor amigo? Por que, ciertamente ella estaba enamorada de su profesor. Aunque, eso sonaba extraño.

Harry y Ron parecían aún, ávidos de querer hablar de Snape. Según sus comentarios, indicaban que Hogwarths nunca había estado mejor sin él, y eso la irritó un poco. Ron le observó con incredulidad, y aservó que tanto tiempo a su lado; la tenía mal. Pero, si en realidad supiese quizás; pensaría todo lo contrario. O quizás no.

El exámen pronto comenzaría. Mcgonagall le alcanzó unos minutos antes y, con unas palmadas en los hombros le deseó suerte; al igual que Promfey. Quien vigilaba los exámenes, era una entidad ministerial que ella no conocí duda, se secaría de tanto sudar frío. ¡Le temblaban las manos! Y para concentrarse, tuvo que pensar en lo que Snape le había indicado. O más bien, en sus acciones.

- ¿Con quién demonios sueñas Hermione?- indicó su amigo Ron, cerca de ella. Su mirada, focalizada en un punto y semi sonriente le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué? ¡En nada!

El examen dio inicio rapidamente, y ella sólo pensaba en lo sucedido anteriormente. Decidió, que era mejor concentrarse en la prueba y; no dejarse vencer por el miedo. Ella tenía que aprobarla; ella debía.  


* * *

Sirius, había pasado una gran cantidad de veces alrededor de su habitación. Sin duda, quería decírle algo pero no sabía como. Eso arrancó de él, una carcajada fría que sirvió; para hacerle entrar en la habitación. Un suspiro precedió aquella conversación. Uno de frustración.

- Ya sé lo que intentas con Hermione, pero no; no te lo permitiré.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Quieres hacerle daño, seguramente has pensado hasta en acostarte con ella.

Se rió, se permitió reírse con eso. Podría, amar a Hermione; pero eso era demasiado. Sabía de sus limitaciones; de lo que no debía hacer. Eso era una de esas cosas. Le mantuvo la vista, aunque sabía que Sirius estaba preparado para un ataque.

- Sí, por supuesto; según tú retorcida cabeza. ¿Por qué piensas en eso precisamente? ¿Será por que te gustaría verlo?

Aquello le hizo enfurecer. Sacó su varita, pero Snape ya estaba preparado. Sirius sonrió y le admiró con un rostro de triunfo. Ya sabía que él no podía hacer magia, le ganaría.

- Eres triste, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

- Eso crees tú- indicó, tomándose de golpe la poción que Hermione había preparado.

Sin duda, eso fue lo peor. Sirius terminó, expedido por los aires y rebotó en la pared. El retrato comenzó a chillar inumerables insultos y Snape; emergió de la habitación victorioso. Había deseado tanto hacer eso. Sirius comenzó a levantarse dando traspiés. Aquello le había confundido enormemente.

* * *

Tan pronto había comenzado, habían terminado. Hermione, estaba segura de haber respondido correctamente, y quizás haberse equivocado en unas dos o tres. ¡No sabía! ¡Qué asquerosa incertidumbre la que sufría! Al salir, sintió que su estómago se le iba a los pies.

Ron le alcanzó trotando. Parecía sonriente por alguna razón que ella, no quería descubrir. Siguió, pero al ver el collar sobre el cuello de la chica se detuvo en seco. Él no se lo había dado, ¿Habría sido alguien más? Por supuesto.

- Lindo- le dijo, distraído- ¿Quién te lo regaló?

- Mi papá- mintió la chica, y el chico pareció aliviado con su respuesta.

- Hermione, hay algo que necesito decirte; algo importante.

Se lo imaginaba, por allí venía su declaración; pero ella no escuchaba. Ella pensaba en una similar, la que Snape le había hecho. Bueno, a mediad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me gustas Hermione, lo suficiente; para decirlo en público.

Bien, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué respondía? Sin duda, estaba en un enorme embrollo. No podía decirle a él, ni a nadie que amaba a Snape. Eso sin duda, era una locura sin sentido. ¿Las locuras tenían sentido?

- Yo.

- Bien Hermione, es hora de volver a casa- musitó Remus.

* * *

Había funcionado, la poción era todo un éxito. Sin embargo, se la había bebido; y eso significaba que ya todo se había acabado. ¿Para qué permanecer en aquella casa? Sí, igual evidentemente; tenía que hacerlo.

Sirius había decidido rendirse, al igual que él. No valía la pena, no tenía sentido luchar. Tampoco era, que Snape se lo permitiría y bastante bien que lo dejaba en claro.

Remus apareció en la casona y observó el rostro pétreo de su colega. Sin duda, algo había pasado, pero prefería no saber. Hermione se quedó en el salón, mientras Snape bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

Iba a decirlo, pero vio que él tenía la misma intención así que se silenció. Le mantuvo la vista y luego de ello habló. ¿Le contaba sobre la poción?

- ¿Le ha ido bien?

- Sí, eso creo; pero ha sido muy estresante- sonrió ella.

Le observó, estaba distraída por alguna razón que quiso conocer. Hermione, pensaba en Ron y en lo que había dicho. Evidentemente, le debía una respuesta. A él y a Snape.

- Señor, yo. No, olvídelo.

Supiró en respuesta, y se encaminó hasta estar frente a ella. tenía una idea, algo que parecía calmar sus preocupaciones. Por que las tenía, a la larga le habían surgido.

- Juguemos Ajedrez Granger.

- ¿Ajedrez?

Una nueva condición había sido puesta, una muy diferente a la que habían planteado tiempo atrás. Él había sugerido, que por todas las piezas que ambos perdiesen; habría una penitencia a escoger. Sin embargo, eso le preocupaba levemente a ella. ¿Qué tipo de penitencia?

Había perdido tres piezas sucesivamente. La había besado esas tres veces seguidas, cada vez con más intensidad. Estaban en la cocina, pero no evitaba que pudieran descubrirles. Si seguía de esa forma, terminaría mal. Siempre se sonrojaba, cuando perdía una pieza. Siquiera sabía ¡Si debía moverse!

- Hágalo más difícil- indicó él con una sonrisa suave, dentro de sus labios.

¡Lo intentaba, pero seguramente Snape había puesto en práctica sus mejores jugadas! El punto era, que no le molestaba ser besada. No mucho. Además, había logrado robarle besos también.

- Bien, queda su rey- indicó, con una sonrisa- Granger, jaque mate.

Y entonces, fue violento y sorpresivo. La tomó de las caderas y la recostó de la pared contigua. La besó frenéticamente, provocando de Hermione; un gemido. Una gran cantidad de emociones, flotaban dentro de ella; una de ellas era la sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma? Se detuvo, en búsqueda de aire y entonces; su cabeza reposó sobre su hombro. Qué estúpido había sido.

- Granger, lo lamento tanto.

- Pro, ¿Profesor?

- Me tomé la poción. Se terminó.

No le respondió, el miedo inicial no le había abandonado; sólo que se había convertido en lágrimas. A pesar, de haber creído que todo iba aterminar en algo así como una "violación" el resultado fue peor. ¿Por qué tenía que acabarse? ¿No podía amarla en Hogwarths?

El motivo había sido estúpido, pero igual debía de tomársela alguna vez. Si bien, había temido el hacerlo; supuso que su acto de cobardía se había visto ensombrecido por la rabia hacia Sirius. Ese fue el único motivo que le dio valor para tomársela. Ridículo en cierto aspecto, pero si eso no lo lograba; no lo lograría por cuenta propia en realidad.

TBC.

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos. Se les aprecia.


	30. 29

Hola, les traigo nuevo capítulo de este fic. Si queda muy corto, ruego me disculpen. Ando afrontando una etapa "depresiva" que no sé por qué me ha llegado y una gripe. Además, de tener ciertos inconvenientes con la Universidad. Al principio, pensé en retirarme un tiempo; pero sé que necesito utilizar mi "cerebro" cuando esté frío y pensarlo con calma. Igual, eso no debe de incomodarles ni incumbirles a ciencia cierta; puesto que no me gusta ventilar mis problemas. Unos saludos y besos; como siempre.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 29: Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente.

Sus suaves besos, se esparcían por su cuello de manera lenta. Ya sabía cual era su limite, pero no podía evitar probar esa carne sin explorar. Pocas horas habían pasado, luego de que él se tomara la poción; pero hasta ese momento todo estaba "bien".

Hermione suspiró, ladeando su cabeza cuando; sus besos venían en dirección contraria. No habían hablado sobre lo sucedido, de hecho estaban muy propensos a cambiar siempre de tema. No les gustaba pensar, no les gustaba razonar.

No tenían que hacer algo, Hermione debía esperar por los resultados y; las vacaciones aún no se acababan. Hermione, entraría en la segunda etapa del año y; sería evaluada según lo que hubiese aprendido. Cosa que no le importaba mucho.

Gimió suavemente, cuando sus labios hacían el recorrido de vuelta y terminaban dentro de los suyos. Si fuese físicamente probable, su mente se transportaría a otra dimensión lejana. Era como, ver muchísimas luces de diferentes colores y luego; no ver nada. Estar a oscuras.

Su lengua, lamía suavemente el contorno de sus labios; antes de entrar en ellos. Sin duda, era una sensación fantástica que en su vida había experimentado y; le causaba mucha estimulación. Hablando claro, de jadeos y gemidos.

Sabía lo que hacía, y sabía que estaba caminando sobre terrenos inexplorados. Era una joven apenas, sin un amor "real" y la idea de ser quien; le enseñase despertaba su deseo.

Sus caderas le rozaron suavemente, y supo que debía parar antes de cometer locuras. No haría algo, que ella no quisiese experimentar. Afortunadamente.

Se separó de él, cuando sintió un nudo en su garganta. Aquel beso, sólo le indicaba que; estaba quizás llendo demasiado lejos. Pero, en realidad ¿A quién le importaba?

Snape sonrió, cuando la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados; tratando de mantener en su mente todo lo experimentado. Preguntándose; si estaba practicando como si estudiase.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, notó que seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Habría hecho algo extraño? ¿Algo que estaba mal visto? Quiso hablar, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

- ¿Tiene todo en mente?

Ella también sonrió, apenada. Sus manos, no se separaban de sus caderas; y a ella le daba la impresión de que la protegía de algo. Sí, era demasiado romántica para soportarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Digo, ¿Por qué se tomó la poción?

- Digamos, que se lo debe agrdecer a Black- musitó, distraído; enrollando sus dedos entre sus rizos- Pero debía suceder, evidentemente.

La chica emitió un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Parecía, que pronto nevaría ya que; comenzaba a hacer un frío terrible. Se acercaba, la temporada invernal.

Hermione, sintió pasos en el salón y tembló ligeramente; a lo que Snape esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente. Temía ella, que les descubriesen; que todo se terminase por un error. Bueno, por otro error.

- ¿Y si, es Remus?

- No importa demasiado. Lupin es lo suficientemente "benevolente" como para hasta creer, que estoy enseñándole algo. Hasta el momento.

Quiso preguntar qué diantres quiso decir, pero no pudo hablar ya que el profesor la besaba nuevamente. Sus castaños ojos, fijos en él; comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. No necesitaba verlo, no quería imaginarse allí.

* * *

Se había quedado profundamente dormida. De hecho, temblaba tanto que Snape había decidido dejarle su saco nuevamente. Definitivamente, se le veía mejor a ella que a él.

Suspiró, aunque había estado tratando de mantenerse en silencio en su "intimidad" con Hermione; el dolor seguía causándole escozor. Voldemort le había estado llamando, pero; él se había demorado. Igual, ya inventaría una excusa convincente para mentirle. Otra vez.

Evidentemente, algún día terminarían en Hogwarths otra vez. Se imaginaba, que mantener una relación con un mundo tan curioso allí dentro; no iba a ser fácil. Incluso, podría terminar bastante mal. De una forma fatalista.

Esperaba que no fuese así, pero en realidad; se lo temía. Tendría obligaciones, y no era ningún adolescente para realizar acciones indecorosas en pasillos "oscuros" de Hogwarths. Las paredes todo lo veían, de hecho.

Esperó, hasta verificar que estuviese bien, antes de partir. Al verla, muchas veces rememoraba a Lily; pero mucho más indefenza y joven. Sí, debía dejar de pensar en eso si quería; pasar desapercibido.

Salió de la habitación y, se encontró frente a frente con Remus quien; le observaba de una forma bastante particular. Iba a continuar, pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Severus?

- Está dormida- indicó el hombre, con desdén.

- ¿En tú habitación? permíteme discernir pero.

- Granger aún tiene, evaluaciones que presentar; ¿No sería mal profesor, si la dejase a su suerte?

- Sí, me lo imagino. Aún para ti.

Antes de partir, Remus comentó algo; algo que le dejó helado internamente. Se preguntó, cómo demonios lo había notado o si; Hermione se lo había dicho. Pero, desechó esa idea inmediatamente.

- Lindo collar el que porta Hermione en su cuello. Quien se lo dio, tiene buen tacto Severus.

* * *

  
Había estado, caminando de un lado al otro; luego de que se había despertado. Ron se le había delcarado, le había dicho que la amaba. Esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no sabía qué hacer.

Intentó escribir un par de veces, pero le fue imposible. Había desechado una gran cantidad de pergaminos que, habían terminado en un montón en el suelo. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil escribir?

Por otro lado, estaba la preocupación por Snape. Se había ido nuevamente, y pese a estar recuperado; no lo estaba lo suficiente. Ella temía mucho por él, como siempre.

Suspiró, tratando de serenarse y escuchó un débil golpeteo en su puerta. Era Remus quien, parecía querer discutir algo con ella.

Se sentó en la cama y le mantuvo la vista, como si desconfiase de lo que fuese a afirmar. Luego de ello, le mantuvo la vista.

- Hermione, quiero hablarte de Severus.

A Hermione, le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Había sucedido algo mientras ella dormía? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Lo habían encarcelado? Sí, sin duda era fatalista.

- ¿Qué cosa Remus?

- Lo que parece "suceder" entre tú y él.

- ¿Suceder?

- Es muy extraño Hermione. De la noche a la mañana parecen llevarse bastante biem, luego; comienzas a dormir dentro de su habitación- observó, como Hermione despegaba los labios y se le adelantó- En el buen sentido de la palbra. Y ahora. Dime, ¿Ese collar, a quién pertenece?

Sin duda, Remus era suspicaz. Creyó, que Sirius no había logrado infundir en él el gérmen de la duda pero; se equivocaba. Su rostro hermético, decía que había estado sacando sus propias conclusiones.

- Sé que no te lo han regalado tus amigos. Escuché cuando Ron preguntaba y tú, le habías dicho que te lo había dado tú padre.

Sí, había dicho una estupidez; ¿Pero, qué iba a decirle? No podía decir, que Harry o Ginny se lo habían regalado ya que; al hacer las preguntas pertinentes sabrían que mentía.

- Fue un regalo del profesor- tuvo que admitir, ¿Qué iba a hacer?- Me había insultado, me había llamado "sangre sucia"

Remus se mantuvo en silencio, si bien Severus podía insultar a quien se le cruzase; no era de dar presentes. Bueno, quizás se equivocaba. ¿Cuanto le conocía? Nada en realidad.

- Fue muy doloroso. Lo llevo puesto, por que me ha gustado; pero no por el motivo. A él no parece importarle, sólo el hecho de que le curase.

- Bueno, así es él- musitó Remus, quien pareció más relajado. ¿Cuando podría dejar de mentirle a sus seres queridos?- ¿Qué es todo eso Hermione?- dijo, mirando hacia los pergaminos arrugados.

- Cartas- musitó la chica- cartas para Ron.

Remus sonrió, mientras se levantaba para salir. Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se imaginó lo que él estaba pensando. Pero, era mejor que siguiera creyéndolo.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, no sabía que hacer con su vida en aquel instante. Si respondía negativamente, heriría a su mejor amigo y ello; podría acarrear problemas. Pero ella no lo amaba, amaba a su amargado y déspota profesor de pociones. Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus, había regresado; mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Heridas leves, causas iguales de leves que las mismas. Al adentrarse en su habitación, notó que Hermione ya no estaba allí. Bien, la vería en la suya.

Se adentró, a su vez en la de Hermione. Ella estaba dormida, y supuso que pronto la vería dormir más de lo que; le vería despierta. Continuó su recorrido, hasta que su zapato dio con algo, una especie de pergamino arrugado. Lo tomó con lentitud, y lo desenrolló lentamente.

Era para Ron. Él estaba enamorado de ella, como se lo temía. Hermione intentaba decirle algo, pero no estaba claramente formulado. ¿Estaría diciéndole que ella también le amaba?

TBC.

Luego, seguiré. Espero no me tome mucho, saludos y besos.


	31. 30

Bueno, hago el esfuerzo de escribir por aquí aunque; no esté muy bien de salud ni emocionalmente. Quizás, pare en algún momento; pero ya lo sabré. Besos y saludos.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 30: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos

Para cuando despertó, Snape había vuelto; pero había un aire alrededor de él que le preocupaba. Algo diferente se observaba, algo que no tenía que ver con su misión. ¿Estaría enfadado por algun hecho que ella hubiese cometido? ¿Alguna palabra que ella hubiese dicho? Había estado tratando de escribirle a Ron para explicarle que no sentía algo por él; pero dudaba que el hombre lo supiera. ¿Habría leído el correo? ¿Habría observado alguna de sus notas? ¿Remus se lo habría dicho? Seguramente se lo había oído y creía una situación que no era real.

Había comenzado a nevar, y ella fue la primera en salir y admirar el nuevo paisaje que se conformaba. Comenzaría el invierno en unos pocos días; y con eso el final de aquel "curso" de curación. Por supuesto, si alguno de ellos lo permitía.

Había estado contemplando los pequeños copos de nieve hasta que, el frío se hizo sentir alrededor de su cuerpo. Remus, sonriente; esperaba dentro con una taza de chocolate caliente. Había estado creyendo, que ella le escribía cartas románticas a Ron y eso parecía enorgullecerle. En realidad, no había envidado mensaje alguno; no se atrevía a hacerlo. Lo que pensaba Remus, parecía haber calmado a Sirius y sus pensamientos sobre una especie de "misteriosa relación" con Snape. Bien, había logrado eso; pero aún no sabía que sucedía con Snape.

Pese a no haber intercambiado palabras con él, si habían intercambiado miradas; pero éstas parecían tan gélidas como el clima en el exterior. ¿Realmente se había acabado el amor así como así? ¿Eso era amor en realidad? ¿O era un capricho?

No lo soportó, apenas pudo "tragar" la comida en el almuerzo; todo se quedaba a la mitad. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no podía deshacer. Tenía que preguntárselo.

Lo encontró, leía algo que no sabía que era; dentro de su habitación. No se atrevió a hablarle, su mirada intensa le hacía dudar. Pero, no se iba a quedar sin una respuesta coherente.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué?

- Me gustaría saber, si he hecho algo malo; puesto que su comportamiento me.

- ¿Le perturba? No se ofenda, pero pudo ser peor.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Sí, hágase la tonta. El verano pronto se acabará, ya podrá ver a su querido Weasly. No soy su entretención de verano, y quiero que le quede claro.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no esperaba ver a Ron, ella no amaba a Ron ciertamente. Observó su rostro, su expresión infundió en ella una profunda tristeza. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas como una tonta; aquellas afirmaciones le herían. ¿Acaso ella había sugerido algo equivocado? ¿O había dado una señal equivocada en sus acciones?

- Sepa que, yo lo amo. Y no sé que haría, si traicionara a alguiena quien aprecio. Por eso, no he tenido el valor de decírselo a él; no se lo merece.

Y desapareció de la habitación. Unos pocos minutos, después supuso que había cometido un error. Salió a su encuentro, a sabiendas de que debía de pedir una explicación antes de juzgarla. Ya le había sucedido algo muy parecido con Lily.

Le alcanzó, pero ella no quería oírle; haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que le mirase. la sostuvo entre sus brazos; ella no sabía que hacer. Y él sabía, que eso le preocupaba.

- Lo siento.

- Dudó de mí.

- Lo siento.

- Me juzgó.

- Lo siento.

- Lo leyó, lo tomó de mi habitación.

- La amo.

La besó, colocando una mano sobre la pared. Frente a él, Hermione lucía muchísimo más baja y podía verse como una aberración; aquel beso. Hermione soltó un quejido y se separó de él. Ya sabía donde estaban y lo que estaban haciendo.

- Estamos en el pasillo- musitó, entre una bocanada de aire.

- Lo sé- musitó, dentro de sus labios- Pero me gusta.

Aquel gemido en su voz, pareció convencer a Hermione. Una caricia rápida delineó toda su espalda, sintiendo cada parte de la misma. Evocó de Hermione, un ligero escalofrío y un ráudo movimiento. En unos pocos segundos, pudo palpar su cuerpo antes de liberarla. Sonrojada y en busca de aire; Hermione se giró para observar las escaleras. Alguien subía con lentitud, así que trató de parecer lo más natural que pudo; conciente de que su camisa estaba un tanto arrugada y que Snape jadeaba suavemente.

Era Remus, quien les mantenía la vista por un corto instante. No logró ver algo, Snape era demasiado hábil para cometer un error; no en ese momento. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ellos, y se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Tienes carta Hermione- sonrió- Una carta de Ron.

Hermione por inercia alzó la cabeza y observó a Snape quien; no le observaba en absoluto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? Por que debía responder. Como había dicho antes, no se atrevía a herir sentimientos; no le gustaban esas consecuencias.

Para cuando Remus bajó nuevamente, Hermione volvió a mirar a Snape, le observaba al igual que ella. Con una mirada intensa. Parecía leer, su pensamiento. Y no era literalmente.

- Haga lo que crea conveniente- musitó

- Creo que, he roto mis plumas. Le escribiré mañana- le dijo en una sonrisa, antes de fundirse en otro apasionado beso. Uno que ella quiso sabía que estaba en el pasillo, pero parecía que todo mejoraba con la presión de ser descubiertos. De tener, que negar algo que estaban haciendo con el libre consentimiento; con sus decisiones.

Se había ido a dormir, pero no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama. No sabía qué responderle que no hiriese sus sentimientos o siquiera, en la forma que no lo hiciese. Apenas se sucitó el alba, tomó sus plumas y sus pergaminos y comenzó a redactar el mensaje. Iba a ser consiso y breve, y no involucraría a ninguna parte afectada; tan sólo diría algo que ella había estado meditando.

- "Lo siento Ron, pero por ahora; prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos" "La verdad, lamento mucho si mi respuesta, no es lo que esperas. Lo lamento"

Escribió poco más de un párrafo y le ató el pergamino a su lechuza. La observó despegar el vuelo y por un momento quiso detenerla, quiso verla volver; pero sabía que ya estaba hecho. Que debía decir la verdad, aunque eso fuese una mentira.

Suspiró, cerrando las ventanas y preparándose para salir. Quizás ese día, recibiría los resultados de su prueba y quizás; la noticia más feliz de su vida.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró, con Snape quien estaba sentado en la cocina. Era algo muy extraño, ya que Sirius estaba allí; al igual que Remus.

Se sentó en la mesa, bajo la mirada atenta del hombre; quien le dedicó una suave sonrisa cuando nadie le observaba. La chica tomó su jugo, y comenzó a bebérselo; un tanto sonrojada.

En cuanto terminó de beber, se disponía a comer. Antes de tomar una tostada, sintió una cálida mano que acariciaba uno de sus muslos con suavidad e inspiró reteniendo el aire debido a la sorpresa. Giró su rosto, y observó a un Snape concentrado leyendo el profeta. ¿Acaso trataba de engañarle con ese viejo truco? Luego de ello, deslizó por la mesa una carta. Ella le miró sin entender.

- ¡Los resultados del examen!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

Esperó a que les leyera antes, él no lo había hecho. La vista de Hermione viajaba de renglón en renglón con rápidez. En la última parte; dejó de leer y captó la atención del hombre a su lado.

- ¡Me he sacado una nota alta! ¡Lo he aprobado!- Hermione brincó de alegría literalmente. Snape sólo se dedicó a sonreírle por unos cortos segundos. Hermione no cabía en sí.

- Felicidades- se lo imaginaba, no le preocupaba en realidad.

La besó, aún con su mano sobre su muslo. El beso rápidamente se profundizó, de hecho hubiese alcanzado otro nivel de no haber oído una chillona voz.

- ¡La sangre sucia cree que puede hacer escándalo! ¡Y ahora escenitas en público!

Era Kreacher, y Snape maldijo internamente la interrupción del elfo. Se apartó de ella y musitó un suave insulto que a los oídos de Hermione terminó en un "Black"

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchos saludos y besos.


	32. 31

Bueno, sigo por acá; aunque estaba (sigo) pensando el retirarme. Ya les haré saber, luego qué fue lo que decidí. Saludos y besos; espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Nos leemos.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 31: "Calentándose"

Había estado sonriendo como una tonta durante todo el día. Aquella noticia, le había alegrado las vacaciones y las ponía; cada vez mejor. Había estado, nerviosa por el simple hecho; de que Kreacher les observara. Aunque Snape, aseguraba que no había de qué preocuparse, que él se encargaría.

Sus "lecciones" cada vez se hacían más "Cálidas" por decirlo de alguna manera. En una de ellas, Snape le había retirado el libro que leían en ese instante; y simplemente le besó. Si fuese posible, ¡Él la acariciaría por completo! Pero no, ella no lo deseaba. Había estado riéndose, con los rostros que componía su profesor cuando ella; ganaba piezas en el ajedrez.

No había recibido, respuesta de Ron y se imaginó que no la recibiría. Se mantuvo en el salón, mirando los viejos muebles y la ornamentación; con melancolía. Hubiese deseado que fuese de otra forma, pero en realidad; no fue su culpa el enamorarse de su profesor. ¿O sí?

Dejó de pensar, cuando los brazos de alguien la rodearon con suavidad. Miró hacia atrás y; notó que Snape estaba junto a ella. No se dijeron palabras por un largo rato. En realidad, ¿Qué no se habían dicho?

- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que, ha calificado?

- Quizás termine enfermera asistente o algo así.

- No, necesita un trabajo real; esas cosas casi nunca dan resultado. Podríamos recomendarla.

- ¿Recomendarme? Eso sería fantástico.

- ¿Ha recibido respuesta de Weasly?- musitó, mirando hacia la ventana por encima; de su cabeza.

- No, y dudo que las reciba.

Hermione se giró, y le mantuvo la vista al hombre. Esbozó una sonrisa suave y por un momento; desconcertó al hombre que le observaba. Tenía una idea en mente y en cuanto; pudo se la comentó. Quería salir, quería hacer algo nuevo.

Snape le preguntó los motivos, si era seguro con el frío que hacía. La chica no le dijo más, tomó dos abrigos y su mano y salió del lugar. La nieve, comenzaba a caer densamente entre sus pies.

La siguió por la calle, ella caminaba dándole la espalda a la vía; y mirándole. Sonreía como siempre y al final se detuvieron. Era un enorme parque, todo parecía estar congelándose.

- Granger.

- No, sígame. Verá, cuando tienes mucho tiempo viniendo a este lugar; descubres muchas cosas. Yo he descubierto algunas.

Pasaron por algunos arbustos, y se encontraron con una especie de laguna secreta; con algunos patos sobre ella. Hermione se lanzó a la múmeda grama y contempló a los patos que se bañaban, Snape hizo lo mismo sin entender. Ella volvió a sonreír, y sacó su varita. Hizo algo con ella, que uno de los patos le pareció apetitoso y logró sacarlo del agua. Aleteando, el pato se acercó hasta ella y lo tomó de sus manos.

- A los patos les gusta que les alimenten. Debería intentarlo.

Pero supo que, el profesor no le prestaba atención a sus palabras; sólo a su rostro. Volvió a sonreír, apenada y levantó la vista. Le miraba, con tal intencidad que podía; ponerla nerviosa con facilidad.

- Se preguntará, por qué quise venir; pues más tarde lo sabrá.

Continuaron hablando por largo rato, cualquier tópico parecía ser ideal para conversar. A la segunda vez que le había mirado, Hermione había decidido deshojar una flor para evitar; ponerse nerviosa. Era sin duda, una facilidad que su profesor tenía y que ella; no podía evitar. Siempre le parecía gracioso, tanto en su nuevo "yo" como en el anterior. Emitió un suspiro, cuando se quedó sin pétalos que deshojar y entonces; levantó la vista hacia Snape.

Le observaba y sonreía, el silencio sólo era roto por los patos chapoteando en el agua con sus patas. Snape inspiró, y giró su cabeza para mirarlos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿De qué se trataba su sonrisa?

- Los muggles tienen, cosas interesantes.

- ¿Patos?

- No.

- A mí me gustaba venir con, Harry. Representaba un buen descanso, pero dadas las circunstancias; es poco lo que venimos. Y ahora.

- ¿Se refiere a Weasly?

- No, bueno sí. Escuche, no me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho. No sé que decirle.

Snape sostuvo su rostro con unos pocos dedos, si bien detestaba a la cabeza de calabaza con piernas; sabía que las amistades de Hermione eran su "todo". Volvió a sonreír, aquello hizo que Hermione se sintiese más relajada; en realidad eso le gustaba.

- No tiene que decir algo, si no quiere.

Sonrió, y entonces le besó. Había postergado un beso, desde que Kreacher les había interrumpido. Sí, Hermione estaba actuando diferente de lo que solía. Bueno, ¿Quién la conocía realmente bien?

Anochecía, y Snape sabía que debían volver a la casona. Quiso levantarse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió; señalándo al cielo. Sobre la pequeña laguna, estaba la luna llena; bastante brillante. Un momento, ¿Llena?

- Granger, no se mueva

- Pero señor, ¿qué?

- ¡Quédese allí! ¡No me siga! Vendré por usted en un instante.

Y se iba, dejándole con la palabra en los labios. Sonrió, imaginándose "n" cantidad de cosas. Siguió mirando a la nada; a los patos que se escondían tras sus plumas. Hora de dormir.

Para cuando entró Snape en la casona, era como se imaginaba. Allí estaba Sirius, tratando de contener a un Remus "lobo" Lupin quien; trataba de arañarle.

- ¡Hasta que has aparecido! ¡No sé si lo has notado, pero ese; es Lupin!

Sacó la varita, y planificaba lanzarle un hechizo; pero el lobo le arrojó varios centímetros hacia atrás. Chocó con una pared, y terminó en el suelo. A Sirius le pasó algo similar.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Afuera, le he pedido que se quede afuera- musitó, cuando el lobo se acercaba hacia él- ¿Cómo ha pasado?

- ¿Qué demonios voy a saber?- espetó el hombre, adquiriendo su forma animaga.

Intentó muchas veces morderlo, pero fue arrojado por el aire hasta las escaleras. Snape volvió a levantar la varita, pero Lupin le había propinado un zarpaso en el pecho y; había soltado la varita. Resbaló nuevamente, y creyó que sería mordido. Pero Sirius hacía su aparición a tiempo; mordiéndole en la cabeza. El animal soltó un aullido de dolor y; se vino abajo.

- ¿Cuantas veces, tendré que salvar tu trasero?- indicó Sirius, sobándose el costado que había dado con la escalera.

- Llévate a Lupin, Granger no debe verlo.

Pasaban las horas, y ella no sabía de Snape. Hacía un frío terrible y, quería volver a su habitación. No sabía si irse, ¿Y si Snape regresaba y no la encontraba? ¿Y si se enfadaba? Aunque, claramente era una idiotez; puesto que seguramente estaba dentro de la casa.

Para cuando creyó, que él le había dejado; se levantó para comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un siseo entre las hojas. Sintió miedo.

Era un perro, se parecía a Sirius. Se acercó hasta ella, y le haló gentilmente del saco. Hermione intuía que le avisaba de algo; quizás de regresar.

Eso hizo, siguiendo al animal hasta la casa. Le observó sacudirse la nieve y como la salpicaba y; no pudo evitar reír. En cuanto Sirius estuvo en su estado normal, sonrió suavemente. Luego de ello alzó la vista y corrió por las escaleras. ¿Qué sucedía?

Hermione comenzó a subir también, con incertidumbre. Todo estaba a oscuras, y Sirius pasaba constantemente frente a una puerta. Pero, ¿Y Snape?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, allí estaba y parecía estar herido. Al escucharla entrar, alzó la cabeza lentamente y le observó.

- Lamento haberle dejado sola.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

- No ha sido nada grave. Quizás Lupin se ha "ofendido" un poco.

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Luego de que, pudo hayar su voz para hablar; volvió a mirarle. Las heridas fue lo primero.

- ¿Lupin se ha transformado? ¡Le ha herido!

- Estoy bien Granger, no hay agravios.

- Sí- musitó ella, tomando su varita- Por supuesto que los hay.

Se inclinó sobre el hombre que estaba recostado. Sin quererlo, su mano se posó sobre los rasguños y éste; emitió un quejido de dolor; sosteniéndole de las caderas para evitar que le tocase nuevamente. Aquello sin duda, era lo suficientemente; cercano como para ser considerado peligroso.

- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica.

No le dijo mayor cosa, más que un; "está bien" dentro de sus labios.

TBC.

Me fui, nos leemos luego. Besos.


	33. 32

Bien, pese a que no tengo ganas (ni he querido) ocuparme de los fan fic; acá les dejo más de este. Espero que les guste y les mando muchos saludos y besos. Cuídense.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 32: Nuestro último día. Juntos.

Lo que más había temido Hermione, estaba sucediendo. Su último día de vacaciones. Ya tenía conocimientos, sobre lo que sucedería; pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Aspiraba esuchar, del hombre; que eso no le importaba. Pero no, no iba a suceder; no cómo ella pensaba.

Bajó a desayunar, pero a penas tenía hambre. Los sucesos del día anterior, aún se revolvían en su cabeza. Se encontró con Sirius, quien conversaba con Kreacher de una forma un tanto extraña; para lo que solía hacer. Kreacher alzaba su enorme nariz, y la observaba a ella de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué?

Suspiró, y se sentó a tomar su desayuno. No había hablado con Snape desde la noche anterior, y supuso que no le vería por unas cuantas horas. Lo último que había intercambiado con él, la había devastado por completo. Le estaba pidiendo, que terminara con todo. Que dejara ir todo lo que sentía; que había sido un accidente. Un accidente de verano, una debilidad de su enfermedad. Su corazón, desde ese momento no se había despertado. Aquél, había sido un beso de despedida.

- Hermione- entraba Sirius en la cocina- ¿Emocionada, por regresar a Hogwarths?

- Eh, un poco.

Le mantuvo la vista por un momento, y parecía nervioso. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? Sirius se movió en su silla, y luego de un rato con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera; comenzó a hablar. Su tono escéptico, le creó muchas dudas a la chica.

- Hermione, Kreacher me ha contado algo que; espero haya imaginado.

¡Demonios! Aquél elfo había hablado. ¡Sí, en ese momento hecharía a la basura al P.E.D.D.O! Se imaginaba lo que debía de seguir, una gritería por parte de Sirius y; quizás un duelo entre ambos hombres. Se revolvió en el asiento, con incomodidad y pensó negarlo; pero era mejor que el hombre hablara primero. Quizás no se trataba de eso.

- Dijo que, tú y Snape se besaban- pareció un tanto decepionado. Hermione no supo que decir, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Negarlo?- ¿Se besaban?

- Yo, yo, yo lo besé.

Se lo imaginaba, había tenido razón todo ese tiempo. suspiró, y aunque estaba tenso; no sabía como reaccionar frente a una situación como esa. Suspiró nuevamente, y trató de hablar; pero luchaba consigo mismo por lo que iba a decirle.

- ¿Están enamorados? Digo, tú de él o; él de ti. Cómo sea.

- No sé, en realidad no lo sé.

- ¿Y no han? ¿Cierto? ¿Ustedes no?

Hermione sintió venir la vergüenza y; desvió la mirada. No, no había pensado en eso y, pese a que sus "toques" podrían pensarse "íntimos" no había llegado a semejante acción. Complicada, comprometedora. No, si no había "amor"

- No.

Sirius pareció relajado, sin embargo una duda surgió en su interior; y Hermione denotó que era la misma que la que tenía ella. Una vez en Hogwarths, ¿Qué sucedería?

- ¿Qué sucederá cuando estén en el colegio Hermione?

Dejarla en blanco, no sabía responder a ello; temía pensarlo. Sirius le mantuvo la vista. Sentía diversidad de emociones, Ira, escozor, dececpión, sorpresa pero; no podía actuar. No sabía las implicaciones de algo semejante.

Se apartó de ella, ya hablaría con Snape sobre el asunto. Hermione se mantuvo pensativa, admirando el fondo de su vaso de jugo. Si bien, mañana iniciaría todo nuevamente; se extinguiría lo que una vez surgió. Debía ver a Ron, debía justificarse, y debía superar quizás; lo que había logrado en tanto tiempo. Sí, habían sido unas vacaciones bastante divertidas, pero como siempre; había que terminar.

Una pequeña luz, le mantenía con vida. Le informaba que quizás, Snape sería lo suficientemente gallardo, como para admitir su amor y así; ella poder quedarse a su lado. Pero, tenía miedo de enterarse de lo contrario. Evidentemente.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras para empacar. Pese a que él había afirmado que la "amaba" desconocía lo que, implicaría decir eso en un lugar como Hogwarths. Si bien, la diferencia de edades era apreciable; entendía perfectamente las reacciones que darían en el exterior. De hecho, Sirius se había contenido bastante bien; por supuesto. No la heriría, quizás.

Colocó sobre su baúl, los libros sobre dragones. Había estado anotando, los pasos y los tratamientos que había seguido. Sí, algún día haría una pasantía, y todo eso le sería bastante útil. Había logrado tantas cosas.

Apiló sus libros al final, dentro del baúl; y procedió a guardar su ropa. Había estado meditando, sobre lo que le diría a Ron; pero no tenía estómago para mentir. Quizás, podría decirle que amaba a otra persona, y que; la disculpase por ello. Para así, no comprometer al profesor.

Para cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, recordó que faltaba un libro. Sí, no lo había visto desde la última vez que había leído con le hombre. Supuso que, ya lo había terminado; y lo buscaría para guardarlo.

- Profesor- musitó la chica, llamando a su puerta; lo que nunca había hecho. No desde lo que habían estado viviendo.

- ¿Qué necesita Granger?

- Mi libro de Romeo y Julieta, estoy empacando mis cosas.

Sí, era cierto que mañana todo se terminaba. Comenzaría el invierno y, faltarían meses para una nueva vacación. Ese no era el punto, en realidad; se trataba de lo que sucedía exactamente. Evaluando el proceso desde el inicio, denotaba que había cometido demasiados errores. Había caído de golpe en la realidad, luego de haber entendido; que regresarían. Le había hablado de su "doble vida" le había, dejado pasar su "barrera" y justamente ahora; se observaban las consecuencias. Ella había desecho una unión que había mantenido desde que la conocía; por su culpa. Quizás, él era el único culpable de lo que sucedería entre Hermione y Ronald Weasly. Si era, claro; que sucedía algo entre ellos.

Estaba atravesando, la adultez; ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acostarse con ella? Enamorarse sí, pero ¿Y luego? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Casarse? Ninguna de las posibilidades le gustaba, ni eran lo que deseaba. Y contaba también; con "enamorarse". Sí, el verano habría sido considerado como "Me divertí, jugando al romanticismo con una alumna".

Se estiró, allí donde estaba sentado y se lo acercó. Hermione no esperaba algo, pero aún así no se movió inmediatamente. Su mano tocaría la suya, pero él; ya la había retirado. Sí, Hogwarths era el punto final del asunto.

- Bonitas vacaciones- soltó ella, no supo de donde. Luchando contra el sentir, parecía.

- Sí, supongo.

- Granger.

- Me voy. Ya usted está curado, no me necesita más.

- Sí, creo que tiene razón- musitó, con lentitud. La voz sedosa y sarcástica que acostumbraba. Hogwarths llegaba muy temprano- Puede irse.

- ¡Me vio entonces, como una diversión de verano! ¡Claro, la sabelotodo Granger va a curarme mientras; yo aprovecho y trato de jugar con ella! ¿Quién se va a enterar? ¿Granger?

- Sirius parece- musitó el hombre, con una voz seca y "densa"

- ¡Claro, que nada arruine la imagen del Profesor! ¡Menos una idiota como Granger! ¡Es un peligro que le vean con alguien como yo! Si sabía todo eso, no debió decirme que me amaba.

- Sirius tenía razón, habré curado la enfermedad; pero jamás podría curar su "Corazón de Dragón".

Se fue, sin decir palabra alguna. No pudo evitar llorar como una imbécil, apretando el libro contra sí. Lo detestaba, detestaba que la hubiese visto como una entretención de verano. ¿Por qué diantres había decido tomar esa dirección? Suspiró, cuando no pudo llorar más e introdujo el último libro; debajo de miles de cosas. Cómo aquel verano; había quedado.

¡Qué tonta fue! ¡Claro que iba a acobardarse! ¿Por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta de ello? Bien, siempre sucedía igual; primero se encantaba como una tonta y luego padecía. Sí, ella nunca aprendía de sus errores.

Continuó llorando en silencio, llena de dolor. Había sido vista, como una forma de pasar unas aburridas vacaciones de; encierro. En aquel momento, deseaba que Lupin hubiese hecho mayor daño. Jamás lo perdonaría, no había motivo ni razón en particular. Sus dedos sobre sus labios, diciéndole que había sido una tonta; su voz sobre su cabeza diciendo que habían límites que no se debían cruzar. Estaban componiendo, un desastre de vida.

Tomó su libro, y lo destrozó; lo dejó allí; en el suelo. Ya no quería saber de él, ¡Ya estaba haciendo lo mismo que, había hecho con Lily Evans! Sí, era demasiado estúpido; para estar con una mujer. No las merecía.

TBC.

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo; saludos y besos.


	34. 33

Hola nuevamente. Debo decir, que las actualizaciones de este fic (CDD) disminuirán considerablemente; para así yo poder descansar. Sé que no lo parece, pues escribo mucho; pero esos son regalos. Bueno, espero que este les guste; saludos y besos.

Snaluck: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Me encanta y me alegra, que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para hacerlo; y que este sea de tu agrado. Pues sí, el mucho actualizar me estaba consumiendo; pero ahora he reducido considerablemente eso. En fin, espero quen aún te siga gustando y que tu musa te acompañe para; ver si te leo algún día. Muchas gracias nuevamente, besos.

M'S  


* * *

Capítulo 33: Hogwarths.

Por más que meditaba, no podía cambiar de parecer con respecto a ella. El rechazo pesaba lo suficiente como para sentir los efectos; ¡Como si fuese su propia enfermedad! No se había preocupado en dormir y ya había amanecido. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, y no precísamente en Hermione. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya totalmente preparado para irse. Quiso ir a despedirse de ella, pero creyó que eso era enviar equívocas señales.

Pasó de largo, y se detuvo por un instante; frente al dormitorio de Hermione. Fuera de él, había un libro; estaba totalmente destrozado. Al detallarlo bien, se leía que se trataba de "Romeo y Julieta" Supuso, que ella lo había destrozado. Suspiró, y lo tomó; guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la túnica y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Para cuando estuvo abajo desapareció sin miramientos. Hermione no necesitaba hacer ese viaje con él, no necesitaba de él en ese viaje. Se imaginó la gran cantidad de lágrimas de dolor que había arrancado de ella; pero ya no podía retractarse. Desde ese instante, Hermione estaba sola.

Hermione, ella se levantó muy temprano en la mañana también; pero no antes que él. Se estiró con lentitud, y sintió sobre su estómago la sensación de vacío que aquello había dejado. No sabía por qué, presentía que el hombre se levantaría de la silla; y la besaría hasta el cansancio. Pero no, en cambio la dejó ir y leyendo entre líneas; la "insultó". La engañó, y casi la llamó "Aventura de verano" Un suspiro, se corrió en sus pensamientos y las lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente. Recordaba los "íntimos" besos que habían compartido, y eso la llenó de ira. Sí, él había estado disfrutando a cuesta de ella; de sus sentimientos.

Alzó la cabeza, y observó; que ya tenía que arreglarse para partir. Colocó sus pies en el suelo, y notó que su libro ya no estaba allí. Una vaga idea, le llevó a pensar que él lo había tomado. Pero bien, que lo disfrutara puesto que; ella ya no querría leerlo más.

Comenzó a vestirse, y fue entonces que recordó lo que hacían sus manos sobre su piel. Aquellas, que muchas veces proporcionaron las más satisfactorias caricias; las más suaves sensaciones. Sí, ella estaba enferma de él. Pero, eso tenía que acabar.

Colocó su equipaje en el salón, y se sentó a esperar por Remus y por Sirius. Quería preguntárselo, quería verle bajar las escaleras; y mostrarle su indiferencia. Pero, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

- Buenos días Hermione- musitó Remus con una sonrisa- ¿Lista para partir?

- Sí- miró a su alrededor- ¿Y el profesor Snape? ¿Qué nos odia tanto, como para acompañarnos?

- Él se ha ido, temrpano en la mañana.

Aquello se sintió peor que antes, se había ido y siquiera se había despedido. Entonces, todo ello era cierto; él no la amaba y no estaba doliente de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Quiso dejar salir sus lágrimas, pero no quería delatarse; no frente a Lupin.

- ¿No te avisó? Yo creía que él, que tú.

- No, no me dio razón alguna.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Remus meditaba. Se levantó y se colocó al lado de su valija, ya Sirius bajaba así que; ya estaban listos para partir. En cuanto Remus se alejó, Sirius se inclinó un poco para que solamente Hermione pudiera escucharle.

- Hermione, ¿Snape te ha dicho algo? ¿Se verán en Hogwarths?

- No, eso ya se terminó Sirius.

Sirius no supo que decir, y apenas atinó a asentir; observando el iracundo rostro de Hermione. Bien, esperaba que no hubiese sido por su culpa; pero realmente así era mejor. Hermione no le necesitaba en su vida, era apenas una adolescente y no debía verse afectada por un hombre como él; un hombre "sucio". Un hombre, deprimente y peligroso como; él sólo sabía.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?

- Sí, estoy bien.

Partieron, Remus y ella; luego de que Sirius se despidió calurosamente. La había invitado a regresar, y ella había aceptado la oferta. Una vez fuera de aquella enorme casa; Hermione sintió como todo caía en su lugar nuevamente. Sí, fue un verano interesante.

No fue un viaje largo, simplemente se aparecieron en los terrenos de la escuela. Un nudo en la garganta se conformó en cuanto observó la verja del enorme castillo. No quería verlo, no quería aceptar que se había enamorado ella sola.

Cruzaron la enorme vereda, y continuaron por pasillos y escaleras. El ambiente estaba calmo, y pocos estudiantes estaban caminando por los alrededores. Algunos, saludaron a Lupin con entusiasmo y el hombre; les agradeció el saludo. Aún así, ella no le veía por alguna parte. ¿Y por qué esperaba eso?

Siguieron cuesta arriba, hasta detenerse en el despacho de Dumbledore. Remus susurró la contraseña, y la gárgola comenzó a apartarse; dejando entrever unos zapatos negros y una larga túnica negra.

Remus le saludó, sin embargo Hermione siquiera hizo un gesto de saber que Severus Snape estaba allí. No le observaba, y ya no quería hacerlo más. Pasó de largo y se adentró en la oficina. Allí, una emocionada Poppy Promfey le aguardaba.

- ¡Enhorabuena Hermione! ¡Lo has conseguido! Has curado al profesor y; ¡Has pasado el examen! ¡No podría estar más orgullosa de ti!

- Sí, es muy cierto- musitó Mcgonagall con una amplia sonrisa.

- Severus me ha informado, el buen trabajo que has hecho Hermione; a ti te debemos las gracias- sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Alguna cosa que necesites? El castillo te concede honorarios por servicios prestados, y puntos extra para tu casa. ¿Algo que quieras que sepamos?

Hermione se giró, para observar lentamente al hombre a quien "había" amado anteriormente. Si pudiera decir, que se lo tragara un basilisco; sin duda eso haría. Volvió la vista hacia Dumbledore y con una sonrisa habló.

- No en lo absoluto, no necesito tales honores; no hice mayor trabajo. No fue gran cosa.

- ¡Oh sin duda! ¡Sin duda lo fue!- exclamó promfey mirando al Slytherin- Un trabajo ¡Maravilloso!

- ¿De verdad? yo creía que aún estaba incompleto- suspiró, con cierta ironía en sus palabras. El hombre se mostró confundido y la observó caminar hacia la puerta- Iré a dejar mis cosas en la sala común, señor director.

- Bien puedas Hermione.

Antes de salir, cuando estuvieron ellos solos, ambos llendo al mismo lugar; Snape se detuvo detrás de ella. No se giró, y tampoco pareció prestar atención; así que continuó su camino hacia la gárgola.

- Gracias por su ayuda Granger.

- Ahórrese sus palabras profesor. Sólo hice mi trabajo.

TBC.

Bueno, me voy por que mi mamá necesita el pc. Saludos y besos.


	35. 34

Bien, hola a todos nuevamente. La actualización, estaba pautada para el miércoles; pero como los jueves tengo laboratorio se me hace imposible seguir dicho cronograma. Ruedo entonces, la actualización para hoy y, la que sigue; aún no sabría decirles cuando es. Espero que este capítulo les guste y; nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

M*S  


* * *

  
Capítulo 34: Deseo

Había estado meditando, sus acciones se sentían terriblemente mal. Había, inclusive pensado en reprobarla; para el simple hecho de castigarla y verla. Pero fue entonces, cuando notó que se comportaba como un tonto. Esa había sido su decisión; y no podía retraerse justamente en ese momento.

Apenas cubierto por sábanas, lo meditaba. Había estado, también, observando el libro destrozado sobre la mesa. Ese mismo libro que ella tanto amaba, apenas podía distinguirse. Eso significaba, que estaba acabando con la única conexión que ambos tenían. Ese mismo gusto.

Constantemente, se la imaginaba; un extraño vicio que no podía curar. Sus deseos, sólo eran reprimidos por mensajes alarmistas; indicándole que era lo suficientemente mayor como para incluso ser su ¡Padre! Pero por su bien, había dejado de pensar en eso.

No había deseado tanto, desde hacía unos años; cuando Lily apareció en su vida. Aún mentalmente, emulaba el rostro de Hermione; herido y decepcionado. Sí, muy similar al de Lily Evans. Hasta en eso se parecían, aunque eso era su culpa.

No la había vuelto a ver, desde que había cruzado el despacho de Dumbledore. Se estaba preguntando, si ella estaría revertiendo la situación con Ron Weasly; para así olvidarse de él. Pero en realidad, esa no era la Hermione que conocía.

Faltaba poco, para la hora de su clase. Luego de vestirse, golpeó el libro con su varita; musitando un "reparo". Las páginas, comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, mientras se reparaban y así; él lo dejó. Arreglándose solo, como esperaba que su problema hiciese.

Para cuando focalizó su vista entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes; la localizó. Estaba al final de la fila, y conversaba con Harry Potter. Ronald Weasly parecía alicaído de alguna forma, así que intuyó que seguían distanciados. Bien, había tenido razón al decir que Hermione no cometería semejante idiotez. ¿Cual? ¿Intentar ser feliz con otra persona, que no tuviese miedo de admitirla? Deprimente.

- Adentro- indicó, señalando el aula.

En cuanto pasó frente a él, tuvo el terrible impulso de sostenerla; de cerrar la puerta y de tan sólo quedarse afuera. Ambos. Ella siquiera notó que existía, no le observaba y continuó caminando hacia su puesto. Sonriente, sacó su libro y le susurró unas últimas palabras a sus amigos antes de; girarse hacia el frente.

Para cuando se detuvo allí, tampoco le observó. Estaba concentrada en sus pergaminos, en copiar todo lo que él había escrito; más no en verlo a él. Le dio la ligera impresión, de que lloraría; pero esa seguro era otra de sus alucinaciones.

Él si la observaba, en realidad se mantenía de ello. Hermione había cambiado tanto, estaba tan hermosa que; le hacía tomar reacciones impropias. Reacciones, como cualquier chico.

Un suspiro emergió de él, cuando la joven se sostenía el cabello debido al calor que brotaba del caldero. Tenía que encontrar, una forma de solventar aquella situación. Bien, la cobardía siempre le ganaba; pero debía adelantársele.

A mitad de la clase, Hermione había terminado con su trabajo. Caminó hacia sonde él estaba y, simplemente dejó la muestra sobre la mesa; sin levantarle la vista. Él no hizo nada, por supuesto.

Sonaba la campana, y los demás recogían sus cosas. Hermione, terminó de hacer su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Justo antes de lograrlo, escuchó la voz de Snape quien; le llamaba. No se giró, pero sí le respondió.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor Snape?

Bien, ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué justificación podría tener el castigarla y enviarla a su despacho? Meditó por un instante, a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo el ridículo; y de que Hermione ya captaría lo que trataba de hacer.

- Necesito verla en mi despacho.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Es que he hecho algo mal? Por que castigarme injustificadamente, sería.

- Sólo quiero mostrarle algo- musitó, sin decir nada más- ¿Podría pasar a las siete en punto?

- Lo intentaré- indicó, antes de salirse del aula y dejarlo; con un profundo vacío.

La cena, estuvo concurrida; pero él no subió a la misma. Estuvo dentro de su despacho, simplemente sentado y meditando. Sabía, que si hacía lo que tenía planificado; ya no podría verla más. Ya no tendría un motivo para hacerla ir, pero eso estaba bien para él. Una última vez, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mucho tiempo después, pensó que ella no vendría y se rindió. Simplemente la dejaría ir, y se concentraría en otros tópicos de su vida. Un romance ameno de verano, que se había transformado en una "fiebre" pero; él ya no sufría de la enfermedad.

Antes de cruzar hacia su habitación, escuchó un llamado a su puerta y; simplemente pidió que pasaran. Era ella, quien entraba con una expresión de incomodidad; y evitaba por sobretodas las cosas el mirar hacia él. Bueno, eso le bastaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí profesor Snape?

- Granger yo.

- ¿Sí? ¿He hecho algo mal en mi pócima? Descuide, la puedo reptir; o simplemente puede "castigarme" mandándome un trabajo. Se lo entregaré mañana temprano.

Reprimió varios impulsos, uno de ellos era; besarla. Simplemente, se movió hacia su escritorio y; sustrajo el libro que había reparado. Se detuvo frente a la chica y lo extendió en silencio. Estaba hecho.

Ella no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza, y por fin; encontrarse con aquellas orbes oscuras. Para él, esos instantes fueron de suma importancia; bastante apreciados.

- No haga cosas sin sentido, por culpa de otros- dijo, más para sí que para la chica; pero ella ya había desviado la mirada.

- Tengo que, tengo que irme; si me vieran fuera de mi sala común; seguro me castigarán.

- Está conmigo.

- Pero eso señor, eso no sería cierto- musitó ella, antes de decir un seco y suave "buenas noches" y salir del despacho.

Esas palabras, se habían sentido mucho peor que las primeras. Ya no tendría excusa para volver a verla; así que simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Mientras caminaba, escuchó un leve sonido y; notó que en el suelo había un pedazo de papel. Algo que parecía una página del libro.

¡Demonios! ¡Por Merlín y el destino que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad! Sólo que ahora, sería más inteligente y tendría mucho más tacto.

TBC.


	36. 35

¡Momento de inspiración que no pude aguantar; pese a que estoy reprobada cuatro veces en matemáticas! Bien, ya lo dije como debía. Les traigo nuevo capítulo, y pese a tener "0,00" cuatro veces; intento superarme. Si de verdad aprecian algo; ¡No permitan que me mate!

Besos y saludos.

M*S  


* * *

Capítulo 35: Mensajes del silencio

Pasó la mayor parte de la semana meditándolo con dedicación. Afortunadamente, era fin de semana. El alumnado visitaba Hosgmade; como se acostumbraba rutinariamente. Él tenía esa página restante, el final de aquel hermoso libro.

Si bien, tenía en mente que estaba guiándose por acciones dictadas sin uso de la razón; en esa situación poco importaba. Le devolvería la hoja, y al final podría despedirse apropiadamente de ella.

Caminó un par de veces, alrededor de los exteriores del castillo; buscando abstraerse. Ya sabía que debía dejarla ir, ella no le necesitaba; no tanto como creía o quería creer. Con un suspiro, recorrió por última vez los pasillos; antes de regresar a su despacho. No había funcionado.

El grupo regresó temprano de su visita; ruidosos pasos se cernieron sobre el pasillo; quizás justamente encima de él. Pero él no estaba allí, simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados; sobre su cama.

Miraba la página del libro. ¿Y si él le daba otro final a esa historia? ¿Y si la dejaba de esa forma, para que nadie supiese como terminaba? Aunque, ella ya la había memorizado.

Ella ya había memorizado, que él era una persona detestable; había memorizado que su única función fue hacerle daño. Ser un Dragón, con todas las de la ley.

Hermione, había subido las escaleras hacia su sala común. Había estado lo suficientemente deprimida, como para arrancar preguntas de sus amigos. El haber admirado el libro reparado, solamente la introducía aún más; en una desesperante inconclusión. Una inconclusión de algo que evidentemente solo empezó.

Abrió su libro, y admiró la páginas con rápidez; sin prestar atención. Él quiso devolvérselo, eso no representaba nada; estaba abstracto. Se podía entrever, de forma implícita; que eso conllevaba a otras cosas. Cosas que ella, no quería entender.

Se levantó, cuando por tercera vez; creyó que lloraría como una tonta. No estaba considerando el hecho, de que aún no se había desprendido de él completamente; y de que eso le afectaba. Miró el libro, y decidió tomarlo.

Bajó las escaleras, y se detuvo frente al fuego que se alzaba en la chimenea. Eso sin duda, sería lo más radical que haría; y lo que más le dolería. Pero quería irse, quería irse de Lily potter y una absurda comparación que él hacia con ella. Cerró los ojos, sorprendida ante; lo que estaba pensando. Aún así, su mano no tembló al hacerlo.

Lo lanzó al fuego, y escuchó la onomatopeya del crepitar; como se "cocía" en el fuego. A mitad de ello, soltó una especie de grito y; sacó su varita apagando el fuego. No podía verlo, no podía ver como su más preciado "tesoro" se quemaba bajo su propio odio. Se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente contemplándolo; llorando también en silencio. Habían muchos mensajes, el silencio que se cernía entre ellos; decía que se habían ido. Que se habían quedado en aquella casona, que lo que había salido; no eran ellos. Aquella casa, bien pudo ser mágica de alguna forma.

Por su parte, Snape pensaba algo muy similar. Había estado viendo la hoja ya amarillenta y algo arrugada; y se preguntaba por su valor. Si ya no había libro que sustentar, ¿Para qué el final? ¿Por qué colocarle un final triste como ese? ¿No era mejor dejarle inconcluso?

Era demasiado tarde, había ido a buscarla. En silencio, subió cada escalón; con el arrepentimiento como acompañante. En cuanto estuvo frente al retrato; simplemente se detuvo. Sostuvo una carta, y se la entregó a un estudiante. Su seriedad, bastó para alarmar al mismo; de no abrirla. Sólo iba dirigida a una persona.

La carta tocó los dedos de su destinatario; que nervioso leyó con atención. Nuevamente querían verla, pero esa vez; ella no entendía ni daba uso de motivos. Ya no quería ceder a sus juegos, a sus "delirios" de dragón.

Para cuando la esperaba, ella no apareció; pero eso no le sorprendió como el si lo hubiese hecho. Demasiado pronto, demasido pronto para decir "ven a mí nuevamente".

Sus dedos tocaron el papel, una última vez. Los mensajes del silencio, eran avasallantes; eran bastante claros. Un sólo silbido, bastaba para entender que se había terminado. Finalmente.

Mientras se levantaba, divisó en uno de sus estantes con vidrios; el rostro de Hermione. Se giró para mirarla; allí en su despacho. Todo lo que había planificado, cruzó su mente una vez más; pero por alguna razón no hizo nada de ello. Simplemente le mantuvo la vista, como siempre hacía.

- ¿Necesita algo de mí? ¿Otra vez?- musitó ella, pero algo en su voz; le decía que informaba menos de lo que quería.

- Sólo quería, devolverle esto; lo olvidé. Su libro lo necesita supongo.

- Lo quemé- dijo sin más, haciendo que el hombre por un momento; se sobresaltase- Yo lo quemé

Sus palabras, toda esa información había golpeado su cerebro con excesiva violencia. ¿A qué la había motivado? Estaba completamente fuera de lugar; enloquecido si pretendía decir que eso estaba en su sano juicio.

- Ya ha desaparecido, como su "fiebre"- suspiró la chica, admirando el pedazo de papel en las manos del hombre- Y seguro, es mejor que queme eso también; a nadie le gustan los libros incompletos. Aunque creo, que hay excepciones.

No le contestó, no lo suficiente; simplemente la tomó y la besó. La pared detrás de ella, era un buen soporte; allí la sostuvo. Daba la impresión, de que apenas se sabía que estaba haciendo. No importaba si le odiaba luego por ello, sólo quería hacerlo una última vez.

Sus húmedos labios, pronto se sintieron diferentes; ásperos y débiles. La chica también pareció sentirse diferente. Se separó de ella, cuando un terrible calor emergió de su cuerpo. Con el dorso de su muñeca, tocó su frente. Tenía fiebre.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; besos.


	37. 36

Estoy estresada, y me desestresaré de esta forma. No tengo mucho más que hacer, que aprenderme la práctica de mañana y; es sólo teoría. Escribo y luego correré a terminar de estudiar.

Besos y saludos.

M*S  


* * *

Capítulo 36: Ahora tú

Había estado sentado a su lado. En realidad debía estar allí, frente a él ella; se había desmayado. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre, y tenía rostro pálido. Parecía algo simple, ¿tal vez? Alzó la cabeza, cuando la enfermera pasó a su lado; y le observó con un rostro de disgusto. Igual, no prestó atención a lo que ella trataba de transmitirle; estaba concentrado en mirar a Hermione.

Le acarició la cabeza, cuando la enfermera no le veía. Seguía con fiebre, y un tremor constante. También, sin que le observasen; besó su frente. Quizás era su culpa, había tomado una reacción violenta e innecesaria. Quería satisfacer, sus propias necesidades; y no estaba pensando en que Hermione era también una persona. Le mantuvo la vista, y tuvo el ideal; de besarla nuevamente. Sí, debía de calmarse; ya parecía un adolescente. Bueno, ya lo había pensado.

- ¿Aún aquí profesor? ¿No le he dicho que ella necesita descanso? Mire, dudo que sea su responsabilidad; inclusive si ella tuviera "Fiebre de Dragón"

- ¿La tiene?- preguntó el hombre, sin prestar atención a lo anterior; sólo a esa observación.

- ¡Oh no lo creo! De ser así, no podríamos encontrar los ingredientes de la poción; sería ya muy tarde.

La enfermera alzó la cabeza, cuando escuchó un débil quejido proveniente de la estudiante a su lado. Hermione había abierto los ojos, y miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de cansancio. Para cuando pudo focalizar su vista, intentó levantarse; pero Poppy no se lo permitió. Con un gruñido, y un gesto de disgusto le obligó a quedarse en la cama. Aservó que iría por pociones, y le pidió a Snape que la vigilase. Pues bien, eso hacía desde un tiempo.

Quiso preguntarle, si estaba bien; pero no pareció oportuno. La mirada de Hermione viajaba desde su entorno hacia él. En cuanto despegó los labios para hablarle, emuló lo que había sentido al besarla. Le mantuvo la vista, y luego escuchó su tono de voz débil y enfermo.

- Lo odio.

No deliraba, había escuchado bien; Hermione Granger había aprendido a odiarlo. No desvió la vista, aunque el rostro de Hermione se hubiese tornado en un colo rojizo; y pareciese enfadada. Lo último de ella; ya lo tenía. Lo último de aquellas vacaciones de verano.

- Comprendo- alcanzó a decir, aun con sus ojos fijos sobre la chica.

- Lo odio por enfermarme. ¡De las miles de formas!

Deseaba nuevamente tenerla, de una u otra forma; no podía revertirlo. Pero, sus palabras habían sido claras; su tono de voz había sido determinante. La chica lo odiaba, y en parte eso era consecuencia de su déspota actitud. Bueno, para él se justificaba, para él ella; evitaba muchos pesares futuros. Por que, ¿Qué harían un hombre de su edad, y una joven como ella; juntos?

Se levantó, y sustrajo de su túnica su libro. Lo había ido a buscar, y lo había reparado; lo mejor que pudo. Le había agregado la última página y con eso terminaba de decirle adiós. Así como Romeo tomó medio libro para decirle a Julieta cuanto le amaba.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero le sostubieron por las solapas de su túnica y sus labios chocaron con los de la chica. Fue un beso corto, casi de repulsión. Al igual que, la separación de ambos.

- Espero que eso, sea suficiente; y le contente.

No le contestó, la enfermera entraba en ese instante. Se levantó, saliéndose de la enfermería. Se contentaría, con ese beso frío; era suficiente. Decidió emprender su camino hacia su despacho. Al llegar, divisó a Remus que le esperaba.

No le prestó atención, y continuó hacia sus cuartos privados. Una vez allí, aservó que el hombre se iría; pero seguía allí. ¿Qué demonios necesitaba? ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Poción matalobos? Pues que la pidiese, y que se fuera.

- Severus, debemos hablar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ésta vez?

- Es sobre ti, y sobre Hermione. Sirius me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que Hermione le ha confesado; el amor que te tiene.

¿Cual? Se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo observando al mago quien; parecía un tanto incómodo y trataba de abordar la situación con la mayor entereza posible. Bueno, lo comprendía.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, aunque ya lo suponía al observar el collar que llevababa puesto. Como auror reviso el correo, y eso jamás provino de alguno de sus amigos.

- Muy suspicáz Lupin. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Dime si la amas. Dime, si eres capaz de amarla; hasta ahora.

¿Amarla? Podría si quería, morir por ella; pero eso era un pasado. La "Amaba" bien dicho, pasado; una situación que no se repetiría. No en un universo como ese, no en esa realidad. Así desease lo contrario, con energía.

- No, no la amo.

- Ella te ama Severus. Le has dicho que no la amas.

- Ella no me ama a mí. ¿Quién te hizo creer eso? ¿Black? Creo que Black sinceramente.

- Hermione se lo dijo Severus, ya lo sé. ¿Acaso le hiciste daño?

Daño, esa era una palabra que se quedaba corta. Aún así, creía febrilmente que hacía su bien; que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Era extraño, era extraño el ver una relación como la suya; a sus edades. Con sus vidas, sus diferencias y algunas de esas cosas; todas estaban mal. Todas estaban erróneas; e incompletas entre sí.

- La protegía.

- Me pregunto, ¿Qué le hará más daño Severus?

- Se terminó Lupin, no tienes por qué preocuparte más.

- ¿Y para ti, se terminó?

Tampoco le respondió, y Lupin interpretó su silencio. Una última mirada de soslayo, bastó para que Snape se odiase a si mismo por lo que sucedía. Quería amar a la mujer, pero aún estaba allí la pequeña Granger. Aún estaba allí, la delicada y frágil Hermione que podia sufrir bajo sus peligrosas manos. Estaban llenas de cicatrices, de dolores que no le pertenecían. Mancharía su piel, le transmitiría cualquier cantidad de miedos y ese no era su ideal de amor. No sabía como hacerla feliz; no sabía como cargar con el peso de una relación. Demasiado tiempo en la soledad; ¿Cómo se amaba? ¿Debía entregarse, sin importar las consecuencias? Bien, él no era un libro como para dejar que sus "páginas" hablasen por él mismo. Ojalá pudiese desprenderse cual Romeo. Aunque, luego hubiese muerto por ella.

Fue a visitarla, por segunda vez. El que le odiase no significaba; que no podía poner un pie en la enfermería. Seguía allí, sonriéndole a Ginny mientras le comentaban algo. Ron estaba a su lado, mirándola con cierto desespero. Era hombre, conocía bastante bien esas miradas. Un suspiro de frustración provino de sus labios; al recordar que debía seguir. ¡Se empeñaba en verla! ¡Se empeñaba en hacerle amarlo, aunque ya la había dejado! ¿Se trataba de su única posesión y por eso; no quería dejarla ir? Bueno, "posesión" era un poco obsesivo. Al menos, había llegado mucho más allá de lo que; con Lily hubiese podido. La enfermería se vació con rápidez, ella volvió a quedarse sola. Parecía, que al final ese era su destino. El destino de ambos.

Caminó hacia adentro, aunque no sabía qué era lo que le motivaba a seguir. Ella le daba la espalda, estaba quizás durmiendo. Se sentó a su lado, cuidando de que la enfermera no le detectase. Bien, Lupin había estado indagando; y en base a lo que ella le había relatado a Sirius. Sí, ella le amaba; ¿Por qué había dudado de eso? Cierto, lo creía una aventura de verano. Bien, jamás volvería a pensar; en divertirse a cuesta de otros. O terminaría de la misma forma.

Le acarició el cabello, con delicadeza; casi imperceptíblemente. Ella no se giró, siquiera pareció preocuparse por lo que él estaba haciendo. Mientras le acariciaba, le pareció escuchar un débil murmullo. Hermione soñaba con algo. Algo que le causaba escozor; algo terrible.

Se levantó violentamente, y giró su cabeza para observarlo; él permaneció inmutable. Suspiró, sintiéndose relajada y fue entonces; cuando quiso saber el por qué de su visita. Pero, sus labios le dijeron otra cosa; hicieron otra cosa.

- No muera- susurró, y eso le hizo tener una ligera sospecha a él. Le tocó la frente, ella tenía fiebre una vez más. Estaba delirando.

- ¿Fiebre de Dragón?- sonrió él- ¿Quién delira por quién ahora? Descuide, yo voy a cuidarla. Supongo que, puede ser recíproco.

- ¿Sin comprometernos?

- Cómo lo desee.

- ¿Podemos leer profesor?- dijo, sacando su libro favorito; aquel que él le había regalado- Le pedí a Ginny que me lo trajera, supuse que vendría.

La observó, abriendo el libro en la marca que ella había hecho; no pudo evitar sonreír ante su confesión. ¿Tanto le conocía ya? ¿Tanto la amaba, como para volverse predecible?

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos y abrazos, se les aprecia.


	38. 37

Continúo, por que vienen momentos difíciles (parcial de física y de matemática) y pues; disminuiré considerablemente mis apariciones. Espero les guste; saludos y besos. No me odien si es muy cursi, pero una primera vez; no puede ser relatada de otra forma ¿O sí? (Death por el chapeo cursi xD)

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 37: Necesitas más

Había estado leyéndole por unas cuantas horas; observándola acomodarse en aquella cama. Pronto terminó dormida, así que; supuso que su trabajo estaba hecho. No arriesgaría más, no se permitiría romper con su promesa; aunque en realidad no lo hubiese prometido formalmente. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y encendiendo su varita; comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior.

Su cama, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Su vida se sintió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Se quitó la camisa, imaginándose que las cosas comenzarían a caer en su "sitio". Al final de cuentas.

Amanecía nuevamente, y le pareció que Remus les vigilaba con cierta inquina. Parecía pensar que él trataba de hacerle daño. Bien, cualquiera con sesos lo pensaría. Aunque poco era lo que le importaba.

Volvió a la enfermería, y ella seguía allí; sonriente. Aún frente a él; ella lograba sonreír. No lo entendía, pero era poco lo que quería hacerlo. Ya se dejaría llevar, y apartaría a la fría conciencia. Sin más, entró allí.

Le mantuvo la vista por largo rato, allí mientras jugaban ajedrez. Ella había pedido expresamente, que se lo trajera. ¿Por qué? ¿No que no quería comprometerse? Pues Bien entonces su regalo no pasaría desapercibido.

- Necesitas más- musitaba él, con una suave sonrisa.

- Pero es que yo no quiero más- indicó ella, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura; allí sentada en la cama de la enfermería.

Sus labios, se unieron a los suyos; no pudieron estar mucho tiempo separados. Un beso en su frente, le indicó que; su fiebre había bajado.

- ¡Un simple resfriado, y armaste todo un caso!- chistaba ella, aún riendo.

- ¿Y si era peor Hermione?- suspiró, con su cabeza en sus hombros; su suave cabello en su rostro.

- Bueno, eso te haría valorarme un poco más. Parece.

- Yo ya te valoraba, tenía miedo de dañar eso que tanto vales.

- Jaque mate Severus- musitó ella, dándole un golpe a su rey con la pieza- Gané.

- Sí, creo que ganaste.

Volvió a besarla, con una suavidad; que emulaba a la seda misma. La tumbó sobre la cama, y simplemente la observó. Qué placentero era dejar de pensar y sólo hacer. La chica le sonrió con candidez, bien pudiendo morir por aquella sonrisa; él se separó de ella. Sustrajo de sus bolsillos, una pequeña botella con un líquido azul.

- ¿No tengo que decir para qué es esto o sí?

- Severus tú.

- Sí Hermione, creo que no hay mejor forma de pedírtelo. ¿Quieres, hacer el amor conmigo esta noche?

- Pues, yo no sé; yo nunca.

Admiró la pequeña botella, y sin motivos; sonrió tomándola entre sus manos. Ya sabía, que esa era una solución que evitaría su embarazo. Bien, era lo suficientemente bochornoso como para hacerlo; y él aún así lo había hecho. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

- Lo pensaré- resolvió ella, mirando el líquido azul oscuro que flotaba en suspensión.

- Bien, pero tendrías que tomártela unos veinte minutos antes. Una respuesta anticipada no me molestaría.

Asintió, dejándola sola. En realidad, no sabía ya ni como pensar; se sentía abrumada ante lo que había escuchado. Su profesor la amaba tanto, que era capaz de pedírselo abiertamente.

Brincó de la cama, ¡Ese era un tema que debía contarle a alguien! ¿Pero a quien? Ginny se escandalizaría terriblemente. Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones. Se mordía los labios, y necesitaba decidir.

Entonces pensó en un nombre, ella a quien nada le preocupaba; y con quien podías contar por si necesitabas ayuda. No había interactuado lo suficiente con ella; pero sentía que valía la pena.

Luna Luvegood. Corrió, tomando sus cosas y casi llevándose a unos estudiantes por delante. Protegía la pequeña botella para evitar que se quebrase ante su ajetreo. Al llegar al comedor; la buscó con la vista. La encontró al final, leyendo el quisquilloso.

- Luna- indicó, sosteniéndose el pecho intentando respirar- necesito preguntarte algo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Has leído sobre la gripe de gnomos verdes? ¡Yo sé todo sobre ella!

- No es sobre eso- dijo, mirando a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo- Verás, una persona que me gusta mucho, y él gusta de mí; me ha hecho una oferta pero yo no.

- ¿Matrimonio?- preguntó la joven pasando las páginas sin atender.

- No, no "esa" propuesta- se mordió el labio nuevamente- la "otra"

- ¿Sexo?

- Sí- asintió ella exhalando una gran bocanada de aire- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por la botella que reposa en tus manos. Buen punto, el no querer embarazarte. ¿Y qué necesitas saber? Yo desconozco el tema sobre el sexo, por si quisieras que te enseñase algo.

- ¡No!- exclamó ella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Sólo me gustaría saber, si debería intentarlo.

- Pues, no lo sé. Si ambos se gustan mucho, no veo lo malo. Bueno sí, que te pillase alguien como el profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué irónico no?

- ¿Y puedo saber, quién es el afortunado? ¿Ronald Weasly?

- Eh, bueno- alzó la cabeza y fingió mirar el reloj- ¡Oh rayos; tengo clase de astronomía!

La observó correr por el pasillo, y le mantuvo la vista con una expresión de confusión. Bajó la cabeza hacia su revista; y negó varias veces.

- Hoy es domingo Hermione. Sí, seguramente sigues enferma.

Se mantuvo la mitad de la tarde pensativa; mirando la pequeña botella. Nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, y no sabía como actuar ante tal petición. Además, jamás se había desnudado frente a alguien. ¿Qué pensaría él de eso? Seguramente era todo un experto en el tema; y ella sólo una pobre niña. Bueno, eso era.

Sin embargo, un cosquilleo la llenaba totalmente. Se preguntaba como sería, ya que evidentemente ya había oído del sexo. ¿Cómo sería su profesor totalmente desnudo? Ya se estaba sintiendo cursi, así que tomó la botella y la introdujo en la mochila. Tenía que pensarlo, antes del anochecer. Aunque él, no hubiese dicho una hora exacta.

Entró nuevamente en el comedor para el almuerzo, y reparó que el hombre no estaba allí. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo; pero en realidad no tenía cabeza para otra cosa. Colocó sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

- Practicaremos Quiddicth- indicó Harry- a las seis en punto. ¿Vienes?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. No había tomado una decisión, pero realmente; ansiaba verle desde que habían decidido separarse. O bueno, él que había decidido. Negó con la cabeza, dubitativa. Tenía que inventarse una excusa coherente.

- No puedo Harry. El profesor, se ha sentido mal nuevamente; he iré a verlo.

- ¡Pero voy a incursionar como guardameta Hermione!- se quejó Ron a lo lejos- Tienes que venir.

- Lo siento, la enfermera me dio instrucciones.

- Entonces iremos a verla para quejarnos. Que lo haga ella.

- ¡No! Ya yo he aceptado, además es parte de mi entrenamiento.

Hermione sonrió, tranquilizadoramente aunque; en realidad moría de nervios. Colocó la pequeña botella sobre la mesa. Ya sabía que sus amigos no tenían ni idea sobre las pociones así que; estaba segura.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ginny.

- Poción para el catarro- musitó ella, observándola.

El almuerzo concluyó rápidamente. Ella corrió hasta su sala común y colocó la botellita en el alfeizar mientras; contemplaba la puesta de sol. No le había hecho llegar ningún mensaje así que; no sabía a qué hora presentarse. O si debía hacerlo.

Mientras meditaba, una hermosa lechuza negra llegó hasta su ventana. Traía en su pico una carta y ululaba altivamente. Ella no tardó en tomarla, mucho menos al leer la nota.

- Es una sorpresa, y por eso; desearía no hacer acuerdos. Ponte lo que desees.

Sus manos siguieron temblando, ante algo que se hacía realidad. Emitió un suspiro y observando la entrada de la luna; tomó la poción. La destapó, y la colocó sobre sus labios; dando las últimas cavilaciones; antes de tomársela.

El resto, fue una locura para ella. Elegir la ropa ¿Qué demonios se ponían las mujeres en momentos como ese? ¿Cómo debía peinarse? Pues, lo sencillo pareció gustarle. Un vestido blanco, aunque se imaginaba que luego prescindirían de ello.

Esperó hasta que los prefectos bajaran las escaleras, y con los zapatos en sus manos; comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Una vez en las mazmorras; continuó descalza hasta estar frente a su puerta. Quiso devolverse, pero algo en su interior se lo prohibía. Su cuerpo, sentiría.

Quiso llamar a su puerta, pero estaba entre abierta; totalmente a oscuras. Por un momento sintió miedo, se sintió insegura. Cerró la puerta, e iba a llamarlo; pero unas débiles luces le aliviaron. Luces de velas.

No había nadie dentro de la habitación, sólo estaba ella. Se preguntó si debía desvestirse o algo parecido; o si estaba jugando con ella. Bien, su incertidumbre duró muy poco.

Era él, quien rodeaba la habitación y se sentaba en la cama; admirándola. Sonrió al verla tan aprehensiva ante su entorno.

- Veo que te tomaste la poción- susurró- ¿Quieres empezar?

- Pero yo no sé como.

- No necesitas saberlo, no es un examen Hermione- sonrió levantándose para acercarse a ella- Sólo déjame.

La besó, como si ese fuera su primer beso en años. Sus manos la hicieron retroceder hasta una pared y allí se mantuvieron para luego; recorrer sus caderas. Las manos de Snape se movían con gran perfección y suavidad. Hermione no pudo evitar jadear, y ambos se observaron.

Jadeó más aún, cuando las manos de hombre; la tocaron debajo de su vestido. Tuvo miedo, y se evidenció en sus manos; que se cerraron con fuerza en sus caderas. Snape sonrió acariciando su cabello. Lentamente, Hermione se dejó tocar.

Gimió suavemente, cuando su mano se acercaba a su pecho; inexplorado. Sus dedos apenas rozaron sus pezones bajo la tela del sujetador. Hermione arqueó su cabeza acercándose más a él.

Volvió a retroceder, hasta estar cerca de la cama. Le mantuvo la vista e hizo un amago de desear quitarle el vestido. Hermione sin embargo no se dejó.

- Es muy simple- le dijo Snape, en una respiración entrecortada. Colocó sus manos sobre su camisa; y comenzó a desabotonársela. Expuso su pecho ante ella- Pero puedo hacerlo, sin desvestirte.

Hermione suspiró, y lentamente fue quitando las manos del vestido. Sin esperar demasiado; lo levantó y lo sacó por encima de su cabeza. Sí, Hermione era tal cual se la imaginaba.

Sus pocas pero definidas curvas; eran mucho más de lo que deseaba. Un sollozo provino de ella, cuando ambos caían en la cama y él; exponía su cuerpo quitándole el sujetador que no tardó en hacerle juego al vestido. Sus labios la buscaron una vez más antes de deslizarse por toda su piel expuesta. Su lengua, la lamió enteramente; mientras ella inconcientemente reposaba sus manos sobre su cabello.

Sus manos, se cernieron en su ropa interior; Hermione contrajo las piernas con cierta incomodidad. Bien, estaba nerviosa y sonrojada; apenada.

- ¿Quieres quitártelo tú?- preguntó alzando la cabeza- Yo no te veré.

La esperó, mientras se desvestía. La observó, completamente desnuda sobre su cama. Sí Hermione Granger, era hermosa. No perdió mucho tiempo, debía actuar rápido antes de que la poción perdiese sus efectos. Procedió a desvestirse él también; admirando el rostro de Hermione. Sí, podía notarse fácilmente; que era su primera vez.

- Bésame Hermione- dijo, en un jadeo- Bésame.

- Pero, ¿Por qué, qué vas a hacer?

- Sólo bésame.

La chica asintió, levantándose un poco para besarle. Sin previo aviso, la tomó entre sus brazos y cuando estuvo seguro de sostenerla bien; simplemente la penetró. Hermione soltó un grito de dolor, y mordió sus labios. Lo bastante fuerte, como para rompérselos; y así continuó.

Dolía, pero pronto pasaría. Se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas, mordiéndole los labios y el cuello. Ya pronto lo disfrutaría, ya pronto podría relajarse.

Y sucedió, había traspasado esa barrera con un gruñido. Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás; mientras gemía con fuerza. Agradeció haber pensado en el hechizo silenciador.

Gimió con ella, cuando necesariamente; tuvo que aumentar el ritmo. Se inclinó, para lamer uno de sus senos, mientras alcanzaba el clímax. El cuerpo de Hermione amenazaba con quitarle la poca "conciencia" que le quedaba.

Sus movimientos disminuyeron, cuando estaba por morir en ella. En un grito y un golpe en la pared; ambos alcanzaron un último orgasmo. Sin poderse sostener, vino a reposar a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- susurró, intentando hallar su voz.

- Sí- inspiró la chica.

Se movió para abrazarla, y reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro. No había podido hacer mucho, pero esperaba no estarse equivocando. Hermione ladeó la cabeza en cuanto una gota cayó en su hombro.

- Estás sangrando.

- No es mayor cosa- dijo, limpiándose el labio- Son sólo tus dientes.

Mucho más tarde, casi al amanecer; ambos dormían en la habitación. Pero tenían un visitante, uno que imprudentemente; había decido entrar en aquel despacho. Sus ojos viajaron desde Hermione quien; sin algo más que sábanas dormía bajo los brazos de Snape. Traía una carta, pero quizás era mejor dejarlo para después.

Y así, lentamente; Remus Lupin cerraba la puerta.

TBC.

Ya lo dije, me maté con lo cursi. Espero igual, que les guste. Saludos.


	39. 38

Bueno, hago esto para así evitar tener que dejarles cortados luego. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer; y me mantendré retraída por un tiempo (llámese una semana tal vez) así que acá les dejo. En este momento el fic se concatena con el último libro, pero no muy explícitamente (Ya verán por qué) Saludos. Este fan fic está por acabar al igual que el de S's lady así que; nos colaboraremos por nuestras ocupaciones.

Ayra16: La relación sexual fue rápida, para que la poción no perdiese efecto. Como todo líquido, se metaboliza; y luego el cuerpo se acopla. Es algo que bien puede no ser así, pero es simplemente un fan fic. Besos

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 38: Noticias

Había estado durmiendo desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Snape la esperaba, sentado; aún a medio vestir. Bebía algo que lucía como vino. La contemplaba desde hacía un buen rato; y no había tenido el valor de despertarla. No, para comunicarle algo que sin duda no le gustaría

Por un momento, Hermione dio señales de que se despertaría. Se movió, en aquella cama y abrió los ojos con cierta confusión. ¿Estaba sola?

- ¿Severus?

- Estoy detrás de ti.

Para cuando se giró, le observó sentado y colocando su copa en la mesa. Rodeó la habitación y se sentó en la cama; a contemplarla por unos instantes. Apenada aún, Hermione apretó las sábanas contra sí. Bien, el profesor de pociones estaba semi desnudo frente a ella. Sorpresivo.

- Buenos días- musitó ella- ¿Qué hora es?

- Alrededor de las ocho.

- ¿Las ocho? ¡Mis clases!

Sonrió, cuando la chica trataba de ubicar su ropa y su varita. En cuanto pudo calmarse; extendió un papel fente a ella. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al ver esa nota. ¡Qué inteligente había sido!

- ¿Has sugerido una visita a Hosgmade por las festividades que se aproximan? Pero, ¿Quién te creería?

- Dumbledore. Según él, me ha llegado el espíritu festivo. Un tema tedioso de conversación; pero lo soportaré.

Suspiró, entonces dejando su ropa sobre la cama. Snape se acomodó en la cama, y giró su rostro para contemplarla una vez más. Seguía sonrojada, y eso le hacía bastante gracia. Ya la había visto enteramente desnuda, y aún así ella se apenaba. Algo que le gustaba mucho; su inocencia.

- Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hay algo, hay una misión que debo cumplir- observó, como quiso interrumpirlo y alzó una mano; pidiéndole que aguardase- debo hacer algo, y creo que; creo que me ausentaré.

- ¿Te ausentarás? ¿Cuanto tiempo?

- No lo sé, no sabría decirte; pero no será agradable.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No puedo decírtelo, es algo que no puedo revelarle a nadie; o estaría cometiendo una alta traición.

- ¿A quién podrías traicionar, más que a ti mismo Severus?

- Lo siento Hermione- comunicó, con cierto pesar. Lo que iba a hacer, no era nada agradable; aunque ya estuviese planificado. Ella no lo entendería. La observó, mientras ella componía un rostro de confusión y le miraba de reojo. Le dolería, pero ya luego podría comprenderlo; ya luego sabría que él no tenía la culpa.

- ¿Te cuidarás?- suspiró ella, sin remedio ya para esa situación. Costumbre el que arriesgara su pellejo; según entendía.

Asintió, sin decir más que eso. Se inclinó levemente para alcanzar su rostro y besarle. Le correspondieron sin meditarlo mucho. Una suave caricia que recorrió toda su espina, y una mano dentro de sus cabellos. Ya se encontraba sobre la chica, cuando entendió que estaba sobrepasándose; otra vez.

- Vístete Hermione, antes de que uno de tus "alarmados" amigos; comienze a enloquecer.

La joven rió y bajo su mirada, se vistió. Él hizo lo mismo, y luego la alcanzó en el despacho. Había una carta sobre la mesa, la tomó y la miró, bajo la vigilante expectación de Hermione. Luego de leer, alzó la cabeza y se la entregó.

- Creo que debes ser tú, quien lea esto.

Con cierta confusión la chica tomó el pergamino de sus manos. Había sido ¡Recomendada, para trabajar como pasante en San Mungo! Dumbledore había sugerido que su contribución sería importante en aquel hospital.

- Es maravilloso.

- Sí, y allí vivirás por un tiempo.

- ¿Vivir?

- Bueno, es muy factible.

Hermione dubitatiba; dejó de sonreír. No había contemplado el hecho de que se separaría nuevamente, aunque parecían estar bien. Juego del destino.

Snape rodeó la habitación y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, justamente al hacerlo; allí estaba Remus Lupin. Les mantuo la vista, y entró sin previo aviso. Snape hizo un gesto con la mirada, un gesto de desagrado.

Se detuvo frente a Hermione y bajó la vista para observarle; parecía analizarla. ¿Buscaba si ella estaba en orden o no? Luego de ello, se giró hacia Snape que no entendía el por qué de su visita. Nuevamente.

- Se aman- indicó con una voz suave, un tono hermético- Sé que se aman.

Hermione se mostró sorprendida, Snape no hizo más que caminar hasta estar frente al hombre. Su mirada, pasó de él hacia Hermione.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a semejante conclusión?

- Simplemente lo sé Severus.

- ¿Y bien?- espetó el hombre en respuesta- ¿Qué quieres escuchar Lupin?

- Que Hermione está bien, sólo eso. Que es lo que deseas.

Ambas miradas se posaron sobre la joven que no supo que hacer en ese preciso momento. Sonrió con cierta idiferencia, y le mantuvo la vista a Remus. Como si tuviera que decirlo con las palabras para que; quedase demostrado.

- Sí, eso es lo que deseo.

- Incusive si, ¿Intiman?

- Tanto como eso.

Lupin sólo asintió, y salió del despacho con una sonrisa. Por sus gestos corpóreos, para Snape; él sabía algo. Ya luego podría preguntárselo.

- Ve a tu sala común Hermione.

- Está bien.

Le dio un último beso antes de verla marcharse. Sopesaba el hecho de que, ella tuviese que hacer una pasantía. Bien, eso los alejaría y tal vez ella; no sufriría. A la larga.

En cuanto Hermione abandonó el despacho, Lupin seguía allí parado. Emitió un suspiro y alcanzó a la joven.

- Hermione, ¿Leíste la carta?

- ¿Cual? ¿La que estaba en el despacho del Pro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo la dejé allí.

- Entonces, ¿Tú?

- Sí, yo ya sabía que estabas allí dentro.

- ¡Juro que no es tan malo! ¡Por favor, no hagas que me expulsen Remus!

- ¿Por qué haría eso Hermione?- sonrió el hombre con cierta felicidad- ¿No se aman? ¿Por qué querría interponerme yo? Más que para alegrarme por ti. Aunque debo admitir que es un poco extraño; pero sé que Severus te ama.

Hermione sonrió, exhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Bien, ese problema estaba resuelto; pero evidentemente tenía que hacérselo saber a los demás luego. Ya tendría que pensar en una forma.

Caminó junto a Remus por el trayecto hasta su sala común. Por supuesto, Remus se mostró ávido de conocer los detalles de como su relación progresó y se lo adjudicó; a la enfermedad. Su corazón de dragón.

Habían estado conversando tanto, que Hermione ya había resumido todas sus vacaciones como si hiciese una composición. Había hablado de todo lo que él le había enseñado; y eso incñuía el ajedrez.

Remus por su parte supo que debía entenderlo, que no tenían sentido las advertencias de la vieja escuela. Bien, él era mucho mayor; y hasta habían tenido relaciones. ¿Para qué hablar ya? Suponía, que ellos sabía lo que hacían. Aunque quizás, a Sirius Black no le gustaría y trataría de matarlo. Luego.

La observó, por unos cortos segundos; antes de decirle que eso estaba bien. Estaba bien que se ilusionase, aunque temía que con Snape fuese en vano. Ella parecía feliz, y era mucho más fácil sobrellevar las cosas. Sobretodo, su nuevo "trabajo"

Ella no había tomado una decisión aprovatoria, pero le hacía bastante ilusión el verse trabajando a temprana edad. En fin, allí estaba; las metas abriéndose camino.

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? ¿Irás?

- Bueno no lo sé, no me gustaría dejar la escuela otra vez. Ni mucho menos al profesor.

- Es una gran oportunidad- indicó Remus meditando- pero muy cierto, que te abstraerás de algunas circunstancias.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y plegó el pergamino con mucho cuidado en su bolsillo. Estaba siendo paranoica, pero creía que quizás; eso era una mala idea. Aún así, ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras Snape se ausentaba? ¿Y si le sucedía algo?

Ella solo esperaba que no fuese así, ya lo amaba terriblemente y sería bastante doloroso para su ser; el escuchar una mala noticia.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	40. 39

Bueno, ¡Estoy un poco más feliz! ¡Me han cambiado el parcial de física para el 10! (Aunque igual tengo el de matemática) Pero bueno, ya me quité un peso de encima. Estoy haciendo una encuesta en mi perfil donde; pregunto qué tema seguirá a corazón de dragón (ya que se terminará)

Por favor **Contesten si lo desean. **Y si quieren sugerirme un tema, pueden hacerlo con la mayor calma del mundo. Yo se los desarrollaré. Saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 39: Desentendidos

Aquella mañana, Hermione se había levantado sonriente. Al final, todo parecía ir bien; pese a que Snape tuviera que irse. Al menos, tenía en claro que él le amaba. Y ella también por supuesto.

Salió de la torre, y se dispuso a desayunar en el comedor. La "visita" a Hosgmade había finalizado ya; y las clases en la tarde seguirían. Las clases de pociones.

Mientras caminaba, Luna le alcanzó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. No fue, sino hasta que se sentó; que comenzó a dirigirse hacia la joven. Quería saber, si le había ido bien con su pequeña; "tarea". Una sonrisa, se enmarcó en el rostro de Hermione. Eso le hizo sentir aliviada.

- Entonces, te fue bien- indicó, con otra sonrisa- ¿Y a Ron?

Hermione movió la cabeza, intentando encontrar un punto que sonsacara otro tema de conversación. A ciencia cierta, no podía afirmar que había "estado" con Ron. Él podría enterarse, y entonces entraría en un gran dilema. Además, mucho menos podía mencionar a Snape en aquel cuento; pudiendo éste perder su puesto.

Agradeció enteramente que Harry cruzara el umbral, y se detuviera junto a ellas; empezando a charlar sobre la práctica de Quiddicth con Luna. Sin duda, su rubor hubiese crecido hasta niveles anormales.

Para cuando Ron apareció en el comedor, pareció; que algo le incomodaba. Se sentó junto a la joven, y le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de; hablarle.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Hermione le observó con cierta confusión, sin poder evitar; ponerse en tensión. ¿Cual sería su dilema? ¿Habría descubierto algo? ¿Remus le habría informado algo? Pues bien, eso estaría rondándole en la cabeza por un buen rato. Giró su rostro para mirarle, para intentar dilucidar la situación.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

- Hablaremos después de pociones. Es importante.

Y sin más, la dejó sola; con la palabra en la boca. Observó, como se levantaba y cruzaba el pasillo; perdiéndose de vista. Hermione le mantuvo la vista al recorrido que había hecho; y tuvo la intención de ir tras él. Bueno, la tuvo hasta que Snape cruzó el pasillo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse, mientras ella salía de aquel comedor. Cualquiera que pasase frente a ellos, podría seguir creyendo que no sucedía algo en absoluto. Su mirada seria y seca, no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de anomalía.

En cuanto una gran cantidad de alumnos cruzaron el pasillo; Snape hizo un gesto con los labios. Algo que la chica entendió, es que estaba pidiéndole que se apartara de la puerta.

En el momento, en el cual estuvieron en una esquina; Snape volvió a mirarle. Sin embargo, esa mirada era tan cálida como las que habían compartido antes. Hermione suspiró, cuando la miraba con tal intensidad que; podía virtualmente "quemarla".

Para cuando pareció no poder consigo mismo, simplemente la besó; entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica. Su otra mano, subía por su espalda; causándole escalofríos. Hermione en cambio, había preferido quedarse quieta; y disfrutar de las sensaciones.

El beso culminó con su rostro, en su hombro; jugando aún con sus rizos. A Hermione le dio la impresión, de que meditaba o una situación similar; ya que su respiración era tan acompasada que apenas era perceptible. Luego de un instante que le pareció eterno, el hombre le habló.

- Buenos días Hermione. ¿Estás bien?

- Buenos días Severus. Sí, por ahora.

Se separó de ella y volvió a observarle, la calidez que nunca abandonó. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y demostró una suave sonrisa; le hacía gracia verlo. Se sentía extraño decir "El profesor está enamorado" y mucho más el; "de mí"

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, como si aquel beso no hubiese sido suficiente. Observó a su alrededor, y una sonrisa escueta se conformó en sus delgados labios. Había algo que no tuvo en cuenta.

- ¿Has tomado ya una decisión sobre el empleo que te ofrecieron?

Hermione negó mordiéndose el labio. Tenía tanto, de lo que despedirse y; no quería empezar en ese momento. El gesto de Snape no fue otro más que; asentir en silencio. ¿Qué tenía que criticar acerca de eso?

- ¿Y Lupin? ¿Black?

- No he hablado con Sirius, sólo con Remus. Le he explicado, a grosso modo; sobre nosotros. Él quería saberlo y, yo no sabía si.

- No hay agravios, por fortuna en su estado humano; Lupin es inteligente- comentó, como si aquello le disgustase de alguna forma.

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa suave; sintiéndose más relajada. Hubiese pensado, que eso era firmar su sentencia de muerte; al comunicárselo a Lupin. Bien, Sirius tenía que saberlo; a la larga.

Unos chicos de primero pasaron muy cerca de ellos, pero Snape estaba ocupado sosteniendo a la chica para que no le viesen junto a él. Bueno, eso no le incomodaba en absoluto. Luego de ello, la liberó y se alejó adentrándose en el comedor. Había mencionado algo como, "Nos vemos más tarde" y ella sólo logró asentir.

Un suspiro de resignación, precedió esa conversación cuando; tuvieron un pequeño receso antes de bajar a las mazmorras. Ron seguía aprehensivo; y por más que lo intentaba no podía sustraerle información. Ginny no tenía idea de su actitud, así que desistió para cuando salía de la biblioteca.

Mientras se disponía a seguir hacia la salida, una mano tiró de ella y de pronto se encontró tras un librero apartado. No supo qué había sucedido, sólo que la besaban y la acariciaban. Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, Snape estaba plantado frente a ella; con una sonrisa un poco contaminada con malicia. Ella no pudo evitar conformar un rostro de sopresa.

- ¡Me has asustado! ¡Esto puede ser peligroso!

- Nadie inteligente, vendría a buscarnos aquí. No a mí, y dudo que quieran interrumpir tu trabajo; y que les hables sobre el mismo.

- ¡No es gracioso!- contestó ella con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar esconder, cuando le besaban el cuello.

- No lo es, es lógica.

- Me pregunto si sus "alumnos" se preguntarán dónde está.

- Ellos siempre se retrasan, así que yo también puedo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, cuando una de sus manos buscaba con cierta exasperación; su camisa. Llevaba encima, su sueter diario; y una bufanda. Los meses de invierno, cada vez se acercaban más. Rió, cuando el hombre desistió; y se dedicó a pasar sus dedos alrededor de su falda. En ese instante, Hermione supo que se retrasaban.

- Severus, es ya muy tarde.

- Ahora no- replicó él, cuando había encontrado un pequeño "huequillo" entre sus ropas. Su cálida mano en su vientre, le hizo temblar. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, para permitirle besarla.

- Bien, ya está; vámonos.

- Necesito- musitó, una voz amortiguada por sus labios en su cuello. Hermione emitió un suspiro cuando su mano, rodeó uno de sus senos para luego; tocarlo completamente.

Lo siguiente que escuchó de sí misma, fue un gemido. Snape la mantenía contra el librero, sostenida por uno de sus muslos. La acariciaba, por debajo de su sueter; con mucha calma. Calma exasperante para la joven, que no podía evitar gemir con fuerza.

Gimió con ella, antes de separarse totalmente. Había estado moviendo sus caderas, contra las suyas. Mientras se acomodaban los ropajes, Hermione alzó la cabeza y le miró con cierta ironía.

- ¿Qué necesitabas?- repitió, alizándose la camisa.

- A clases señorita Granger.

Bien, no dejaron de ser el blanco de las miradas; en cuanto cruzaron el umbral. No lo hicieron juntos, pero llegaron en el mismo instante. La disculpa de Snape fue una mirada de odio y un gruñido de dos sílabas. Hermione en cambio, tenía una retaila de cosas por decir; muy pocas entendibles. Harry decidió no preguntar, por su bien.

La mitad de la clase, fue el preparar la poción habitual. Snape no había vuelto a verla desde su encuentro de "estudio" y ella lo prefería así. Había terminado su pócima en poco tiempo, y fue a llevársela al escritorio. Lo único que supo fue, que le sonreían con sarcasmo; aunque ella sabía que tras esa sonrisa estaba otra cosa.

La clase terminó, y los ruidosos alumnos comenzaron a salir. Hermione, se mantuvo en su puesto; recogiendo sus útiles. En ese instante, Ron hacía acto de presencia. Se detuvo frente a ella, y le observó por unos cortos segundos.

- ¿De quién estás enamorada Hermione?- espetó, sin miramiento alguno.

- ¿Eh?, pero de qué estás hablando.

- Estás enamorada. El collar, el libro; tus repentinas "desapariciones".

- ¿Has estado revisando mis cosas o qué?- espetó ella, con cierta incomiddad. Al girarse, para comenzar a salir; divisó a Snape quien seguía en la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de mí? Si no estás enamorada, creo que me merezco una respuesta mejor ¿No te parece?

- Somos amigos Ron, eso es todo.

- Pues no lo parece a ciencia cierta. Mientes más de lo que hablas.

- Ron.

- Nos vemos en la sala común.

Ron pasó a su lado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta; pero Snape no se apartó de su posición. Le mantuvo la vista con cierto recelo, mientras el muchacho hacía lo mismo con cierta curiosidad. Bien, ya sabía que la amistad era muy importante para Hermione y pensaba que; si esclarecía el problema lo solventaría. O lo empeoraría, según sea el caso.

- Weasly.

Hermione intuyó lo que iba a hacer, y se detuvo frente a los dos; antes de que el hombre cometiera un error. Imaginaba, que Ron no lo creeería; pero su molestia sería mucho mayor de lo que podría serlo; desconociéndolo.

- Sí, ya pidieron el campo de Quiddicth profesor- musitó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, entendiendo de inmediato lo que Hermione trataba de explicarle. Ron hizo un gesto de confusión con su rostro; y salió de aquel salón. Pasó un largo momento de silencio, luego; Severus abrazaba a la chica quien había comenzado a llorar en otro silencio.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	41. 40

Bueno, estoy al punto; de arrojarme en una carretera para que me arrollen. matemática me tiene mal, y mañana presento; así que esta es mi forma de desestresarme. Saludos y besos. Espero les guste. Ya hice un One con la segunda opción escogida por los lectores "Un viaje al espejo de Oesed" Se titula, "Yo te sueño" Aún me quedan opciones, así que espero que les gusten.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 40: Nuestras Desiciones.

Hermione, había llorado por un corto instante; luego se había "privado" por decirlo de alguna forma. En ese trayecto, Severus Snape no la había dejado sola; y no la dejaría sino hasta que ella se sintiese mejor. A la larga, aquella conversación que postergaban; se hizo necesaria. El día de la despedida "formal". O más bien, una despedida forzada.

Ella suspiró, cuando lo oyó en su voz; aquel tono que evitaba decirle algo doloroso. Pero, su fución; era el ser "mortífago" ella no podía interponerse. Allí, lo observó; a su lado en los caminos de Hogwarths.

- Acepta el trabajo Hermione- musitó el hombre apenas dirigiéndole la vista- no tiene ningún sentido que estés aquí; esperándome.

- No que tú le veas, quizás- indicó ella.

- Es muy probable, que yo no regrese a Hogwarths por un tiempo Hermione.

- ¿No regresarás?- repitió ella, como tonta- ¿A dónde irás?

- No lo sé, pero dudo que se me esté permitido regresar. No luego, de un tiempo. Quizás ni regrese Hermione.

Los ojos de la chica, se humedecieron con violencia; el hombre hizo un gesto aprehensivo y luego le dedicó una caricia en su cabello. Lucharía lo suficiente, como para no tener que decirle adiós; pero no podía prometerle nada. No podía vivir a base de ilusiones.

- Entenderé si, luego si Weasly te parece apropiado para.

Hermione no le dejó finalizar aquella oración, se la llevó en sus labios; en un beso. Beso que la chica supo profundizar, que supo detener. Aún así, no sabía detener sus miedos; el temor de decir lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba ganar coraje parecía. ¿Qué miembro de la orden era tan cobarde como ella? Severus, le mantuvo la vista; mientras ella pensaba. Había estado sosteniendo un pergamino, con tal fuerza que hasta; pareció doblarlo. Una sonrisa suya logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Pero, eso sólo acarreó más dolor en ella.

Snape la sostuvo contra sí, por un largo instante; mientras caminaban. Sinceramente, el decirle adiós, era algo que no contemplaba justamente ahora. Quería, hacerlo de tantas maneras, usar tantas palabras; que se convirtiera en un largo tiempo. Largo tiempo diciéndose adiós, entre paréntesis; nunca.

El camino de vuelta, estuvo silencioso; mucho más de lo normal. Hermione necesitaba meditar, y él no se interpondría. No le haría mal, apartarse por un tiempo, no necesitaba conocer la verdad; lo que sucedería con él. Eso le haría el suficiente daño; como para perdurar por un buen tiempo. Y él, no deseaba que ella sufriese a cuesta suya. Ya Lupin lo había dicho, él desconfiaba de lo que sería capaz de hacerle. Por mucho más que la amase, no debía olvidar quién era; y a qué estaba ligado.

- Te amo Severus- susurró la chica, sólo para que él pudiera oírla. Aquella suave voz, sólo fue respondida con un corto beso; antes de que desapareciera por una esquina.

Hermione volvió a su sala común, y se arrojó en el sofá; tenía mucho en lo que pensar y poco tiempo. La carta estipulaba un máximo de dos días en desición.

_"¿No dejarías de amarme Severus? ¿Cierto?"_

" ¿Debería hacerlo?"

Suspiró, frustrada y sin saber que hacer; unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre su rostro. Si no se verían más, ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Estaba acaso pidiéndole que se fuera? No lo sabía, pero podía sentirlo así. Bien, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien tenía que saber que ella amaba a Severus Snape, alguien que le dijera qué estaba bien o mal. ¿Pero con quién podría contar?

Ya lo sabía, ya lo había hecho antes; era la mejor solución. Volvió a salir de la torre, y caminó hasta el corredor. Esperaba verla allí, leyendo o comentando algo extraño; tenía que decírselo.

Al pasar, escuchó risas y se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Sí, era Luna quien; era objeto de burla por sus nuevos "lentes". Ella pasaba, sin fijarse siquiera y cuando se dirigían a ella; simplemente bajaba los lentes para observar a la persona. Siempre en su propio mundo.

La alcanzó, y se detuvo frente a ella; llamándola en un susurro. Luna colocó los lentes en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y le mantuvo la vista con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo empezar?

- Luna, hay algo que necesito que sepas; necesito tu consejo.

- ¿Alguna enfermedad extraña?- musitó la chica, mientras era llevada por Hermione hasta el comedor.

Al llegar, Hermione se sentó con cierto nerviosismo; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Luna. Al sentarse a su lado, le observó y pareció pensar. Al final, dio con algo.

- ¿Ron te dejó?

- No, algo distinto. Y no he estado saliendo con Ron.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, sí lo he visto algo tenso últimamente. ¿Con quién salías?

- Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Estoy enamorada de, del; ¡Del profesor Snape!

Pensó, o se imaginó que la reacción de Luna sería aprehensiva pero no; en cambio ella pareció meditarlo. Luego de ello, ella sonrió con lentitud.

- No sé por qué me lo imaginé. No pude dejar pasar, esas miradas; que a veces se le escapaban. Asi que, ¿Te acostaste con él no es así?

- Sí- comentó ella, ligeramente ruborizada- ¿Muy mal?

- No, le amas y parece ser recíproco- mencionó la chica girando la cabeza suavemente. Snape mantenía la vista fija en Hermione y parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

Hermione pareció aliviada, mientras Luna seguía riendo. no hizo las preguntas, que seguramente tendría que responderle; si ella fuese Ginny. Le agradaba, que respetase la intimidad de esa relación. La tediosa explicación de como se conocieron, amaron y seguro; como morirán.

- ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó la joven, mirándola con atención.

- Necesito tomar una desición pero no sé como hacerlo. Me han ofrecido una pasantía en San Mungo, pero yo no deseo dejar a Severus.

- ¿Él qué te ha dicho Hermione?

- Él quiere que vaya.

- Entonces ve.

- Pero no quiero irme. Luego quizás, no lo vea.

- Si te ama, dudo que te deje ir. Dudo que, no esté al pendiente de ti. Lo está ahora.

Bien, lo que seguía, el motivo; no podía explicárselo a Luna. No podía explicarle que era un mortífago. Pero, como deseaba hacerlo; para que su decisión fuese otra.

Terminó por suspirar, mientras su amiga le mantenía la vista. Hermione había decidido, corresponderle a Snape con la mirada. hasta ese entonces, notó que la había estado observando; y desvió la vista luego de un segundo. Quizás pensaba, que ella estaba hablándole de ellos a Luna. Nada de qué preocuparse, Luna no era alguien a quien conociera lo suficiente como para; que estuviese divulgando sus intimidades. Suponía, que Hermione sabía lo que hacía.

En cuanto salió del comedor, le alcanzó; la invitó a leer en su despacho. Algo de ello, no le gustaba a Hermione. Su paranoia activa nuevamente.

Había estado acostada en su cama, cuando el sueño le vencía la batalla con gran facilidad. Él estaba sentado a su lado, y sonreía al verla intentar mantenerse en vilo. Para cuando, el libro se balanceó peligrosamente en sus manos; simplemente se lo quitó. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

A media tarde, Hermione despertó con un movimiento raudo. El hombre seguía allí, leyendo algo que ella no alcanzó a percibir. Se giró, y le observó.

- Severus, ¿Acaso vas a morir? ¿Acaso piensas morir?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?

- Lo he visto muchas veces. Y si esa es tu intención, entonces yo no te dejaré.

- Hermione. No voy a morir, te lo puedo asegurar.

Por un largo rato, ella lo meditó. Algo en sus sueños, le decía que debía medir sus paso; pero aún así sentía que debía evitar esos pensamientos por su bien. Luego de un suspiro, y de una larga espera; ella decidió.

- Está bien, yo iré a San Mungo. Aunque, quiero que sepas; que no estoy del todo conforme.

- Es suficiente- musitó, en otra de esas demostraciones de cariño que le gustaba compartir con ella. Un beso, y luego ella le abrazó; como si fuese su última vez juntos.

Y tal vez lo era.

TBC.

Espero que les guste. Besos y saludos; se les aprecia mucho.


	42. 41

Bueno, creo que no he salido muy bien en ese parcial; estoy algo deprimida así que me desestresaré (a veces me funciona). Espero que el capítulo les guste, muchos besos y saludos. Apiádense de mí. Seguramente, cursi nuevamente; perdónenme.

M'S

* * *

Capítulo 41: Hacemos el amor y cerramos la puerta.

Había tomado la desición, y sólo restaba ese día para quedarse en el castillo. Sus amigos, parecían emocionados ante lo que había mencionado; inclusive Mcgonagall quien no dejaba de hablar de ella. En fin, todos parecían creer que ella tendría un futuro brillante como Medimaga. Pero ella, sólo pensaba en algo, en su futuro con el profesor de pociones. ¿Muy obcesionada? Tal vez.

Emitió un suspiro, cuando el aire se detuvo a mitad de su pecho. Había sobre su ventana, una botella azul de una dimención mayor que tenía una pequeña notita.

_" Esta vez, he hecho una mucho más concentrada. Tomando en cuenta, que hayas disfrutado la primera experiencia; creo que sobran las palabras como espacios en este pergamino"_

Sonrió como una tonta, por largo rato. No había pensado, en si lo había disfrutado o no; pero sin duda se había sentido diferente. Sin duda, estaba un poco nerviosa, había dolido un poco; pero confiaba en él. Quería hacerlo.

Tomó la botella, y la guardó dentro de su baúl, con sumo cuidado. Seguramente, recibiría más indicaciones más tarde así que; por ahora tendría que presentarse en sus clases rutinarias. Ese día, no le tocaba pociones.

Bajó con una sonrisa, que ninguna despedida le supo quitar. Suspiró, sentándose en la mesa para comenzar a desayunar; era la primera en bajar para ello.

A mitad de su desayuno, algo apareció en su mesa; con una pequeña explosión. Era un regalo, mientras sus amigos se reunían a desayunar. Era un regalo de despedida.

- ¡Te escribiré todos los días Hermione!- comentó su amiga ginny- ¡Lo prometo!

No pudo evitar, derramar unas pocas lágrimas; era demasiado sentimental para su gusto. Su amigo Ronald Weasly, al saber que se iba; pareció olvidar por completo su riña y se mostró deprimido al notar que ya no le vería nuevamente.

Harry fue el primero en regalarle algo. Había estado buscando algo que no fuese un libro. Había encontrado una preciosa joya para ella. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, y lo fundió en un efusivo abrazo.

La clase de transformaciones, estuvo bastante interesante. Habían estado transformando, objetos diversos y revirtiéndolo con un simple hechizo. Todos estaban al pendiente de ella, todos querían colmarla de atenciones; pero eso a ella no le interesaba.

A mitad de la tarde, las clases se terminaron; y los alumnos comenzaban a regresar a sus casas. Ella había decidido ir temprano a cenar, contando con lo que Snape parecía tener planificado.

A mitad la cena, un pequeño papel apareció entre sus cosas. Reconoció la pulcra letra y no pudo evitar sonreírse como una tonta.

_"Sigue el camino"_

Sin decir algo más, observó a su alrededor; y se levantó comenzando a caminar hacia el vestíbulo del castillo. A mitad del camino, otro pequeño mensaje apareció frente a ella. No había nada en él, así que lo recogió. Y así sucedió, en todo el trayecto hacia las mazmorras.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y colocó su mano sobre el pomo; pero recordó inmediatamente que no se había tomado la poción en sí. Buscó en su mochila, la tomó y la destapó con violencia; bebiéndosela. ¿Debía esperar veinte minutos? Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, y continuó su camino hacia el despacho.

Seguía a oscuras, y aún ella sentía miedo ante eso. Al final de su trayecto, sobre el escritorio; había otro pequeño papel. Ese si contenía letras, y sobre él había una rosa.

_"Se te olvidó, ¿No es cierto? Tantos pergaminos, y no tenía mensajes. No soy creativo charlando."_

Casi le dio risa. Tomó la rosa y rozó su nariz con los delicados pétalos. Mientras olía su dulce fragancia, Snape estaba detrás de ella; tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¡Pero, la poción no ha hecho efecto!- indicó ella, con cierto nerviosismo.

- Lo sé, ya lo tenía planificado- musitó él, nuevamente con su voz amortiguada por sus labios; en su cuello- Supongo que ese era el plan.

Lo siguiente que sintió Hermione, fueron sus dedos sobre los botones de su camisa. No podía evitar, seguir nerviosa. Ya él se lo imaginaba.

- No te haré daño- musitó, mientras la giraba; para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Hermione asintió, y sus labios fueron delicadamente acariciados con un dedo. Dedo que descendió por toda su anatomía descubierta; mientras que su mano tras su espalda delineaba su espina dorsal.

Las sensaciones, se aglomeraban en el cuerpo de Hermione con violencia. Sin duda, eso era lo más placentero que había sentido en su vida. Había estado lamiéndola lentamente sobre la suave y sedosa fabrica de su sujetador. Sus dedos lo desataron, y simplemente lo dejó caer. Retrocedió un poco hasta dar con una esquina, allí se inclinó para besar su pecho.

Aquellos besos, descendieron por su cuerpo; hasta terminar en su vientre. Hermione colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras el profesor le retiraba la falda. Luego de ello, simplemente le observó.

Su rostro aereado, jadeando en busca de aire y mordiéndose el labio ante las sensaciones; le hipnotizaba. Con otro de sus dedos, delineó su ropa interior, mientras por inercia; Hermione contraía sus caderas contra las suyas. Eso bastó, para incitarlo.

Con lentitud, se deshizo de la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la chica, y la sostuvo aún más contra sí. Sus manos, la delinearon por última vez, antes de introducir un dedo en su entrepierna. Hermione arqueó la cabeza, y un gemido entrecortado se conformó en sus labios.

Comenzó con suaves estímulos, trazos circulares e intermitentes. Las piernas de Hermione se contrajeron ante los orgasmos, mientras que, Snape; introducía un segundo dedo en ella. Los estímulos, aumentaron su intensidad; y Hermione no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer sobre él. Un último gemido.

Se dejó caer junto a ella, en la cama. La sostuvo sobre su cadera, observándola con dedicación. Si era posible, sus ojos eran más negros que aquella oscuridad que les rodeaba. Sonrió, cuando hermione había comenzado a deshacer los botones de su camisa. Se inclinó, para deslizarla sobre sus hombros; y besó a la chica.

- Has aprendido, intuyo- comentó, en un jadeo. Hermione no emitió comentario, y se dedicó a besar su cuello; mientras que él reposaba sus manos sobre su cabello.

Soltó un gemido mudo, cuando sus labios tocaron su desnudo pecho; y sus pezones. La aclopó más a su cuerpo, y la chica alzó la cabeza. Había comenzado a desabrocharse el pantalón, y ella aún seguía temerosa.

La sostuvo nuevamente sobre su cadera, mientras la penetraba con suavidad. Hermione emitió un gemido profundo, su nombre brotando de sus labios. Ella, apenas consiguió sostenerse de las sábanas; cuando Snape movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido. La cadera de Hermione, seguía cerrándose alrededor de él; de una forma placentera. Su cuerpo cálido, ambos cuerpos llenos de calor.

Ambos gimieron, los nombres del otro; antes de que él mismo no pudiese continuar. Hermione descendió lentamente, hasta terminar sobre él; quien continuó acariciándole el cabello por unos cortos instantes.

Luego de un rato, Hermione estaba a su lado; con su rostro sobre su hombro. Snape giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ojos que quizás, vería esa última vez.

- Felicidades por el trabajo Hermione- susurró, antes de que ella se quedase dormida.

Al amanecer, un intenso rayo de sol; dio con su rostro. Se revolvió en la cama con mucha parsimonia y denotó que estaba sola. Se levantó con violencia, y lo llamó; pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Sobre la cama, seguía la misma rosa y otro pedazo de pergamino.

_"Debí habértelo mencionado antes. ¿Disfrutraste nuestra última noche juntos? ¿Nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos? Espero, tengas suerte en San Mungo. Te ama, a quien una vez le indicaste tener corazón de dragón. Supongo que ya, tus diagnósticos han mejorado"_

Entre líneas, la dejaba y eso le dolía tanto.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, saludos y besos.


	43. 42

Dios, ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno, acá les dejo más de este fic; pronto a su final. Espero que les guste y les mando también; besos y saludos. Cuídense.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 42: Mi amado Severus en una guerra

Hermione se levantó con un enorme nudo en el estómago. Sus amigos, estaban allí; a su lado despidiéndose de ella. Pero aún así, algo le faltaba; y ese algo era Severus Snape. Un beso suyo, o al menos un intercambio de miradas.

Sirius tuvo que enterarse evidentemente, su ira inicial pasó al segundo plano al saber; que ella se marchaba. Pero aún así, todo eso lo descolocaba. Suponía, que debía entender que Hermione tenía que partir; así interrumpiese sus estudios. Bueno, Sirius era algo protector. Mucho.

Estaba cruzando las puertas de aquella enorme institución, de manos de Dumbledore y Mcgonagall. Se sentía emocionada, pero aún así; no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás y ver todo lo que se perdería. Incluso a aquél hombre.

Sus referencias, ¡Todos amaban leerlas! ¡Ella era una gran profesional! Pese a su corta edad, ya la caracterizaban como profesional. Su premisa era, curar a quien se le cruzase, sin preguntas; sin respuestas. El que le necesitase, tendría su apoyo.

Un suspiro, cuando se despedía de los que fueron sus profesores. ¿Cuando volvería? no sabía, pero desde ese momento; ya sentía que les extrañaba.

Su habitación, era lo suficientemente cómoda como para no incomodarle; pero deseaba otra cosa. Deseaba estar en esa pequeña cama de sábanas negras, bajo su cuerpo cálido. Sin duda le costaría dormir en aquella cama tan grande.

¡Había curado a un sólo hombre y ya la creían una diosa! Bueno, así se comenzaba en un trabajo. Alguien hablaba bien de ti, y luego demostrabas lo que valías. Esa era la situación de Hermione.

Por otro lado estaba Snape. Había regresado ese mismo día, y había estado contemplando la cama, perfectamente hecha; cosa que él no solía hacer por estar falto de tiempo y de energías. Sobre ella estaba una pequeña carta, y la rosa que le había regalado.

"Ya me la devolverás. Supongo, que si tienes alguna afección; vendrás a visitarme"

Suspiró, y una delgada sonrisa se esbozó partiendo desde la comisura de sus labios. Ella era tan independiente, eso le gustaba. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría él sin ella? Seguramente no mucho, pero había pasado mucho tiempo sin algunas cosas; así que se acostumbraría. Ya lo estaba, a dejar perder todo.

Su cama nunca se sintió mejor, pese a la preocupación que le embriagaba. Su señor parecía tener un nuevo plan; y no era nada que le agradase. Su misión, era algo que le ponía final a muchísimas cosas. Y entre ellas, su amor por ella.

Un final físico, tangible; no sentimental. La deseaba allí, sobre su cuerpo. Qué ironía. Ambos deseándose igual, diferentes momentos. Sostuvo el pedazo de pergamino, y pensó en escribirle; pero era mejor guardar distancias. Ahora, que todo comenzaba a definirse. El día, en el que sucedería el peor temor de Hermione; se avecinaba.

Cerró los ojos, y trató de imaginárselo; de imaginarse que se equivocaba por un gramo y que nada de ello sucedería. Todo tan feliz, seguramente sería una mentira.

Para cuando se levantaba, una presencia le hizo dudar por un momento. Quizás seguía dormido y soñando. Pero Sirius Black, estaba frente a él. ¿Cómo había aparecido en ese lugar? ¿No era prófugo?

- Remus me acompaña- gruñó, imaginándose lo que pensaba- Necesitamos hablar Severus, acerca de Hermione.

- ¿Nuevamente?- preguntó el segundo con escozor- ¿Ahora qué, es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Lupin?

- Me lo ha dicho. La has besado, la amas. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado?

- ¿Te interesa?

- No dije una vez, que deseabas "acostarte" con ella y aquella.

- Sí, sé lo que dije. No necesito tu recordatorio.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella Snape?

- ¿Tienes miedo de preguntárselo a ella? ¿Si hiciésemos el amor, qué podrías hacer tú?

- ¡No repitas semejante cosa!- espetó Black mascullando las palabras.

Snape se mantuvo en su escritorio, con una sonrisa suave. Las imagenes que tenía sobre esos momentos; eran suficiente para abstraerse con facilidad. Le harían falta varios pensaderos, para sustraerlas de su mente. Por su rostro, a Sirius no le parecieron ni sus respuestas, ni sus gestos corpóreos.

- Quieres lastimarla. No desestimarás una oportunidad.

Si fuese a lastimarla, ya no sería por su culpa; en realidad. Meditó en su asiento, tenía razón en que, evidentemente la lastimaría a la larga. Pero, ella sabía y estaba cosciente de quién era él. Qué hacía.

- Jamás me atrevería- fue mayormente una meditación en voz alta. Evocó del otro hombre una mirada de incomprensión y una burla prolongada.

- ¡Eres Severus Snape, el hombre del corazón de dragón! ¡El mortífago tras el título de profesor! ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer a ella? ¿Seguridad? Es más fácil que le ofrezcas millones de galeones.

- Ha hablado el hombre prófugo de la justicia, que sólo puede ofrecerle a su "Ahijado" la seguridad en un hogar lleno de roedores. Y no hablo sólo de animales.

El rostro del segundo, empalideció notablemente. Podía enarbolar su varita y matarlo allí mismo, pero si Hermione lo amaba; no podría hacerle daño alguno. Se contendría sólo por su felicidad. Así fuese al lado de esa cucaracha con nombre.

- Si ves a Hermione, dile que la amo- sonrió el hombre, dejando a Sirius descolocado y lleno de ira.

Y así desaparecía, con un sonoro portazo aunque él; no sabía el motivo. No había mentido, la amaba, habían hecho el amor y eso les gustaba. ¿Necesitaba más explicaciones? Una pérdida de tiempo.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Debía conversar con él, aquellos aspectos que lo comprometerían en una misión peligrosa. Dumbledore afirmaba que debía decirle algo importante. ¿Qué era?

- ¿Quieres que yo te mate? Pero Draco, él.

- No permitas que su alma se corrompa Severus. Él es aún muy joven para sufrir la herida de una muerte injustificada. Por eso debes hacerlo tú.

- Una vez que te mate, ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Huír Severus. Supongo que, nadie querrá creerte y; es lógico. Tendrás que huír, y escuchar lo que Voldemort tenga que decirte.

Severus Snape pareció confundido. Allí en su silla, apenas se había atrevido a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer antes?

- Enseñarle a Harry todo lo que debe saber, para combatir a Tom- Dumbledore meditó por un corto instante- ¿Y Hermione, Severus? ¿Cómo está ella?

- ¿Qué, no te entiendo?

- ¿Ya le has dicho lo que sucederá? ¿A ella, quien te ama?

Pues bien, de no haber tenido respaldo en su silla; seguramente la sorpresa lo habría hecho resbalar. ¿Cómo diantres se había enterado? ¿Qué podría haberle delatado? No entendía muy bien, pero parecía sentir que Dumbledore le leía el pensamiento. Ante su mirada de confusión Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, muchos saludos y besos. Esto sólo es el preámbulo a las muchas cosas, que sucederán antes del final. Espero que no les importe que sea corto (estudio).


	44. 43

Bien, este fan fic, sigue en proceso de culminarse. No quedarán muchos capítulos; así que por acá nos veremos hasta el final. Muchos saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 43: La misión suya, y la mía.

Había pasado meses, sin escribirle; no sabía como. No podía decirle, ¡Hola Hermione, todo ha estado muy bien; tengo una nueva misión. Mataré a Dumbledore! Si antes las charlas no eran su especialidad; ahora mucho menos. Por más que Dumbledore insistiese, en que ella tenía que saber la verdad; él era incapaz de contárselo. La amaba lo suficiente, como para evitarle el descubrir; que él se convertiría en asesino.

Dumbledore, por su parte estaba bastante informado. ¿Cómo demonios había descubierto que ella le amaba? Bien, su respuesta fue mucho más inesperada que agradable. Lupin, él se lo había comentado. Una vez que Hermione estuviera segura de lo que sentía, él se lo comentó. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él supuso que era lo mejor; dada las circunstancias en las que él solía desplazarse. Siendo mortífago.

Se preguntó en ese instante, cómo estaba ella. En días pasados, deseó visitarla; pero sabía que eso estaba terriblemente mal. Tomaba en cuenta todos los sucesos próximos; y sabía que debía mantenerse dentro del castillo.

Llamaron a su puerta, y él sólo se movió para abrir; siquiera preguntó por el visitante. Era Lupin, y caminaba con un paso nervioso hacia su despacho. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dirigió hacia él.

- Severus. Irán a visitar a Hermione, me preguntaba si tú.

- No. ¿Mensajes? No tengo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Me preguntaba si deseabas, que le dijésemos algo; o si querías saber algo de ella.

A esas alturas, se la imaginaba enamorada de otra persona; tanto tiempo. Meditó con calma lo que exponía Lupin ¿Y si le escribía? Quizás, sólo haría difícil su trabajo; a sabiendas de que ella le necesitaba y él a ella. Lo mejor, era esperar o quizás; sólo morir. Alzó la vista y contempló a Remus; quien esperaba con calma por la información.

- Sólo quiero saber, si ella está bien. Si está feliz.

Lupin no hizo más que asentir. Justo antes de salir, se giró para mirarlo; lo que hizo a Snape preguntarse que sucedía. Esbozó una sonrisa calma, y le dijo unas palabras finales.

- Es admirable, aún separados. Aún siendo tú un mortífago.

No le respondió, y tampoco pudo; Lupin desaparecía. Sus últimas palabras sólo le hicieron sentir que ella merecía algo más; algo que no fuese él. Era hermosa, joven y prometedora; debía de tener a alguien de iguales cualidades a su lado. O por lo menos, alguien que fuese mejor que él. Eso era lo que más temía, que ella terminase siendo víctima de sus acciones. Y a la larga así sería.

Se inclinó suavemente sobre su cama, aún recordando su esencia y su cuerpo sobre ella. Soltó un débil gemido al rememorar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Todas esas imagenes, tan gratificantes; golpearon su mente una vez más. Volvió a gemir, aunque no hacía nada en absoluto. Luego de ello, miró a su alrededor; se acomodó su saco y se levantó. Ya tenía la forma de hacerse presente, de dejarle una constancia suya.

Y entonces, se fue.

* * *

Hermione no cabía en sí, de la felicidad. ¡Sus amigos, estaban allí junto a ella! Los abrazos efusivos no se hicieron esperar. Ginny no dejaba de hablarle sobre Hogwarths, y Ron no dejaba de estrechar su mano. Incluso Harry parecía tan emocionado.

Suspiró, cuando Sirius elogió su trabajo. Ella tenía superiores, y estaba en calidad de aprendiz; pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Su periodo de prueba sería de unos pocos meses y luego; ella decidiría si continuar o estudiar los años que le restaban. Sólo uno, lo que restaba del sexto y comenzar el séptimo año en Hogwarths.

Remus le pidió tiempo a Hermione para estar a solas. Ella sugirió entrar en su habitación. Él parecía querer preguntarle algo, aunque no sabía por qué se lo imaginaba. Ella quería saber lo mismo.

- Severus- suspiró ella, con su rostro mirando hacia una ventana- ¿No ha dicho nada?

- Te ama- mintió Remus- me dijo que, te dijera que te ama.

- ¿De verdad?- ella pareció alegre, Remus sólo asintió con lentitud.

- Quieres saber, si eres feliz; si estás bien- Eso si era cierto. Hermione sonrió, casi rió y levantó la vista hacia el merodeador. Por supuesto que era feliz, y justamente; mucho más ahora. Hacía tanto tiempo, que no se comunicaban. Ya pensaba, que él no quería saber de ella. ¿Sería posible? ¿Gracias a la "famosa" misión?

Se lo preguntó a Lupin, pero él desconocía dicho acuerdo. No había recibido ni una sola carta, y ella no había tenido el valor de enviar una. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperaba tanto? Las vacaciones, pronto volverían a cernirse sobre el curso. Pasaría al séptimo.

Suspiró cuando Ginny entraba en la habitación; mientras Remus salía. Estaba llena de extrañeza al observar el comportamiento de su hermano. Quería saber, si salían o no. Bien, suponía ella; que ya era hora de que Ginny supiese.

- Estoy enamorada del profesor Snape, Ginny.

El rostro de perplejidad de la chica, fue lo suficientemente impactante; como para que Hermione sintiese miedo. No le dijo nada, por un largo instante y luego; despegó los labios para hablarle.

- ¡Oh Hermione!

- No pude evitarlo, simplemente me enamoré. No por una errónea razón, no por un erróneo momento. Fue mi decisión.

- ¿Cuando sucedió todo esto?- preguntó su amiga, con cierta confusión- ¿Acaso?

- ¿Dices?

- Sí, sexo.

- Ginny.

- Sólo dímelo, no te juzgaré; lo prometo.

- Sí, hemos hecho el amor- observó la mirada de perplejidad de Ginny- ¡Pero él ha sido tan atento! ¡Me lo pidió amablemente, no hizo algo; que yo no qusiera sentir. Y no dijo algo, hasta que yo quisiese oírlo!

Ginny inspiró, sin emitir opinión. Se estaba preguntando si eso, sucedería a la larga luego de tanto tiempo juntos. En un suspiro, sólo sonrió y trató de entenderlo. De imaginarse que eso hacía feliz a su amiga.

Evidentemente, ellas no lo comnetarían con Harry, ni con Ron por razones obvias que no necesitaban pensar demasiado. Hermione le comunicó, que Luna tenía conocimiento de causa; así que podía sentirse relajada. Aunque, ya sabía que con aquella noticia; así no sería.

Las visitas terminaron temprano. Hermione había sentido, su corazón empequeñecer para cuando les miró partir. Estaba pensando seriamente en su futuro; y en lo que deseaba. Lo último que Ginny le había comunicado era. Continúa, alcanza tu misión.

Se arrojó sobre la cama, pero no duró mucho tiempo en ella; una lechuza llamaba a su ventana. Ella se levantó de un tirón, y observó el paquete que traía ella. Le dio una pequeña recompenza, y comenzó a acariciarla mientras lo abría.

Lo primero que hizo; fue abrir el pergamino que venía anexado. Casi se cae de la cama, al leer que provenía de Snape. En el paquete contemplaba uno de los libros favoritos que él atesoraba y que a nadie; había comentado. También, había otra cosa.

Para cuando Hermione abrió el paquete, por completo; se sorprendió. Era una prenda de vestir suya, era su saco; aquel que siempre usaba cuando se dormía en su habitación. Un poco extraño, pero ¡Cómo le encantaba!

_"Imagina que estoy allí"_

Sonrió lo más que, su boca le permitió y regresó a la cama; cubriéndose con aquel saco que le quedaba bastante grande. Miró el libro y se preguntó; si él había sido de esa forma anteriormente. ¡Cómo lo había disfrutado Lily, seguramente! Comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Se sentía tan cómoda con su esencia junto a ella.

* * *

Severus Snape, escudriñaba una ventanilla mohosa en una casa igual de "desaliñada". El plan estaba puesto en marcha, y su señor muy pronto le tendría noticias. La guerra comenzaba, y estaba preguntándose si hacía bien; en ilusionar aún más a Hermione. Bien, su respuesta pronto la obtendría.

Su marca ardió, como los miles de demonios. Para cuando se presentó, sólo se cumplieron las teorías de Dumbledore. Era algo muy evidente, su señor deseaba verlo morir. Y para ello entraba Draco, en castigo por las fallas de su padre.

Ya se imaginaba a sí mismo, asistiéndolo y guiándolo para que cumpliese con "su" misión. Aún así, no desestimaba el fallo, ya que Draco era excesivamente terco. Suspiró, pensando por unos instantes en Hermione; imaginándosela dormida con su saco. ¡Cómo la conocía! Sin duda eso estaba haciendo.

Ya comenzaba, todo en ese instante comenzaría a marchar. Ya él conocía el plan, y no tardaría en escucharlo de la propia boca de Draco Malfoy. O tal vez no. Y eso lo pensaba, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, saludos y besos.


	45. 44

Bueno, sigue la recta final de CDD. Espero que este capítulo les guste, saludos y besos para todos y todas.

* * *

Capítulo 44: Errados

Hermione, se había levantado violentamente esa noche. Sudaba en demasía, y no dejaba de temblar ante lo que su mente le mostraba. El libro de Romeo y Julieta seguía danzando en su cabeza.

Se cubrió con el chaleco de Snape, y se levantó de la cama, dando traspiés. Corrió hacia una enorme biblioteca y tomó la escalera corrediza. Tenía que estar allí.

Sacó todos los libros que pudo, hasta que encontró a Romeo y Julieta. Para cuando lo abrió, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas desenfrenadas. Eso era lo que sucedía, Severus Snape moriría injustamente; de seguro.

Siguió buscando, hasta que se encontró con el libro que él le había regalado; uno muy similar. El suyo, tenía una página de más. Lo abrió, encendiendo una lámpara cercana y denotó que tenía otras palabras, que no ser percibían fácilmente.

Era un mensaje, no estaba dirigido precisamente a ella; pero parecía hablar sobre su "misión". No la actual, no una futura; algo del pasado. Era para Lily, algo romántico. El libro, principalmente era para ella.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando una pared frente a ella. Se sentía sola, encerrada y sin ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior. Lo único que tenía de él; era esa prenda de vestir.

Muchas veces leyó Romeo y Julieta, una y otra vez. Iba a morir de la forma más deprimente, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Con las manos temblorosas dejó el libro sobre la mesilla a su lado, y se cubrió la cara con sus manos para evitar enloquecer más aún. Esa era la razón, la única por la cual; la había enviado hasta ese lugar. Él no quería que ella le viera morir.

Suspiró, cuando se observó en un espejo. Estaba siendo demasiado tonta tal vez, como si Snape no fuese un gran mago. Pero aún así, aún ella misma; dudaba de su capacidad. De la suya, y la de ella.

Torpemente buscó su varita, y meditó si era ideal aparecerse. Bueno, no sabía donde estaba él precisamente; pero no tenía nada que perder. Se detuvo junto al libro, y meditó por un largo rato. Lo justo y lógico era que él quisiese protegerla; así que dudaba que él estuviese agraciado con verla. ¿Y si aparecía, y empeoraba todo? Temía de sólo pensar en ello.

Desistió, regresando a la cama, y cubriéndose con las sábanas. Tomó aquel saco entre sus manos, y lo apretó entre sus dedos. Tenía que estarlo, tenía que estar tan bien como ella deseaba pensar.

Pues bien, si se hubiese aparecido; seguramente se hubiese encontrado de lleno con Narcisa y con Bellatrix. En aquel momento, la casa de Severus Snape tenía visitas, y no eran principalmente ratas y escarabajos.

_"Protege a mi hijo Severus, haz el juramento inquebrantable"_

¿Lo consumaba? Debía, por ordenes del señor tenebroso; debía actuar sobre Draco. En aquel instante, sólo atinaba a pensar en Hermione. Si ella lo supiese, si ella supiese que su vida dependía de la capacidad de Draco de; asesinar a Dumbledore. Seguramente ella, sufriría. Tanto que deseaba decirle, y aún así debía limitarse. Evidentemente, había escogido un mal momento para enamorarse.

Estaban errados, ambos. La vana ilusión de un sentimiento en concreto, se desvanecía. Ella lo amaba, pero ya no sentía eso; sólo sentía desesperación. Él la amaba, pero ya no sentía eso; sólo resignación. Ambos estaban errados si creían que enamorarse iba a ser la parte más "difícil"

Snape alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con los profundos y azules ojos de Narcisa. Desesperada, ansiaba que él cumpliese con el juramento. Bien, en ello; no podía incidir Hermione. Sólo esperaba, que estuviese bien donde fuese. O con quien fuese.

Le cedió su mano, tomando la de Narcisa. Bellatrix estaba funcionando como testigo, pero no le temía a ella precisamente. Temía al fracaso, y que entonces; el plan de Dumbledore se viniera abajo. Se preguntaba, si él le estaba enseñando a Harry todo lo que debía. No podían fallar, ambos.

- ¿Sucedió Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore, desde su despacho. Parecía afligido por una circunstancia que él no logró comprender.

- Sí, hice el juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí, que alguien te quisiese tanto; como una vez lo hizo Lily.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntaba, pero ya sabía de qué se trataba.

- De Hermione- se giró para mirarlo. Aquellos ojos azules, por un momento le recordaron a Narcisa. Sufriendo, jugando un papel que estaba lejos de ser; el ideal.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Está mal?- urgió descolocado.

- Ella quiere regresar Severus, y dudo que puedas mentirle mucho más. No diré, que consiento la relación que acabas de formar, no la comprendo; pero deberás al menos dejarlo todo en buenos términos.

- No puedo, estaré errado, si lo intento. Estaré errado si hago que sufra, por una situación que no tiene remedio; y que no cambiará por unas cuantas de sus lágrimas.

- Estoy de acuerdo- musitó el anciano director- por eso prefiero decirle, que no has regresado; y que no regresarás.

- La destrozarás- lo analizó, pero el plan del director, no era peor que el suyo.

- Quizás no mucho más, de lo que tú lograrás con el tiempo- su voz era dura, hiriente y cortante. Dura, en pocas palabras.

Alzó la vista, cuando denotó que la mantenía fija en el escritorio del director. No lo había considerado. No había considerado lo errado que estaba, todo lo que se había como le dijo a Hermione una vez, ¿Cómo se sabía el "como" enamorarse? Era un sentimiento que sucedía, y simplemente sucedió.

Estuvo meditando por largo rato en su despacho, ya cuando las penas no "cabían" en su cabeza. Muy similar al asunto de Lily, sólo que Hermione era más joven; más propensa a sufrir. Y allí estaba Weasly, para ayudarla.

Para cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse más particulares; Luna arribaba a su despacho. Tenía una sonrisa, pero él no estaba para nimiedades.

- Profesor Snape- habló, pero él apenas le prestó atención- ¿Está sufriendo por Hermione no es cierto?

Bien, seguramente todo el castillo ya lo sabía; intuyó. Se paralizó, mientras escuchaba a la joven Ravenclaw. Tuvo el estúpido impulso de preguntarle como lo sabía, pero ya sabía que había sido por Hermione. Si no, ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué desea señorita Luvegood?

- Quiero ayudar- por un momento Severus entrecerró sus ojos, pero ella no dudó en absoluto- No me gustaría que Hermione sufriese, mucho menos- se detuvo, lo meditó, se silenció por largo rato- usted.

Estúpidos Ravenclaws que deseaban sobresalir en todo, pero justamente ahora lo necesitaba. Asintió, en silencio y como un rayo; la idea llegó hasta su cabeza.

- Entonces ayúdeme señorita Luvegood. Nos tomará mucho tiempo, mucha planificación; pero al final aspiro a que resultará. No se lo comente a nadie, y por sobretodas las cosas a Hermione. Por favor.

- Fuerte y claro- sonrió la chica- por que, un amor como el suyo no debería morir. No he leído a Romeo y Julieta, pero me atrevo a decir; que los "autores" siempre pueden reinventarse.

Hermione se mantenía aferrada al alfeizar de la ventana. Había redactado una carta, pero no podía entregarla por más que lo deseaba. Mientras lo meditaba, una lechuza grisácea cruzó la ventana y se detuvo sobre su cama. Ya sabía que no era él.

_"No regresará, ya se ha ido"_

No dijo nada, no se movió ni lloró. No supo por qué, pero le costaba en demasía creer en esas palabras. Tomó el saco y lo dobló cuidadosamente hasta meterlo en una valija. Si él no iba hasta ella, ella iría hasta él. Aunque, no supiese como salir o llegar hasta él.

_"Loca, desquiciada paranoica" "Desesperada por encontrarte a su lado, dormir junto a él; que en voz entrecortada te diga que te desea"_

_"Hermione, no des un paso más; no sabes que puedes encontrar" "Tic tac, un dos, a b c" "Tu cabeza quien llama a la calma y a la sensatez" "Pero, tu cabeza ¡También lo ama!"_

Inspirar, respirar y exhalar. Hermione caminó, hacia la puerta; pero fue interceptada por otra persona. Una mirada de soslayo, y unos labios que se despegaban en palabras que no le gustarían.

TBC.

Espero que les guste; saludos y besos para todos y todas.


	46. 45

Bien, es algo que debía; CDD estaba (y está) muy abandonado. Ruego sus disculpas, y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. Muchos saludos y besos para todo lector, visitante, o simplemente pasante.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 45: Recuerdos

Hermione alzó la mirada, cuando la persona cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. No entendía el motivo de la visita, pero por las circunstancias recientes, podría ser para comentar; cualquier cosa. Incluso, el hecho de que Severus estuviese muerto. Escalofrío.

- ¿Sirius?- inspiró ella, observándole. Por su rostro, algo importante cruzaba por su cabeza. Intuición, o simple paranoia de no poder salir de aquel lugar.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Asintió, regresándose hasta la cama; y allí se quedó. Sirius no dijo más, hasta que hubo visto que ella estaba serena. Estaba actuando distinto de como solía hacerlo, y desconocía él su propio motivo. ¿Por qué estaba apoyando algo que no le gustaba, y haría todo por ello? Simplemente por Hermione. Inspiró, antes de decidirse; a comentarlo. Ella necesitaba justamente ahora, oírlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Sirius?-musitó ella con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Algo ha sucedido?

- No, pero me temo que hay alguien que quiere mentirte Hermione.

- ¿Severus?

- No, no precísamente Snape. Escúchame, no creas en todo lo que lees y escuchas. Él no, es decir.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo, ante la incomprensión verbal; a la que estaba sometido Sirius.

- ¡Demonios Hermione! ¡Snape te ama!- exclamó, un momento de locura que se cernió sobre su pálido y ojeroso rostro- Él me lo ha dicho, él no es.

- ¿Estás hablando de lo que hace, o de lo que tiene planificado hacer? Sé que no es malo, sé que.

- No Hermione, no lo sabes. El peligro al que está expuesto es inminente; es necesario. El mundo, necesita verle sufrir; para reivindicarse.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, sin evitar mirar al merodeador a los ojos con cierto enojo. Snape no debía pagar los errores de otros, con su vida; siquiera Harry Potter. No por una equivocada razón, por una equivocada pregunta; ellos debían pagar con su vida. Sin saber motivo de causa, señaló a la puerta de la habitación con un enfado aún mayor.

- ¡Vete si sólo vienes a decirme semejante cosa!

- ¡Él quiere que lo sepas! Por dios, no he hablado con él, no me agrada; ¡pero sé que él mismo te diría algo como esto! Tiene que hacer, lo que debe hacer Hermione; y si eso implica morir.

Había estado llorando toda la tarde. Había descuidado su trabajo, había descuidado sus estudios; había descuidado sus sentimientos. Para cuando sintió, que no pudo llorar más; simplemente se quedó en la cama. Se acostó, con una de las almohadas entre sus brazos y alzó la cabeza para mirar la ventana. Sirius era un tonto, ¡Sirius estaba incómodo por su relación! Él no sabía nada y sólo quería asustarla, él sólo quería que ella le olvidase. ¿O eso también quería Snape?

Cerró los ojos, cuando su mente amenazó con entablar una discusión con la locura, y trató de enfocarse en dormir. Para cuando creyó que no tendría éxito, simplemente comenzó a cerrar los ojos. En un suspiro, ya estaba durmiendo.

¿A quién creer? ¿A quién amar una vez que todo se terminase? ¿Cómo recuperarse, luego de decir "esto era lo que buscaba, y lo que me beneficiará por el resto de mi vida"? Si se hubiera quedado con Ron. No, hubiese sido tan aburrido, tan predecible.

_"¿No dejarías de amarme? ¿Verdad Severus?"_

_"¿Debería?"_

¿Palabras vacías tal vez? ¿De esas que se comentaban para evitar los miedos, y calmar ansiedades? Suspiro, una gran cantidad de lágrimas que se hubiese ahorrado; de haber sabido algo como eso. ¿Por qué dudaba de Snape, de su amor y de aquello que iba más allá de él? ¡Había abandonado su normal comportamiento por ella! Las relaciones entre ellos, diferentes de edad, de estatus, de ¡culturas! estaban prohibidas. Pero no, allí estaban; constantes.

Para cuando supo que no podría dormir más, abrió los ojos; y divisó que amanecía nuevamente. Se levantó, con la idea de buscar entre sus enseres personales; alguna poción que le fuese de utilidad. Una poción que suprimiese su actividad cerebral por un tiempo. Quiso levantarse, pero dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cadera; la regresaron a su posición original.

Al principio, no pareció entender lo que sucedía; pero luego de un instante se giró con un movimiento raudo. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba allí, durmiendo a su lado; con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Soltó un gemido de asombro, lo que le obligó a despertarse.

- Estabas llorando demasiado- fue lo primero que escuchó, pero no necesitaba más- Black me dijo que, algo te dolía. ¿No eras tú la enfermera?

Sonrió de par en par, y se giró violentamente; obligándole a soltarle. Lo besó una gran cantidad de veces, hasta que Severus; decidió tomarla por los hombros y separarla de él. Un mal día, de una mala semana; pero ambos estaban allí.

_" ¿Qué podría suceder?"_

_"No puedo Black. No debería hacer algo como eso. Hermione no sabría si distinguir entre"_

_"Está llorando Quejicus, y si ella está llorando por tu culpa; te mataré"_

_Black giró la cabeza hasta mirar una lechuza cruzar por encima de la misma. Ya sabía, lo que estaba haciendo Dumbledore sería sin duda; algo imposible de remediar._

_"Mira, ya lo he hecho; ya le habrá dicho que tú no regresarás. Pues bien, a algunos nos gustaría que eso fuera cierto. ¿Pierde el tiempo? No lo creo, así que mejor apresúrate tú"_

_" ¿No sufrirá igual, cuando yo tenga que?"_

_" Posiblemente, ¿pero un día feliz le hará daño?" Y ya es la segunda vez que tengo que salvar tu asqueroso trasero. ¿Ya te acostumbraste "corazón de Dragón"?_

- Estás hermosa- comentó, apartando un mechón de cabello; colocándolo tras una de sus orejas- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que no todo el tiempo puedo dormir contigo? Aunque, si te despertarás de esa forma; puedo hacer una salvedad.

- ¿Qué te dijo Sirius?- respondió ella, atónita; con la emoción en su voz y en su cuerpo.

- Que me matará, pero ya resolveremos eso luego- suspiró- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- Touché, un deja vu- Su expresión fue de sonrisa, pero luego volvió a la seriedad característica- No te puedes involucrar ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Quiero estar allí. Verás, el otro día; entendí el significado.

- ¿De?

- Del libro, aquel que me dejaste y el otro. Las historias de tu vida, tus recuerdos. No puedes morirte Severus, aún no estoy yo allí.

- ¿Necesitas que un papel te diga algo?

- Sí.

Se inclinó, para besarle. Sobre su pelvis, allí estuvo por un largo rato; sin moverse. El impacto, y los besos evitaban esa posibilidad. No le dijo palabra alguna, cuando la separaba de él. Ella quiso bajarse, pero allí la retuvo; trazando líneas en su espalda.

- Luna me lo dijo.

- ¿Que te dijo qué?- sonrió ella.

- ¿Me ama señorita Granger?

- Hasta la locura, Romeo.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos; gracias por sus reviews y lecturas.


	47. 46

Y sigo escribiendo por acá en CDD. Espero que les guste, y nos estaremos leyendo; gracias por sus reviews. Extrañaré este fic en cuanto se termine.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 46: Larga vida de una rosa

No recordaba nada, lo último en lo que pudo pensar; fue en los brazos de alguien rodeándola. ¿Soñaba acaso? Pues, se despertó lentamente, y encontró en un jarrón con abundante agua; la rosa que Snape le había regalado. Quería pretender que había sido cierto, pero todo le pareció un sueño reconfortante.

Un pétalo, por cada día que pasaron juntos.

Hermione suspiró, desesperezándose; e imaginándose que otro largo y aburrido día se sucitaría. Habían pasado tres meses, para ser exactos, y ella había comenzado a escalar posiciones. Pero, nada de eso le interesaba; si el amor no estaba en su vida. No se podía esconder, no podía correr; allí estaba ese bastardo sentimiento tras ella. La estela de un romance inacabado que la carcomía infinitamente.

Un pétalo, por cada día que se sintió inexistente.

Tomó su uniforme, que constaba en una tiara, y en un vestido blanco con botones adelante; y comenzó a prepararse para ese día. Sólo esperando, que almenos su sueño le visitase cuando pudiese, para hacerla feliz.

En su despacho, Luna y Snape pasaban largo rato, simplemente pensando. Debía de haber una forma de evitar su muerte, y por los instantes; ninguna idea cruzaba sus cabezas. Luna estaba decidida a serle de utilidad a Snape; y a él le interesaba oír sus relatos sobre Hermione.

Un pétalo, por cada día que su nombre; estaba en su mente.

Luna hablaba sobre el Quiddicth y como ella lo odiaba, pero que sólo iba a animar a sus amigos. Se imaginaba él mismo, cambiándole de parecer a ella sobre el Quiddicth. Si al menos lo entendiera, le gustaría; como el ajedrez mágico. Un suspiro, precedió a las palabras de Luna.

_Hermione, acude a su inteligencia pero no le haría mal; sentir cosas nuevas._

Un pétalo, por todo lo que soñaba con hacerle sentir.

De pronto, una idea cubrió la mente de Luna como una especie de manto. Una poción, una poción en contra del veneno de serpiente; la más fuerte que pudiesen fabricar. Ahora, el "enfermo" fabricaba la propia cura, que se le transmitiría. Cómo le recordaba eso a Hermione, quien había preparado su primera cura. Esperaba, que la segunda fuera tan eficiente.

Pues bien, en eso trabajarían; en una pócima lo suficientemente fuerte como para curarlo. Una idea alocada, extremista; pero sin duda bastante apreciable. ¿Qué podían perder? Él el maestro de las pociones, ella la asistente; algo bueno podía resultar de todo eso.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado; rememorando el sabor de los labios de Hermione. Había hecho los comentarios erróneos, las preguntas erróneas. Si tan sólo, se hubiese dedicado a besarla y brindarle satisfacción. Aunque sonase tan cursi, como una novela que ella amase leer. Su vista como cristal, ya tenía bajo conocimiento de causa a Luna.

- ¿Pudo verla profesor?

- ¿Cómo?

- Se le puede ver en el rostro.

- La vi- confesó. Si Hermione, podía confiar en Luna, ¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo también?

- Se lo advertí a Hermione, sabía que no la dejaría ir sin velar por ella.

Un pétalo, por todos aquellos; que le mantuvieron con la cabeza en la tierra.

Hermione suspiraba, cuando de sus deberes hablaban. Quedaba poco tiempo, para la decisión final. Por supuesto, ella sabía lo que haría. Regresar a Hogwarths, volver a sus estudios; volver a la vida mágica; volver a su vida con él. Y no iba a aceptar una muerte como respuesta.

Mantenía el libro suyo, el que le había regalado para su cumpleaños; abierto. La última página estaba en blanco, una extra que ella había hecho aparecer dentro del mismo. Una sonrisa se posó sobre sus delgados labios, allí estaba; su único momento de ser Julieta.

Un pétalo, por todos esos sueños que cultivó.

Dumbledore caminaba por el enorme pasillo, hacia su despacho. No lo comprendía, seguía sin entender el romance en el que; se habían sometido ambos. Pero lo que sí entendía, era que se amaban. Snape le había desafiado, sólo para darle una oportunidad de verle. Al igual que Sirius, pero eso estaba bien. Por alguna razón estaba bien.

Increíblemente sorpresivo, un momento bastante particular; el hecho de que ambos se hubiesen encontrado en una situación como esa. ¡Por una enfermedad, todo habían cambiado! Sí, ahora caía en cuentas, de que no se había equivocado al afirmar que; ellos se acostumbrarían el uno al otro. Que él le trataría bien.

Sólo sonrió, cuando hasta dudó de Sirius. ¡Cómo había cambiado, sólo por ella! Dejando a un lado a Remus, siempre pensó que Sirius jamás se corregiría pero no, allí estaba dando el talle que se requería de él.

Un pétalo, por todos esos cambios; que logró transmitirle a otros.

Hermione caminó por toda la habitación, buscando un objeto; algo que escribiese sus sentimientos y los momentos en esa hoja de papel. Encontró un objeto mugle, un bolígrafo; pero eso también servía.

- Creo que podremos utilizar todos los ingredientes que dictaminó. Pero, necesitaríamos una muestra del veneno- indicaba Luna.

- ¿Muy buena para formular pociones señorita Luvegood?

- A veces- suspiraba ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo le conseguiré la muestra en poco tiempo, y luego se la traeré.

- ¿Y de dónde piensa sacarla? ¿Acaso va?- ya lo sabía ella, ya lo intuía.

- Señorita Luvegood yo.

- Mortífagos, ¿De eso hablamos?

Un pétalo, para cuando se decidió a decir la verdad a los cuatro vientos. Sólo por ella.

Suaves lágrimas iban apareciendo en el texto que Hermione escribía, pero era un proceso natural. Todo lo que su sueño, lo que esa voz le había dicho ¡Qué dulzura! Todos esos besos compartidos. Si ella, pudiera escribirlo en aquel papel. Pero o se quedaría corta, o no sabría qué decir para expresarlo.

Para cuando pensaba que, todo estaba "bien" otra visita pareció hacerle entrar en la sorpresa. Pero por una particular razón, de esa; no quería saber en absoluto. Aún así, se encontró bajo su abrazo amistoso.

Luna Luvegood, había obtenido un permiso para visitarle. No entendía el motivo, pero ella parecía ansiosa y feliz. Más de lo normal. Alzó la cabeza, y la observó con sus perfilados ojos. Tan profundos y calmos.

- Hermione ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy, ¿Por qué ahora?

- Hoy he sabido una cosa- musitó, pensativa- hoy he sabido, por qué no querías abandonar al profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué sabes de que? ¿Estás hablando de?

- Sí, un mortífago. ¡Si supieras que tantas hermosas palabras de ti, dijo antes de partir!

- ¿De partir?

- Sí, él se ha ido Hermione. Se ha marchado.

Un pétalo, para un corazón marchito; que no entiende que el tiempo pasa.

Y allí estaba, aquella rosa sin pétalos; ya totalmente destrozada. En una cómoda, ella adhería los pétalos de rosa a aquél libro que él mismo le había dado. Allí estaba su historia, allí estaba escribiendo sobre ella en su vida. Lo cerró con sumo cuidado, y lo guardó en su mochila; preparándose para el viaje que emprendería hacia Hogwarths. Quisiera el mundo o no.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, saludos y besos para ustedes.


	48. 47

Más de Corazón de Dragón, ya no digo lo que espero; por que me estoy rayando. Saludos y besos para mis lectores, y para los visitantes.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 47: Traicionada

Nunca salió, no tuvo necesidad. Sentada en su cama, hecha un mar de lágrimas; ella lo leía. "Severus Snape, asesino de Albus Dumbledore" ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había descuidado de esa forma?

Intentó por todas las formas, contactarlo; pero sabía que no tendría éxito alguno. En un suspiro, intentó recoger un poco de aire ya que; amenazaba con desmayarse. ¡Todo estaba mal! El ministerio, había intervenido todo para buscarlo. ¡Incluso el hospital! Estaba devastada, sola y ameritaba respuestas con urgencia.

_"No creas en todo lo que oyes y lo que leas"_

Pero era imposible, Severus había asesinado a Dumbledore; y justo en ese momento ella sólo quería morir. No había oído su versión, pero creía que no lo necesitaba.

¿A eso se refería Luna, cuando había indicado que se había marchado? Esperaba ella que se estuviese equivocando; en ese instante deseaba preguntárselo en persona.

Para cuando se creyó desesperada y loca de atar, Ginny había ido a verla. Trataba de controlarle, pero su amiga estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ahora la cabeza de Snape tenía precio, pero él mismo se lo había buscado. ¿O no?

Ya no estaba Dumbledore en Hogwarths, todo estaba acabado; Voldemort les dominaría con facilidad. Suspiró, rogándole a su amiga que la llevase a su velorio; al menos.

A eso venía ella, a llevársela para que pudiera despedirse del director. Estaba en supresión, no podía pensar ni ver con claridad. Para cuando cruzó las puertas de Hogwarths; sintió su corazón empequeñecer de una forma tan dolorosa.

Allí estaba Harry, al verle sólo le abrazó; no podía aspirar a más. Ron hizo lo mismo, por un largo instante. Todos estaban tan o más afligidos que ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

Para cuando observó aquella tumbla blanca, sólo pudo pensar en la crueldad; que se había cometido. Casi tuvo rabia, pero su corazón iba más allá; como siempre.

"Severus te ama, ten presente eso" "No juzgues sin una explicación"

¿Pero cual? No cabía en su mente, posibilidad alguna de que eso fuese premeditado por el anciano director. Cómo ansiaba verle, y al menos; escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se había ido, había tenido que huír.

- ¡Cobarde!- explotaba Harry- No pude detenerlo a tiempo. ¡Pero lo mataría!

Hermione sólo atinó a suspirar nuevamente, si echaba a llorar; tenía que explicarse. Sólo fue consolada, por Ginny quien a su lado; le abrazaba. Para cuando alzó la cabeza, Luna se acercaba hasta ella. Quería simplemente, escuchar su explicación; pero sentía que eso no sería suficiente. Ambas se miraron por un largo instante.

- Hermione.

- ¿A dónde se ha ido?

- Hay algo que tienes que. Tienes que escuchar.

- ¿A dónde se ha ido?- repitió ella, con indiferencia.

- El profesor, él estuvo llorando. Bueno, o al menos eso me pareció.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Se quedó atónita, mirando a la chica frente a ella. Por alguna razón, sólo podía imaginarse esa imagen. ¿Snape llorando? Eso era como oír, a un "dragón" amistoso. Snape.

_- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Está aquí?_

_No escuchó palabra alguna, sólo un rostro en la oscuridad. Allí, cuando el sol se ocultaba en aquel instante. Mantenía un trozo de pergamino en sus manos, y una pequeña botella en la mesa. Luna sabía que, allí estaba el veneno. Ese que, por el que Ron casi muere._

_- ¿Profesor, está bien?_

_Nuevamente no hubo palabras, sólo un largo suspiro y una lágrima solitaria. Para cuando no supo de él, sólo leyó que él se arrepentía de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore; por más que él se lo hubiese pedido. Estaba dirigido a Hermione, pero no había algo más escrito._

_El sol ya no brillaba, la luz se había extinguido; y sólo estaban ellos en aquel despacho. Luna se acercaba con paso trémulo, sintiéndose incapaz de amortiguar aquel pesar que cubría aquella habitación._

_Meses habían pasado, meses pasaban. ¡La amaba! Y aún, no había tenido tiempo de descansar a su lado. ¿Qué destino cruel, se había empecinado con él? Hermione corregiría ese detalle, a la larga._

No le dijo algo más, allí estaba la pequeña nota; en las manos de Luna. Él no le había pedido, que se la entregase; pero ella sentía que ese era su deber. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

Allí estaba la marca de sus lágrimas, las razones. ¿Quién lo diría? Snape también sabía llorar, y bastante que era incapáz. ¿Creer en sus lágrimas?

- ¿Dónde está? Luna.

- No sé- confesó la chica, con cierto pesar. No quiso decirme.

- ¿Estabas con él?

- Sólo hasta que se sintió "mejor". No pude dejarlo allí dentro.

- ¿Qué cosas dijo de mí? Esas cosas hermosas de las que hablabas.

- Dijo muchos versos, de algo que parecía un libro. Te identifiqué en todos ellos. ¡Si vieras, qué hermoso narra!

- Lo sé, eso yo lo sé.

- Estarás segura en San Mungo; él así lo quiere.

- ¿Y él también quiere mis lágrimas?

Hermione caminó, hasta estar en la parte interior del castillo. Visitó lo que era, su despacho. Estaba preparada, para la inminente guerra. Con o si él.

Asesino de Dumbledore, aquel que le había regalado una rosa; pero nunca le había prometido algo en específico.

Se quedó dormida sobre su cama, no hubo quien la encontrara allí dentro. Sola, durmiendo; sola llorando en silencio. Sola, llevando un amor.

A mitad de su sueño, le pareció sentir que alguien acariciaba su rostro y despertó sobresaltada. No había alguien allí dentro. Nada que buscar, había allí.

TBC.

Bueno, me voy acercando al final. Estimo unos cuatro capítulos más (dependiendo de las cirncunstancias) besos y saludos.


	49. 48

Bueno, comienzo la cuenta regresiva para el final de este fan fic; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 48: Corazón de cristal, lágrima de papel

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuando Hogwarths amenazaba con colapsar lentamente. Sus ojos, se enfocaron en la ténue luz que provenía de un compartimiento extraño. Siguió caminando, aquella noche; y se encontró en la habitación de Oesed.

Miró a su alrededor, cuando lo único que encontró fue un espejo. Aquel que reflejaba los más profundos deseos. Simplemente, se miró allí; en la fría noche. ¿Cual podría ser su deseo? El espejo parecía tener la respuesta.

Pasó las horas contemplándole, en el suelo. Amenazaba con dormir allí, si el espejo no le decía la verdad. Suspiró, cuando las figuras se arremolinaban en él lentamente. Le estaba mostrando, que su mayor deseo era él; Severus.

Embelezada, como tonta estaba. Muy rápido, la figura se enturbió, y el rostro de la triste apareció en él. El rostro de su muerte, bajo su pecho con una daga. Una retahíla de palabras se conformó en su mente, pero pocas llegaron a sus labios. Lo último que hizo; fue echarse a llorar sobre el espejo. Tenía que hablarle, una sola vez.

Algo particular sucedió, se encontró abrazando a un cuerpo en la oscuridad. No se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, pero denotó que ya no estaba en la habitación en cuestión. Estaba mirando hacia atrás, como una película rápida.

Su cuerpo, estaba helado nuevamente. En un suspiro, algunas gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza; pero no miró. No alzó la misma, no se atrevía ni se atrevería.

_"Es Severus, es él"_

No hubo movimientos, ni palabras. Siquiera quejidos, cuando se abrazaba de él fuertemente. Una oración en su labios, eso era lo único que existía; antes de desfallecer por completo. Antes de que sus ojos, se sumasen a esa oscuridad.

Para cuando volvió a la "vida" Algo estaba contra ella, aún. Un susurro, eso fue lo único que escuchó cuando se giraba. El rostro de Luna emergió hacia la poca luz. La iluminación de su varita, la encandiló.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- musitó, con un susurro forzado.

- Sí- alzó la cabeza, y denotó que abrazaba al espejo- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Gritabas.

- Severus, él me sostenía. Pero, yo no.

- No, no era él- suspiró la chica con pesar- eso que te abrazaba, era un boggart.

- ¿Un boggart?

- Sí, el profesor allí lo dejó. Él sabía, que tu peor temor era encontrarte con él. Que su cuerpo estuviese frío al abrazarlo, y que no te dijese palabra alguna. Sabía, que por todos los medios querrías contactarlo, así que te engañó. Así, el espejo no funcionaría.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a semejante cosa? Suspiró, y se giró lentamente hacia Luna quien enarbolaba su varita y miraba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué gritaba, no lo recordaba?

- El boggart, seguro trató de hacerte daño. Lo espanté, el profesor lo tenía entrenado. El boggart que dejó Lupin, él se lo prestó.

Se sintió morir con aquellas palabras, ausencia de cariño en todas ellas. Luna le miró con gravedad, ante la palidéz que evocaba su amiga Gryffindor. Cuidadosamente, le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Su amiga se estaba deshaciendo. Pero faltaba tan poco.

Suspiró, cuando su varita se apagaba nuevamente, y entonces; Hermione no supo más de sí. Para cuando despertó, nuevamente estaba en el despacho del hombre. Levantó la cabeza, presintiendo que no estaba sola del todo. Sirius Black estaba allí dentro.

Para cuando quiso decir algo, su lengua se atoró ¡Todo le pesaba! Suspiró, y volvió a recostarse. Sirius suspiró también, quitándole la mano de la frente.

- Estás enferma Hermione- fue lo único que le dijo- Algo sucede.

- Quiero, a Severus.

Para cuando su fiebre no bajaba, Sirius demandó a Luna que le escribiera; así fuese o no un asesino. Así no supiese a donde dirigirse, simplemente quería que le escribiera. Hermione cerró los ojos, y el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir. ¿Sirius ya, no intuía que Snape era inocente? Ella no sabía, sólo deseaba verlo.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un susurro encendió completamente su cerebro; y su sistema nervioso. Intentó levantarse, pero fue más el dolor; que su deseo. Para cuando creyó que todo no podía empeorar; allí estaba Sirius.

Sirius observó hacia adentro, a ambos. El asesino de Dumbledore, simplemente alargó una carta; donde lo autorizaba para matarlo y luego esperó pacientemente. Lo último que Hermione oyó, fue el puñetazo que Sirius le propinaba a Snape en el rostro. Y quizás, sólo por lo que Hermione sentía.

Otra retahíla de oraciones se conformó en el cerebro de Hermione; pero no alcanzó a hablar. Para cuando Sirius gritaba "n" cantidad de cosas, y Snape sólo se mantenía en silencio; ella volvió a la inconciencia.

Despertando, tercera o cuarta. Estaba sola, sola con él quien la observaba consternado. Mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro, y secaba sus lágrimas. Lágrimas de ambos.

_"Enfermedad del amor" "María la criada, enamorada de su amo"_

- Si te murieses- sólo atinó a informarle- Jamás te perdonaría Granger, jamás.

Hermione despegó los labios. ¿Quién decía que Julieta moría antes que Romeo? Quizo hablar, pero sus labios eran de su profesor. Estaba escrito sobre el papel, su vida; la de ambos. Su romance no se acababa, sino hasta que lo hiciese la tinta; o la cantidad de hojas. En un instante, se separaba de ella. Besos de muerte.

- Corazón de cristal.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya no sabía donde estaba, sólo estaba allí. Su cabeza, sentía un peso menos; en cuanto unas manos estaban a su alrededor. Una suave sonrisa, que le decía que todo estaba bien; que estaba lejos.

- Levántate- musitaron suavemente, en su oído- No dejes que, el boggart te lastime.

- ¿Severus?

El hombre no respondió, y simplemente la sostuvo contra sí. Una sonrisa, un suspiro de consuelo; al oír su voz nuevamente. Acariciar sus cabellos una y otra vez, hasta que todo eso reparase un mal infinito.

- ¿Dónde?

- Los cómo, cuando y dónde no importan. Hermione, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la joven con cierta debilidad. No atinaba a diferenciar la realidad de lo ficticio.

- Que eras capaz de hacerte esto- eso fue lo que dijo, pero para Hermione eso fue una queja.

- ¿Un boggart Severus?

- La imagen del espejo ¿no me esperabas a mí en persona, o sí?

- ¿Las lágrimas del papel?

- Son mías- sólo dijo eso, pero bastaba para ella- Obsesiva, paranoica obsesiva- sonreía, mirándola.

Se acomodó hasta sentarse, cuando se creyó capaz; y simplemente se quedó allí. ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Qué decía? En un suspiro, ya había observado todo su cuerpo. Severus, allí estaba; por ella. Sonrisa al fin, cuerpo que puede descansar.

- Hermione- demandó, cuando su aspecto amenazaba con desmayarse- No te atrevas, no nuevamente.

_"Corazón de Dragón" "Corazón enfermo de amor" Nunca se alimentó bien, bajo el constante estrés que representaba el amar sola. ¡Vaya consuelo de tontos! Ambos con un mal del corazón, haciéndose compañía._

Y allí brillaba, frente al fuego; el libro que ella había armado para él. Ese que él leía, sosteniendo su cuerpo inconciente contra sí. El dulce crepitar del fuego, era su coro; y narraria hasta volverla a ver.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	50. 49

Bueno, me quedan pocos capítulos; así que cada vez más voy diciendo adiós a este fan fic. Muchos saludos y besos para todas/os los lectores y lectoras.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Capítulo 49: Proposición Inocente

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente, cuando un extraño suspiro golpeaba su cuello. Un aire a su alrededor, cálido; y unas manos que resbalaban lentamente cuando ya no tenían fuerzas para sostener. Algo se dormí, y pronto ya no la mantendría en él. Lentamente movía su cabeza, y su rostro chocaba con un par de mechones de cabello. Su movimiento, sólo intercedió; por quien amenazaba con dormirse. La observó, ligeramente confundido, adormecido.

- Hermione- suspiró, y una sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta de ello; emergió de sus labios.

- Buenos días.

Se levantó, cuidadosamente; y simplemente la contempló. Allí donde estaba, podía ver todo de ella; y ya podía observar que estaba mejor. La palidéz de su rostro, inexistente; y el tremor de su cuerpo dando sus últimas patadas contra la vida. Todo tan dulce, todo tan claro y tan esperanzador.

- Regresaste.

- No podía irme, sin hacer algo importante- alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor, cuando las cortinas danzaban y brindaban un poco de luz- Tenía que cuidarte. Obsesiva paranoica.

Hermione sólo sonrió, tocando el suelo con una de sus manos. Bajo dichas manos, estaba su libro. Lo reconoció, cuando acarició uno de los pétalos de rosa que había adherido a la última página. Alzó la vista, y se fijó en los profundos ojos negros. ¿Había leído su primera obra literaria? ¿Qué pensaba de ella?

- Lo viste, viste mi.

- ¿Tu libro? Sí- suspiró, inclinándose para tomarlo; y sus manos se tocaron- Hermosa Julieta.

Inspiró, haciendo un amago de levantarse; pero él no se lo había permitido. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, y observó con cierta curiosidad; la expresión en su rostro. Inspiró, y se dedicó a perderse en el horizonte que se observaba en la ventana.

- Pero, que yo recuerde; Julieta y Romeo no terminan así- indicó, llevándose dos dedos a la barbilla y meditando.

- ¿No? ¿Cómo terminan?

- Ellos se casan en secreto- suspiró, un extraño guiño en uno de sus ojos. Hermione simplemente pensaba, esperando captar el mensaje oculto que utilizaba el espía de la orden.

- ¿Acaso, estás proponiéndome matrimonio Severus?- susurró, saboreando las palabras mientras las decía.

- Eso, creo que hice.

Soltó una especie de gemido, y se mantuvo allí; sin podérselo creer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Severus había comenzado a mirarla fijamente. ¿Esperaba él, que ella se negase? Joven, viváz; él viejo y temeroso.

- Cumplirás veinte años muy pronto, así que haciendo cálculos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Archivos escolares. ¿O es que no sé todo de ti, Maniática obsesiva?- sonreía levemente.

- ¿Sabes todo de mí?- sólo atinó a responder con ironía- ¿Y sabes lo que más me gusta?

Hizo un amago de meditación, y movió las manos; como si diese con algo. Hermione sólo rió, mientras él se giraba para observarla, y asentía con lentitud. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a su prometida? Pues, la lectura.

- No sé, pero hubo quien pensaba que; era la lectura- indicó- pero ahora creo que te aficiona, tener diatribas mentales.

- ¿Y el señor Snape piensa estar todo el tiempo a mi lado?

- Cualquier cosa, que desees- indicó, con picardía- y mucho más si eso incluye.

Pero Hermione no le dejó terminar; ya se encontraba hablándole nuevamente. Esbozó una sonrisa, y se inclinó hasta sentarse en la cama. Luego de ello, entrecerró la vista.

- Bueno, justamente ahora; deseo que me besen.

Lentamente, se acostó para obedecer. Hermione no sabía, si estar feliz, si simplemente dudarlo o gritar. Se iba a casar, o al menos eso pretendía él. En un instante, había visto un hermoso anillo sobre su dedo. Y por ese instante, nada del exterior podía preocuparle; ninguna lágrima parecía asomarse por sus ojos. Solamente, para sentir felicidad. Por supuesto, no sabía la cara frontal de la moneda.

Había algo, en lo que Severus Snape no estaba siendo sincero totalmente; y sólo Luna lo sabía. Pues bien, la pareja se "casaría" pero; hasta ese entonces nada estaba solventado del todo. Severus Snape, aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de concebirse a sí mismo; en un matrimonio. Por supuesto, ¿Qué tenía de malo regalar un poco de felicidad? Aunque temía, a no sobrevivir para contarlo. Para dejarla allí sobre el altar. Aún así, alejaba esa prosaica idea de su cabeza; para evitar volverse paranoico y obsesivo. Ya Hermione se recuperaba, y él no deseaba caer en la misma situación. Su hermosa enfermera.

Para cuando su beso fue roto, Severus Snape sabía que seguía a continuación. Debía irse, y justamente eso fue lo que argumentó. La felicidad momentánea de la chica, se vio ensombrecida nuevamente; pero él le había prometido que se casarían. Había un anillo en su dedo, que lo marcaba como un hecho real; que sucedería muy pronto.

Esperaba ella, más pronto que tarde.

Nuevamente, algunos días pasaban; cada vez más rápido. Estaba sentada en su alcoba, descubriendo cierta ironía de la vida. Funcionaba tan bien como escritora, ya ni sentido tenía alejarse del papel. Todas esas obras; que Severus le leería al regresar. Por supuesto, ella colocaría sus créditos; por participar en la mitad de su vida.

En la mitad, y en los años venideros; si sucedía. ¡Qué cursi era! Pero la situación siempre ameritaba algo de lo que sostenerse. Enhorabuena.

Se había recortado el cabello, había madurado; y sólo esperaba por que las cosas encajaran en su vida. Una por una. Sonreía, cuando su pluma se entintaba una vez más. Ya tenía el primer título de sanadora, la mitad de sus estudios en Hogwarths cursados; y por cursar. La vida sonreía de una forma particular. Aún así, faltaba él por sonreírle.

Ella esperaba, que él amase todo los cambios que había hecho; que había sufrido. Siempre estaba con sus amigos, estudiando; regresando a Hogwarths. De vez en cuando, sus paranoias le afectaban; pero ya sabía que no podía interceder en el curso de las cosas. Ni una vez más, ni una menos.

Apilaba más libros, de estudio; románticos y de otros usos. En un momento, allí estaba su nueva biblioteca; en un lugar que sería de ambos. Cumpliendo pronto los veinte años. Aquella infancia, que estaba quedándose atrás. Voces que le decían, que habían sido uno de sus mejores momentos en su vida. Apartando de sí, todas las muertes que habían caminado junto a ella. Si pudiera hacerlo nuevamente; seguro no se arrepentía.

Ni él ni ella. ¿Por qué habrían de arrepentirse? Allí se conocieron, se vivieron; y se odiaron. No comenzó como Romeo y Julieta, pero fue una versión diferente. Como Luna afirmaba. "A veces el escritor, puede reinventarse"

Hermione, se había reinventado totalmente; gracias a él.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, y ya estoy vaticinando el final. Les dejo besos y saludos.


	51. 50

Bien, otro capítulo de Corazón de Dragón. Espero que les guste, y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí y recibo. Besos.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 50: Romeo

Ella sonreía, mientras el hombre; le entregaba más flores para decorar su escritorio. No dejaba, de acariciar su corto cabello; mientras la observaba con parsimonia. Acariciaba su vientre, en el proceso.

En un suspiro, besaba toda la piel "expuesta" fuera de su vestido azul pastel. Era su cumpleaños, el número veinte. Observó a su alrededor, sosteniendo a Hermione por la cadera. En poco tiempo, Hermione se había instalado rápidamente. Grinmauld place, nunca se vio tan hermoso como en ese instante. Susurró suavemente en su oído, que tenía un regalo especial para ella. Si bien, tenía misiones que cumplir; no podía olvidar su cumpleaños.

Esa tarde, hicieron el amor hasta cansarse. Por supuesto, Severus siempre la protegía de quedar embarazada. Esa tarde, Hermione sólo deseaba dormir y eso hicieron. El mundo y sus angustias; podían quedarse atrás.

Para cuando Snape despertaba, Hermione seguía durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama, y simplemente contempló su alrededor. No quería hacerlo frente a ella, pero desde hacía un buen rato; su marca había comenzado a quemar. Plantó un beso sobre su frente, mientras se arreglaba; y simplemente la dejó allí.

Romeo huía nuevamente, furtivamente y sin decir adiós. Hermione despertó tiempo después, denotando que estaba sola en la habitación. Pues bien, no tenía más alternativa que acostumbrarse. Se enrolló las sábanas alrededor de sí, y simplemente se introdujo en el baño para ducharse.

Continuó con su trabajo. Debía regresar a San Mungo, y terminar sus cursos. Si bien, había decidido continuar con sus estudios; deseaba cumplir con su pasado compromiso. Además, presentía que eso iba a ser necesario.

Y lo fue, semanas después, extraños ataques comenzaron a cernirse sobre el mundo mágico. Una mujer fue secuestrada y se presumía que asesinada por mortífagos. Muchos heridos, llegarían a su "zona" de trabajo; y ella debía estar preparada.

No dejaba de pensar en él por supuesto. Ya tenía conocimiento de causa, en cuanto a lo que refería su misión. Sin más que decir que, podía estar en peligro de muerte; y ser uno de sus pacientes. Esperaba ella que no.

Improvisados, así eran sus días. Algunas cartas, recibía de su prometido; sin embargo no dejaba de notar que sus ánimos se caldeaban con rápidez. Cada vez más, escribía menos; aunque quizás nunca dejaba de hacerle ver que allí estaba. Cada vez, que leía una de esas notas; por alguna extraña razón Luna suspiraba. Tuvo miedo de preguntárselo, ¿y si ello significaba algo terrible?

Los tiempos eran cada vez más difíciles. Ella se vio envuelta en una "misión" con sus amigos. Los Horrocruxes, y seguramente se verían ambos a mitad de la guerra. Ella en un bando, él en otro.

Para cuando regresó a Hogwarths, estaba enteramente tomado. Habían proclamado a Snape, como director provisional; y eso no contentaba a nadie. Por supuesto, ¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? En un susurro, ella estaba viendo a los mortífagos tomar el castillo enteramente. Aún así, afirmaban; que los niños debían asistir. Que sus estudiantes debían encontrarse dentro.

Sabía que no debía, pero simplemente tenía deseos de verlo. Sabía que interponerse entre él y la guerra era una necedad; pero necesitaba esclarecer tantas dudas. Los mortífagos, vigilaban cada esquina; y ellos iban de incubierto. O al menos Harry Potter. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente segura, se retiró la capa de invisibilidad que había tomado prestaba; y simplemente se dejó ver. Él estaba sólo, y perplejo al verle. Lo último que hizo ella, fue abrazarle; debatiéndose entre el sentir temor o emoción.

Ya lo sabía. Si allí estaba ella, también lo estaba Harry Potter. La observó lentamente, antes de recordar en donde estaban; y bajo qué circunstancias específicas. La sostuvo y la apartó de sí cuidadosamente pero con urgencia. Si alguien la descubría, podría hacerle dañor y eso; no se lo perdonaría. Simplemente suspiró, cuando ella no dejaba de mirarle. "Vete Hermione" susurraron sus labios, antes de que los ruídos comenzasen a aumentar. Algo sucedía, y él tenía que verificarlo.

Ella demandaba explicaciones; pero no recibió alguna. Simplemente recibió un corto beso, y sintió sus manos calidas; colocándole la capa de invisibilidad encima. Esperaba él, que ya no estuviese allí; y que se alejase lo que más pudiera.

Pero eso iba a ser imposible. Ellos buscaban los Horrocruxes, y un inminente duelo entre Minerva y Snape; simplemente los alejó. Había tenido que huír, y para Harry eso era sinónimo de cobardía; para ella era otro motivo de preocupación. Algo se acercaba, y tenía conocimiento, de que Luna sabía algo que ella no; y temía por ello.

No tuvieron tiempo de charlalo, siempre estaba involucradas en una misión diferente. Para cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza, la guerra se había tornado oscura; y sin retorno. Podía morir en cualquier momento, y echaba todo a la suerte. Eso sin duda, lo tendría que escribir en un sólo libro en exclusivo. Tanto que decir, tanta sangre que entintar con su pluma y redactar.

Una copa resbaló, y se reventó en miles de fragmentos; en otro de sus sueños. Una fuerza enorme, había provocado su colapso; y allí estaba derramando sangre. Un extraño brillo brotaba de ella, y era cubierto por una especie de "eclipse". ¿Significaba algo, su sueño? Ella no lo entendía, y parecía que sus amigos tampoco.

Para cuando decidió contárselos; Ron y ella discutieron fuertemente. Harry se mantuvo en las circunstancias, simplemente mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. No pudo mentir, y tuvo que afirmar que Sirius y Remus tenían conocimiento de ello. Evidentemente, el chico se sintió alejado de una verdad; que por fuerza él debía conocer. ¡Quién lo diría, su amiga estaba enamorada de su némesis! Y ya sabía, que su amor implicaba la intimación más profunda. Como si aparte de intimar, hubiese profundidad.

El anillo, sobre él giró todo el contexto. Si bien su amiga, ya tenía edad para decidir su vida; seguía siendo perturbador de cierta forma. Imaginársela, bajo los brazos de Snape; teniendo sexo. Y lo peor de todo no era ello, sino que se amasen mientras lo tenían.

Por supuesto, Hermione no estaba para oír críticas. Para cuando giraba su cabeza, Hogwarths estaba fuera de control; y necesitaban estar unidos. Superar las situaciones a la fuerza; les gustase o no. Pues bien, ella seguiría siendo Hermione Granger de Snape.

De hecho, Hermione meditaba la situación con sumo cuidado. En matrimonio, eso siempre lo deseó; aunque no se imaginaba con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Aún así, eso no extinguía el amor que sentía por él. ¿Romeo y Julieta no eran diferentes? Pues bien, ellos también lo eran.

Y en un último rayo de sol, Luna y ella se encontraban. Luna afirmaba, que en todas esas cartas que él le enviaba; había una lágrima. Algo afectaba su posibilidad de mantenerse al pie de las cicunstancias. ¡Eran cosas suyas! ¡Luna le pedía, que dejase de atormentarlo de esa forma! ¡Él la amaba, y ella no podría darle indicaciones! ¿Qué sucedía entre ellos?

Pues, en muy poco lo dilucidaría. Ahora estaban tras otro horrocrux, y necesitaban disponer de todo el tiempo. No sabía si se solucionaría su situación con Ron, o mucho menos con Harry; pero más ansiaba encontrar a Snape.

Se aplicaba muy bien la frase; ¿Romeo, dónde estás que no te veo?

TBC.

Saludos y besos; espero les guste.


	52. 51

Bueno, aquí les dejo el final de este fan fic. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, lo comentaron, lo amaron o lo odiaron. Fueron de gran ayuda e inspiración. A todos a quienes se lo dediqué, los quiero muchísimo; y espero que sigamos siendo amigos. Muchos besos y espero que les guste. Nos leeremos en otra instancia. Todos estos últimos capítulos, son "escritos" por Hermione en su libro, obviamente se refiere a sí misma como tercera persona. Un giro que me gusta darle.

M*S

PD: preparé un epílogo, aunque no sé si será necesario. Lo del espejo, yo lo he inventado; no sucede en realidad.

* * *

Capítulo 51: Julieta, y la unión de las familias.

Hermione, su hermosa Hermione estaba en la más cruenta guerra; y él no podía hacer algo para servirle. Hincado, a los pies de Voldemort escuchaba las últimas instrucciones. A tantos kilómetros de lejanía. Sólo esperaba, no romper la única ilusión que le quedaba. En un momento alzaba su cabeza, cuando los rojizos ojos del mal se cernían sobre él; como un halcón vigilante.

Luna y Hermione, seguían en la misma sala; el espejo de Oesed. Hogwarths cayéndose a pedazos, la guerra había comenzado. En un suspiro, Luna movía la cabeza con negación. ¡Severus necesitaba cumplir su misión, y ella no podía interponerse! ¡Pero ella, también estaba involucrada en la dichosa misión! De todas formas, Luna enarbolaba su varita y le mostraba todo lo que ella quería ver.

Un encuentro secreto, a oscuras; que sólo precipitó en ciegos besos. Bueno, ciegos besos provenientes de ella; él sólo se dejaba besar. Con los ojos cerrados, y hecha lágrimas; ella sólo permanecía allí mientras luna esperaba tras el espejo. Pocas palabras dijo, muchas escuchó; sólo seguía allí; con sus labios dentro de los suyos en un susurro.

_"Severus, no me dejes"_

No se atrevía a contestarle, y nuevamente desaparecía en las penumbras. No se quiso mover, siquiera supo si sus pies responderían; lo único que quería era grabarse su aroma. Grabarse sus labios, sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Para cuando emergió del espejo, Luna ya estaba lista para partir. Hogwarths necesitaba de ambas. Había que unir a las familias en diatriba, y dos sangre sucias, uno que vivía entre puros y otra entre impuros; lo lograrían. A la larga.

Corrieron a través del castillo como autómatas, pero sin saber a donde dirigirse. Hechizos corrían de un lado al otro; y para Hermione sucedió lo peor. Estaba bajo los mortales brazos de Bellatrix, e iba a morir bajo la famosa daga con la que soñaba que Snape moriría. Ella cortaría su cuello, y simplemente dejaría de existir. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Observó su vida frente a ella, todos sus amigos con los rostros pétreos; tratando de hacer algo. Ellos eran su vida también, ¿Qué estaba haciendo al final de cuentas? Todos luchaban por cosas diferentes, y ella; moriría antes de conseguir terminar con todo eso.

Salvada por Harry, quien decidía hacer acto de aparición. Ron fue muy valiente, y eso le hizo sentir que sus problemas; sólo se alejaban más y más. Él la rescató propiamente, quiso dar su vida por ella. En ese instante, Ron acababa con una de sus pesadillas.

La idea principal era detener la embestida de la oscuridad, por surgir. Por supuesto, el gran salón de reuniones era Hogwarths. Sólo una voz se enarbolaba en s mente. "Si te encuentras con Severus, no dejes que acaben con él"

Harry tenía conocimiento de causa, y pese a que lo odiare; prometió que no le haría daño si se cruzaba con él. Por más que Hermione trató de explicarle su papel; "su familia" no quería escucharla. Era el momento de pensar por sí misma; y tomar la justicia por sus manos. En un instante, toda su paranoia se había convertido en valentía. Valentía de luchar por él, su vida; y por todo lo que él había intentado conseguir a lo largo de la misma.

Sus piernas le fallaron, sus lágrimas no la abandonaron; cuando sus seres queridos caían en esa inútil guerra. En un acto desesperado, ella simplemente fue devuelta; ella no debía ver lo que se suscitaba. Aunque ella, ella sólo quisiese ayudar. Severus simplemente la alejó de toda guerra, de toda maldad que pudiera dañar su tan cotizada vida.

Estaba encerrada, dando vueltas de un lado al otro dentro de su habitación. Sin saber que hacer, hizo miles de planes para regresar; pero todo había sido calculado. La guerra no podía estar con ella, había sido enviada a las catacumbas familiares como su libro decía; y justamente ahora él creería que ella estaría muerta. O viceversa. Sólo esperaba que Luna estuviese allí con él, que lo orientase.

Luna era una gran adversaria para la oscuridad. Le entregaba a Hermione antes de enviarla de vuelta al hospital; un frasco transparente. Le comunicaba, que era parte del plan de Snape; el morir. Ella sólo lloró, sólo maldijo "n" cantidad de veces; por que ya se lo temía. Sin embargo, Luna comentaba que abogó por ella; y preparaba esa sanadora poción que ella tenía en sus manos. Cuidarla era de suma importancia.

No tuvo oportunidad, se durmió en la espera. Estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, sin querer imaginarse lo que debía de estarse sucediendo en aquel momento. El mundo mágico estaba en una terrible discordancia, una tensión asfixiante; sin buenos ni malos. Sólo, demonios con necesidades de poder. Y una población, que trataba de resistírsele.

Para cuando no pudo más, quiso salir a la civilización; pero el mensaje de su esposo, o casi; era claro. Si ella salía afectada, sufriría todo el peso de su muerte. Él la necesitaba con vida, él necesitaba sus brazos para consolarse por tantos años de mal. Y ella lo necesitaba vivo, para comenzar a vivir muchos años de felicidad. Nuevamente cursi, pero en ese instante necesario.

Se mantuvo de pie en la puerta, imaginándoselo mientras cruzaba la misma; mientras le sonreía y le indicaba que todo estaba finiquitado. Mientras aquella marca bajo su brazo, se borraba lentamente. Mientras un beso, sellaba miles de lágrimas de dolor pasadas. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! ¡Cómo maldijo el día que ella supo que él deseaba morir, y aún así no hizo nada para evitarlo!

¿Por qué deseaba morir? ¿Por qué debía? Las últimas palabras de Luna habían sido "Por que Harry Potter y el mundo necesitan de su muerte" Pero en realidad, ¡Una muerte no lograba la mejoría del mundo! Aunque se equivocaba, la muerte de Voldemort; haría renacer al mundo.

Escuchó su grito, en su mente escuchó su grito. Él meditaba, él tenía miedo; y entonces la escena de su pérdida se cernió sobre ella nuevamente. Era como si lo oyese, como si estuviera allí; y respirase su aire de terror. Severus había aguantado demasiado, pero todo tenía su límite.

Estaba detenido frente a su señor, observándole tomar el poder gradualmente; y simplemente manteniéndose perplejo y sin poder tomar acciones directas. Arrodillado, así terminó después; mirándole a los ojos. Pero, sólo se la imaginaba a ella; trataba de visualizarla en su mente. Al menos, ella estaba segura; Luna había hecho bien su trabajo y él sólo podía cerrar sus ojos.

No supo que pasó después, pero cuando los abrió, simplemente la observó. Estaba hermosa, como siempre; y sonreía vivazmente. En un suspiro, su mano reposaba sobre su mejilla; tan suave. Pero, lo único que salía de su boca era un; "Adiós"

Su amo, él quería la varita de saúco; y él la tenía. Pese a que, el que había derrotado a Draco era Harry; y él la portaba. Le amenazaba con las palabras más galantes; pero él ya sabía que tenía que morir en sus brazos de sangre. Para cuando la serpiente simplemente se acercó hasta él; ya no tenía miedo. Tanto tiempo ensayándolo para el libro de Hermione.

Lo rodearon, mientras convulsionaba allí; moribundo. Luna y Harry estaban allí. En un grito Luna, abrió sus labios, y con su propia boca dejaba caer la poción dentro de su garganta. Ella tenía un deber, ella debía salvar lo que otra persona amaba; las ilusiones que él mismo tenía sobre Hermione. Era un héroe, y los héroes no merecían morir.

La poción era veneno, no tan concentrado; pero veneno. Algo que neutralizaría los efectos del suyo, pero que los retomaría en el cuerpo de Luna. Terminó su "beso" sanador, y simplemente cubrieron su herida.

"Llévenselo a Hermione" gritaba ella, "Llévenselo a Hermione"

Pues eso hicieron, Snape estaba en San Mungo; sin saberse de su condición. Romeo estaba herido, por la sombra del veneno; y Julieta estaba encerrada en las catacumbas. Una protección mágica, que se rompió en lágrimas. Él estaba al borde de la muerte.

- Severus por favor, por favor; inténtalo- susurraba, a su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama- No te atrevas a dejarme.

No sabía que hacer, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y la guerra apenas comenzaba. No se movía, sus ojos no se despegaban de los suyos; inexpresivos y cerrados. Por su barbilla corría un poco de sangre, sangre que ella limpiaba con un pañuelo. Corazón de Dragón que seguía sangrando por la nariz.

Una sonrisa débil, una caricia en su cabello; un pequeño beso sobre sus labios antes de simplemente dormir. Su cuerpo seguía tenso, tan frío como caliente una vez; con fiebre. Sudoroso, tembloroso; ensangrentada su camisa; y su aspecto débil.

Ella la tomó, como antes. Se vistió con su camisa, manchada de su sangre, y simplemente se acostó a su lado. Él ya había acudido a dormir con ella, ahora ella haría lo mismo; para que sus pesadillas no le acosasen. ¡Por dios y Merlín, que su libro no terminase mal! ¡Eso deseaba!

No quería dormirse, sentía que si lo hacía; él moriría sin ella saber de su condición. Aún así, el agotamiento se pronunció sobre su miedo; y su mente se apagó paulatinamente. Nunca supo, cuando se durmió.

No soñaba, no hablaba ni respiraba; estaba en supresión. Su mente le hacía evocar momentos felices, sólo para evitar que sufriese lo peor. Que sus miedos, amenazaran con llevársela a ella también. De una estocada, ella deseaba morir con varita al corazón. ¡Vamos, su amado estaba muriéndose! ¿Qué iba a hacer ella en el mundo?

El sol dio con ella nuevamente, pero eso no le ayudó. Se llevó las manos a la sien, su cabeza doliéndole por tanto llorar. ¿Qué hacer? Cubrir su cuerpo, y simplemente decir adiós. Estaba desgarrada.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero nuevamente; algo gratificante sucedió y ella juró que su alma subió desde sus pies. Los brazos de él estaban cerrados alrededor de ella; y simplemente estaba dormido. Puso el grito en el cielo, y se volvió violentamente. Nuevamente.

Lo besó hasta el cansancio, mientras él abría sus ojos con confusión. Al verla, sólo sonrió mientras ella no atinaba donde besarle. Sintió que un peso muerto se alejaba violentamente. ¡Se había salvado!

- Buenos días, maniática obsesiva- susurró, aún con los vestigios de una herida sobre su cuello- Lloraste mucho más. Tú podrías alimentar el principal cause de Inglaterra.

Sólo rió ante su broma cruel. Aunque sólo quisiera matarlo ella, por atreverse a "intentar" morirse. Aún así, no atinaba a qué hacer con sus sensaciones. Simplemente se mantuvo allí; sobre sus caderas.

- Haces que esa camisa te siente bien- musitó, cuando su sangre estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione- Te ves tan sexy, sobre mí- susurró, cuando ella simplemente se sonrojaba- rubor en tus mejillas, cuanto me gusta.

Simplemente la ayudó a reposar sobre él; a besarle. En un segundo o menos, ya se habían recorrido enteramente. Besos en labios, lenguas acariciándose; besos sobre cuerpos; todo tan nuevo. Nuevos sentires que experimentar.

Severus sólo había cerrado sus ojos, cuando las olas de placer se intercambiaban por él dolor. Su piel expuesta, toda era; besada por Hermione. No quería acelerarse, no quería aumentar el ritmo; por más que lo desease.

- Estás herido- susurraba ella, en un jadeo- Necesitas descansar.

- Sólo quiero- suspiró, sin soltarla.

- Luego, luego podrás tener eso que "Quieres"- sonreía ella, colocando las sábanas encima de él.

Para cuando Severus recordó la guerra, y que debía estar allí; el sol ya salía. Por alguna razón el mundo se encontraba en silencio, y ya sentía que todo se había terminado. Allí estaba, junto a Hermione en la cama. Simplemente se miraban.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste?- replicaba ella, cuando de su mano; entrelazaban un mechón de su cabello- ¿morir? ¿Mentirme?

- Luna nunca me dejó, ella siempre se preocupó por nosotros. Ella me hizo beberme la poción, esa que está sobre tu mesa. Esa era una muestra, por si el primer intento no funcionaba.

Hermione no contestó, había preferido alejar esa idea; comenzando a abrir el cierre de su pantalón. En un suspiro, Snape intentaba seguir hablando aunque no tuviese palabras.

- Todo fue planificado con antelación. Morir, no estaba dentro de nuestras expectativas- indicó, conteniendo la respiración. Hermione le acariciaba sobre la tela de su ropa.

- No sé, que hubiera hecho; si te hubieses atrevido a dejarme- suspiró ella, observándole con cuidado. Si él hubiera muerto, seguramente ella hubiese seguido su destino.

No alcanzó a responder, simplemente gimió cuando Hermione lamía delicadamente su piel; allí donde más sentía. Cerró sus ojos, conteniéndose; de excitarse antes de tiempo. Sus labios sobre su entrepierna, eran tan delicados.

- Eres muy peligrosa Hermione- se manejó para decir, entre sus jadeos- tú sí que querías morir.

- Iba por ti, iba para salvar lo poco que quedaba de todo esto- le contestó, cuando sus caricias se hicieron más "confidentes" No pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Simplemente la atrajo, cuando desesperadamente necesitó besarla. Con desenfreno, cada botón de su vestido se abría. Apenas pudo entre abrirlo, para probar su piel. Un aroma a canela; dulce. Tuvo que separarse de ella, cuando sus manos se cerraban sobre los botones de su camisa. Entre los jadeos y gemidos, él mismo comenzó a quitársela; ante la imposibilidad de Hermione. Colocó sus manos sobre su cadera, y simplemente la giró sobre ella. Su cuerpo reposaba en la cama.

- Sigue en pie, mi propuesta de matrimonio- musitó, cuando con sus labios; trazaba la fina línea de su sujetador- supongo que, aún eso deseas.

- Por supuesto.

Regresó sobre su partida, los labios de Hermione. Un beso que les distrajo de todo lo que hacían, eso quizás valiendo mucho más. Un abrazo, que culminó con unas pequeñas palabras.

- Tuve tanto miedo- indicaba Hermione, su cuerpo temblando gradualmente.

- Se terminó- fue su única respuesta.

Sus manos en su espalda, desataron su sujetador. Sus labios, besaron su piel, sus senos; ni un centímetro de ella estaba a salvo de su boca. Su respiración aireada; sólo abría una especie de brecha entre ellos. A horcajadas, ella estaba sobre su cadera; luego.

Le acarició, sus uñas recorrieron toda la piel de su pecho. Podía escuchar a su respiración, como si le hablase. Snape había alzado su varita y muy pronto en la habitación hacía mucho calor.

- Puede que recaiga. Y no queremos más fiebre de dragón ¿o sí?

Sólo rió, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello; mientras la sostenían de la cadera. Snape había retomado la idea de lamer su cuello, y descender por los huesos que reposaban cerca de sus hombros. Para cuando su miembro la rozó, simplemente ella gimió de placer.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó, sintiendo su miembro rozarla.

El deseo pudo más que él y su cordura. Simplemente la desnudó por completo, como ella había hecho con él. Entró en ella, con el calor de la habitación y el calor de los muslos de Hermione. Gimió al sentir aquello.

En ese instante, Hermione sintió que la llenaba por completo. Le gustaba la sensación de él, allí sin moverse; s decidiéndose a irse profundamente con ella. Pero ese día, la llenaba enteramente.

Sus embestidas, era lo suficientemente fuertes para sentir el placer sobre su cabeza. Quiso besar su pecho, así que tuvo que desacelerar su ritmo; pero era ella quien en ese instante aumentaba el suyo.

Gimió, cuando en definitiva; él la penetró por completo; cuando las sensaciones amenazaban con enviarla al universo más lejano. El calor en la habitación, sólo aumentaba más las embestiduras de Snape.

Una sensación placentera, cuando sus manos masajearon su entrepierna. Hermione sólo gimoteó, y se aferró más a él; quien mantenía los ojos cerrados; y la escuchaba.

Volvió a abrirlos, cuando los lóbulos de sus orejas eran suavemente lamidos por ella. Sintió el orgasmo más fuerte, cuando las paredes de Hermione se cerraban sobre él con presión. Iba a enloquecer en aquel instante.

- Severus- musitó en su oído- No te detengas.

No tuvo oportunidad de contestarle. Hermione gritaba, como él jamás le había oído; y eso bastó para que simplemente precipitase en ella. Segundos después, se le unió. Lamió sus pezones, sus senos; antes de caer exhausto.

Ella estaba frente a él, sudorosa, desnuda; y suya. Un perfecto sueño, que le alejaría de todos los males pasados. Mientras se movía, un rastro de lo que habían hecho; se corría por las piernas de Hermione. Con su varita ella limpió toda huella, y detuvo el hechizo de calor. Para cuando se giró, su futuro esposo estaba comenzando a dormirse.

Y ella también deseaba dormir. Se acomodó sobre su pecho, mientras un brazo pasaba alrededor de su cabeza, y reposaba sobre su brazo. Ahogó un bostezo, y simplemente cerró los ojos. Ahora sí, dormirían juntos por un largo tiempo.

Y se avecinaba una boda, un momento de paz que terminó por unir a los que estaban bajo el sufrimiento. Severus tenía razón, el libro tenía un final diferente; uno que era más asequible para el público.

Bueno, creo que al final sí subiré el epílogo. Muchos saludos, besos y cariños.


	53. Epílogo

Bueno, acá les dejo el "famoso" epílogo del que les hablaba; antes de colocar la marquita que diga "complete". Hablando de mis proyectos futuros, haré incursiones diferentes en Fandoms, y en pairings de Harry potter.

Justo ahora, trabajo en un SS/NT (Nymphadora Tonks) que se llama "Matrimonio en secreto" dedicado a mi prima, que me lo pidió y pidió hasta cansarse. Haré un LL/SS sacado de acá de CDD y continuaré mis dramiones, a la par de un One sobre NT/SS. Los SS/HG no quedarán abandonados, pero trataré de incursionar como dije; por otros lares.

Muchos besos y saludos; que disfruten del último cachito de fic. Su servidora de siempre.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Epílogo: Agradecimientos y firmas.

Severus Snape alzaba la cabeza, y ponía sus labios; sobre el vientre de Hermione. Ella estaba organizando un archivador donde; Snape había prometido colocar las obras que ella publicase. Su amada, había preferido inclinarse hacia la carrera "escritora" que hacia la medimagia. Una lástima, aunque él siempre le apoyaría en todo lo que decidiese emprender.

Ladeó la cabeza, cuando ella firmaba su último libro. No pudo evitar mirar la portada, y pensar un poco en retrospectiva. Harry le había contado al mundo como había sido la muerte de Lord Voldemort, y cómo Snape había servido de apoyo. Su madre, él mismo le había hablado sobre la amistad y el amor que le tenía. Bien, su Julieta había renacido.

Sostenía la mano de Hermione, mientras ella se apoyaba para colocar el último libro. Ella alzaba la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. Todo tan silencioso, todo tan calmo y paciente. Sin duda, podía acostumbrarse a la nuevas sensaciones.

Por su parte, Luna mejoró con el tiempo. Hermione y ella habían tenido una larga conversación frente a Severus. Luna, núnca había sorprendido tanto; como lo había hecho bajo la guerra. Por supuesto, Severus le debía la vida; y estaría eternamente agradecido. Al igual que Hermione Granger.

Luna afirmó que el descanso era su opción. No era misterio para Hermione, que ella y Neville se apreciaban; así que estaba convencida de que los podía incluír en su obra como pareja. Al principio, ella creyó que la joven Ravenclaw se había enamorado de su profesor; pero simplemente él no podía amar a otra

Su matrimonio generó la controversia necesaria, para un artículo en Corazón de Bruja. Hermione no estaba precísamente para oír reclamaciones. Severus había abogado por ella, pero Ron había decidido no escuchar. Eso generó dolor en ella, pero como Snape afirmaba; eso podía ser un buen material para escribirlo. Que pensase en ese sentir; de esa forma.

Su matrimonio, se consumaría muy pronto; y ella estaba muy emocionada. Sus padres, conocían a Snape por primera vez, y creían que si ella lo amaba; así debía ser. Deseaba, que todos pensasen eso.

Luego de acondicionar su nuevo hogar, ella estaba en el patio; mirando a su alrededor. Snape, estaba sentado en el sofá; mirándola con detenimiento. Faltaba algo, algo que debían hacer.

Snape alzó su varita, su patronus resurgió; brillante y fuerte. Hermione no le conocía, pero según lo relatado por él mismo, era una cierva. La misma que Lily tenía como patronus. Pero, para cuando le vio; era otra cosa.

Era ella, era ella la cierva; lo sabía. Era idéntica, su mirada; su gracia; toda su humanidad. Snape sonrió, cuando ella observaba a la "esencia" ensimismada. Quiso correr a sus brazos, pero nuevamente sería demasiado cursi para su gusto.

Era un mensaje, la cierva lo llevaba; y Hermione se preguntaba de qué se trataba. Snape se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente continuó leyendo con mucha calma. Tampoco en la noche, pudo descifrar qué había hecho.

Para cuando despertó, había una carta sobre su mesilla de noche. Sin despertarlo, se inclinaba para tomarla; pero nuevamente Severus no le dejaba ir. Ya había tomado esa costumbre.

- ¿Qué haces mi amor?- suspiró, con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Es que quieres tomarla?

Ella asintió, sorprendida; mientras él la tomaba primero que ella. La abrió frente a ella, y simplemente comenzó a leer con mucha calma. Hermione le miró con expectación.

- "Estimada señorita Granger"- hizo una pausa y la observó- "Queremos comunicarle, que su solicitud de ingresar al profeta; está siendo tramitada. Hemos recibido sus obras, y creemos que serán un gran material para nuestra editorial" "Queremos ofrecerle un trabajo lo más rápido posible, y esperamos su respuesta con prontitud"

Hermione suspiró, sin podérselo creer. ¡Severus había enviado sus libros! No supo qué hacer, y su "esposo" sólo sonreía abiertamente, como siempre que lograba descontarle puntos.

- Será unos días después del matrimonio, pero si tú sólo quieres descansar.

- ¿Descansar?- exclamó ella- ¡Severus!

Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y simplemente le besó. Snape no dijo nada más, y simplemente movió la cabeza; como si pensara. Así permaneció por un largo instante.

- Creo que extrañaré a mi esposa, en Hogwarths- dijo, con un tono de voz suave.

- Bueno, siempre podría intentar la medimagia- dijo ella, con un guiño en sus ojos- Si llegaras a necesitarme, por alguna contusión o un sangramiento nasal de algún niño; sabes donde hallarme.

- En mi cama- contestó él.

- Iba a decir que en la sede del profeta, pero tú idea es más certera.

Días más tarde, ambos simplemente estaban reunidos. Se casaban, en presencia de unos pocos. Snape detestaba ese tipo de escenas en público, pero Hermione le había persuadido para intentarlo. Ginny había decidido asistir, al igual que Luna y Neville. Remus y Sirius estaban a lo lejos, y ambos le sonreían con alegría.

Una boda sencilla, pero perfecta para ella. Hogwarths fue la sede de esa tan necesaria unión. Ambos linajes, allí unidos; procurando coexistir pacíficamente. ¡Inclusive Draco Malfoy estaba presente en esa boda! Todo tan perfectamente soñado, perfectamente construído y conceptualizado. No necesitaba hablar, sólo con mirarle era suficiente.

En el momento, en el cual, Hermione caminaba como la esposa de Severus Snape; Ron la interceptó. Parecía distraído, y ligeramente consternado. Aún así, era difícil decirlo; tantas emociones en su expresión.

Lo primero que fue sucedió, fueron sus felicitaciones. Bien, eso pudo aceptarlo sin pensar demasiado. Pero lo que siguió, sí le sorprendió en demasía. Él la amaba, pero la había dejado ir; por que entenía que no tenía alternativas. Había sospechado que algo sucedía en Grinmauld Place, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo. Por supuesto, fue el collar que ahora le engalanaba; lo que sembró dudas en él.

No pudo mentir, se sintió terrible por Ron y su derrota. Pero a veces, había que apartarse; para que otros vieran el camino indicado. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero así debía ser. Y lo decía una maniatica obsesiva, posesiva y paranoica.

Severus, pretendía llevarla de viaje; y le pidió que escogiese un destino. Ella decidió que Venecia sería una grata experiencia, muy romántica. Y aunque el quiso oponerse a un trago de bochorno, simplemente asintió.

Venecia, el pueblo romántico. Sirvió de mucha inspiración, cuando en un pequeño balcón de una pequeña vivienda; ella estaba sentada y veía al horizonte. Seguía escribiendo, mientras su esposo; sólo la miraba. Si eso tenía que suceder siempre, para que ella se inspirase; pues eso no le molestaba.

Antes de acostarse, sólo apagaron las luces de las lámparas en la habitación. Siguieron allí, bajo el reflejo que dejaba el agua cuando la luna se posaba sobre ellas; y simplemente Severus le hizo el amor a Hermione. Podría pensarse, que era la enésima vez que lo hacían; pero no. Cada vez tenía un valor diferente, y sobretodo en su luna de miel. O al menos, eso quería ella redactar.

Y estaba agradecida, colocando firmas y nombres de los que crearon su carrera. Sobre el papel estaban sus sueños, y con sólo leer sus viejas notas de desesperación; podía rememorar muchísimos momentos. Eso queria hacerle ver al lector.

"Corazón de Dragón" Así se llamaba su libro, y no sólo hacía alusión a la enfermedad de aquel hombre que estaba sentado a lo lejos. Hacía alusión al corazón, que pudo derrotar; a los comportamientos "dragón" que su esposo solía tener. Pero, que sólo ella conocía luego de un determinado horario; todo lo contrario con el mundo en general. Dulce Dragón sólo para ella.

- ¿Dulce dragón?- suspiraba Severus, encima de su cabeza.

- Tu apodo.

Tiempo después, se podía observar a Ron Weasly; comprar la primera obra publicada de Hermione Granger. Sonreía, observando la portada; observando los agradecimientos de quienes formaron parte; y formarán parte de nuevas idealizaciones.

La fotografía, ella estaba muy hermosa en la portada; pero notándose algo muy particular. Algo que, no dudaba que sucedería; pero que no esperaba fuese tan pronto.

Hermione, estaba de visita en Hogwarths; con una amplia sonrisa. Mantenía sus manos, sobre su vientre ya abultado. Sí, Hermione estaba embarazada. Su esposo, el director de Hogwarths; simplemente no se lo esperaba.

La dejó pasar, y ella se reencotró con Minerva. Cortesmente, la ayudó a ocupar una silla; y simplemente la contempló antes de preguntar por el tópico a debatir. Ella, ella quería mostrarle algo.

- Es un varón Severus- suspiró, con las manos sobre su vientre, nuevamente.

No contestó, necesitaba la privacidad para hacerlo. Ella siguió allí, hasta que su "apretada" agenda tuviese un espacio para ella. Para cuando se encontraron juntos, sólo fueron besos sobre sus manos. Julieta, embarazada. ¿Shakespeare pensó en una continuación?

Pues ese era su destino; ese era el nuevo final del libro. No había violado ningún derecho de autor, sólo había tenido una nueva visión sobre el mismo. Enhorabuena.

Pues bien, eso no terminaba con el típico "y se amaron para siempre y siempre". Severus le había jurado amor, pero simplemente ese final, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. ¿Y si se terminaba el amor? ¿Y si habían más lágrimas?

Por eso, Hermione aprendió a colocar; continuará.

* * *

Bueno, mis agradecimientos a los que me leyeron, me dejaron reviews y a los que posiblemente lo hagan. Fue un fic divertido, y pese a que me absorbió, al punto tal de tenerme todos los días colocando capítulos; lo amé y adoré.

Estoy emotiva, por que me despido del fic; en el que más trabajé. Por supuesto, todo lo que comienza tiene que acabarse; y creo que no tengo mejor manera de hacerlo.

Recordaría a todos los que me dejaron reviews, pero me tardaría mucho. Así que mis agradecimientos y sus firmas, van de la mano.

Muchos saludos, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice. Su servidora, nuevamente se despide.

MariSeverus.


End file.
